Akatsuki, mi eterna familia
by Itachi-ZX
Summary: Un Naruto que es ignorado por sus padres y odiado por sus hermanos al igual que su pueblo, pero un día es herido a muerte por sus propios hermanos, tras estos echos se encontrara con los miembros de Akatsuki a quienes considerara como a su familia. Acompaña a Naruto en esta gran historia llena de aventuras, romance, acción, drama, humor y tristeza (Universo alternativo)
1. Mis hermanitos

_**Akatsuki, mi eterna familia.**_

* * *

_._

_._

**Saga I: La vida de Naruto.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: mis hermanitos.**

Nuestra historia comienza en Konohagakure no sato (Aldea oculta entre las hojas) una de las aldeas mas poderosas del continente elemental, ya han pasado 8 años desde el ataque del Kyubi no yoko (Zorro demonio de nueve colas).

Podemos ver a un niño de unos 9 años, rubio, de unos ojos azules, de piel bronceada y tiene como 3 bigotes en cada cachete, en estos momentos se encuentra caminando en una de las transitadas calles de la villa, tratando de ignorar las miradas de desprecio de los aldeanos.

-Algún día… algún día… algún día mis padres me notaran y mis hermanitos me respetaran y me querrán - decía Naruto mientras caminaba y a la vez lloraba.

Resulta que Naruto nació un año antes del ataque del Kyubi, y fue dotado de amor, protección, cariño y de constante observación de sus padres, Minato Namikaze el rayo amarillo de Konoha y el cuarto hokage de la aldea, y Kushina Uzumaki la habanera sangrienta y ex jinchuriki del nueve colas, pero todo eso se fue al diablo cuando sus hermanos Menma y Harui, nacieron al año siguiente el 10 de octubre, misma noche en que ocurrió el ataque del zorro demonio de nueve colas y el cumpleaños de Naruto.

Pero gracias a su padre junto con Sarutobi Hiruzen el ex Sandaime Hokage pudieron sellar en dos partes al zorro: su poder en los gemelos y el alma en Naruto.

Con el paso del tiempo sus padres ya no le hacían caso al primogénito para centrar toda su atención en los gemelos, algo que el rubio se daba cuenta cuando apenas tenia 3 años.

Les prestaban mas atención a los gemelos a tal punto que se olvidaban de darle de comer a Naruto, comprarle ropa, celebrarles sus cumpleaños, navidad, viajes de familia y sus hermanos lo molestaban a diario o le echaban la culpa de algo, pero el tenia la esperanza de que algún día lo reconocerían y serian una familia feliz.

Si no fuera por Hiruzen andaría desnudo por la aldea, otro caso eran los aldeanos ya que apenas lo veían lo lastimaban severamente pero gracias a la intervención de Shisui y Itachi ya no lo golpeaban.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS NARUTO/OTOTO! - dijeron 4 personas al unísono mientras tiraban confeti, haciendo que el ojiazul levantara la mirada. Su mirada triste cambio a la de una de tremenda felicidad al reconocer a las personas que tenía al frente suyo, estas personas son:

Hiruzen Sarutobi el antiguo tercer hokage, eran unas de las pocas personas que reconocían a Naruto, era como su oji-san y el viejo consideraba al rubio como su nieto.

Las siguientes personas eran Itachi y Shisui Uchiha, Naruto los consideraba como sus Anikis y los dos Uchiha consideraban al rubio como su ototo, Naruto soltó una pequeña carcajada divertida al ver a Shisui haciéndole cuernitos a Itachi algo que el uchiha noto y lo reprocho con la mirada, Shisui comenzó a reírse nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Natsuki Uchiha hermana menor de Itachi y Sasuke, es una chica muy hermosa de cabello largo negro hasta la espalda, de 9 años, de ojos ¿azules?, si fue muy raro para la mayoría de los Uchiha ya que todos tienen ojos negros al nacer, pero con el paso del tiempo le fueron restando importancia.

Natsuki en secreto estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto, algo que ella nunca admitiría.

-¡Oji-san, Anikis, Natsuki-chan - dijo Naruto gritando abalanzándose hacia ellos para poder abrazarlos a lo que los nombrados lo recibieron con felicidad.

Mas Natsuki que se puso roja como un tomate -¿hm? ¿Dónde esta Mikoto-chan?-pregunto el pelirrubio mirando a su alrededor.

-Bueno veras ototo, okaachan…- pero antes del que el pelinegro pudiera terminar su frase fue interrumpida por su Nii-chan (Hermana Menor).

-Kasan esta en una misión rango S, lo siento Naru-chan pero ella no podrá estar aquí hoy - dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa mela cónica, a lo que el rubio bajo la mirada algo decepcionado, pero la Uchia rápidamente le dijo con una risa nerviosa-pero no te pongas triste Naruto-kun, toma dejo esto para ti antes de irse - termino de decir Natsuki entregándole una carta al rubio, que este ultimo lo tomo y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos para poder pasar tiempo con quienes consideraba como su familia. Naruto vio a Natsuki con una sonrisa, ambos se miraron por un rato mientras se sonrojaban a lo que desviaron sus miradas algo avergonzados, para los 3 mayores que veían la escena les pareció muy tierno y esbozaron una sonrisa divertida.

-Muy bien que tal si vamos a ichiraku por ramen ¿he? - dijo el viejo Hokage en un tono divertido, a lo que Naruto y Natsuki le salían estrellas en los ojos, mientras que Shisui le comenzaba a hacerle agua en la boca e Itachi le decía a Hiruzen que pagaría la mitad.

{Mansión Hokage - 10:15}

.

En una casa gigante de unos 3 pisos y con un gran patio, justo en ese momento se encuentran 4 personas entrenando una de ellas son:

Kushina Uzumaki la hermosa esposa del Yondaime hokage, es una mujer pelirroja de unos 24 años y de ojos gris-violetas.

Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, es igual a Naruto solo que es pelirrojo y de cabello desaborotado, de 8 años, de ojos color morados, es arrogante y soberbio suele molestar a Naruto muy a menudo.

Harui Namikaze Uzumaki, es la viva imagen de su madre, es rubia de cabello largo hasta los hombros, de ojos color azul, de 8 años. Al igual que su hermano Menma, es arrogante y fastidia a Naruto.

Minato Namikaze es el esposo de la habanera sangrienta, rubio, de unos 25 años de ojos azules.

-!RASENGAN¡ - grito el pelirrojo mientras impactaba su técnica en una pared -Otosan, Kasan ¿vieron eso?.

-Claro que si campeón, ese es mi hijo - dijo el rubio mayor mientras le guiñaba un ojo y levantaba su pulgar

-Ese es mi Sochi, mi lindo bebe - dijo la pelirroja mayor mientras abrazaba y besuqueaba a Menma.

-A si miren esto *katon goukakyu no jutsu* - dijo la rubia menor mientras una gran bola de fuego salía de su boca e impactaba a unos muñecos de practica.

-Esa es mi hermosa hija - decía Kushina mientras abrazaba a su pequeña.

-Bien echo princesa, eres increíble - dijo el pelirrubio mayor mientras la despeinaba - muy bien, por que mejor no descansan dentro de unas pocas horas comenzara su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Gracias otosan, kasan - dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban a los brazos de sus progenitores, formando así un abrazo familiar, sin percatarse de que su primogénito los veía con tristeza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y a toda velocidad salio corriendo directo a la cocina.

Este echo no paso desapercibido para los gemelos, quienes sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Otosan, Kasan yo y Harui-nii iremos a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua ya volvemos - dijo el pelirrojo mientras los dos mayores asentían con una sonrisa - ven Harui.

Ahora nos encontramos en una grande y hermosa cocina donde en el minibar se encuentra Naruto tomando un vaso de agua, mientras se sacaba algunas lágrimas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí si no es mas que el baka de mi aniki - dijo la ojiazul menor con un tono burlón y sonrisa arrogante. Apareciendo junto a Menma detrás de Naruto.

Naruto se limito a mirarlos mientras trataba de ocultar una mochila verde, algo que Menma noto.

-Oye dobe ¿Qué tienes en esa mochila? - dijo el pelirrojo autoritariamente a lo que Naruto se da la vuelta mirándolo con enojo y seriedad - dame esa mochila un débil como tu, no merece nada.

Naruto frunció el seño por la actitud arrogante de su "ototo".

-No se si lo sepan pero hoy también es mi cumpleaños, a si que no les daré mis regalos, yo soy su aniki, su hermano may…- pero antes de que el rubio terminara de hablar, Menma y Harui le habían conectado un puñetazo a Naruto en el estomago.

-¡Un débil como tu jamás será nuestro aniki! - gritaron al unísono los gemelos mientras la cara de Naruto se oscurecía, vio como Harui estaba por tomar la mochila del rubio, pero cuando estaba a pocos centímetros, Naruto le sostuvo el brazo.

-Suéltame debilucho - dijo la ojiazul molesta, pero su expresión cambio a una de miedo al ver la cara fría del pelirrubio.

-Tú lo pediste - dijo Naruto en un tono serio, mientras apretaba más fuerte el brazo derecho de Harui, que esta comenzó a quejarse de dolor.

-Suéltala maldito - ordeno Menma mientras estaba por darle una patada al rubio directo en la cara algo que este sostuvo, mientras presionaba con fuerza.

-¡Ya dejen de molestarme! - dijo Naruto mientras tiraba a sus hermanos uno contra el otro, quizás Naruto tiene 8 años pero el trato que recibió lo obligo a madurar un poco.

Naruto se dio media vuelta para poder recoger la mochila, pero cuando estaba por tomarla fue sujetado del el cuello por Menma, que este ultimo tenia las uñas afiladas, con los ojos color rojo sangre y los dientes se les afilaba lo mismo le pasaba a Harui que se puso al frente del rubio listo para golpearlo.

Naruto no pudo evitar asustarse, pero comenzó a analizar la situación y empezó a respirar hondo. Rápidamente Naruto usando a Menma como soporte, le dio una doble patada a Harui en el rostro sacándole un poco de sangre por la nariz haciendo que la jinchuriki comenzara a temblar y posteriormente caerse de espaldas contra el piso, a Menma le dio un cabezazo directo en el rostro provocando que este lo suelte, luego vio como Harui se estaba levantando y vio como Menma lo miraba con odio puro aun estando usando el chakra del Kyubi.

-(Ho no están utilizando el poder de Kurama-chan, tengo que detenerlos o se pueden lastimar y no solo eso también a papa y a mama) - pensó el rubio con preocupación, a decir verdad Naruto quería mucho ha sus hermanos sin importar cuanto lo odiaran.

Naruto rápidamente tomo a Menma y Harui del cuello, en sus manos se notaban sellos de supresión de chakra demoníaco, poco a poco sus características comenzaban a normalizarse, a lo que Naruto suspiro de tranquilidad luego procedió a soltarlos pero justo en esos momentos llegaron Minato y Kushina, quienes fruncieron el seño por ver a sus bebes así.

-¡NARUTO! -gritaron ambos progenitores furiosos a lo que el pelirrubio se tenso, no quería que sus padres lo odiaran, ya tenia suficiente de que ellos lo ignoraran.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué lastimas a tus hermanos? deberías estar agradecido de ser su hermano mayor - decía Minato totalmente enojado, mientras le sujetaba el brazo derecho con fuerza más de lo habitual.

-Otosan, hag me lastimas…- decía Naruto mientras trataba de salirse del agarre.

Minato con brusquedad le soltó el brazo mientras Naruto se sobaba el brazo aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

"PLAF" se escucho.

De repente Naruto tiene el cachete izquierdo rojo, resultando que efectivamente Kushina lo había abofeteado.

-¡¿Como te atreves a lastimar a mis niños?!, vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo estas castigado - dijo la pelirroja mayor, mientras Naruto dejaba caer lagrimas de dolor y tristeza, algo que la ojivioleta y el ojiazul mayor ignoraron para centrar toda su atención en unos inconcientes gemelos.

Naruto tomo la mochila y se fue directo a su cuarto que quedaba en el segundo piso, el rubio caminaba mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, llego a su cuarto y había mucho polvo y no había casi nada de ropa incluyendo una vieja cama, Naruto se recostó en su "cama" mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

.

{Paisaje Mental}.

Vemos una casa roja de dos pisos con un techo negro fuerte y en una hermosa pradera, en la sala de star vemos a nuestro rubio protagonista acostado en el sillón mientras derramaba lagrimas de tristeza pura mientras estaba sentado en una de las rodillas de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, pelirroja color sangre, de iris de ojos rojos vestía un kimono rojo oscuro y en su espalda tenia dibujos de zorros gigante mostrando sus colmillos.

-Vamos Naruto deja de llorar me tienes a mi a Hiruzen, Itachi, Shisui, Natsuki y a Mikoto - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa materna- ya se que tal si abres tus regalos, vamos fíjate - dijo Kurama en tono divertido haciendo que Naruto se limpiara las lagrimas a asintiera con una sonrisa - pero el regalo que te dio Natsuki fue el que te gusto mas ¿verdad? Romeo - decía Kurama en tono divertido y chistoso mientras pechaba a Naruto con el hombro haciendo que este se pusiera rojo como tomate.

{Fin de paisaje mental}.

Naruto se sentó en su cama atrayendo la mochila, metió su brazo derecho para sacar su primer regalo y lo primero que saco fue un sombrero Hokage a escala que decía _Godaime Hokage_ (quinta sombra del fuego) en forma vertical, el mayor sueño de Naruto, aunque la aldea lo odiase el tenia la fe de que lo reconocerían como Naruto Namikaze y no como el "chico demonio".

Lo siguiente que saco fue una fotografía donde aparecía el sonriendo junto a Itachi y Shisui sacando la lengua y haciendo burla con el ojo y en la parte de atrás decía.

_-para nuestro otouto de parte de tus anikis Itachi y Shisui Uchiha FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO-NII._\- termino de leer Naruto mientras sonreía y ponía la foto en una mesita se luz.

Lo siguiente que saco fue una katana de madera cortesía de Itachi.

Luego saco la carta que le había dado Natsuki y comenzó a leerla: _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO-KUN, LAMENTO NO PODER ESTAR CONTIGO HOY PERO TE PROMETO QUE CUANDO VUELVA DE MI MISION RECUPERAREMOS EL TIEMPO PERDIDO, IREMOS AL CINE, A LA FERIA Y A COMER MUCHO RAMES JEJE BUENO ME DESPIDO CON CARIÑO MIKOTO._

Naruto sonrió y dejo la carta a lado de la foto y se volvió a recostar pensando en el regalo de Natsuki.

{Flash back}.

.

Naruto y los demás ya habían llegado al Ichiraku ramen, esperando a que los atendieran mientras conversaban.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! - dijeron las dos personas encargadas del humilde local al unísono con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Ayame-chan, hola viejo.- dijo Naruto divertido.

-Ho…hola Ayame-chan ¿Cómo estas? - dijo Shisui algo nervioso y con un leve sonrojo.

-Ho…hola Shisui bien y t…tu ¿co..como estas? - dijo la castaña también nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo pero notable.

-Bueno mucho mejor - dijo el Uchiha mientras que Ayame lo veía y cada vez se ponían mas rojos que una parada de stop, hasta que desviaron sus miradas por la pena que sentían.

-Muy bien, ¿que van a pedir? - dijo el dueño del local, tras esto todos pidieron su orden, ya estaban llenos y al lado de Naruto y Shisui había una pila de platos sucios.

-Bueno estuvo delicioso pero me tengo que ir, tengo que ver a unos novatos nos vemos otouto, Natsuki-nii chan, hokage-sama - dijo Shisui - has…hasta luego Ayame-chan - pero el pelinegro se dio cuenta que su billetera estaba al frente de la castaña algo que Naruto se dio cuenta y se le ocurrió una idea, llamo a Itachi y le susurro en el oído su plan a lo que el pelinegro cerro sus ojos, sonrió y asintió.

Itachi se volvió a sentar mientras silbaba "inocentemente".

-A lo siento me olvido esto - dijo mientras se aproximaba al la castaña algo avergonzado, justo cuando estaba a poco centímetros Itachi le puso el pie y Naruto entro al ichirakus y empujo a Ayame, haciendo que Shisui y Ayame se besaran, a lo que ambos se pusieron rojos como tomates.

Ayame por parte sentía como su corazón latía con gran fuerza, al besar a la persona que amaba.

Shisui, bueno digamos que el no se quejaba pero mentalmente maldecía pero a la vez agradecía a quienes consideraba como sus hermanos.

-Jajaja - se reían al unísono Naruto e Itachi, acompañados por los demás.

-¡Itachi! - dijo un furioso Shisui, mientras miraba a Naruto y a Itachi.

-!Naruto¡ - dijo una furiosa Ayame mientras tronaba sus nudillos aun algo sonrojada.

Después de un rato todos se despedían entre risa de cada uno.

-Bueno vamos hermanita, hasta luego Hokage-sama – haciendo una reverencia - otouto, te veo luego Shisui – se despidió Itachi.

-Bueno Naruto-kun has…hasta luego - decía Natsuki mientras comenzaba a irse.

-Adiós Natsuki-chan - dijo naruto con una sonrisa a lo que Natsuki se detuvo de golpe y juntando fuerza fue corriendo hacia Naruto y le planto un beso algo que el rubio no se esperaba.

Después de eso la pelinegra se fue corriendo directo hacia su aniki. En cambio nuestro protagonista se fue con su oji-san con un leve sonrojo mientras volteaba a vera la pelinegra que también se había dado vuelta para despedirse del rubio.

*suspiro* (vaya, vaya Naruto y Natsuki jujuju me muero de ganas por ver como termina esto.) – pensó divertidamente el hombre de avanzada edad, mientras Naruto lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

{Fin de flash back}.

.

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa, por lo menos tenia personas que lo valoraban y lo querían pero se ponía muy triste que su "familia" no le hicieran caso pero aun a si los quería.

Decidió dormir un rato para poder relajarse ya que eran como las 12:35.

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno he aquí el capitulo 1 espero que les haya gustado aclaro que esto no será un NARU-HAREM haré algo nuevo ya que esta muy usado el harem, bueno esta será una historia muuuuuuy larga.

Aclaro que soy nuevo aun en esto de historias así que por favor téngame paciencia con el paso del tiempo iré mejorando en esta historia GRACIAS.

ABRA: acción, drama, aventura, romance, humor, suspenso, tristeza.

Bueno me despido Itachi-ZX.


	2. Menma

_**Capitulo 2: Menma.**_

.

Naruto recién se levantaba y bostezaba ya eran como las 13:50, el rubio decidió caminar un rato comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la mansión y pudo escuchar murmullos en la cocina.

Para luego ver, que se encontraban Minato y Kushina dándole los regalos a los gemelos arrogantes, Naruto se puso un poco triste y cuando estaba a punto de irse fue parado por su "padre".

\- Naruto ¿adonde vas? - el rubio menor pensó con alegría que sus padres al fin lo recordaron, el se dio vuelta para mirarlos con felicidad, pero lo siguiente que dijo el pelirrubio mayor arruino el momento - es el cumpleaños de tus hermanos ¿no piensas saludarlos? - dijo Minato un tanto molesto.

Naruto se puso tremendamente triste y la siguiente en hablar fue la matriarca uzumaki.

\- Naruto saluda a tus hermanos hoy es su cumpleaños o es que se te a olvidado - dijo la pelirroja con algo de enojo, Kushina jamás le tuvo mucha paciencia con Naruto, algo que este ultimo se daba cuenta. Mientas Menma y Harui lo miraban con miradas de superioridad y sonrisas arrogantes.

\- Feliz cumpleaños - dijo sin mas Naruto algo enojado antes de irse pero justo en ese momento estaban entrando por la puerta principal, los dos legendarios sannin Jiraiya el Gama sennin (sapo sabio) y Tsunade la Princesa babosa de Konoha.

\- Hola madrina, hola padrino - saludo el rubio con felicidad. Pero estos no le hicieron caso directamente fueron a la cocina a saludar a los gemelos a lo que Naruto se puso triste otra vez mientras apretaba lo mas fuerte que podía sus manos.

Luego de esto Naruto salio de la mansión Namikaze un tanto indignado, solo para tranquilizarse recordaba como conoció uno por uno a sus seres queridos, especialmente a Natsuki.

.

{Flash back}.

Vemos a un niño rubio de unos 8 años sentado en una banca en el parque llorando puesto que ese día era su cumpleaños numero 9 y sus padres nuevamente se les olvidaron y sus hermanos lo molestaban bastante.

Mientras Naruto lloraba no había notado a una hermosa niña que se le había parado al frente suyo

\- ¿Hm.? Hola - hablo una niña en un tono feliz e infantil a lo que Naruto levanto la mirada para encontrarse con esa niña a lo que ambos se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que la pequeña infante dijo en un tono inocente - ¿Por qué lloras?.

\- Es que hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero de nuevo mis padres se olvidaron de mi y mis hermanos me odian, hoy me dijeron que mis padres no me quieren, además los únicos regalos que recibí fueron piedrazas de los aldeanos - dijo Naruto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

\- Vamos no estés triste ¿tienes amigos? - tras recibir una negativa de parte del rubio - bueno en ese caso yo seré tu amiga, me llamo Natsuki Uchiha ¿y tu? - pregunto la pelinegra en tono divertido.

\- Na…Naruto Namikaze - dijo el rubio un tanto nervioso.

\- Bueno Naruto-kun ven vamos a jugar - dijo la pelinegra emocionada mientras le tiraba del brazo al rubio.

Ambos se pasaron toda la tarde divirtiéndose mientras Naruto no notaba las miradas de odio que recibía de parte de los aldeanos que pasaban en esas horas.

\- Vamos Natsuki-nii chan, hay que ir a casa, mañana puedes jugar con tu amigo - dijo un pelinegro mientras Natsuki y Naruto estaban haciendo castillos de arena dándole la espalda al pelinegro mayor - ¿hm, otouto? - dijo con curiosidad Itachi.

\- ¿Aniki? - pregunto con curiosidad el rubio mientras se daba vuelta - ¡ANIKI! - dijo con alegría Naruto mientras abrazaba al pelinegro, quien este devolvió el gesto, mientras una confundida Natsuki miraba toda la escena.

\- Vaya otouto veo que ya conociste a mi hermanita, aun que no me sorprende ya tenia el presentimiento que tarde o temprano lo harías - decía el Uchiha mayor con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio lo miraba con confusión después de una larga explicación de que no solo Sasuke era su único hermano menor, Naruto ya comenzaba a entender todo.

\- Otouto ¿quieres ir a cenar a casa? Vamos, acompáñanos - propuso Itachi con una sonrisa a lo que Natsuki se ponía feliz, después de recibir un asentimiento por parte del rubio ambos se fueron caminando, ambos infantes tomados de la mano del Uchiha mayor mientras el sol se ocultaba.

{Fin de flashback}.

.

{Mansion Namikaze}.

Mientras tanto en la famosa casa del Yoindame, mas específicamente en la cocina se encuentran unos muy enojados y molestos gemelos hablando de lo siguiente que le harían a Naruto.

\- Ha me pregunto donde se fue ese maldito perdedor apenas lo vea le exigiré la revancha, me las pagara - decía un furioso Menma mientras apretaba mas fuerte su mano al frente de su rostro. Al decir verdad Menma siempre odio a Naruto, ya que este consideraba a su "hermano" un débil sin don.

\- Ya somos dos y aun tiene el descaro de decirnos que es nuestro aniki - dijo una muy enojada Harui - que dices ¿vamos a buscarlo? - propuso la rubia menor con una sonrisa arrogante. Al igual que Menma, sentía odio hacia Naruto por las mismas razones que su gemelo.

\- Pero ¿Cómo?. La aldea es enorme - dijo el pelirrojo en un tono un tanto infantil.

\- Lo se tonto, es por eso que nos dividiremos - dijo una vez mas la rubia menor.

_._

{En otro lado de la aldea, 14:25}.

Ahora vemos a Naruto caminando por las calles de la villa, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente las miradas de desprecio e insultos de los aldeanos y algunos Ninjas.

Naruto caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos y mientras seguía caminando diviso a sus "hermanos menores", que estos últimos pasaron a un lado de el, cuando los gemelos dieron unos pasos se detuvieron y se dieron vuelta.

\- Sabemos que eres tu Naruto y…- paro de decir el pelirrojo para que su hermana terminara el resto.

\- Déjanos decirte que somos muy felices sin ti…- dijo la rubia menor, para terminar lo siguiente.

\- Nunca les importaste a nuestros padres, no eres mas que un perdedor - terminaron de decir ambos gemelos al unísono con sonrisas burlescas, esperando la reacción de Naruto.

\- Entonces si soy un perdedor, como ustedes dicen ¿Por qué les di una gran paliza a cada uno esta mañana? En la cocina, es mas a mi me pareció mas un juego de niños de 3 años que una gran pelea, incluso ni sude - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa determinante. A lo que ambos hermanos se enfurecieron.

\- ¡RECTRATACTE MALDITO BASTARDO! - gritaron ambos hermanos totalmente furiosos, ganado la atención de los civiles y de algunos Ninjas que merodeaban por ahí.

\- Menma, Harui no los entiendo ¿Por qué me odian?, tienen todo lo que yo quisiera tener padres que los aman y que les prestan atención, varios amigos, toda la atención del mundo, en cambio yo no tengo casi nada por lo que siempre estoy solo, no logro comprender su odio - hablo Naruto de forma seria y algo triste.

\- No te hagas el estupido tu sabes muy bien por que es, solo tratas de confundirme a mi y a Harui, te daremos una paliza - dijo un furioso Menma antes de aventarse contra Naruto.

Pero Menma sintió como se le iba el aire, resulta que Naruto le dio una patada directo en el estomago.

Luego Naruto retuvo el puño de Harui que estaba dirigido a su rostro pero este la dio vuelta haciendo que Harui se estrellera con la polvorienta calle.

\- Ya basta, esto se termino, no quiero hacerles daño - dijo el rubio tratando de razonar con unos sucios gemelos, a lo que estos lo miraron con odio y desprecio puro.

\- Miren el demonio golpea a nuestros héroes, a por el démosle una lección - propuso un aldeano.

\- Tiene razón a por el - propuso otro aldeano mientras la turba de mas de 20 aldeanos comenzaban a sacar cuchillos, antorchas o rastrillos a lo que Naruto entro en pánico y comenzó a correr.

Mientras Naruto corría de la turba de aldeanos, algunos ninjas se sumaban a la persecución haciendo que el rubio tuviera miedo, desgraciadamente nuestro rubio protagonista dio vuelta a un callejón sin salida y al darse vuelta vio a los aldeanos y algunos ninjas, que estos últimos ya estaban sacando sus kunais, esto hizo que Naruto se pusiera pálido.

\- Vamos matemos al demonio por una buena vez - propuso un hombre de unos 40 años.

Lo siguiente que paso es que todos los aldeanos comenzaron a golpear a Naruto salvajemente y algunos ninjas le tiraban kunais o jutsus estilos Katon, después de un par de horas habían dejado de golpear a un ensangrentado Naruto que lloraba amargamente, mientras cierta Biju transmitía algo de lo que le quedaba de su youki para poder curarlo.

Naruto se paro algo adolorido y prosiguió caminar mientras se iba a los rostros Hokages a derramar toda su tristeza. Ya que solía ir ahí para poder estar mas tranquilo.

.

_{Rostros Hokages}._

Vemos ahora a un serio Naruto mirando a la aldea con un rostro sin emociones.

\- Se que estas ahí Oji-san, sal de todos modos no esta Sarutobi-jiji ni Itachi-aniki - dijo Naruto sin apartar su mirada de la aldea.

\- Si lo se solo quería verte, me entere de lo que paso hace rato ¿estas bien? - dijo un hombre de avanzada edad, usaba un bastón y tenia varios vendas cubriendo su brazo derecho.

\- Si Danzo-jiji estoy bien, gracias - dijo Naruto con tranquilidad mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste.

\- Me alegro Naruto, ha y feliz cumpleaños - dijo el viejo águila de guerra, mientras se acercaba al rubio y se sentaba a su lado - toma te traje esto - dijo el castaño mientras le entregaba al rubio unas Shurikens de maderas, algo que Naruto tomo con alegría y agradecía a Danzo

Naruto recuerda perfectamente el día en que lo conoció.

.

{Flash back}.

Vemos a un Naruto de 7 años, corriendo lo más rápido que podía de una turba de furiosos aldeanos.

\- Por favor, yo no quería robarles nada mi, otouto (Menma) me obligo ha hacerlo - decía el rubio con lagrimas y temor de que lo alcanzaran, pero desgraciadamente Naruto tropezó, haciendo que la turba comenzaran a patearlo.

Después de un rato, la turba comenzaba a dejar a Naruto en paz y este último se paro muy herido y se fue directo a los rostros Hokages.

\- Vaya, vaya, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad para controlarlo y hacerlo mi arma personal - pensó el castaño entre las sombras, aunque sintió algo raro una punzada al ver a Naruto siendo golpeado por los aldeanos, después de unas horas, Danzo se encontraba atrás de Naruto listo para manipularlo, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el rubio que este seguía llorando mientas decía algo.

\- ¿Por qué no me quieren mis hermanitos? Si… si nunca les hice nada malo - decía con tristeza a lo que Danzo sintió algo de lastima y tristeza por el.

\- no importa por que algún día !SERE HOKAGE¡ - dijo Naruto a todo pulmón, algo que Danzo se sorprendió, hace unas pocas horas le habían dado una gran paliza y hay estaba de pie y con grandes ánimos, esto hizo que el castaño bajara su guardia y mirara hacia el suelo, debatiéndose mentalmente que hacer.

\- ¿Hm, quien esta ahí? - dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Danzo - por favor no me lastime - dijo Naruto algo asustado.

\- (Hay no ¿y ahora que hago?) - pensó el viejo águila de guerra, a lo que Danzo rápidamente adopto la personalidad de Kakashi - hola me llamo Danzo Shimura, ¿estas bien?.

\- He, me llamo Naruto. hem ¿no me va ha golpear? - dijo Naruto inocentemente y algo asustado. A lo que Danzo lo miro con pena.

\- (Tengo que inventar algo, Ho si no tendré problemas con Minato. Bueno creo, con la atención que le dan…) - pensó Danzo - claro que no ¿Por qué haría eso? - pregunto Danzo "fingiendo" amabilidad.

\- No se, los aldeanos me golpean siempre, y me dicen que soy un demonio - dijo Naruto triste.

Danzo sintió lastima por el chico, sabia sobre la ignorancia de sus padres, la constante molestia de sus hermanos y las palizas que recibía a diario por parte de los aldeanos. Danzo procedió sentarse a lado del rubio, mientras Naruto lo miraba con curiosidad.

\- Dime Naruto ¿Por qué los aldeanos te perseguían? - pregunto el castaño con curiosidad.

\- Bueno es que Menma-nii san me obligo a robar un juguete en forma de Goku y bueno, entonces el me delato y usted sabe el resto, señor - dijo el rubio con respeto mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

Danzo comenzó a invadirlo un sentimiento de enojo, tristeza, y lastima algo que no, había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

\- (¿Que me pasa, por que ciento esto?) - se preguntaba el castaño, luego volteo a ver a Naruto, que este lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida, esto hizo que Danzo le devolviera una sonrisa digna de un abuelo- oye Naruto ya que es tu cumpleaños te regalare una cena en ichiraku`s ramen y unos cupones de comida gratis ¿Qué dices? - dijo el viejo amigablemente.

\- ¿De veras? - pregunto el rubio luego de recibir un asentimiento de parte del castaño - gracias Danzo-oji san - al escuchar eso Danzo esbozo una sonrisa triste, puesto que nunca tuvo nieto y mucho menos un hijo, ahora se preguntaba si esto se sentía tener nietos.

Después de unas horas Danzo procedió acompañar a Naruto hasta la mansión Namikaze, para que no "lastimaran su arma".

\- Bueno oji-san aquí vivo, ¿te veré otro día? - pregunto Naruto inocentemente.

\- Claro que si, pero no será muy a menudo ¿si? - puesto que no quería que Hiruzen confundiera las cosas, luego de recibir un asentimiento de parte del rubio, Danzo se retiro.

\- (Bueno fue divertido mientras duro) - pensaba el castaño con una sonrisa, para luego detenerse en seco en mitad de camino, para luego de hacer memoria y darse cuenta de cómo había actuado - (HAAA ¿Qué me esta pasando? Soy Danzo creador de la Raíz y el águila de guerra) - pensó Danzo divertidamente, pero no era de mas puesto que comenzaba a tener sentimientos por cierto rubio, a partir de ese día el caminaba constantemente por la aldea para poder ver a Naruto y cuidarlo de vez en cuando. Ya en una ocasión ayudo a Naruto a desviarse de caminos llenos de aldeanos resentidos.

{Final de flash back}.

.

Toda la tarde ambas personas quienes se consideraban como abuelo y nieto se pasaron un buen rato juntos comiendo en ichirakus ramen. Algo que Ayame y Teuchi les costo aceptar al principio ya que conocían la reputación de mala muerte del viejo Ninja.

.

.

**CONTNUARA…**

* * *

Bueno he aquí el capitulo 2, no se esperaban eso de Danzo ¿verdad?. Con review me ayudan un montón y me motivan a seguir.

Bueno me despido Itachi-ZX.


	3. ignorancia y recuerdos con Mikoto

Hola querido lectores, espero que estén bien, bueno como dije antes este será una historia muy larga de varias sagas o temporadas, Y además ya tengo planeada 2 historias mas. Bueno solo eso, aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 de la saga I.

.

.

**_Capitulo 3: ignorancia y recuerdos con Mikoto._**

_._

_{Konoha 18:50}. _

Vemos a un Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al pasar tiempo con su segundo Oji-san, quienes ambas personas estaban llenos de ramen, ambos caminaban tranquilo en unos de los campos de entrenamiento mientras reían y jugetiaban como podían.

Ya que Danzo estaba muy limitado al tener que visitar a Naruto, de vez en cuando mandaba a sus Roots a cuidar de el desde las sombras, tanto cariño que le tenia a tal punto que decidió entrenarlo en secreto en las artes Ninjas o en lo básico, lo suficiente como para defenderse de "sus hermanos" y de algunos aldeanos. Danzo vio como el sol se ocultaba dando clara señal de que ya era hora de irse y no quería discutir con su antiguo compañero de guerra.

\- Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, ¡NARUTO! – grito el viejo halcón de guerra a su nieto, quien este ultimo se encontraba practicando sus Shurikens de madera en unos troncos.

Una vez que el rubio escucho el llamado de su oji-san, procedió a guardar su nuevo regalo, e ir hacia el castaño.

\- Okay Naruto, ya es hora de que me vaya a casa – dijo Danzo un tanto resentido, a lo que Naruto bajo la cabeza en modo de tristeza – vamos no te pongas así, la pasamos bien juntos ¿o no? – dijo el castaño con un tono divertido, dicho esto el rubio levanto la mirada para ver a Danzo.

\- Claro que si Jiji, lo disfrute mucho es solo que quisiera verte mas seguido como cuando veo a Sarutobi-jiji - dijo Naruto ya un poco mas feliz.

\- Si lo se a mi también me gustaría verte casi todos los días, pero tu sabes perfectamente que estoy muy limitado a estar con tigo, además recuerda que también tienes a otro abuelo y digamos que el y yo no nos llevamos bien desde hace tiempo – dijo Danzo mientras recordaba al ex-Sandaime Hokage y se ponía a la misma altura que Naruto mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro como signo de confianza – Bueno, vamos. – dijo con simpleza el viejo tuerto.

\- ¿Hm? Ósea que ¿me acompañaras hasta casa? – dijo el rubio menor con felicidad.

\- Claro que si, bueno te dejare cerca de tu casa ¿si? – dijo el castaño, luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte del ojiazul, ambos se fueron con dirección a la residencia Namikaze. Sin saber lo que le esperaba al rubio allí.

.

_{Mansión Namikaze,_ 19:35}.

Todo era alegría y festejos en la aldea, ya que hoy se celebra la derrota del nueve colas especialmente, en la mansión Namikaze, en donde podemos ver como los clanes mas poderosos y temidos de la aldea se encontraban ahí en esta noche de jubilo, invitados especialmente por el cuarto Hokage por el cumpleaños numero 9 de sus hijos Menma y Harui y sin que este o su esposa, lo supieran el cumpleaños numero 10 de su hijo, digamos que los gemelos apenas se daban cuenta de su edad y Naruto, bueno con el paso del tiempo se le olvidaba su fecha de cumpleaños y su edad. Mientras que los gemelos jugaban y eran felicitados tanto por los adultos como por los niños, por su día, sus padres hablaban y reían con los de mas lideres de clanes, o con casi todos.

Digamos que Mikoto estaba ahí ya que logro terminar con su misión temprano y logro volver a la aldea a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Naruto, solamente se encontraba ahí representando al clan, ya que su esposo Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba en una reunión del clan hablando de ciertos asuntos. En los últimos días a estado hablando con su mejor amiga, Kushina ya que Mikoto esta en total desacuerdo con ella, del trato que ha recibido su primogénito Naruto, Mikoto conocía como trataban a Naruto y no le agradaba para nada eso, recuerda perfectamente el día en que lo conoció.

_._

_{Flash back}._

Era un día lluvioso en la aldea de la hoja, los negocios se encontraban cerrados y no había ningún alma por las calles, a excepción de algunos ninjas que patrullaban la aldea, podemos ver a un Naruto de unos 8 años caminando lentamente por las mojadas y frías calles de Konoha, tenia la mirada perdida y en sus ojos se notaban hinchados producto de tanto llorar, como si hubiera visto una escena que le rompió el corazón pero no su espíritu, caminaba como se si tratase de un zombi pero con rumbo fijo a una dirección, el complejo Uchiha.

Llego a una casa, mas específicamente de Itachi, se paro en la puerta y golpeo levemente con la esperanza de que su "Aniki", como le decía de cariño, le abriera y pudiera desahogarse en su hombro.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una mujer de pelo largo oscuro, de unos 23 años, de ojos iris negro y de unas pronunciadas curvas, fue quien le abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Hm? Hola pequeño, que es lo que necesitas – dijo la pelinegra amablemente, pero cuando se fijo detenidamente al chico que tenia al frente, se hizo la pregunta del ¿Por qué se parece tanto al esposo de su mejor amiga?. Decidió guardarse la pregunta para saber por que un niño toco a su puerta. No sin antes dejarlo pasar para que el rubio no cojiera un resfriado.

\- Lamento molestarla, solo venia a ver a Itachi-nii – dijo el ojiazul amablemente. Mientras Mikoto preparaba algo de te y le ponía un toallon al niño para que se pudiera secar.

\- Lamento decirte que Itachi se fue a una misión de rango S, y no volverá hasta dentro de 1 mes – dijo la matriarca Uchiha con tranquilidad, mientras seguía analizando al niño al frente suyo. Hasta que le paso por su cabeza – (¿Por qué este niño llamo a Itachi con el sufijo nii? ¿Será que lo conoce?).

Naruto se desilusiono por lo dicho de la pelinegra.

\- A lo siento, en ese caso me iré para no molestarle – dijo Naruto mientras dejaba la toalla en una silla y empezaba a caminar. Pero su marcha fue detenida por Mikoto.

\- Oye espera, estoy preparando algo de te, a demás, todavía no a parado de llover por que mejor no me acompañas, mis hijos Natsuki y Sasuke se encuentran en la academia – dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa sincera. A lo que Naruto acepto tímidamente – a y por cierto me llamo Mikoto – dijo con tranquilidad.

\- De acuerdo… a y por cierto mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze… creo – dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en posición de indio y procedía a tomar algo del tibio te que preparo Mikoto, que esta ultima estaba sentada pero con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- (¿Naruto? ¿Namikaze?) Espera un segundo, ¿no eres el hijo mayor de Minato y de Kushina? – pregunto Mikoto un tanto sorprendida. Luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte del rubio, la mujer estaba echa un mar de preguntas ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué hacia abajo la lluvia? ¿No va a la academia? Pero lo mas importante ¿y sus padres por que no están con el? – Naruto te haré unas pequeñas preguntas y quiero que por favor, respondas con sinceridad ¿OK? – dijo Mikoto en un tono serio pero a la vez cariñoso. Temiendo de lo que suponía fuera cierto.

\- De… de acuerdo Mikoto-san – dijo el rubio, un tanto nervioso por las pregunta de la mujer.

\- Bueno, ¿Cómo conoces a mi hijo Itachi? – pregunto calmadamente la pelinegra, mientras miraba fijamente al rubio esperando su respuesta, que no demoro nada en llegar.

\- Bueno un día estaba entrenando en el parque de la aldea, sobre la abertura del chakra, puse una hoja en mi frente y comencé a canalizar chakra para mantenerla ahí, pero en los primeros 5 intentos no lo logre así que apareció Itachi y me explico como se hacia, después de eso solíamos vernos casi todos los días, de ves en cuando el me invitaba aquí a comer o a dormir, cuando mis padre se olvidaban de mi y cerraban la puerta de casa – dijo Naruto, esto ultimo en voz baja y triste algo que Mikoto alcanzo a escuchar.

Mikoto internamente estaba feliz de que su hijo tuviera, por así decirlo, un pupilo a quien transmitirle sus conocimientos de la lealtad, amor y la paz, desde los hechos ocurridos de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Mikoto era conciente junto a su marido, del trauma que sufría su querido hijo. Hizo todo a su alcance para que Itachi tuviera una infancia feliz y tranquila, pero poco logro en ello, dándole amor, cariño y comprensión esto ayudo a Itachi a evitar que su cordura se rompiera.

\- Bueno, y dime Naruto-kun ¿Por qué estabas afuera y mas que esta lloviendo?, ¿y tus padres? – pregunto la portadora del Sharingan.

Naruto agacho la cabeza y Mikoto pudo notar como un liquido salino caía por sus mejillas, a lo que la pelinegra rápidamente correo la mesita de Te tan solo para acercarse al rubio y abrazarlo – ya no llores, ¿si? Ven vallamos al sillón y me cuentas todo ¿OK? – decía Mikoto de una manera maternal.

\- (Hm me pregunto si ¿esto es lo que se siente el amor de una madre?) – pensó Naruto mientras procedía a pararse e ir con la mujer al sillón mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Tras llegar a su destino ambas personas se sentaron, Mikoto esperando la respuesta del niño, quien este procedió a contarle.

_{Flash back dentro del flash back}._

Ahora vemos como un Naruto algo cansado, llegaba de su entrenamiento feliz y ansioso pensando en contarles a sus padres lo que había aprendido con su aniki Shisui, al llegar a la entrada, jiro el picaporte solo para enterarse que la puerta se encontraba bajo llave, a lo que el rubio decidió tocar la puerta tan solo para no recibir respuesta alguna, luego de múltiples intentos procedió ver por la ventana que conectaba con la sala de la chimenea y lo que vio, le rompió el corazón mientras escuchaba la charla.

En la sala se encontraban la familia Namikaze sentados en el sofá al frente de la chimenea mientras hablaban y reían. Lo siguiente que dijo la matriarca Uzumaki, quedarían grabadas en la pequeña cabeza del primogénito.

\- Jaja que chistoso eres Menma-chan – reía la pelirroja mientras veía a su hijo, como hacia caras graciosas, sin que esta supiera que estaban dirigidas a Naruto, exacto Menma había visto a Naruto en la ventana – saben algo, los amo mas que a nada en este mundo, solamente a ustedes 3 – dijo la ojivioleta con cariño, sin darse cuenta que Naruto los observaba. El siguiente en hablar fue el Hokage de la aldea.

\- Jaja tienes toda la razón Kushina-chan, siempre amare a mis dos pequeños ninjas – dijo Minato. Antes de que todos se acercaran para así formar un abrazo familiar.

Naruto que miraba todo el acto de cariño, comenzó a dar marcha atrás mientras miraba todo con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y con la boca abierta, mientras comenzaba a llorar y salía corriendo en dirección al barrio Uchiha, sin notar como unas nubes grises se acercaban.

_{Fin del flash back dentro del flash back}._

Decir que Mikoto estaba enojada era decir poco, esta echa una fiera a tal punto llego su rabia que inconcientemente estaba activando el Sharingan de 3 tomeos y a emanar instinto asesino, esto izo que Naruto comenzara a temblar del miedo, algo que la pelinegra noto y comenzó a respirar hondo para poder bajar su enojo.

\- Lo siento Naruto-chan no quise asustarte – dijo la pelinegra en un tono sincera – por que mejor no te quedas aquí hasta que pase la tormenta, tal vez puedas hacerte amigo de Natsuki y de Sasuke – dijo Mikoto ahora en un tono feliz, pero internamente tenia planeado ir a la mansión Namikaze a arreglar serios asuntos. Tras esto ambas personas se pasaron toda la tarde viendo tele y jugando juegos de mesa.

-¡Mama ya llegamos! – dijo Natsuki mientras ella y Sasuke entraban, y se dirigían a la cocina solo para ver a Mikoto y Naruto poniendo la mesa para comer.

\- Hola hijos, ¿Cómo les fue hoy? – pregunto la pelinegra mayor con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Natsuki-chan – saludo Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo, a lo que Natsuki lo miro también con un leve sonrojo.

\- Ho… hola Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo estas? – respondio Natsuki tímidamente - ¿nos vas acompañar a comer? – pregunto Natsuki emocionada, mientras Sasuke bajaba del segundo piso, y al ver a Naruto lo miro con mala cara.

-¿Qué ase un perdedor, bueno para nada aquí? – dijo Sasuke, el pelinegro siempre se juntaba con los gemelos Namikaze y siempre hablaban lo mucho que odiaban a su hermano mayor, a lo que Sasuke pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a ellos ya se sentía identificado. Ambos odiaban a sus respectivos hermanos mayores por estar en las sombras del otro.

\- Sasuke compórtate, y discúlpate con Naruto – dijo seriamente la pelinegra mayor. Solo para recibir una cara de Sasuke de pocos amigos.

\- No pienso disculparme con este perdedor – dijo el Uchiha en un tono arrogante y superior. Mientras Naruto lo miraba enojado, ya que conocía al Uchiha desde el primer día que llego a la academia, ya que gracias a Hiruzen era el director del colegio decidió anotar a Naruto.

\- ¿Perdedor? Quizás, pero yo por lo menos no termine con la nariz rota – dijo Naruto esto izo que Sasuke lo mirara con odio. Resulta que un día, cuando Naruto tenia 7 años, Sasuke presumió su estatus como Uchiha e intento sacar al rubio de un asiento del cual, Naruto había llegado primero, a lo que el rubio reacciono mal cuando el pelinegro le sujeto de la remera, gracias a los entrenamientos con Kurama, Naruto supo defenderse. Y esto ayudo a Naruto en tener carácter cuando lo molestaban.

\- A con razón ese día viniste con la nariz fracturada – dijo la pelinegra mayor – bueno ya basta de eso es hora de comer, y Sasuke si sigues molestando a Naruto-kun te iras ahora mismo a tu habitación sin comer ¿oíste? – dijo Mikoto en tono serio.

\- Hm., mejor me voy a casa de Menma a comer – dijo Sasuke quien consideraba al pelirrojo como un hermano. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida y serraba la puerta con brusquedad.

\- Hay que haré con ese chico, su nivel de arrogancia esta subiendo a un nuevo nivel – dijo una Mikoto melancólicamente mientras miraba como su hijo se retiraba de casa.

Mientras eso pasaba Natsuki y Naruto ya habían tomado asiento, ambos al frente de cada uno, mientras se miraban fijamente y a la vez desviaban sus miradas sonrojadas. Todo esto visto por Mikoto, que en ese mismo momento una sonrisa picara adorno su rostro.

\- Hay que lindo ¿Cuándo es la boda? – dijo Mikoto divertidamente, ganando una mirada "asesina" por parte de su hija.

\- ¡MAMA! – grito la pelinegra menor con un gran sonrojo, que dejaría a Hinata en vergüenza. Mientras que Naruto, bueno digamos que su corazón latía 1000 por hora.

Luego de terminar la comida ambas personas se fueron a la sala principal a ver una película, y en ello Mikoto se quedo dormida producto del cansancio.

Mientras que Naruto y Natsuki miraban, lo que parecía una película de terror, Natsuki no pudo evitar asustarse un poco a lo que Naruto la miro por unos segundos, a lo que el rubio decidió tomar su mano para poder relajarla. Cuando Naruto tomo su mano, el corazón de Natsuki comenzó a latir a una velocidad endemoniada, ella volteo a verlo y lo que vio fue que Naruto la estaba mirando con esa sonrisa única de el, ambos se empezaban a acercar lentamente.

\- (No puedo creerlo, mi primer beso será con Naruto-kun) – pensó una Natsuki al borde del desmayo, mientras Naruto estaba en las mismas condiciones. Mientras la distancia de ambos se reducía a milímetros.

CLICK. Mientras un flash de luz ilumino la sala.

Se escucho por la sala, esto izo que los dos tortolos se dieran vuelta en la dirección en la que estaba Mikoto "dormida" quien portaba una cámara de fotos, para momentos especiales como este.

\- Hay que lindo, esto ira directo al álbum familiar – dijo Mikoto totalmente alegre, mientras seguía viendo la foto, para luego poner una cara de miedo al ver que su pequeña estaba arrojándole "instinto asesino" – Ho Ho ¿hija?.

\- Mama – dijo Natsuki con los ojos sombríos mientras se acercaba a su madre - ¡¿POR QUE ARRUINASTE ESTE MOMENTO CON NARUTO-KUN?! – dijo/grito Natsuki mientras estrangulaba cómicamente a su madre, quien esta ultima estaba llorando cómicamente al estilo anime. Todo visto por Naruto quien tenia una gota al estilo anime pero no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver esa escena tan divertida.

A partir de ese día Naruto iba de vez en cuando a pasar tiempo con ellos, claro que a Sasuke apenas lo veía se encerraba en su habitación o iba a la mansión Namikaze.

_{Fin de flash back}._

_._

Mikoto no pudo evitar que su cara de seria, pasara a una divertida y feliz al recordar esos viejos momentos que paso con la persona a quien consideraba como, a un cuarto hijo. A un así no se sacaba de la cabeza hablar seriamente con Minato y Kushina.

Por lo tanto, Naruto recién había llegado y entrado a la mansión Namikaze que estaba repleto de personas, ya que la fiesta es publica y la mansión era tan enorme, que cubría 2 manzanas a la redonda.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero su paso fue interrumpido ya que sus "hermanos" se le habían parado al frente de el junto a Sasuke.

\- Vaya me sorprendes que estés aquí, pero no se si lo sepas pero los perdedores como tu no están invitados en nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños numero 9 – dijo Menma, en un tono superior y arrogante acompañados por Harui y Sasuke.

Naruto cerro los ojos y se puso a sacar la cuenta, y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que hoy era su cumpleaños numero 10.

\- Vaya, parece que el chimpase que siempre reprueba la mayoría de las materias, después de todo si sabe contar, que descubrimiento – dijo Naruto mientras pechaba a Menma y a Sasuke y se dirigía al segundo piso.

\- Por lo menos papa y mama, nos tienen a mí y a Menma un gran regalo de cumpleaños, que yo y Menma escuchamos esta mañana, lo curioso es que tú no estabas en esa conversación, ¿me pregunto que regalo nos darán? – dijo Harui en un tono arrogante. Mientras ambas personas se retiraban y dejaban a Naruto con la duda.

Naruto por un momento, pensó que algo malo le pasaría a su estatus, disipo esos pensamientos cuando vio que una persona se puso al frente suyo.

\- ¡Mikoto-chan¡ - dijo Naruto aventándose a ella para abrazarla – pero, Natsuki-chan, dijo que estabas en una misión rango S – dijo Naruto totalmente alegre por el encuentro de la mujer.

\- Bueno, digamos que me las arregle para terminarla antes – dijo Mikoto mientras correspondía al abrazo del rubio – dime Naruto ¿tu novia te dio la carta?. – dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa digna de una madre.

Luego de esto Naruto rebobino para atrás, y recuerda que Natsuki le dio la carta, tras terminar de recordar no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan a un rojo manzana e hiciera un puchero, a lo que Mikoto no pudo evitar reírse por la reacción del rubio.

Mientras esto pasaba cierto ninja de edad avanzaba se acercaba a las dos personas.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? – dijo el viejo, quien traía su antiguo traje de Tercer Hokage, mientras Naruto lo miro con esa sonrisa especial de el.

\- Sarutobi-sama – dijo la pelinegra con total respeto mientras hacia una reverencia.

\- Vamos, Mikoto-san sabes que esas presentaciones ya no me gustan – dijo el ex-Sandaime Hokage mientras le daba una soplada a su pipa.

\- Oji-san, dijiste que dejarías de fumar – dijo el rubio con una mirada demandante.

Mientras esto pasaba, Minato Namikaze llamo la atención de todo el mundo, Kushina traía a Menma y a Harui de los hombros, mientras le tapaban los ojos con una venda, mientras que Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban al lado de Minato.

Luego de un emotivo discurso de cómo la aldea se mantenía fuerte y que así debía seguir, gracias a la siguiente generación. Mientras que Hiruzen y Mikoto le empezaron a dar un mal presentimiento de lo que diría el líder de la aldea lo que ambos miraron a Naruto por casualidad, quien este ultimo miraba con atención hacia su padre.

Mientras Minato seguía hablando los dos legendarios sanin, hicieron aparecer dos rollos gigantes de cada uno, y la gran mayoría de los invitados sabía lo que significaba y Kushina tenía en la espalda, una hermosa espada.

Kushina llevo a sus dos hijos al frente de su marido y este último subió a Menma en sus hombros.

Luego de que Minato terminara su largo discurso llamo a sus hijos, bueno, solamente a 2 de ellos y con eso último empezó la pesadilla de Naruto.

En cuanto Menma y Harui estuvieron al frente de su padre, nombro a Menma, al ser el "hijo mayor" de la familia lo nombro como heredero y líder del clan, mientras que Harui de manos de la propia Kushina se le fue otorgada, su famosa espada "La Danza Sangrienta", quien fue forjada y dada a Kushina, a manos del mismísimo Hattori Hanzo, quien fue sensei de la pelirroja en sus tiempos como ambu. (Para poder ver el link de la espada, vayan a mi perfil y ahí lo encontraran).

Naruto estaba en un profundo shock, mientras que todos los invitados aplaudían y Minato y Kushina abrazaban a los gemelos, y para empeorar la situación vio como los sannin habrían sus correspondientes pergaminos, a lo que Menma firmo el de Jiraiya y Harui el de Tsunade, la invocación de los sapos y de las babosas ya tenían heredero.

El ambiente de la mansión se torno entre risas y felicitaciones hacia los gemelos, mientras que un incrédulo Naruto veía, como lo poco que era suyo por derecho le fue arrebatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por sus propios padres, quienes estos se olvidaron del rubio a tal punto que increíblemente, se olvidaron se su existencia, dándole todo lo poco que le quedaba a sus arrogantes hermanos. Al ser el primogénito de la familia Namikaze, el debía heredar ese puesto de gran honor.

Naruto era conciente de las reglas del clan, si su hermano era elegido líder del clan, eso significaba que el quedaba desterrado del clan, de por vida al no ser que el antiguo líder se lo negara, algo que nunca pasaría.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora era su sueño de ser Hokage de la aldea, algo que no duro mucho por lo dicho del cuarto Hokage.

\- A partir de ahora les presento al futuro de Konohagakure, he aquí el quinto Hokage – dijo Minato a todo pulmón.

Dijo Minato a los cuatro vientos, mientras la mansión estallo en aplausos dirigido a los gemelos, mientras estos tenían una sonrisa adornada en sus rostros. Hiruzen y Mikoto tenían los rostros ensombrecidos, mientras que el viejo soltaba humo por su nariz furiosamente. Y Mikoto tenía activado el Mangekyou Sharingan, recién despertado ya que se notaba como sus ojos lloraban sangre, algo que el Sandaime noto y rápidamente, poso su mano en el hombro de la mujer para poder calmarla, algo que consiguió. Luego ambas personas voltearon a ver a donde estaba Naruto, solo para observar que efectivamente no se encontraba, Mikoto estaba por ir a buscarlo pero fue parada por la voz de Hiruzen.

\- Mikoto-san, deja a Naruto-kun que este solo por unos minutos, dale tiempo a que procese todo esto – dijo el ex-hokage, con un gran ego de tristeza en su rostro arrugado – además acabas de despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan, ve a casa y relájate, te prometo que buscare a Naruto y hablare con el – dijo el viejo con una gran seriedad.

Mikoto estaba por reprochar, pero la mirada de pocos amigos de Hiruzen que observaba, no lo izo a lo que asintió y se fue a casa.

Mientras que Naruto había salido en silencio de la mansión Namikaze, y ya cuando estaba a una distancia prudente empezó a correr con lágrimas nublando su visión, sin darse cuenta que había entrado al bosque de la muerte, lloro tanto esa noche que se quedo profundamente dormido en la cuenca de un viejo árbol.

Mientras cierta inquilina dentro de Naruto, estaba hirviendo de la rabia.

\- Naruto – dijo la pelirroja mientras veía a un rubio acostado en una cama de las muchas habitaciones que había, profundamente dormido.

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno chicos y chicas aquí les dejo el capitulo 3, de esta historia, aclaro que dejare los links en mi perfil de fanfiction para que lo vean mas fácil.

Se que dije que subiría capítulos los fin de semana pero con la escuela y por falta de motivación no he podido subir antes este capitulo, con review me ayudan un montón. Bueno me despido, Itachi-ZX.


	4. Auto-destierro y nacimiento del odio

**_Capitulo 4: Auto-destierro ynacimiento del odio._**

Vemos como el sol salía del horizonte, para brillar en Konoha y en su nuevo día, en las calles se podía ver confeti, bebidas y muchas piñatas en forma del Kyubi quemadas, los aldeanos se levantaban para comenzar el día, abrían sus respectivos locales todos felices hablando de los héroes de la aldea y su gran cumpleaños que fue. Muchos ya hablaban de que Menma era el nuevo líder del clan y Haruhi ya poseía la famosa espada de kushina.

Mientras tanto en una zona alejada de las zonas suburbanas de la aldea, mas específicamente en la zona 44 o mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte, vemos como un rubio dormía placidamente, mientras charlaba con cierto ente en su interior.

{Paisaje Mental}.

Ahora podemos ver a una Kurama, acostada alado de Naruto abrazándolo, como una madre abraza a su hijo después de una pesadilla. Naruto, por parte tenía la mirada perdida, sin esa chispa de felicidad en sus ojos.

\- Vamos Naru-chan despierta, por que mejor no vas a casa de Mikoto, de seguro debe de estar preocupada – dijo la pelirroja con una voz calmada y profunda. Mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y acariciaba el cabello del rubio.

\- ¿Para que?, mis metas y sueños fueron echas añicos por mis propia familia – dijo un desanimado Naruto, aun con la mirada perdida, pero en sus palabras no se notaba odio hacia los Namikaze, algo que Kurama se dio cuenta pero estaba comenzando a dudar, ¿cuanto tiempo soportaría el rubio?

La pelirroja desvía la mirada con los ojos cerrados, mientras pensaba como hacer animar al rubio.

\- Así que ¿te vas a rendir? – dijo Kurama tranquilamente, esto izo que el rubio volteara a mirarla – ese no es el Naruto que yo conozco, el Naruto que yo conozco es un gran chico, hiperactivo, que nunca se rinde ante nada y nadie, y además es un cabeza hueca de vez en cuando – hablo la pelirroja de grandes senos con una sonrisa, mientras ahora miraba al rubio. Quien este ultimo se poso en la cama con la mirada curiosa y pensativa.

\- (Ella tiene razón ¿Qué me pasa? Soy muy fuerte gracias a ella a Itachi y Shisui) – pensó detenidamente el ojiazul – tienes razón Kurama-chan ¡puedo hacerme mas fuerte!, si entreno todo los días, tal vez pueda cambiar de opinión a papa y a mama, me pondré mas serio en mi entrenamiento.

\- Bien dicho Naruto-kun, a partir de ahora te entrenare mucho mejor en tu chakra de fuego y viento, te enseñare como se usan adecuadamente – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa determinante, recuerda cuando empezó a entrenar a Naruto en secreto, y vaya fue su sorpresa al enterarse que Naruto era afín a 3 elementos.

{Flash back}.

Paisaje mental.

Vemos a un Naruto de 5 años entrenando físicamente haciendo lagartijas, abdominales, rotación y flexiones de brazos. Todo esto visto atentamente por Kurama, quien se encontraba sentada en poción de indio.

Kurama le enseñaba al rubio distintos tipos de taijutsu, para defenderse mejor y ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage.

\- Muy bien Naruto, ven aquí – dijo la pelirroja a su estudiante temporal, quien este último se acerco de manera calmada, mientras se veía su bien trabajado cuerpo.

-¿Si? Kurama-chan – dijo Naruto, mientras observaba con atención y alegremente a la ojirroja.

\- Ahora, veremos que afinidad del elemento eres ¿OK?, hasta aquí llega tu entrenamiento físico, te enseñado todo lo que se en el ámbito del taijutsu, ahora depende de ti si quieres buscar a otros sensei que te enseñe mas técnicas – dijo la pelirroja de manera calmada mientras que una sonrisa adornaba su encantador rostro.

Luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte del rubio, procedió a sacar un papel blanco – bueno Naruto ¿ves este papel? Se llaman papel de chakra, esto nos dirá que afinidad tienes.

Luego de decir esto acerco el papel al frente del rubio, primero el papel se arrugo, luego se partió en dos y por ultimo se quemo quedando hecho cenizas.

\- ¿Hm?, muy interesante – dijo la pelirroja observando su mano donde yacía el papel echo cenizas – buenas noticias Naruto-kun, tienes 3 elementos eso te hace especial, usualmente los Uzumaki solo son afín al viento, solían haber muy pocos que tenían otras afinidades de la naturaleza. Bueno Naruto, veras yo soy afín al fuego y viento y te puedo enseñar una buena variedad, pero no soy afín al rayo y no tengo conocimientos de esa naturaleza, tendrás que buscar a alguien mas – dijo Kurama con simpleza, varios siglos de vida, a partir de la lucha contra varios rivales poderosos, le habían enseñado muchas cualidades ninjas.

\- OK, Kurama-chan y ¿Cuándo me enseñaras? – dijo un Naruto totalmente emocionado y feliz, mientras saltaba de alegría.

\- Guau, tranquilo súper ninja, todo a su tiempo acabas de terminar la parte física y debes dejar que tus músculos se vayan aumentando y adaptando a tu cuerpo ¿entiendes? – Dijo la ojirroja, con una sonrisa mientras despeinaba al rubio – además, solo por ahora te enseñare lo básico, pasado mañana empezaremos con el elemento fuego y luego el viento. – termino de decir, luego de esto ambas personas se fueron dentro de la mansión creada por Naruto para tomarse un respiro.

{Fin del flash back}.

\- Bueno, es buena idea que ya despierte, o puede venir otra serpiente gigante y causarme más problemas – dijo Naruto mientras se disponía a salir de su subconsciente.

\- Genial y mejor hazlo rápido, ahí alguien justo al frente de ti – dijo la ojirroja con tranquilidad, mientras se paraba y se iba a la sala a ver TV, dejando al rubio con la duda.

Naruto procedió abrir los ojos lentamente ya que tenia la vista distorsionada de tanto llorar, una vez que su vista se ajusto pudo ver al frente de el a Itachi que se encontraba de rodillas, quien este ultimo tenia una aspecto algo serio.

-¡Nii-san! – dijo Naruto abalanzándose hacia a el para poder abrazarlo, quien este respondió igual con una sonrisa triste.

\- Hola otouto, ¿Cómo estas? Mama ya me contó lo que paso ayer – dijo Itachi con esa seriedad característico de el y con un tono de voz apagado. Mientras que Naruto desvió la mirada por la pregunta del pelinegro.

\- Estoy bien aniki, no te preocupes – dijo Naruto aun con la mirad desviada, a lo que Itachi se le ocurrió algo para alegrar al rubio. Mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Dime Naruto ¿tienes hambre? – Pregunto el pelinegro al rubio, quien este asintió algo apenado – bien, en ese caso vamos a ichirakus a comer ramen ¿Qué te parece? – dijo el ojinegro con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De veras? – pregunto un ya alegre Naruto a Itachi, quien este asintió con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaban a salir del temible bosque de la muerte.

Mientras ambas personas caminaban tranquilamente, ya habían divisado el humilde restaurante que tan solo quedaba a pocas cuadras. En toda la caminata Naruto había notado en Itachi como este tenía la mirada perdida y sin emociones.

\- Oye Itachi-nii ¿Por qué no fuiste a casa a visitarme? – pregunto el rubio para romper el hielo. Itachi cerró los ojos mientras ya estaban por llegar al ichirakus ramen.

\- Estuve ocupado con asuntos del clan, no te preocupes, no es nada serio – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa triste, algo que el rubio se percato, pero decidió restarle importancia al asunto.

Luego de llegar ambos pidieron sus platillos favoritos, Ayame y Teuchi se alegraron al tener a su cliente favorito (Naruto) en su local.

\- Hola Naru-chan ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo la castaña, acercándose al rubio con su platillo, ella y su padre se habían enterado de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, esta mañana, indignación y enojo era lo que sentían hacia la familia Namikaze, pero ellos no podían hacer nada para ayudar a Naruto, por su estado como simples civiles.

\- Estoy bien ayame-chan, de todos modos seré hokage, ya veras – dijo el rubio, levantando el pulgar, con una sonrisa marca Naruto adornando su rostro.

\- Bien dicho Naruto, esa el la actitud, créeme hijo si sigues así no hay duda alguna que serás el quinto hokage – dijo el viejo cocinero del local feliz.

Mientras Itachi y Naruto conversaban con los dueños del ichirakus, ya habían terminado sus respectivos platos, a lo que Itachi decidió pagar los platillos e irse con Naruto a la residencia Namikaze. Aun que Naruto le causaba algo de malestar regresar ahí, acepto ir solo para entrenar en los pergaminos Namikazes de la mansión. Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del clan Namikaze, Itachi poso a Naruto al frente de el, mientras que el pelinegro se arrodillaba a su altura mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros del rubio.

\- Escucha Naruto ¿puedo pedirte… un favor? – dijo el pelinegro al rubio, quien este ultimo lo miro extrañado.

\- Claro que si aniki, lo que sea – dijo el rubio.

\- Quiero pedirte que cuides de Natsuki, si algo me llegara a pasar confió en ti en que la cuidaras mejor que yo ¿si? – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa sincera plantada en sus labios.

-¿P…por qué me pides eso? Aniki – dijo el rubio un poco asustado por la petición del pelinegro.

\- No ahí nada de que temer Naruto, lo digo solo por que en algunos pocos meses tendré una misión muy importante fuera de la aldea, con Shisui ¿entiendes? – dijo Itachi de forma razonable. Y lo único que recibió fue una mirada triste del rubio.

\- Claro que lo haré, la protegeré con mi vida. Y ¿los volveré a ver? – pregunto de forma tímido el rubio. A lo que Itachi se demoro un poco en formular una respuesta.

\- Claro que si, no importa lo que pase siempre estaremos aquí – dijo el poseedor del Sharingan, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice el pecho de Naruto. Y de manera inesperada Itachi abrazo con fuerza a Naruto. – bueno tengo que irme a encontrarme con Shisui, luego nos vemos ¿OK? – termino de decir Itachi a lo que recibió un asentimiento por parte del rubio, mientras se paraba y lentamente se iba mientras Naruto lo miraba, poco a poco se fue perdiendo de la vista del rubio hasta que ya no alcanzo a divisarlo.

Naruto procedió a entrar a la mansión Namikaze, una vez que entro no había nadie, de seguro sus padres y hermanos se fueron hacer los papeles de herederos del clan. De repente escucho un ruido provenir de la cocina y cuando fue a revisar se encontró con sus hermanos, quienes estaban almorzando y una vez que estos miraron a Naruto, unas sonrisas burlonas aparecieron en sus rostros.

\- Hola Naruto-baka, si estas buscando a Kasan y a Otosan para que te entrenen, déjame decirte que no se encuentran, se fueron esta mañana a validar los papeles de liderazgo del clan Namikaze-Uzumaki – dijo la rubia de ojos azules con su habitual ego de superioridad.

\- Además ¿Quién quisiera entrenar a un perdedor? Como tu, no eres mas que un estorbo – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se disponía a comer su sándwich de mantequilla de maní, pero justo cuando estaba por darle el primer mordisco.

Naruto de un chasquido de dedos quemo el sándwich de Menma y Harui, quienes estos se pararon de sus sillas indignados, mirando al rubio mayor con odio.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – dijo Harui, mientras que apretaba sus dientes con fuerza al igual que sus manos.

\- ¿Saben algo?, jamás podré entender su odio hacia a mi, no se que les hice en el pasado pero si hice algo que les molestara o los ofendiera, les pido perdón, pero no pienso tolerarlos hoy día – dijo Naruto de corazón, a lo que Menma en vez de sentir arrepentimiento y buscar el perdón de su hermano, sintió ganas de querer matarlo.

Mientras que Harui sintió una punzada en el corazón, por unos instantes tuvo un poco de remordimiento por como trataban a Naruto, sacudió la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos y mirar con enojo al rubio.

\- ¡Maldito! – le dijo Menma a Naruto en su voz se notaba veneno en contra del rubio.

Naruto le resto importancia a las palabras del pelirrojo mientras, caminaba hacia la biblioteca Namikaze con el objetivo de hacerse más fuerte. Pero su andada se detuvo cuando vio a Menma al frente suyo, quien este estaba tronando sus nudillos listo para pelear mientras que Harui se posiciono detrás del rubio.

\- Por favor ¿de verdad van a pelear conmigo?, les he ganado en la mayoría de las peleas, y eso que ustedes empezaron el entrenamiento familiar mucho antes que yo y aun así les he dado una buena paliza a cada uno y solo he recibido daños mínimos – dijo Naruto en un tono arrogante, el rubio sabia cuando tenia que usar ese tono de voz y no como sus hermanos que lo usaban las 24 hs del día y quedaban en vergüenza.

\- Desgraciado, como te atreves a hablarnos así – dijo la rubia totalmente molesta – somos los héroes de la aldea y ¿tu que eres? Nadie eso eres, ni otosan y kasan te quieren – dijo la rubia. A lo que el rubio cerró los ojos.

\- Quizás… pero algo que si se, es que soy mejor que ustedes – dijo mientras abría lentamente los ojos, justo a tiempo para esquivar el puño de Menma, quien este ultimo choco de cara con Harui. Estos quejándose del impacto, pero no cayéndose al piso.

\- ¡Maldito seas! – dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono con miradas de odio dirigidas al rubio mayor.

\- Si vamos a luchar algún día, entrenen con determinación, por que luchare por mi lugar en la familia y por el liderazgo del clan – dijo Naruto en un todo de total determinación y frialdad.

\- Ya veras, te aremos llorar tanto que nos pedirás de rodillas disculpas – dijo la ojiazul en un tono mas arrogante de lo normal, al parecer tener la espada "La Danza Sangrienta" izo que el ego de Harui aumentara mucho mas y ni hablar de Menma.

\- Ya no llorare mas, ya lo verán – dijo el rubio que sin mas que decir se fue directo a la biblioteca de la mansión.

.

{Biblioteca Namikaze}. (Es como la biblioteca de la Bella y la Bestia de Disney).

Ahora podemos ver como varios Kage bunshin de Naruto, están en la segunda y tercera plataforma estudiando todo sobre el mundo ninja y sus jutsus, aunque Naruto ya sabia bastante el jamás se confiaba en nada. Itachi y Sisuhi, siempre en los entrenamientos le decían que jamás debía de bajar la guardia aun en los momentos mas relajados.

\- Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a los campos de entrenamiento a mejorar las técnicas, debo de admitir que otosan es un genio – dijo Naruto para si mismo, Naruto era de aprender rápido cualquier cosa, pero ver el pergamino del famoso Hirashin no jutsu si que le costo entender su funcionamiento.

Luego de esto comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida de la mansión, el ambiente era tranquilo e iluminado por el sol, llego hasta la puerta, la abrió y salio de la residencia.

.

{1 mes y medio después}.

Era una noche tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, los aldeanos caminaban y charlaban sin ninguna preocupación, la luna resplandecía la noche mientras las estrellas brillaban al máximo.

Los mellizos Namikaze caminaban junto a sus padres, los 4 alegres de la vida mientras hablaban entre risas.

Menma y Harui habían mejorado mucho sus habilidades Ninjas, siendo entrenados por los 2 Sannin y sus padres ya eran comparados como prodigios de la aldea, tenían el nivel promedio de un Jounin. Habían cambiado su forma de vestir.

Menma estaba vestido con un pantalón AMBU negro, una camiseta verde oscura con el símbolo del clan Namikaze en su centro y en su espalda el del clan Uzumaki, con un chaleco blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unas sandalias ambu.

Harui estaba con una camiseta roja con el símbolo Namikaze en la espalda, unos pantalones AMBU negros y unas sandalias blancas y en su cuello traía un hermoso collar con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki.

Minato y Kushina no habían cambiado casi nada su actitud hacia los gemelos y mucho menos hacia Naruto, que ahora apenas recordaban su nombre. En la sala de la mansión, estaba repleta de fotos de los gemelos junto a Minato y Kushina pero ni una sola de Naruto.

Hablando de nuestro protagonista, se encontraba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, en la cual se encontraba entrenado su puntería con kunais y shurikens, los blancos que son 8 en total, se encontraban dispersos por la zona y ocultos.

Naruto se encontraba vestido con un Jean negro flexible y una sudadera blanca con capucha y sierre, dejando a la vista su bien formado cuerpo de atleta.

Naruto con los ojos cerrados, dio un salto largo en forma vertical, mientras giraba en su eje, a lo que soltó los Kunais que sostenía en sus dedos, cada uno impactando en los 8 blancos que habían dispersos.

Naruto aterrizo en tierra de pie mientras abría los ojos, poco a poco la mentalidad de Naruto fue cambiando a una mas madura y seria, pero a la vez poseía ese toque divertido de el.

El rubio lanzo un kunai con dirección a unos arbustos, en donde salio uno de los mas prodigiosos del clan Uchiha.

\- Hola Itachi – saludo Naruto en tono "inocente", sin contar que ese kunai estaba dirigido hacia una zona vital del hombre.

\- Hola Naruto – dijo el Uchiha mientras daba una mirada casual al kunai que habia lanzado el rubio – he ¿ese kunai estaba dirigido a mi? – pregunto el pelinegro con un tic en el ojo.

\- Si, pero sabia que eras tu, hace rato que te había detectado, si hubiera querido te hubiera lanzado una bola de fuego – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa "sádica" – oye ¿Por qué estas vestido con el traje de AMBU? – dijo el rubio un tanto desconcertado.

\- Bueno veras… recuerdas que hace un mes y medio, te dije que tendría una misión de suma importancia y… es hoy – dijo el pelinegro con tranquilidad. Naruto al escuchar lo ultimo bajo la mirada mientras que su largo pelo le ensombrecía los ojos.

\- Esta bien, lo entiendo, de todos modos ya lo estaba viendo venir además te hice la promesa de cuidar a Natsuki-chan – dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que levantaba su rostro, que tenia marcada una sonrisa de total confianza y calida hacia al pelinegro.

Itachi lo miro antes de decir lo siguiente.

\- Gracias Naruto, en serio lo aprecio mucho – dijo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba al rubio – no importa lo que oigas, de las demás personas sobre mi o de Shisui, por favor no nos olvides – fue lo ultimo que dijo el prodigio uchiha, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse, no sin antes que una lagrima solitaria cayera de sus ojos oscuros calidos, que luego se volvieron gélidos mientras caminaba hacia el complejo Uchiha.

Naruto se despedía levantando el brazo y agitando su mano.

\- ¡Adiós aniki, algún día te volveré a ver, de veras y cuando ese día llegue veras que me he vuelto tan fuerte como tu! – dijo el rubio a todo pulmón, a lo que Itachi se detuvo por unos segundos antes de esbozar una sonrisa y seguir su oscuro camino.

.

{Mansión Namikaze}.

Ahora nos encontramos en la habitación de Naruto, que ya se encontraba mucho mas limpia que antes, carecía de polvo y tierra, también había letreros y artes que el rubio hacia para matar el tiempo. Quien dicha persona se encontraba en su cama pensando en la persona quien consideraba como su hermano mayor.

\- (Aniki… gracias por todo, espero que nada malo te pase) – pensó Naruto mientras que poco a poco se quedo profundamente dormido, sumido en sus pensamientos.

El sol entraba por una ventana que conectaba a la habitación de cierto rubio de ojos azules, quien este al recibir la luz del sol, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro de la cama para poder conciliar el sueño, pero en un despisto el rubio cayo de la cama.

\- Auch, mi cabecita – dijo un semidormido Naruto, mientras flojamente buscaba su ropa casual para salir a desayunar a Ichirakus.

Naruto procedió a cambiarse y salir, una vez que estaba pasando por la cocina vio a su familia desayunando feliz de la vida, mientras que Minato y Kushina solo hablaban del gran progreso de Menma y Harui, quienes estos últimos se encontraban hablando de ataques combinados y de cómo molestar a Naruto.

Naruto solo se limito a mirar a su familia, quienes estos ni enterados estaban de que su primogénito estaba al frente de ellos.

Naruto salio de la mansión sin decir nada, mientras caminaba rumbo al ichiraku's, podía escuchar murmuro de las personas que caminaban o los que estaban en sus respectivos negocios, murmuros como por Ej: -¿y si fue el niño Kyuubi?- -de seguro fue ese maldito monstruo- -habríamos que de matarlo-.

Decían los aldeanos mientras miraban con mala mirada al rubio. Quien este los ignoraba olímpicamente pero prestaba atención a todo lo que decían.

Una vez que Naruto llego a Ichiraku´s, procedió a tomar asiento pero lo raro es que no se encontraba nadie en el humilde local, el rubio decidió tocar la campanilla que se encontraba arriba de la mesa-bar. Una vez que toco salio por la puerta del local Teuchi. Quien al ver al rubio esbozo una sonrisa triste pero a la vez nerviosa.

\- Ho, hola Naruto, déjame adivinar lo que vas a pedir… hm ¿un especial Naruto? – dijo en tono un tanto alegre.

\- Claro que si viejo – dijo el rubio en tono energético e imperativo, con una sonrisa zorruna adornando su rostro, pero luego de ver a su alrededor no pudo divisar a Ayame – oye viejo espera un segundo, ¿en donde esta Ayame?, ella siempre esta contigo ayudándote – pregunto/dijo Naruto con duda, a lo que el viejo se tenso algo que el rubio noto - ¿Qué pasa Teuchi?, cuéntame, parece que toda la aldea sabe lo que ocurre menos yo, por favor te lo pido – dijo Naruto en un tono serio pero a la vez sincero.

Teuchi lo miro con nerviosismo, pero luego de dar un largo suspiro decidió contarle lo que pasaba al rubio.

\- Bueno Naruto veras… no se como decirte esto pero – dijo el dueño del local mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio – el… el clan Uchiha, ha sido exterminado por… por Itachi – sentencio el hombre de avanzada edad, mientras que Naruto quedo en shock y horrorizado al oír esa horrible noticia. Su hermano a quien le decía de cariño aniki, se había vuelto un renegado asesino, el no podía creerlo se negaba a creerlo, hasta que un pensamiento azoto de golpe su cabeza ¿Qué fue de Mikoto y de Natsuki?.

\- ¡¿Y QUE LES PASO A MIKOTO Y A NATSUKI?, ¿TAMBIEN LAS MATO?! – grito Naruto mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero fue detenido cuando sintió dos manos tocándoles los hombros.

\- Naruto, cálmate, Mikoto-san y Natsuki se encuentran bien, están en el hospital junto a Sasuke – dijo el viejo, que esas palabras ayudo mucho al rubio a relajarse – Mikoto no se encontraba en el momento de la masacre y Natsuki… bueno ella se esta recuperando muy bien junto a Sasuke, solo recibieron daños mínimos – termino de decir Teuchi.

Naruto simplemente se paro de la silla y comenzó a correr con dirección hacia el complejo Uchiha, que una vez al llegar, vio que la entrada se encontraba sellada con cintas amarillas de escenas de crimen, junto algunos AMBUS registrando la zona.

Naruto entonces salio corriendo con dirección al hospital, que pasó de largo a la oficinista ignorando sus llamados. Naruto con desesperación comenzó a buscar la habitación de Natsuki, con ayuda de sus Kages bunshin, hasta que uno de ellos encontró la habitación correcta, luego de contactar con el original Naruto empezó a correr por todos los pasillos del hospital, hasta que al fin dio con la puerta de la habitación, cuando se disponía a girar el picaporte su mano empezó a temblar, por lo que decidió mirar por la vidriera de la puerta, y lo que alcanzo a ver fue ver a Natsuki profundamente dormida con algunos cortes superficiales que sanarían al poco tiempo, se veía como un ángel cuando duerme. Esto provoco en Naruto un sentimiento de enojo, rabia, impotencia a lo que decidió abandonar el edificio para irse a un solo lugar… al bosque de la muerte.

En el bosque de la muerte podemos ver como el sol iluminaba una porción del terreno en específico, en donde había un pasto largo y suave, se encontraba Naruto llorando a más no poder, dándole la espalda a todo a su alrededor.

De repente el rubio sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro derecho, y este sin pensarlo se dio vuelta solo para ver a Hiruzen Sarutobi mirándolo con gran pesar y tristeza.

\- Naruto, ya no llores mas, ven – dijo el ninja veterano mientras estiraba sus brazos para abrazar al rubio. Quien este ultimo sin pensarlo se abalanzo al los brazos de su abuelo.

\- ¿Por que… por que lo hizo? – pregunto entre lagrimas el rubio.

\- Te lo explicare, pero todo a su tiempo – dijo Hiruzen sabiamente.

.

{5 semanas después}.

Ahora vemos como un Naruto se encontraba en un pequeño puente observando su reflejo en el lago del parke de Konoha, perdido en sus pensamientos se veía a si mismo y lo mucho que había cambiado en estos 10 años.

Sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos cuando vio como ecos en el lago se formaban, y al voltear vio con incredulidad a Natsuki quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida mientras arrojaba hojas al lago.

\- (Natsuki) – pensó el rubio mientras recordaba todo los momentos divertidos y románticos que paso con ella en su niñez, cuando ella lo beso en su cumpleaños antes de los hechos de la masacre ocurrieran.

Naruto juntando fuerzas comenzó a caminar hacia ella, quien esta ni cuenta se daba que el rubio se acercaba lentamente pero con pasos firmes.

\- (¿Por qué Naru-chan no habrá ido a visitarme?) – pensó la pelinegra, era conciente de lo que le había ocurrido a su clan, pero le dolía mas que la persona que mas amaba no la visitara.

En estas semanas la mentalidad de Natsuki fue cambiado bastante, apenas sonreía o reía. Cuando se entero quien fue el autor de la masacre no pudo procesarlo al principio, admitía que al principio sentía odio hacia a Itachi por lo que había echo, pero después de unos días lo perdono, ella conocía a la perfección a su hermano y si izo algo como la masacre de seguro fue por un buen motivo.

En cambio Sasuke se lleno de odio y venganza, a tal punto que le exigió a su madre que le entrenara en las artes Uchihas para hacerse fuerte, algo que Mikoto se negó ya que quería evitar que su hijo tomara el camino del dolor y venganza como sus antepasados.

\- Ho… hola Natsuki-chan – saludo el rubio tímidamente. Natsuki volteo a verlo, en su cara no representaba emoción alguna y ese brillo en sus ojos ya no estaban.

\- Hola Naruto-kun – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa triste – veo… que ya te enteraste de lo ocurrido – dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia el lago. A lo que el rubio izo lo mismo.

\- Si, lo se, pero si Itachi izo lo que tuvo que hacer, entonces fue por una buena causa – dijo el rubio – conozco a Itachi desde que era pequeño, siempre fue frió e indiferente, pero a la vez era calido y de buen corazón, el siempre te amo al igual que el baka de Sasuke – dijo el rubio con tranquilidad mientras recordaba los mejores momentos que paso con el.

Naruto luego volvió a mirar hacia Natsuki, quien esta última estaba derramando lágrimas de tristeza al recordar a su Aniki, a lo que Naruto noto y se acerco a ella, y apenas se acerco. La pelinegra se abalanzo a los brazos del rubio, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el torso del rubio, Naruto con sus dedos tomo la barbilla de Natsuki obligando a la pelinegra a que lo mirara.

\- Por favor, no llores, te ves hermosa sin esas lágrimas en tu rostro – dijo Naruto, mientras sacaba las lágrimas del rostro de Natsuki con su dedo pulgar, ambos se miraron a los ojos, mientras poco a poco la distancia entre sus labios se acortaba cada vez mas, sus respiración se aceleraban junto al latido de sus corazones – Natsuki, yo te… - no termino de decir Naruto ya que Natsuki lo abrazo por el cuello y le planteo un beso en los labios, a lo que el rubio respondió igual, al principio el beso fue algo torpe pero después de unos segundos se volvió amoroso y calido.

\- Yo también te amo Naruto, desde que tenia 8 años lo he hecho – dijo Natsuki sin separarse del abrazo. Mientas observaba al rubio con una sonrisa angelical.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Natsuki – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Claro que si, siempre soñé con este día – termino de decir, mientras Naruto la volvió a besar.

Naruto y Natsuki se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar, sin que estos supieran eran observados por Danzo que se encontraba escondido entre los árboles, quien este ultimo tenia una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- (Naruto, como has crecido… estoy orgulloso de ti) – pensó el castaño con una sonrisa digna de un abuelo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Natsuki se pasaron todo el día juntos, haciéndose bromas, conociéndose mucho mejor, recordando sus infancias, y para terminar el día fueron a la feria a divertirse mejor, en donde Naruto gano un muñeco chibi en forma de zorro. Naruto y Natsuki ahora estaban caminando juntos tomados de las manos con dirección al barrio Uchiha ya que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

\- Bueno Naru-chan ¿nos vemos mañana? – dijo la pelinegra mientras abrazaba su muñeco. Con un leve sonrojo.

\- Por supuesto que si, preciosa – dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo. Naruto un poco nervioso con la mano detrás de la nuca se acerco a la pelinegra, y una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente volvió a besar a su novia, quien esta respondió igual.

Luego de esto Natsuki entro a su casa y Naruto comenzó a alejarse de la residencia Uchiha.

\- Suspiro, ha Naruto – dijo la Uchiha, mientras apoyaba su espalda con la puerta de su casa.

\- Suspiro, ha Natsuki – dijo Naruto, mientras caminaba torpemente hacia la mansión Namikaze.

.

{5 meses después}.

Los meses pasaron para la aldea, pero especialmente para la pareja conformada por Naruto y Natsuki, se pasaban casi todos los días juntos, de vez de cuando entrenaban los dos a la par transmitiendo sus conocimientos a cada uno, cenaban y jugaban. De vez en cuando discutían como cualquier pareja, pero era rápidamente solucionado con un beso. Un día, cuando se cumplió 1 mes de novio, Naruto le regalo a Natsuki un collar con un corazón que se abre y cierra. Y cuando Natsuki lo abrió, vio en su interior una foto de ella junto a Naruto, ambos abrazados viendo hacia la cámara.

Ahora vemos como Naruto y Natsuki se encontraban en uno de los tantos bosques que se encuentran en la zona, entrenando arduamente en sus taijustsu, hasta que Natsuki se tropezó y cayó arriba del rubio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Naruto en un tono sensual. Esto izo que la pelinegra se sonrojara y desviara la mirada – jajaja te ves mucho mas hermosa cuando te sonrojas – dijo Naruto al lograr su objetivo.

\- Eres un tonto – dijo la chica, mientras miraba cómicamente con enojo al rubio.

\- Bueno, creo que terminamos hoy día, ya esta por anochecer – dijo el rubio mientras se paraba y a la vez ayudaba a su novia – has mejorado mucho, ya estas casi a nivel de un Jounin novato – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Bueno me toco tener al sensei mas guapo y listo del mundo – dijo la pelinegra en un tono sensual, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara – jajaja te ves mucho mas apuesto cuando te sonrojas – termino de decir Natsuki al lograr su venganza, luego de eso Natsuki se acerco al rubio y lo beso después se dio media vuelta y dijo – atrápame si puedes – guiñándole al rubio, antes de salir disparada hacia el complejo Uchiha.

\- Oye, eso no es justo – dijo el rubio entre risas, antes de salir corriendo en persecución de la ojiazul, sin que ambas personas se dieran cuanta, cierto chico con un gran ego en mayúscula estaba prestando atención a todo lo dicho.

\- Hm interesante, creo que mañana se que haré – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante y algo maliciosa.

.

{Al día siguiente 10:45 AM}.

Ahora vemos como una Natsuki feliz de la vida, iba caminando con dirección al puente del parke de la aldea, ya que ella y Naruto acordaron en encontrase allí para hablar de lo que harían hoy en día.

En el medio del camino se encontró con tres personas de su desagrado, eran ni nada mas ni nada menos que los hermanos Namikaze acompañados de Sasuke. Digamos que la relación entre Natsuki y Sasuke ha estado muy tensa desde que ocurrió la masacre Uchiha.

\- Hola Nii-chan – saludo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Queremos hablar de ciertos asuntos sobre el baka de tu novio, pero a trabes de ti – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa arrogante, y a la vez llena de malas intenciones ¿Qué estarían pensando?.

\- Hm mejor quítense de mi camino, o lo lamentaran – amenazo la pelinegra, con un sambliante seriedad y frialdad. Mientras tomo pose de pelea y activaba su Sharingan de 3 tomeos, algo que sorprendió a Sasuke ya que el apenas iba por el primes tomeo.

\- Yo que tu pensaría bien lo que estuviera a punto de hacer, te recuerdo que yo y Menma somos los lideres del clan, y si queremos podemos complicarle mucho mas la vida a Naruto-baka, como por ejemplo desterrarlo del clan, o arruinar su carrera Ninja – dijo la rubia de trenzas largas, con una sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa.

Natsuki al oír eso comenzó a sudar frió y su respiración comenzó a acelerase, no sabia que hacer estaba muy preocupada que Menma y Harui junto a Sasuke le hicieran algo a su Naruto. Pensaba y pensaba para buscar una solución, pero no lo lograba, estaba demasiada nerviosa, a lo que deshizo su pose de lucha y desactivaba el Sharingan.

-¿Qué quieren? – pregunto Natsuki con los ojos ensombrecidos.

\- Bueno, harás lo siguiente… - dijo la ojiazul.

Ahora cambiamos de escena y vemos como un Naruto alegre caminaba tranquilamente hacia el puente, con una rosa en la mano. Después de caminar por unos minutos pudo divisar a lo lejos a su Natsuki quien se encontraba observando el lago con la mirada perdida, a lo que empezó a caminar más rápido y con una gran emoción.

\- Hola preciosa – saludo el rubio, mientras mostraba la rosa a Natsuki – una rosa para otra rosa – dijo el rubio, pero sus ánimos bajaron cuando vio la mirada perdida e indiferente de la pelinegra – oye, ¿estas bien? – pregunto de forma inocente el rubio.

\- No, tengo algo que decirte Naruto – dijo con frialdad la ojiazul.

\- Dime – dijo el rubio, sin saber lo que digiera la pelinegra cambiaria al rubio de por vida.

\- No resultara, tú y yo – dijo de forma sombría Natsuki.

-¿Que? – pregunto Naruto, totalmente confundido y asustado.

\- No quiero volverte a ver – dijo sin más Natsuki, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

-¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Naruto totalmente asustado de que su peor pesadilla se hiciese realidad.

\- No lo se – dijo Natsuki, en un tono afligido mientras sollozaba – me siento sola y tu no me apoyas, ya no puedo soportar ver tu cara, se acabo – dijo Natsuki mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

\- No, por favor, por favor no digas eso, si ice algo malo puedo cambiarlo – dijo el rubio con la esperanza de que sus palabras hicieran entrar en razón a la pelinegra.

\- No es tan simple – dijo la pelinegra un tono de voz triste.

\- Nos amamos, yo te amo, tenemos problemas de vez en cuando, las parejas lo tienen, y lo solucionan, hablan para resolverlos – dijo Naruto mientras sus azulados ojos empezaban a cristalizarse – ves esto – dijo, mientras sacaba de su cuello una replica del collar de Natsuki.

Quien esta no pudo contener mas el llanto y desvió la mirada.

-¿Te acuerdas de esto? nos sacamos esta foto cuando cumplimos un mes de novios – dijo el rubio y en su rostro se notaba desesperación, pero lo siguiente que dijo la pelinegra rompería el corazón de Naruto en mil pedazos.

-¡Hay alguien mas, ¿oíste?, me enamore de alguien mas! – dijo Natsuki, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse a derramar todo esa tristeza. Mientras que Naruto se quedo paralizado por lo que dijo la Uchiha, con los ojos tan abiertos mientras dejaba caer la rosa que tenia en manos.

Mientras Natsuki se alejaba del puente, puedo divisar a los 3 culpables de lo ocurrido apoyados en unos árboles mientras observaban todo los hechos.

\- Bravo hermanita, si que eres buena para la actuación – dijo el pelinegro mientras daba aplausos, mientras que una sonrisa arrogante adornaba su rostro. Natsuki solamente siguió de largo, dando una mirada casual de muerte a Sasuke, quien este simplemente ignoro.

Menma y Harui observaban a Naruto que este se apoyaba del puente mientras comenzaba a llorar. Esto izo que Menma se le adornara una sonrisa de victoria en la cara, mientras que Harui también, pero no pudo evita sentir una punzada en el pecho. Decidió olvidarse de ese sentimiento y se fue con su hermano a la mansión.

Ahora vemos como un Naruto caminaba por los caminos de tierra de la aldea, con la mirada agachada y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, con rumbo fijo hacia la mansión Namikaze, para intentar buscar consuelo de sus padres.

Una vez que llego se encontró con sus padres mirándolo con seriedad.

\- Ho, Naruto ahí estas – dijo la pelirroja, ignorando la mirada triste de su primogénito. Quien este levanto la mirada creyendo que por fin sus padres le prestarían atención.

\- Adivina que, hoy empezaremos con tu entrenamiento, luego de veras darles las gracias a tus hermanos, ya que fueron ellos quienes nos propusieron esto ¿ok? – dijo el ojiazul mayor. A lo que Naruto se desilusiono al mismo tiempo que tenia un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

\- Entonces no me van a felicitar por que termine de cursar la academia ninja – dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza. Esto izo que ambos padres se tensaran, eran concientes de que tenían a un tercer hijo, pero ellos pensaban que era mejor brindarles mas atención a los gemelos por tener una carga pesada que llevar.

Ambas personas fueron directo a uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento, cada uno callado. Kushina noto que Naruto se encontraba demasiado desanimado y triste, con la mirada perdida y decaída, iba preguntar que fue lo que le ocurrió, pero justo ya habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento, pero decidió guardarse la pregunta para mas tarde.

\- Hola "Aniki", ¿listo para entrenar? – dijo de manera maliciosa la rubia menor, con una sonrisa maligna plasmada en su rostro.

\- (Hm ¿Qué habrán planeado estos dos imbeciles ahora? Kurama) – pregunto el rubio a su inquilina.

\- No lo se Naruto, pero sea lo que sea ten mucho cuidado – advirtió la pelirroja.

\- De acuerdo, primero empezaremos con taijutsu ¿de acuerdo? – dijo el ojiazul, mientras que Menma y Harui miraban a Naruto con sonrisas malignas y burlonas. En tanto Naruto ya estaba preparado para pelear, y tenia ganas de desquitarse a si que aprovecharía esta oportunidad para darles a sus hermanos una lección de humildad. Y de paso mostrarles a sus padres lo fuerte que se a hecho.

-¡Empiecen¡ - dijo la pelirroja.

A lo que Menma y Harui fueron directo contra el rubio, listos para pelear.

\- (Hm son fáciles de predecir, después de todo son Jinchurinkis. Confían demasiado en sus grandes reservas de chakra, son arrogantes e impulsivos pero a la vez agresivos, no piensan para nada en una estrategia eficaz para poder derrotarme. Yo a diferencia de ellos he entrenado día y noche, con los antiguos prodigios Uchias, con el Sandaime Hokage y con el líder de la raíz y mi mente esta lista para la batalla). – termino de pensar el rubio.

Una vez que los gemelos estuvieron cerca de el empezaron con una lluvia de golpes, algo que Naruto esquivaba sin el mayor esfuerzo del mundo, esquivo y evadía los golpes por 15 minutos, estaba como bailando esto izo que los gemelos se enfurecieran, ya que el rubio no los estaba tomando enserio.

Entonces, Naruto pego un salto, haciendo que ambos gemelos se dieran una buena golpiza de cada uno, para decir lo siguiente.

\- Ja, ¿no me digan que todo esto es lo que hace el entrenamiento familiar?, en ese caso me alegro que no me hayan entrenado – dijo Naruto burlonamente, mientras volteaba a ver a sus padres, quienes estos estaban sorprendidos por la agilidad del rubio.

En ese entonces, Naruto había olvidado una de las reglas más importantes de un Shinobi, y es jamás bajar la guardia y confiarse en una pelea.

De repente Naruto siente como el aire se le va, comienza a escupir sangre de su boca, y su visión comienza a nublarse por el dolor, el rubio ve con horror como sus hermanos habían activado el manto del nueve colas y le habían traspasado sus afiladas garras en el estomago del rubio.

\- (No… no puedo terminar así, así no, me niego a morir, aun me queda un largo camino que recorrer) – pensó el rubio para sus adentros, mientras Kurama observaba todo con horror. Naruto comenzó a juntar todo el chakra que había almacenado de Kurama, cuando aquella vez los gemelos habían usado el manto del Kiuuby en la cocina.

\- Eres débil, peor que basura, jamás te amaran, como tu querida Natsuki – dijeron al unísono ambos gemelos con miradas de odio y sadismo puro, cuando terminaron de decir eso, Naruto bajo la mirada mientras que sus ojos se oscurecían, algo en Naruto se rompió, esa poca apreciación y amor que sentía hacia sus hermanos fue remplazada por odio, enfado y venganza.

En eso Naruto levanta la mirada y ve a cada uno de sus hermanos con un enojo y frialdad aterradora, mientras que una desquiciada sonrisa adorno su rostro. Menma y Harui sintieron un escalofrió recorrer todo su ser, temieron por sus vidas en esos momentos, quisieron sacar sus manos de la herida producida, pero Naruto les sostuvo las manos.

\- Púdranse – fue lo último que dijo Naruto mientras rápidamente, con el chakra del Kyuubi reunida en sus manos, golpeo simultáneamente a los gemelos en sus rostros haciendo que estos salgan volando y posteriormente chocaran contra el diezmo árbol, quedando inconcientes.

Minato y Kushina quedaron de piedra con lo que acababan de ver, estuvieron a punto de meterse a socorrer a Naruto, pero cuando vieron que los gemelos salieron volando en contra de los árboles, se olvidaron por completo de Naruto.

-¡MIS NIÑOS! – gritaron al unísono, mientras corrían con dirección a los gemelos desmayados. Lo ultimo que vio Naruto estando aun de pie, que este ya le estaba comenzando a dificultar la respiración y la visión se le hacia cada vez mas pesada. Vio como sus padre cargaron a los mellizos con rumbo al hospital, quienes solo habían recibido un puñetazo a el lo habían traspasado y se estaba desangrando a una velocidad alarmante.

\- (Me han abandonado, no puedo creerlo, mis padres… no, esos impostores ya no lo son. Ya verán me volveré mas fuerte, mas que ningún otro ninja a logrado, superare a Madara, a Hashirama y al mismísimo Sarutobi Hiruzen, protegerá a la aldea y cueste lo que cueste seré Hokage) – pensó Naruto con determinación, mientras con mucho esfuerzo se ponía de pie y caminaba con rumbo fijo hacia el hospital.

.

{Hospital de Konoha}.

Ahora vemos en unas camillas de hospital a los gemelos totalmente inconcientes y fuera de combate. Y a su lado Tsunade Senju atendiéndolos mientras escuchaba a Minato y a Kushina contándole lo ocurrido.

\- Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió – dijo la rubia de grandes senos, mientras registraba los signos vitales de los hermanos gemelos – así que literalmente utilizaron a Naruto como muñeco de prueba – dijo la senju, sin Mostar emoción alguna.

\- Bueno, en realidad ellos pidieron tener un mástil en donde concentra sus ataques – dijo el rubio un tanto enfadado con Naruto, olvidándose por completo de la herida que había recibido, el rubio jamás tuvo mucha paciencia que digamos con Naruto, ya que apenas este le pedía el entrenamiento simplemente lo mandaba a su habitación, lo mismo pasaba con Kushina.

\- Bueno, no importa dentro de unos minutos despertaran y podrán irse con ellos al complejo Namikaze, supongo que como Naruto no esta aquí debe de estar bien – dijo la senju sin el menor interés por el rubio. Mientras daba media vuelta y se iba dejando solo al hokage y a su esposa.

\- Ese mocoso ¿Cómo se atreve a dañar a mis angelitos? – dijo una enfadada Kushina, mientras apretaba su puño.

\- Ya has pensado bien de lo que hemos hablado sobre ese niño – dijo Minato, en su voz se notaba veneno hacia el rubio menor.

-¿Sobre dejarlo en un orfanato?, creo que seria lo ideal – dijo la pelirroja con enojo.

Resulta que Minato y Kushina tenían planeado dejar a Naruto en un orfanato, ya que estos creían que Naruto empezaba las peleas con sus hermanos, por celos y estos temían que el rubio cometiera algo grave en el futuro.

\- Dejémoslo para mas tarde, ahora vamos a ver a Menma y a Harui – dijo el rubio mayor, mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa y ambos ingresaban a la habitación de los gemelos. Sin que estos se dieran cuenta, Naruto se encontraba en la entrada del hospital haciendo presión en la herida y con los ojos abiertos, que dichos ojos azulados habían perdido ese brillo de felicidad y alegría, ahora sus ojos eran gélidos, había alcanzado a oír todo lo que dijeron los mayores.

\- Naruto, vamonos de aquí, vuelve al campo de entrenamiento usare un jutsu en ti – dijo la pelirroja, mientras transmitía algo de su youki en la herida del rubio, mientras observaba todo lo que paso con furia.

Naruto izo caso y volvió al campo, una vez que estuvo ahí un remolino de fuego lo cubrió, y cuando el remolino desapareció también el rubio lo izo.

.

{Afueras de Konoha: bosques}.

Vemos como Naruto se encontraba acostado en los pastos de dicha zona, mientras su respiración era agitada y pesada, había perdido demasiada sangre a tal punto que su piel comenzó a volverse pálida.

\- Minato, Harui, Menma, Kushina si llego a sobrevivir a esto, juro por Kami que me las van a pagar – fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio antes de quedar inconciente, pero en sus ojos había algo raro, de repente se habían vueltos púrpuras con anillos alrededor de los globos oculares.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Bueno chicos he aquí el final de la primera saga, disculpen la tardanza es que estoy estudiando para rendir materias en coloquio y bueno, por esto no he podido actualizar

Aclaro que dejare imágenes de los personajes y sus armas en mi perfil de fanfiction para que los vean y se hagan una mejor idea de la historia. Hasta la próxima, con review me ayudan un montón y me ayuda a seguir motivado, sayonara.


	5. Mi nuevo hogar

Hola gente de fanfic, ¿me extrañaron? *sonido de grillos* ¿no? *Sonido de grillos* OK.

Hola y espero que estén bien y feliz año nuevo… atrasado XD.

Y de corazón lamento la tardanza, resulta que me fui de vacaciones a una parte de mi país y fue algo inesperado ya que cuando volví de maestra particular mi madre me dijo que teníamos que irnos mañana a la mañana, y por esa razón no pude subir el capitulo ya que estuve allá como 3 semanas.

Y lo peor de todo es que mi familia no es muy apegada a la tecnología por lo que no pude ver los reviews que me dejaban, y creamen que casi me caigo de la silla al ver la cantidad de mensajes que tenia, sinceramente no espere tantos jejeje.

Como sea mil disculpas y sin más que decir vamos con el capitulo de hoy:

* * *

**Saga II: Conociendo a los Akatsukis.**

* * *

**.**

**_Capitulo 5: Mi nuevo hogar._**

13:30

Dos figuras se movían entre los árboles del bosque, cercanos a Konoha, analizando la aldea con sumo cuidado. Ambos separados del otro.

Una de esas figuras, es una mujer muy atractiva, de unos 19 años, tiene cabello corto lacio de color azul adornada con una flor color azul echa de papel, unos ojos ámbar y un piercing en el labio inferior.

Lleva consigo un uniforme con una larga capa de color negro, cuello largo para cubrirles el rostro, decoradas con unas nubes color rojo.

\- Aquí Konan reportándose, voy a analizar mas la zona – dijo la peliazul a su compañero, mientras apretaba un pequeño micrófono en su oreja. Luego de lo dicho procedió a seguir saltando por los árboles, hasta que de repente escucho quejidos de dolor provenientes de una dirección, a lo que decidió saltar hacia los sonidos.

Una vez que la mujer de ojos ámbar llego, se escondió entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles a una altura segura, pero cuando enfoco mejor su vista, pudo ver a un niño de unos 10 años, rubio, tirado en el pasto que estaba ensuciado de sangre proveniente de una herida que se le fue echa con intenciones de matar.

Konan al comprobar que el niño no era una amenaza para ella se fue acercando poco a poco hacia el rubio, quien este se encontraba inconciente. Un recuerdo azoto en su mente, al ver al niño recordó cuando encontró a Nagato.

Una vez que la peliazul estuvo a una distancia prudente, se arrodillo y poso una de sus orejas al pecho del rubio, para luego escuchar débiles y apenas audibles latidos.

\- Itachi, he encontrado a un niño en un estado reprobable… intentare sanarlo, pero necesitare ayuda, ven cuanto antes – dijo/pidió Konan, mientras procedía a sacarle la camiseta blanca que tenia y usaba Ninjutsu medico sobre la herida, que apenas surtía efecto en esta. Luego de unos 5 minutos entre cantos de pájaros, llego el afamado Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Qué ocurre? Konan – dijo el pelinegro estoicamente, mientras se acercaba a paso lento, mientras que la peliazul seguía dándole la espalda no dejando le ver a la persona tirada en el pasto.

\- Encontré a este niño en este grave estado, he logrado nivelar su respiración pero a perdido bastante sangre. – dijo mientras se paraba, dejando ver a Itachi de quien se trataba.

-¿Naruto? – dijo incrédulo el pelinegro con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras se quedo de piedra por unos segundos, pero luego de analizar la situación, sin dudarlo llego hasta el rubio y al ver su herida se horrorizo mientras tenia la boca abierta – ¡Konan, por favor sígueme ahí una cabaña abandonada a pocos kilómetros de aquí, luego te explicare todo, pero ahora no ahí tiempo! – dijo de una manera desesperada, casi suplicante, mientras cargaba al mal herido Naruto en sus brazos para luego empezar a correr a una velocidad desesperante junto a Konan, quien esta ultima lo miraba con curiosidad y confusión.

\- (Vaya, jamás lo había visto de esa manera, ese niño debe de ser alguien importante para el) – pensó Konan, mientras no paraba de correr y a la vez de mirar al pelinegro – (Naruto) – pensó la peliazul mientras recordaba el nombre que dijo el Uchiha.

Luego de unos 10 minutos de tanto correr por el bosque, lograron divisar la cabaña en mal estado a lo que Itachi aumento más su velocidad y ya cuando estaba a una distancia prudente, pego un salto mientras que a la vez conectaba una patada voladora a la puerta, que esta cayo como hoja al suelo.

Itachi con sumo cuidado, acostó a Naruto en una pequeña cama matrimonial que estaba en un muy pobre estado, pero aceptable y algo cómodo para poder conciliar el sueño, luego de esto Itachi empezó a analizar la herida, que esta comenzó a cerrarse muy lentamente por un chakra rojizo.

El pelinegro poso su mano en la frente de Naruto, para confirmar que el rubio tenia una fiebre bastante alta, luego de esto se paro y camino hasta la chimenea y usando un jutsu estilo Katon prendió los viejos troncos que ya hacían ahí, para luego poner en el fuego una hoya con agua e introducir dentro de esta una toalla pequeña, que luego de mojarse la puso en la frente del rubio para que bajara la fiebre.

Luego de todo lo ocurrido, Itachi se saco su manto de Akatsuki y su sombrero de paja para luego colgarlo en un perchero y tomo asiento en un pobre sillón mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. (Itachi esta vestido igual cuando peleo con Sasuke).

Mientras que Konan le seguía el paso y lo reprochaba con la mirada, mientras tomaba asiento al lado del pelinegro.

\- Así que ¿un amigo? – dijo la peliazul en un tono serio, mientras seguía observando al pelinegro, quien este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados analizando la pregunta de Konan.

\- Si, algo por el estilo – dijo con sencillez Itachi, mientras abría los ojos y miraba a los ojos a Konan, quien esta se sentía un poco intimidada por la mirada del Uchiha.

\- Ha lo entiendo, te preocupas mucho por el ¿verdad? – dijo, mientras desviaba la mirada con dirección al fuego.

\- Gracias Konan, por haberle salvado, si no fuera por ti el no estaría aquí – dijo el Uchiha con voz estoica, mientras Konan volteaba a verlo topándose con una sonrisa de gratitud por parte del pelinegro. Esto izo que la pelinegra se pusiera un tanto nerviosa y tímida.

\- No… no hay de que Itachi – dijo la peliazul apenada, desviando sus ojos del pelinegro y posándolos en Naruto.

Ambos estuvieron en un silencio incomodo por unos minutos, sin verse las caras, hasta que la peliazul rompió el silencio.

\- Y ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? – pregunto la peliazul con curiosidad, mientras atraía sus rodillas hacia su torso

\- Bueno, fue cuando el tenia entr años – empezó a narrar Itachi.

**.**

{Flash back}.

Ahora vemos como un Naruto de aproximadamente 5 años, se encontraba en el bosque de la muerte entrenado sobre la abertura del chakra, haciendo diferentes tipos de posiciones de dedos y a la vez ponía una hoja en su frente.

\- HA, maldición – dijo el rubio mientras miraba la hoja con enojo que tenia en su mano. Bruscamente se volvió a poner la hoja al frente de su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a canalizar chakra.

Luego de dos horas de exhaustivos intentos Naruto no aguanto más y se echo al pasto de espaldas mientras respiraba pesadamente.

\- Así no es como se hace niño – dijo un joven de unos 18 años quien se encontraba entre las sobras de la zona observando todo con atención, esto izo que el rubio menor se levantara de repente – primero que nada tienes que concentrarte y estar en completa calma, eres muy impaciente y rudo con tu chakra y es por eso que no lo moldeas adecuadamente, hazlo respira hondo he inténtalo de nuevo – concejo el pelinegro al rubio, quien este lo miraba como un bicho raro pero después de un rato izo caso de lo dicho por el Uchiha.

Luego de esto Naruto había por fin de tantos intentos logrado su objetivo.

\- Gracias dattebayo,… he ¿Quién eres? – pregunto como si nada el rubio.

\- Itachi, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi – dijo presentándose el ojinegro, mientras salía de las sombras y se posicionaba al frente del rubio – y dime ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto estoicamente el pelinegro.

\- Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, el próximo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja – dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y levantaba su pulgar adornando su figura con una sonrisa determinante.

\- Hm.… ¿no crees que es peligroso estar aquí? El bosque de la muerte no es un parke de atracciones, Naruto – dijo el Uchiha mientras miraba al rubio sin emociones.

\- Y eso que, mi padres apenas se dan cuenta de mi y ya me canse de que mis hermanos me usen como su muñeco de boxeo, a si que estoy aquí entrenando – dijo el rubio desviando su vista del pelinegro.

\- Tus padres de seguro deben de estar preocupados, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? – ofreció el Uchiha.

\- No creo, mis padres se fueron junto a mis hermanos a Sunagakure a un viaje de negocios y… se volvieron a olvidar de mí – hablo un resentido rubio mientras que desviaba su mirada del pelinegro.

-¿volvieron? – pregunto un curioso Itachi.

\- No es la primera vez que pasa, ya estoy a acostumbrado de que no noten mi existencia – dijo con un eje de tristeza, a lo que Itachi no pudo evitar sentir pena por el chico le recordaba a el cuando tenia 4 años y se vio obligado a participar en la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi junto a su clan.

\- Y… ¿Quién te esta cuidando? – pregunto con su habitual seriedad.

\- Sarutobi-jiji – dijo con alegría al recordar al ex-sandaime hokage.

\- Buenos, en ese caso te lleva… - no termino de decir el pelinegro al oír el ruido fuerte de truenos, a lo que el pelinegro dedujo de que se trataba de un temporal – Naruto, vendrás con migo a casa por un rato, hasta que pase la tormenta ¿OK? – dijo el pelinegro amablemente.

Luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte del rubio, Itachi le ofreció a cargarlo en su espalda a lo que Naruto apenado acepto.

Luego de unos 15 minutos de caminata Itachi y Naruto habían llegado al territorio Uchiha justo a tiempo cuando ya empezaba a lloviznar torrencialmente.

\- Siéntate como en tu casa Naruto, cualquier cosa que necesites pídelo – decía el pelinegro mientras que se retiraba su armadura AMBU y lo ponía en una estantería. Mientras que Naruto analizaba la casa del Uchiha como cualquier niño de su edad lo haría – ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto el Uchiha mientras prendía la hornalla y echaba aceita a una sartén, pero no recibió respuesta alguna y al voltear, Naruto ya no se encontraba.

Itachi dejo la sartén a un lado y comenzó a buscar al rubio por su propia casa, hasta que escucho el ruido de pasos en sincronía que procedía del cuarto de entrenamiento con katanas de madera y al acercarse vio por la puerta que se encontraba semi-abierta a un Naruto con una katana en manos practicando y jugueteando, incluyendo estaba vestido de samurai.

Itachi se le adorno una sonrisa bondadosa en su rostro al ver al rubio y no pudo evitar que una carcajada divertida se le escapara.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo? – pregunto de forma divertida y calmada el pelinegro, mientras que hacia a un lado la puerta de la sala sorprendiendo al rubio que estaba en una pose de batalla de puntilla de pies, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y cayera de culo contra el suelo.

\- Auch, eso si que dolió Itachi – se quejo el rubio mientras que se sobaba el trasero.

Luego de unas horas Itachi y Naruto se la pasaron el día almorzando, viendo TV e Itachi le contaba historias al rubio.

\- Oye, Itachi ¿tu eres de la división AMBU, verdad? – pregunto un Naruto que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la casa y a su lado el pelinegro.

\- Si, si lo soy, ¿Por qué preguntas? Naruto – pregunto curioso el Uchiha.

-¿Crees que podrías enseñarme como se maneja una katana?, siempre me gustaron las espadas ninjas – pidió el rubio con amabilidad, Itachi al principio parecía algo dudoso, pero luego de un rato no le vio nada de malo en eso y asintió.

**.**

{Fin del flash back}.

\- Luego de eso nos pasamos toda la tarde entrenando, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando había terminado de llover – termino de narrar el pelinegro con una sonrisa triste adornando su rostro al recordar esos tiempos.

Konan quien estaba atentamente a todo lo que contaba el Uchiha, y al igual que a el una hermosa sonrisa adorno su angelical rostro a la vez que una pequeña pero audible carcajada salía de sus labios, esto izo que Itachi posara sus ojos sobre ella que esta ni cuenta se daba.

\- (Hm… tiene una linda sonrisa… y una hermosa risa) – pensó el pelinegro observándola, hasta que el recuerdo de su novia siendo asesinada por el azoto de golpe su mente, que tras esto cerro fuertemente los ojos y mordía fuertemente sus dientes a la vez que se quejaba de ese doloroso sentimiento al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano en su cabeza.

Konan quien había notado esa reacción, se preocupo por Itachi pero aun conservando esa actitud fría e indiferente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Itachi – pregunto la peliazul a su compañero, mientras que se acercaba a el y le apoyaba su mano en su hombro como signo de confianza.

Itachi que se había percatado de lo sucedido, decidió respirar y exhalar lentamente para poder calmar ese dolor que sentía.

\- *Suspiro* Estoy bien Konan – dijo sin mirarla, mientras que posaba su mano sobre la de Konan, quien esta, al sentir el contacto de la mano del pelinegro sintió como su corazón latía x 1000, lo mismo le pasaba a Itachi pero mas controlable.

Itachi levanto la mirada para ver a Konan quien esta también lo estaba observando, sintieron como el tiempo se había detenido para ellos como poco a poco sus caras se acercaban quedando solo milímetros, pero en el ultimo segundo desviaron sus rostros a otra dirección e Itachi soltaba la mano de la peliazul, quien esta se estaba frotando el brazo por nerviosismo.

Ambos estuvieron de vuelta en un silencio incomodo, sin animarse a verse a los ojos por la pena que los carcomía, hasta que oyeron como alguien soltaba gemidos de cansancio y al voltear, miraron como Naruto se estaba moviendo entre las sabanas y apretaba sus ojos, a lo que Itachi se paro del sillón seguido de Konan y se acercaban al rubio.

\- Naruto… Naruto – llamaba Itachi mientras que sostenía al rubio de ambos hombros y lo movía de un lado a otro espaciosamente, a lo que el rubio lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

\- Ha ¿Itachi? – preguntaba el confundido rubio, ya que tenia la vista distorsionada de tanto dormir y llorar, se sentó en la cama y con sus manos se refregaba la vista y al ver a la persona quien tenia al frente, pestaño un par de veces y al comprobar que no era un sueño, sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras que lagrimas de alegría amenazaban con salir - ¡ANIKI! – grito el rubio antes de tirarse contra el pelinegro para abrazarlo, haciendo que este junto al ojiazul cayeran de la cama mientras que Itachi se reía.

\- A mi también me alegra volver a verte Naruto, y mira cuanto has crecido – decía mientras correspondía al abrazo del semi-jinchurnki.

Konan quien veía toda la escena con una sonrisa triste y con los brazos cruzados, mientras sentía su corazón latir de felicidad, esa escena le izo recordar los tiempos que pasaba con Yahiko cundo eran novios, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al recordar esos tiempos.

\- (Debo admitirlo, Itachi tiene una linda risa) – se dijo a si misma, no negaba que Itachi era atractivo en mas de una ocasión le echo el ojo, Aunque no había superado del todo la muerte de su antiguo amor, sentía algo raro cuando estaba cerca del pelinegro.

Itachi poso a Naruto de vuelta en la cama ya que le costaba safarze del abrazo del rubio, quien este ultimo se sentó como indio en el colchón matrimonial.

\- Naruto, te presento a Konan, tu ángel guardián por así decirlo – dijo el pelinegro señalando a la peliazul, quien este tenia una sonrisa tímida no solo por como Naruto la miraba sino por el apodo que le puso Itachi.

\- Hola, Naruto – saludo cordialmente la joven mujer - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto mientras posaba su mano derecha en la frente de Naruto, para verificar que el rubio no tuviera fiebre.

\- Err ¿bien? – dijo un tanto confundido el rubio. Algo que Itachi noto.

\- Naruto, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de por que apareciste en el bosque en un estado critico?, cuando Konan te encontró tenias una herida grave echa en los costados de tu estomago – dijo/pregunto seriamente el Uchiha.

Tras lo dicho por el Uchiha, Naruto desvió la mirada hacia las sabanas mientras trataba de recordar que fue lo que le ocurrió, hasta que lentamente haciendo memoria, abrió en grande los ojos al recordar ese día en que se le fue arrebatado todo lo que era suyo por derecho y fue usado como muñeco de prueba por sus propios padres.

Naruto agacho la cabeza haciendo que sus ojos se ensombrecieran. Esto alarmo a un poco al pelinegro, decidido Itachi activo su sharingan que paso a ser un mangenkyo sharingan.

\- Naruto – hablo autoritariamente el pelinegro a lo que el rubio levanto la mirada y al ver el frió rostro de Itachi que no aceptaría un no como respuesta de lo siguiente que haría, lentamente fue posando su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Naruto.

Itachi cerró los ojos al igual que Naruto, y una serie de diferentes y aleatorios recuerdos comenzaron a verse al frente del Uchiha como si de una película se tratase.

**Recuerdos vistos por Itachi**.

\- No resultara tú y yo. – hablo Natsuki

\- Además, ¿Quién quisiera entrenar a un perdedor como tu?, no eres mas que un estorbo. – hablo Menma

\- Somos los héroes de la aldea ¿y tu que eres?, nadie, eso es lo que eres, ni Otosan ni Kasan te quieren. – hablo Harui

\- Por favor, no llores, te ves hermosa sin esas lágrimas en tu rostro. – dijo Naruto

\- Yo también te amo Naruto. – dijo Natsuki.

\- Bueno Naruto veras… no se como decirte esto pero… el… el clan Uchiha, ha sido exterminado por… por Itachi. – dijo Teuchi.

\- Eres débil, peor que basura, jamás te amaran, como a tu querida Natsuki. – al mismo tiempo que Naruto fue herido de gravedad. – dijeron Menma y Harui.

\- Ya has pensado bien de lo que hemos estado hablando sobre ese niño. – dijo Minato

-¿Sobre dejarlo en un orfanato?, creo que seria lo ideal. – opino Kushina.

-¡Hay alguien mas, ¿oíste?, Me enamore de alguien mas! – dijo Natsuki.

\- Minato,Harui, Menma, Kushina si llego a sobrevivir a esto, juro por kami que me las van a pagar. – prometió Naruto.

**Fin de recuerdos.**

Itachi abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras que respiraba agitadamente, estaba por seguir investigando más de lo que ocurrió, pero cuando vio a Naruto comprobó que el mismo lo había expulsado de su mente y lo que el suponía es que había despertado el dojutsu del clan Uzumaki, algo que lo sorprendió bastante ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué tan fuerte se había vuelto?.

Itachi miro con gran pesar a Naruto, quien este seguía con la mirada agachada, Konan quien miraba todo no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

\- Naruto – dijo el pelinegro al rubio, quien este ultimo levanto su rostro sin emoción alguna y sin ese brillo en sus azulados ojos – ¿tienes hambre?... otouto – pregunto.

Esto izo que a Naruto se le adornara una sonrisa triste al recordar como solía llamarlo Itachi cuando vivía en Konoha, Luego de que Itachi recibiera un asentimiento por parte del rubio, volteo a ver a la peliazul quien también asintió.

Luego de lo ocurrido, los tres ninjas fueron al comedor a comer y de suerte encontraron una mesa aceptable para comer, junto a unas sillas pobres pero resistentes.

Itachi había preparado arroz con queso y huevo revuelto, sirviendo los platos se disponía a sentarse a lado de Naruto, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, venia Konan a lo que decidió correrle la silla ofreciéndosela como todo un caballero.

\- Gracias Itachi – agradeció la peliazul con esa sonrisa suya, haciendo que el corazón del pelinegro latiera.

Ambas personas estuvieron comiendo de lo lindo, mientras se hacían preguntas ocasionales. En eso Itachi y Konan deciden tomar agua de sus respectivos vasos.

\- Vaya Itachi, no sabia que Konan-chan es tu novia – dijo de manera chistosa el rubio, haciendo que Konan y Itachi se ahogaran cómicamente con el agua.

\- *cof* *cof* Na… Naruto, ella es solamente mi compañera de misión – dijo el pelinegro con las mejillas sonrojadas. Al igual que Konan pero desviando la mirada.

\- Ha, lo siento no sabia – dijo Naruto con cara de Yao ming, fingiendo pena mientras reía y a la vez se rascaba la nuca.

Luego de un rato Naruto se recostó en la cama por petición de Konan, mientras que se para e iba hacia Itachi para hablar de ciertos asuntos. Quien este se encontraba afuera observando la noche.

\- Itachi ¿Qué planeas hacer con Naruto? – pregunto la peliazul a su compañero.

\- Tenia planeado que se uniera a Akatsuki, con lo que acabo de ver, es más que obvio que no querrá volver a la aldea – dijo Itachi estoicamente, volteando ver a la peliazul con seriedad. Quien esta también lo miraba con seriedad, Itachi procedio a contarle todo sobre Naruto, de cómo fue su vida, la ignorancia de sus padres y el desprecio de sus hermanos hacia a el, también le contó lo que había visto en la mente del rubio, y decir que Konan estaba enojada en ese instante era decir poco.

-¿Crees que Pain lo acepte en Akatsuki?, tu sabes como es el, al no ser que Naruto sea tan fuerte y ágil como dices, dudo que lo acepte – dijo la peliazul con tranquilidad.

\- Te equivocas, el es el jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi – dijo el pelinegro mientras tenia cerrado sus ojos – además el es muy fuerte, tanto que creo que podría darle buena pelea a Deidara o a Kisame, además el tiene un poder que lo hace diferente al resto de ninjas o personas – dijo mientras que sonreía ampliamente.

-¿A si, y cual es? – pregunto curiosa la peliazul.

\- El poder de hacer cambiar a las personas – dijo con orgullo y sabiduría, mientras que ahora sonreía de orgullo por la persona a quien consideraba como su hermano menor.

\- Itachi, escucha, aunque tenga ese "poder" como dices tu, dudo que Pain cambie de parecer y ni de hablar de su persona – dijo resentida la mujer de papel.

-¿Por qué no?, si a ti logro cambiar tu manera de ser – dijo con sencillez y yendo adentro de la cabaña, dejando a la peliazul con los ojos abiertos ya que Itachi tenia razón, de un día para otro cambio su manera de ser, de fría e indiferente a una chica amable y muy por dentro preocupada por Naruto e Itachi.

Luego de esto sonrió levemente y entro a la cabaña.

\- Ja, sabia que se quedaría dormido – dijo Itachi, viendo como Naruto dormía y a la vez que abrazaba su almohada y roncaba de manera cómica. Konan quien había llegado, no pudo evitar soltar una risita a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Itachi, quien este ni se inmuto ya que estaba muy concentrado en Naruto.

Pero luego de unos segundos, Konan rápidamente y muy apenada, se movió antes de que el pelinegro se diese cuenta – bueno iré a dormir en el sofá – dijo dándose vuelta pero antes de que diera un paso, Konan le sostuvo el brazo.

\- Olvídalo, yo dormiré en el sofá, mejor duerme tu con el, se sentirá muy incomodo si duermo a su lado – decía la peliazul.

\- Pero – iba a protestar estoicamente el Uchiha, pero la mirada de la peliazul izo que suspirara en derrota, Konan camino hasta la cama y tomo una almohada y luego de eso se fue al sofá mientras caminaba y a la vez observaba al Uchiha.

Luego de esto Itachi decidió a costarse en la cama, pero sin ver a Naruto.

**.**

{Al día siguiente}.

La luz del nuevo día entraba por la ventana de aquella cabaña, en donde residía uno de los criminales mas buscados por todo el continente ninja.

Uchiha Itachi lentamente estaba abriendo sus ojos para empezar el nuevo día, pero cuando quiso levantarse sintió un peso extra a su derecha y al voltear pudo ver como Naruto estaba en su lado, sosteniéndole el brazo, (no es yaoi) durmiendo placidamente, esto izo recordar las veces en las que Naruto se quedaba a dormir en su casa y tenia pesadillas, esto izo que al pelinegro se le formara una triste sonrisa al recordar aquellos tiempos.

Pero luego de un rato, puso una cara de extrañeza al sentir otro peso extra y al voltear a su izquierda casi le da un infarto al ver que Konan estaba a su lado, muy apegado el abrazándolo prácticamente.

Esto izo que Itachi se le acelerara el pulso y se sonrojara salvajemente. Poco a poco los rayos del sol iban hacia los ojos de la peliazul, quien esta comenzó a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos para conciliar el sueño, algo que no logro conseguir, lentamente abría sus ojos solo para encontrarse con la mirada apenada de Itachi.

-¿Hm, Itachi? – pregunto un a semi dormida Konan, pero al mejorar su vista, abrió sus ojos en grande al ver que se encontraba dormida al lado del pelinegro, su rostro paso a ser a uno rojo como un tomate. Ambos se estuvieron viendo con pena, hasta que cierto rubio intervino.

\- HAHAHA, si claro ¿una compañera de misión? – reía un alegre Naruto, que se encontraba sentado en la punta de la cama. Esto izo que Konan e Itachi se separaran rápidamente de la cama en cada lado, sin ni siquiera verse.

\- Hm, algo me dice que te llevaras muy bien con Tobi y Deidara al igual con Hildan – dijo la peliazul, al recordar a los miembros más infantiles de la organización. Esto izo que el rubio la mirara con confusión al no entender a quienes se refería.

Luego de lo ocurrido, Itachi al igual que Konan se vistieron con sus correspondientes capas de Akatsuki, Itachi se agacho a la misma altura que el rubio, mientras le posaba su mano en uno de los hombros de Naruto.

\- Ha, escucha Naruto, yo y Konan tenemos que volver con nuestra organización y en la noche anterior estuvimos hablando sobre ti, y es por eso que te pregunto, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? o ¿quieres volver a Konoha? – pregunto el Uchiha con esa seriedad característica de el.

A lo que Naruto comenzó a pensar hasta que dijo.

\- Itachi, si tendría que volver a Konoha seria solamente para volarla en mil pedazos y ver como sus habitantes se incineran vivos – dijo de una manera sepulcral y gélida el rubio, a lo que Itachi le sostuvo la mirada.

\- En ese caso nos vamos ahora mismo, pero te lo advierto, nuestra organización esta llena de criminales rango S, como yo y Konan, hasta tal vez tendrás que pelear con uno de los integrantes para poder entrar oficialmente eso lo decidirá el líder de Akatsuki – dijo seriamente el Uchiha al rubio quien este asintió.

Entonces Naruto acompañado por los dos miembros de Akatsuki, se tardaron 1 semana en llegar a Amegakure no sato. Claro que Itachi tuvo que parar en una tienda para comprarle algo de ropa nueva al rubio antes de partir. Pero durante todo el camino Itachi se la pasaba viendo a Naruto mas específicamente sus ojos, que ya no eran azules marinos ahora eran azules gélidos, como si hubiera perdido ese brillo de el.

Itachi al ver que llovía más fuerte de lo normal, decidió ponerle a Naruto su sombrero de paja, para evitar que el rubio contrajera un resfriado. Luego de unos 15 minutos de caminatas, decidieron parar en un humilde restaurante de dangos.

\- Hola y bienvenidos, gracias por venir a comer aquí, ¿puedo tomar su orden? – dijo amablemente una chica de unos 19 años, de pelo corto castaño y de ojos oscuros.

\- Yo quiero 5 brochetas de dangos bañados en salsa – dijo un emocionado Naruto. La moza anoto en su libreta lo que pidió el rubio.

-¿Y que pedirá la pareja de enamorados?, tenemos en nuestro menú un especial de novios – dijo inocentemente, haciendo que ambos criminales se taparan con la libretas de menú en el rostro, haciendo que Naruto se riera por la reacción de ambos. Luego de pedir sus diferentes pedidos y de terminar de comer, fueron con dirección a lo que parecía una torre gigante, se podía decir la más alta de todos los edificios, con una espeluznante estatua creada en el frente con dirección de ver la ciudad. Naruto pudo jurar haber visto a alguien en la lengua de esa estatua, que cuando lo vio se levanto y se fue de ahí.

Mientras que el trío de ninjas renegados subía unas escaleras, hasta llegar a una entrada gigante que se abrió espaciosamente, a lo que decidieron entrar, lentamente el portón se cerraba.

Konan e Itachi caminaban por los pasillos de dicha torre. (Se parece a la torre de los jóvenes titanes, pero por dentro y sin forma de T.)

Los ninjas llegaron hasta la sala principal que estaba algo sucia, en el medio había un largo sillón en forma de C, y un televisor de grandes pulgadas pegado en la pared y había una especie de cocina-bar a un lado de la entrada.

-¿Hm? veo que trajeron un nuevo amigo – dijo un pelinaranja, con varios pircings en su rostro, de ojos morados con anillos en sus globos oculares, mientras permanecía firme, apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

\- Pain, veras… - no término de decir la peliazul, ya que el líder la había interrumpido.

\- Conoces las reglas Konan, solo los mas poderosos pueden unirse a Akatsuki, ¿Quién es el niño? – pregunto autoritariamente Pain.

\- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki… solo Uzumaki – dijo rivalizando la frialdad con la que hablaba Pain – y créame, señor de los alfileres de la cara, que puedo ser tan fuerte como usted – dijo con una sonrisa determinante pero a la vez burlesca por el apodo que uso contra el líder de la organización.

Esto izo que a Konan se le escapara una carcajada que tapo con sus manos, algo que a Pain se le quedo viendo como a un bicho raro, ya que desde la muerte de Yahiko no había vuelto a reír y menos a sonreír.

Luego de eso el pelinaranjado poso sus ojos en Naruto, quien este lo seguía mirando de una manera seria, Pain haciendo gala de su poder con el Rinnegan, miro en su interior el poder que tenia Naruto y al ver que tenia un chakra azul y otro rojo dedujo que el chico tenia talento en el arte ninja, a lo que decidió lo siguiente.

-¿A si que Naruto he?, por lo que puedo ver en tus ojos, veo que has sentido mucho dolor al igual que yo – esto izo que Konan bajara su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se ensombrecieran - ¿pero crees estar al nivel de uno de los criminales de Akatsuki? – pregunto seriamente.

\- Podríamos averiguarlo – dijo con sencillez el rubio, a lo que Itachi se le quedo mirando algo desconcertado.

\- En ese caso sígueme, Naruto – dijo Pain a lo que los ninjas lo siguieron, luego de unos 5 minutos, llegaron en lo que parecía un campo de entrenamiento artificial, adaptado para entrenamientos de cualquier tipo, bien iluminado. - ¡Akatsukis, reunidos! – grito ampliamente el líder, a lo que luego de eso la puerta de la sala se abrió, a lo que Naruto volteo a verlos.

Siete ninjas estaban ingresando, todos con la misma vestimenta. Mientras se alineaban de lado a lado.

\- Todos preséntense ante Naruto, quizás el nuevo miembro de la organización – dijo seriamente el pelinaranjado.

-¿Hm? ¿Que hace un mocoso aquí?, en la torre Akatsuki – dijo de manera arrogante y molesta, un joven de unos 15 años, de ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cueles le tapan el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

-¡¿A quien tratas de mocoso?! rapunzel – dijo un furioso Naruto, poniéndose de puntilla a lo que Deidara se le formo una vena y con su mano apretaba con fuerza.

Mientras que atrás de ellos ciertos criminales no pudieron contener la risa, hasta incluso a Itachi se le escapo una pequeña carcajada.

-¡¿COMO?! – grito el rubio, mientras trataba de caminar hacia el ojiazul a la vez que extendía sus brazos para poder agarrarlo, pero cierto pelirrojo le estaba sosteniendo con una mano la parte de atrás de su capa, lo mismo hacia Itachi con Naruto.

\- Ya basta Deidara – dijo seriamente el líder, haciendo que al rubio se diera vuelta bruscamente a la vez que bufaba y cruzaba sus brazos. Naruto lo imitaba cómicamente.

\- Ja, no se ustedes pero el chico me agrada – dijo un hombre de 18 años, de ojos morados y de cabello medio largo de color plata, peinado hacia atrás. Mientras señalaba al rubio y a la vez sonreía burlescamente.

\- Presentencen, ahora – dijo de manera fría a la vez que soltaba algo de instinto asesino. A lo que el primero en hablar fue un adolescente con una extraña mascara tapando su cara.

\- Mi nombre ser Obito, el genial y poderoso – dijo en un tono infantil, un joven de 17 años, de cabello corto, mientras hacia una pose épica y una extraña ola aparecía detrás de el. A lo que todos (menos Itachi y Pain) se les formo una gota al estilo anime. Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada divertida.

\- Nosotros somos Zetsu – dijo el que parecía una planta carnívora.

\- Yo me llamo Hildan – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, al mismo tiempo que posaba su guadaña en su hombro izquierdo.

\- Yo soy Kakuzu, y te recomiendo que no me hagas enojar – dijo un hombre de lo que parecía de 81 años, tapándose la parte de debajo y de arriba de su rostro con una mascara negra, de piel oscura y de contextura alta, y de ojos pupila verde con cornea rojos.

\- Hoshikage Kisame es mi nombre – dijo el quien parecía un tiburón, de 25 años, de piel azulada y con dientes afilados, y en su espalda se podía ver su gigantesca espada vendada. A Naruto le dio un ligero escalofrió al ver su sonrisa con esos dientes de tiburón.

\- Yo soy Deidara – dijo sombriamente a la vez que mostraba sus manos y mostraba sus bocas a la vez que sacaban la lengua a Naruto. A lo que este lo vio con mala cara.

\- Sasori de Suna – dijo con aburrimiento el pelirrojo de 20 años.

\- De acuerdo, como ya todos saben, para que Naruto se una oficialmente deberá pelear con uno de ustedes, si dura mas de 30 minutos peleando o vence a su contrincante será miembro oficial de Akatsuki – hablo el líder con su habitual seriedad, a lo que todos prestaron a atención – Deidara, pelearas contra Naruto – dijo mientras que se retiraba y se iba con los demás a ver la pelea, en la sección de pelea libre que consentía en pelear en un campo de batalla. (Es igual que el torneo de artes marciales de dbz, pero no con sus reglas).

En cambio Deidara apenas escucho eso una sonrisa adorno su rostro, a la vez que se dirigía al campo de pelea. A lo que Naruto le siguió el paso, no sin antes voltear a ver a Itachi con una sonrisa determinante en su rostro, a lo que el pelinegro cerró sus ojos y asintió

\- Prepárate niño, por que no pienso ser amable contigo – decía el rubio mayor, a la vez que entraba en pose de pelea.

\- A si pues yo no me quedare atrás – decía Naruto al mismo tiempo que pasaba al estilo de pelea de los Uchiha. Esto izo que a Itachi sonriera al rubio con admiración.

**{25 Minutos después}.**(Descuiden les escribiré como fue la pelea en otro capitulo).

Ahora podemos ver como el dúo de ninjas se encontraban en un estado de pena, Deidara quien se encontraba respirando pesadamente a la vez que se apoyaba en el piso y tenia varios moretones y rasguños. Naruto se encontraba en la misma condición que Deidara pero con energías suficiente para seguir en pose de batalla.

\- Vaya Naruto, para ser un mocoso si que peleas bien – dijo cansadamente el rubio mayor.

\- Ho vamos Deidara, pues tu no te quedas atrás, rapunzel – decía Naruto, quien ahora se encontraba al frente de Deidara extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, a lo que este acepto a regáñetas ya que tenia el pie derecho medio herido. Y una vez que entro en contacto con la mano de Naruto, este comenzó a transmitirle algo del youki de Kurama, sanando rápidamente sus heridas. Dejando así al rubio mayor perplejo.

\- En ese caso, Naruto Uzumaki a partir de hoy estas en Akatsuki, bienvenido seas, luego hablaremos de tu doujutsu - dijo seriamente el pelinaranja, mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba con dirección a la salida.

\- Gracias, Pain, te prometo que no te defraudare jefecito – decía Naruto en su tono alegre a la vez que levantaba su mano y su pulgar.

\- Estuviste estupendo Naruto, aun que no vulvas a hacer eso, idiota – decía el pelinegro con seriedad, a lo que Naruo se río nerviosamente. Al recordar lo que había echo durante la pelea contra el terrorista de las bombas en forma de arcilla.

\- Ho vamos Itachi, dale un respiro, estuvo genial, ya deseo pelear contra ti, Naruto – dijo el ojimorado a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo y se retiraba.

\- GUAU, Naruto-kun estuviste genial, ¿podrías enseñarle a Tobi ese truco? – decía el pelinegro en ese tono infantil mientras hacia movimientos de niños.

\- Hm, nada mal niño, nada mal – decía a la vez que se retiraba el viejo de cabellos largos.

\- Ja ¿Qué paso Deidara? Si que Naruto te dio una buena paliza ¿he? – se burlaba de manera seria el pelirrojo.

\- Hm, y yo que pensé que solo eras un niño tonto - decía de manera seria la peliazul, pero repentinamente abrazo al rubio – bienvenido a tu nueva casa Naruto – decía a la vez que se ponía firme y se retiraba.

\- Ven te llevare a tu habitación y te enseñare las instalaciones – decía el pelinegro – ha, y toma – dijo mientras que le lanzaba al rubio una túnica Akatsuki.

\- Pues gracias… Aniki – dijo el rubio con gran felicidad planteada en su rostro. Esto izo que a Itachi se le formara una sonrisa triste.

**.**

{10 Minutos después}.

Ahora vemos como un Naruto, recién salido de bañarse, a la vez que caminaba hacia su cama y se tumbaba en el colchón.

**Paisaje mental.**

\- Debo admitirlo no son tan malos de lo que aparentan, pero igual, no te encariñes mucho con ellos – dijo la pelirroja a Naruto, como una madre regaña a su hijo.

\- No se tu Kurama-chan, pero a mi me agradan – dijo un rubio que se encontraba corriendo por la casa de felicidad – quizás… quizás pueda hacerlos cambiar de parecer y convertirlos en una familia – decía de manera alucinante el rubio.

\- Puede ser Naruto… puede ser – decía la pelirroja a la vez que abrazaba a Naruto comos si fuera su hijo.

{En Konoha}.

Ahora nos encontramos en el ichiraku ramen, mas específicamente con la matriarca Uzumaki, quien se encontraba con su hija comiendo su comida favorita.

\- …

-¿Kasan, te encuentras bien? – Pregunto la rubia menor a su madre, quien esta última se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y había tirado sus palillos en el plato a la vez que se encontraba callada - ¿kasan?

-¿Ha?, si, si Harui-chan estoy bien, no te preocupes, princesa – dijo mientras retomaba los palillos nuevamente y le sonreía, a lo que la infante retomaba su almuerzo.

Pero Kushina aun tenía la mirada perdida, habría jurado haber sentido una extraña sensación como si hubiera perdido algo que jamás recuperaría.

Decidió restarle importancia y seguir comiendo.

**CONTINUARA…**

Y fin, otra vez les pido disculpas por la tardanza lo siento.

También les informo que e subido una nueva historia que les invito a que lean llamada Naruto The Killer.

Hasta la próxima los veo en dos semanas o tal ves menos y por favor dejen review que me ayudan a seguir motivado Bay bay.


	6. Progresos

Bunas días, tarde o noche gente de fanfic, les traigo el capitulo 6 de mi historia y muchas gracias por los review XD. Y también les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la tardanza, se que dije en dos semanas publicaría el siguiente capitulo, pero resulta que… ¡ME HABIAN CORTADO EL PUTO INTERNET!, resulta que el poste que esta al frente de mi casa se encontraba podrido, que dicho póster pertenecía a una empresa telefónica, había llamado a la empresa y avisado de lo ocurrido, pero digamos que aquí en mi país es una tradición que las empresas se demoren en hacer sus trabajos.

Cuando estaba por publicar el nuevo capitulo, se me fue la conexión y quede con ganas de, de… HHHHAAAAA, como sea, ya estoy de vuelta e intentare organizar mis historias, gracias por la espera, y recuerden que si tienen alguna pregunta no teman en decirme chicos, sin mas que decir vamos con el capitulo. No sin antes contestar lo siguiente.

.

* * *

.

-**Black Snow P: **Lo se amigo estoy en eso, gracias por la sugerencia y claro que no me molesta.

.

-**Carlo Uzumaki: **Si lo se, no lo ice lo que espere pero con el paso del tiempo lo volveré un poco mas maquiavélico.

.

-**Erick Kingdom: **Se que e copiado un poco pero trate de cambiar algunas cosas de esa parte, pero ya se me ocurrió algo en el futuro para que no me llamen copion, amigo.

.

-**The Angel Dark:** Gracias por el apoyo amigo, en verdad lo aprecio.

.

-**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: **Gracias por el concejo de los poderes amigo, lo tendré en cuenta.

.

-**AnarKista13: **Serán entre buenos y malos, por los futuros acontecimientos que ocurrirán.

.

-**Chivotenkai: **JAJAJA son muy chistosos tus reviews. Gracias por el review brother, y antes que nada descarta la posibilidad de que Itachi mande el aviso a Sarutobi, ya que tengo planeado como va a ser el "rencuentro familiar".

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: Progresos._**

.

Han pasado 1 año desde que Naruto se unió a Akatsuki y varias cosas han cambiado en la organización. Principalmente Naruto conoció en persona a Nagato quien este cambio su manera de pensar de los demás miembros, pero aun tenia vigente su plan de atrapar a todos los bijuus, algo que Naruto estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo quería ver a sus "hermanos" y sus "padres" bajo tierra, luego de que oyera de boca des sus ex-padres de que tenían planeado deshacerse de el dejándolo a un orfanato, poco a poco Naruto pensaba en como matar a su ex-familia.

Luego de que Nagato le contara sus planes procedió entrenar a Naruto de cómo debía usar el rinnegan adecuadamente, algo que Naruto le costo bastante, Nagato no tenia piedad en el entrenamiento que le daba, peleas gravitacionales con los demás caminos del dolor, lanzamientos de objetos gigantes, viajes dimensionales, etc.…

Naruto había aprendido bastante de Nagato, a los 2 meses de entrenamiento sabia controlar apenas el Shinra Tensei y el Bansho Ten´in, también había inventado nuevas técnicas con ayuda del rinnegan y lo mejor de todo con ayuda de su dojutsu y de un largo exhaustivo entrenamiento, había creado una súper espada gigantesca casi como la de Kisame, solo que tiene apariencia de sable, también le permite enviar una onda de choque de un tajo recargando su espada y podía hacerla desaparecer y aparecer a su antojo en una luz blanca.

Nagato se tomo el tiempo de explicarle a Naruto que ahora, gracias a su dojutsu tenia la capacidad de aprender todos los elementos de la naturaleza, algo que Naruto decidió aprovechar pidiéndole concejos a los demás criminales.

Naruto convenció al pelinaranja en demoler esas torres de hierro y construir casas para mejorar la comodidad de los habitantes de Amegakure con ayuda de su rinnegan, Nagato había construido plazas, campos de entrenamiento, pero claro dejando algunas torres intactas y algunas antiguas construcciones de la lluviosa aldea

La relación con los demás miembros había mejorado bastante tanto como para el como para los demás, todos se tenían algo de buena confianza, que a diferencia de antes, todos se odiaban a muerte. Tal fue el punto que "Tobi" decidió revelar su verdadera identidad a los demás, ahora todos lo conocían como Obito, pero claro que aun portaba su extraña mascara de vez en cuando y su estupida actitud de niño de 8 años.

Naruto tenía una muy buena relación amistosa con Deidara casi lo consideraba como a su hermano, se sentía muy identificado con el debido a su pasado, ambos estuvieron a las sombras de sus prodigiosos hermanos y fueron ignorados de una manera extrema por sus padres, pero a diferencia de Naruto, Deidara fue ignorado por su padre y su abuelo ya que su madre había fallecido en el parto de su "hermana" Kurotsuchi. De vez en cuando ambos rubios entrenaban juntos tanto en la sala de entrenamiento como en los campos de entrenamiento que se encontraban fuera de la torre Akatsuki .

Con Obito tenia una relación de hermanos, al principio Naruto le era indiferente debido a ser el antiguo alumno de Minato, pero luego de tantas trolleadas y peleas cómicas del Uchiha comenzaron a entablar una buena relación, de vez de cuando se divertían gastándole bromas a los demás, suelen entrenar con sus respectivos doujutsus en mejorarlos.

A Kakuzu lo consideraba como su tercer abuelo y el ninja de Takigakure consideraba al rubio como el nieto que nunca tuvo, al principio el ninja de muy avanzada edad no le tenia mucha paciencia que digamos, ya que en mas de una ocasión intento matarlo por las tonterías que hacía con Deidara, Obito y Hildan. Estos tres eran considerados los mas infantiles del grupo de renegados.

Con el pasar del tiempo fueron entrenando juntos en peleas a muerte, algo que Naruto le era difícil y en varias ocasiones se tuvo que rendir, en sus descansos Kakuzu le contaba historias del antiguo mundo ninja, de las fundiciones de las primeras aldeas, de sus primeros Kages y de sus grandes peleas que tuvo contra legendarios ninjas.

Ablando del ninja inmortal de Hidan este tenia un buen pensamiento del rubio eran considerados entre si como mejores amigos, en algunas ocasiones ayudaba a Naruto a entrenar en pelea a mano limpia, también lo entrenaba sobre el asesinato en sigilo y acrobacias.

Su cambio fue tal que ahora ya no mataba a mas inocentes si no a personas que en verdad se mereciesen la muerte.

Con Sasori tenia una buena relación de vez en cuando entrenaban juntos con ayuda de las marionetas del pelirrojo, aun que la actitud fría y seria del pelirrojo no había cambiado casi nada, pero en algunas ocasiones esbozaba una sonrisa divertida al ver las escenas que hacían Naruto y los demás, y en mas de una ocasión ni el sabia como se había metido en sus líos.

Con la planta carnívora de Zetsu tenia una relación, como decirlo… cómica ya que a las primeras semanas de adaptarse a la torre Akatsuki, se camuflaba en la pared e intentaba devorar al rubio, quien este reaccionaba corriendo por todo el edificio con lagrimas anime.

Con Kisame, bueno ambos se tenían un buen grado de respeto, en ocasiones se ponían a entrenar en kenjutsu con sus respectivas espadas junto a Itachi y a Hidan, ya que los 4 eran los miembros con mejor talento en espadas, Kisame con ayuda de Itachi le enseñaron todo sobre el arte de la espada, Naruto poco a poco comenzó a tener talento con su gran espada, aun que a veces los miembros de Akatsuki se preguntaban de cómo podía portar semejante espada de grandes dimensiones, ya que para ellos les era muy pesada levantarla, pero para el rubio Uzumaki era como levantar una pluma.

A Konan la consideraba como a su hermana y la peliazul consideraba al rubio como su hermano, con el paso del tiempo la mujer comenzó a tener una mejor relación con el resto del grupo, admitía que en algunas ocasiones le parecían agradable Obito y Deidara junto a Hidan y sus tonterías. De vez en cuando entrenaban juntos, pero Naruto siempre intentaba con ayuda de Deidara, Obito, Hidan y Zetsu de que la peliazul se acercara mas a Itachi, ya que les parecía una buena pareja.

Itachi poco a poco comenzó a ser mas integro con el resto del grupo, el único con quien entablaba conversación era con Kisame pero ahora de vez en cuando hablaba amenamente con algún otro miembro de la organización, pero claro que al principio ni se hablaba con Deidara, algo que mas tarde Naruto logro cambiar, encerrándolos a ambos en un contenedor de basura para poder aclarar sus indeferencias y sus pocas similitudes.

.

{Habitación de Naruto}

En la habitación del rubio se veían las paredes pintadas de azul fuerte, en las paredes se veían algunos póster de la torre Akatsuki y algunos de ninjas famosos o actores y en una mesita de luz se veía una fotografía en donde salía el en compañía del resto de Akatsuki junto a una pelirroja muy hermosa casi de la misma edad que Deidara, todos sonriendo y portando sus capas de Akatsuki.

Ahora vemos como un rubio de ojos azules se levantaba de su cama, lo raro es que se encontraba acostado de cabeza, el rubio sin ánimo se levanto y se dirigió a su baño privado, luego de ducharse y cambiar su pijama por una camiseta blanca y unos jeans flexibles azules con un cinturón de su banda shinobi pero rasgada en el centro, dirigió sus ojos al reloj de la pared para ver la hora que marcaban las 12:00, procedió salir de su habitación, luego de caminar por unos minutos sintió un pequeño temblor junto a una pequeña explosión y lo que parecía gritos. Arqueo una ceja al ver a Obito corriendo de Deidara.

\- Ha, la primera pared destruida del día, hm clásico – bufo con aburrimiento mientras observaba como el pelinegro huía con lagrimas anime de un homicida Deidara quien este miraba a su presa con enojo, haciendo que el Uzumaki tuviera una gota de sudor anime.

-¡HHHHAAAA, NO DEIDARA-SENPAI, OBITO SER UN BUEN CHICO! – grito el pelinegro mientras corría a la vez que tenía sus brazos para atrás como papel se tratase.

-¡ME ESTUVISTE JODIENDO TODA LA NOCHE, EN LA DUCHA Y EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO, NO CORRAS COBARDE! – Decía el rubio mayor mientras perseguía a su presa - ¿QUIERES QUE SEA TU QUERIDO SEMPAI?, PUES BIEN, PRIMERA LECCION ¡EL ARTE ES UNA BOMBAAA! – dijo el rubio mientras que en sus manos preparaba una pequeña ave de arcilla explosiva para posteriormente arrojársela al pelinegro Uchiha, quien este volteo levemente a la vez que seguía corriendo y luego de ver al ave de arcilla usando el sharingan izo que el ave pasara frente de el como si de un fantasma se tratase.

\- Jejeje, fallo Deidara-senpai – dijo el Uchiha mientas continuaba corriendo a la vez que volteaba a ver al rubio con una sonrisa burlesca y con los ojos cerrados, pero luego de mirar al frente vio como el ave estaba en impactar en Naruto.

\- HHAAA, no de nuevo, Rinnegan: Shinra Tensei – dejo el rubio mientras que sus azulados ojos pasaban a ser morados con anillos en el centro a la vez que extendía sus brazos y abría sus manos, esta acción izo que el pájaro de bomba diera media vuelta con dirección al Uchiha quien este ultimo se encontraba a pocos centímetros del Uzumaki – Ho Ho – se dijo a si mismo al ver lo siguiente.

De repente en todo el pasillo se ve como una gran polvo de tierra se hacia presente en el lugar.

\- *Cof* *cof* ha, ¿en donde se fue ese cíclope de uno ojo? – decía el rubio mientras se paraba y miraba a su alrededor.

\- De seguro *cof* se tuvo que *cof* haber adherido al piso, ese tonto – decía el rubio Uzumaki - ¿Qué fue lo que te izo ahora? – pregunto el ojiazul con burla en su voz.

-¿Tu que crees, Naruto? "Obito es un buen chico wiiii" – decía el renegado imitando la forma infantil de moverse y de hablar del pelinegro, mientras procedía a contarle lo ocurrido al Uzumaki mientras caminaban hacia la sala.

.

**{Flash** **back}****.**

Vemos en la habitación de Deidara como este salía del baño recién aciado, en la habitación del rubio se veía varias figuras de arcillas de distintos tamaños y formas, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul oscuro.

\- *Bostezo* ha, hora de dormir – decía mientras pegaba un salto hacia su cama y abrazaba lo que parecía un pájaro de arcilla pero versión peluche. Cuando Deidara se encontraba en la frontera del sueño, sintió la extraña sensación de que alguien estaba en su espalda.

\- Psssttt, Deidara-senpai, tengo que decirte algo – hablo el Uchiha infantilmente, intentando llamar la atención del terrorista de Iwa, quien este tenía una cara de pocos amigos pero aun dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

\- (Ignóralo Deidara, solamente ignóralo) – se dijo a si mismo el rubio en tono deprimente, pero para su mala suerte el pelinegro no se iría tan fácilmente.

-¿Senpai? – pregunto el pelinegro infantilmente al ver que el rubio no le respondía – senpai, senpai, senpai, senpai, senpai, senpai – comenzó a hablar reiteradas veces de manera divertida para fastidiar al rubio, quien este se puso en la cara la almohada.

Luego de que Obito estuviera dos horas fastidiando a Deidara, este saco un par de tapones y se los puso en los oídos.

Luego de la noche anterior, Deidara se levantaba con algo de dificultad y con ojeras en sus ojos, volteo por todos lados de su habitación y suspiro de cansancio al no ver al Uchiha molestándolo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se disponía a volver a dormir, lentamente cerraba sus ojos hasta que el sonido de la alarma de su despertador se izo presente, haciendo que el rubio abriera sus ojos en grande, lo siguiente que se vio fue el despertador salir impactado de la habitación de Deidara por la ventana.

.

{Mientras tanto}.

\- Hay Jashin-sama, ¡TE AMOOOO! – decía un distraído Hidan mientras camina y daba vuelta entre si y sus ojos se volvían corazones rosados, acompañado de Kakuzu, quienes se aproximaban a la entrada de la torre.

\- Tsk, subnormal – dijo casi en un susurro el decrepito ninja, pero audible para el pelimorado, quien este ultimo tomo su guadaña listo para sus clásicas peleas.

-¿¡COMO DICES QUE DIJISTE!? IMITACION BARATA DE CHUKY – dijo un mas que cabreado Hidan, haciendo que Kakuzu tuviera una vena en la frente.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?! – Dijo un molesto ninja mientras chocaba rayos contra Hidan – toma esto – dijo mientras estaba por conectar un derechazo al pelimorado.

Pero luego de unos segundos puso una cara de extrañeza al no sentir el impacto y al fijarse mejor miro como Hidan se encontraba inconciente y en su cabello se notaba como tuercas caían y se veía un espiral de pain versión chibi bailando, haciendo que el inmortal tuviera una gota de sudor.

Cabe decir que el reloj que Deidara arrojo por su ventana era de acero y muy viejo.

.

{Mientras tanto con Deidara}

Ahora vemos como Deidara entraba a su baño privado para poder ducharse y sacarse el sueño que lo carcomía, ya una vez dentro de la regadera y ponerse algo de shampoo en su largo cabello comenzó a limpiarlo tranquilamente.

\- Senpaaaaiiii – dijo en tono juguetón el pelinegro apareciendo de cabeza ya que se encontraba como pegado al techo y traía puesto su extraña mascara, haciendo que el rubio abriera de nuevo en grandes los ojos pero de enojo a la vez que tenia un tic.

-¡LARGOOOOOOO! – grito el rubio a la vez que se veía como el Uchiha salía disparado por la ventana.

.

{Mientras tanto con Kakuzu}

\- He ¿Hidan… ya te moriste? – pregunto el viejo ninja de la organización mientras tocaba al joven inmortal con una vara de madera, quien este tenia sus ojos en remolino.

\- HHHAAA ¡echen paja! – grito el pelinegro mientras caía, a lo que Kakuzu levanta su vista y recibe el golpe de cara contra la mascara de forma de caracol del Uchiha, quedando en el mismo estado de Hidan solamente que en su espiral se encontraba una versión chibi de su antiguo rival Hashirama bailando.

\- He – dijo el Uchiha para luego dar media vuelta e irse mientras silbaba de manera inocente.

.

{Salón de entrenamientos de la torre Akatsuki}.

-¡Kats! – dijo en voz alta el rubio mientras juntaba sus dedos, quien se encontraba arrojando arañas de arcillas explosivas contra muñecos de practica, que dichos muñecos tenían forma de cierto Uchiha molesto – vaya esto si que sirve para desquitarse – se dijo a si mismo el rubio mientras se disponía a continuar hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de cierta persona de esta mañana.

\- Senpai, senpai, senpai, senpai – volvió a decir de forma reiterada y molesta el Uchiha, haciendo que el rubio se diera vuelta bruscamente y mirando al pelinegro con malas intenciones.

-¡QUE! – grito de forma enojada el rubio, mientras se acercaba al pelinegro con intenciones de estrangularlo.

\- Senpai, senpai tengo que contarte un SUPER secreto – dijo de manera divertida el Uchiha haciendo énfasis en la parte "SUPER", en ello el enojo de Deidara fue remplazada por curiosidad.

-¿De veras… cual es? – pregunto de manera curiosa el rubio.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo, senpai? – pregunto de forma picara el pelinegro y un asentimiento por parte del rubio recibió – el secreto es… es… - decía de una manera profunda el pelinegro, dejando mas ansioso al rubio terrorista.

\- Ya dilo Obito, anda – decía de una manera emocionada el rubio mientras apretaba sus manos y movía sus brazos de arriba abajo. Esto solamente izo que el Uchiha sonriera ampliamente.

\- El secreto es… ¡que Obito es un buen chico! – dijo el pelinegro mientras saltaba a la vez que extendía sus brazos para arriba y doblaba sus rodillas.

Una vez que aterrizo al suelo comenzó a sudar a mares, al sentir un fuerte instinto asesino y al ver a Deidara y ver su expresión ensombrecida pensó en lo peor – mami.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR! – fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio antes de lanzarle una araña explosiva al pelinegro, quien este reacciono corriendo por su vida de manera cómica.

\- HHHHAAAA – grito el pelinegro mientras salía a toda velocidad del cuarto de entrenamiento, perseguido por un mas que molesto Deidara.

**.**

**{Fin de flash back}.**

\- Ha, con que fue eso lo que paso – dijo desinteresadamente el joven Uzumaki - vaya sinceramente hubiera usado mi súper espada para rebanarlo en dos, aunque, siempre vuelve, no importa cuantas veces te deshagas de el – dijo un poco atemorizado a veces el rubio pensaba si el Uchiha era un pariente de Hidan o de Kakuzu.

\- Tsk, ni que lo digas hermano, tarde o temprano me las va a pagar, o si ya le haré la mayor trolleada de su vida – dijo el rubio a la vez que frotaba sus manos y ponía una cara al estilo trollface.

\- Y por cierto… ¿Cuándo te le vas a confesar a tu amor platónico? – dijo en un tono burlón a la vez que se acercaba al rostro de Deidara y tapaba su boca con su mano y tenia sus ojos en forma D pero para abajo, pero sin parar de caminar.

Tras lo dicho por el Uzumaki, Deidara no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan de rojo al recordar a cierta pelirroja de la organización.

\- Ca… cállate idiota – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y desviaba la mirada del Uzumaki, quien este ultimo se echo a reír por la reacción del terrorista.

\- Ho vamos Deidara tu y ella hacen una linda pareja – dijo en tono divertido el ojiazul a la vez que acercaba repetidas veces sus dedos índices.

\- Pero si serás – dijo mientras tomaba de la camiseta a la rubio a la vez que apretaba sus dientes, quien este ahora se estaba riendo nerviosamente.

Luego de lo ocurrido, ambos rubios habían llegado a la sala principal de la torre, en donde en la cocina se podía ver a cierto Uchiha de fría actitud preparándose un sándwich y en el sofá se encontraba uno de los Siete Espadachines De La Niebla viendo TV. La sala se encontraba iluminada de la luz del día, ya que cierto ninja tacaño se negaba a pagar el presupuesto de la luz.

\- Buenos días Itachi, ¿Qué cuentas hermano? – dijo el rubio mientras saltaba la mini puerta para prepararse su desayuno mientras pasaba detrás del pelinegro y le daba una palmada en la espalda.

\- Hola Naruto – dijo el Uchiha mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich, y luego de tragar dirigió su vista hacia Deidara – Deidara – dijo secamente el pelinegro.

\- Itachi – dijo de manera seria el rubio, ambas personas se estuvieron viendo por unos segundos mientras rayos desprendían de sus ojos.

-¿Acaso los tengo que volver a encerrar en el contenedor de basura? – pregunto cínicamente en ojiazul mientras reía un poco malvado. Haciendo que Deidara e Itachi se asustaran un poco a lo que ambos decidieron darse un apretón de manos un tanto fuerte – mejor – dijo el rubio mientras sonreía despreocupadamente e iba al sillón.

En eso cierto pelinegro molesto hacia acto de presencia en la sala.

\- Ha, que hambre tengo – dijo el Uchiha no dándose cuenta de la presencia de cierto rubio – hola Itachi, hola Deidara – dijo el pelinegro, pero luego de unos segundos abrió en grandes los ojos mientras sus labios temblaban, en eso sin voltear a su derecha estira sus brazos para descartar su preocupación – Hm, nariz pequeña, cabello largo, piel suave… - dijo mientras tocaba con sus manos la cara del terrorista, lentamente comenzó a dar vuelta su cabeza y al ver la cara de pocos amigos del rubio, trago duro – hol… hola senpai – hablo nerviosamente Obito sin despegar sus manos del rostro de Deidara

\- bip, bip – dijo el pelinegro mientras apretaba la nariz del ojiazul para luego correr por todo el salón en persecución del artista.

-¡Ya veras! – dijo mientras perseguía al Uchiha por paredes y techo, en eso Itachi estaba por darle una mordida mas a su sándwich, pero cuando estaba a milímetros no sintió nada y al abrir sus ojos el sándwich ya no estaba en manos.

\- Hmmm, yomi pero que rico – dijo mientras de un bocado se comía el sándwich del portador del Mangekyo Sharingan y se chupaba los dedos a la vez que seguía corriendo.

En eso la puerta de metal de la sala se abre automáticamente dejando paso a una hermosa mujer pelirroja de unos 16 años con un físico presumible, en eso a Obito se le escapa una carcajada "inocente".

\- HA no Deidara-senpai, no me haga daño, sálvame Kurama-chan – dijo el pelinegro en tono suplicante a la vez que se refugiaba a espaldas de la pelirroja, quien esta miro con mala cara al rubio.

En cambio Deidara estaba por tirarse a capturara al Uchiha y cuando estaba por hacerlo vio a "la reina de los bijus", en eso sus mejillas se sonrojan y se pone nervioso.

\- Deidara-kun, otra vez quieres hacerle daño al pobre de Obito – dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y con algo de enojo.

\- Pe… pero el – se excusaba el rubio mientras señalaba a Obito, quien este ultimo hacia un esfuerzo en no reírse – Ho vamos Kurama-chan – dijo mientras intentaba disimular su nerviosismo.

\- Desde que me liberaron de Naruto-kun le has estado haciendo la vida imposible a Obito-kun – dijo ella en defensa del pelinegro, quien este último veía a la pelirroja con estrellas en los ojos.

\- Bueno Kurama, Obito tampoco es un "angelito" que digamos – decía el hombre tiburón, recordando el sándwich que se comió el peliengro del Uchiha.

\- Bueno como sea, iré a entrenar un rato, los veo luego – decía la pelirroja mientras se daba vuelta para retirarse, mientras Deidara no paraba de mirarla con las mejillas sonrojadas, aun recuerda el día en que fue liberada de Naruto.

**.**

**{Flash back}.**

Vemos como en el cuarto gigante de entrenamiento se encontraban ciertos Uzumakis entrenando arduamente.

\- _Shinra Tensei: lluvia de cometas_ – dijo el pelinaranjado a la vez que cientos de rocas del lugar salían disparadas hacia Naruto, quien este se encontraba todo maltrecho por los ataques del líder de la organización.

\- _Estilo de fuego: jutsu pared del inframundo_ – dijo mientras que una pared de puro fuego se levantaba de la tierra y una vez que las piedras hicieron contacto se disolvieron en cenizas.

\- (Naruto… si que eres sorprendente, sin tu rinnegan activado puedes durar en una buena pelea por mínimo hora media) – pensó el pelinaranjado con calma quien este se encontraba en su andador mecánico.

\- Esto es lo mejor que tienes, Pain – dijo en tono burlón con un toque de arrogancia, haciendo que Nagato sonriera.

-¡Naruto, no te confíes, baka! – grito el pelinaranja con enojo.

\- Ja, comete esto – dijo el cadáver mientras que retiraba su mano izquierda y en su brazo salio disparado un misil hacia Naruto, quien este se encontraba de espalda pero al voltear rápidamente activa su mítico dojutsu a la vez que pegaba un salto.

-_¡Rinnegan!_ – dijo mientras que el misil estaba a solo pocos milímetros, y cuando estaba por tocar al rubio el misil comenzó a desaparecer en un remolino.

\- ha ha ha – comenzó a respirar cansadamente el ojiazul, cayendo rendido al suelo pero con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su cara.

\- Hm… nada mal – dijo mientras extendió su brazo y abría su mano para ayudar a levantar al rubio, quien este se incorporo y acepto la ayuda del pelinaranja.

\- Oye Pain… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo seriamente el rubio.

\- Depende – dijo seriamente el hombre con piercings en toda la cara, mientras miraba fijamente al rubio.

\- Bueno – dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza – me preguntaba… ¿hay lugar para otro miembro de la organización? –termino de decir el rubio con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-¿Adonde quieres llegar, Naruto? – pregunto con una ceja levantada y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Bueno, veras dentro de unos días será el cumpleaños de Kurama-chan y lo que ella mas desea es ser libre de mí, por eso preguntaba… ¿me puedes ayudara a liberarla? – pidió de buena manera el rubio.

-¿Kurama? – pregunto confundido el pelinaranja, en eso Naruto suspira y decide contarle quien era en realidad a la persona a quien se refería. Luego de 15 minutos de charla Pain entendía todo al pie de la letra – Naruto, entiendes las reglas, si la libero tendrá que pelear con cualquiera de la organización para que se una oficialmente – dijo el hombre a lo que Naruto simplemente asintió.

No es que Nagato aceptara a cualquiera, pero no aceptaría a alguien que fuera débil.

**.**

**{20 minutos después, terraza de la torre Akatsuki}.**

Ahora vemos como Naruto se encontraba en un círculo rojo y en centro se encontraba dibujado un triangulo. Todos los Akatsukis se encontraban en la azotea y el sol estaba en su máximo punto a la vez que corría un poco de viento, ya se habían enterado de lo que estaba por pasar y a cada uno les pico la curiosidad.

Naruto se encontraba con el torso desnudo y traía solamente unos jeans negros.

\- Ahora, jashin-sama obtendrá otro sacrificio – decía el pelimorado, mientras reía maniáticamente, mientras Naruto no entendía a lo que se refería el inmortal.

\- He… ¿de que estas hablando? Maldito psicópata – dijo el rubio sin el menor cuidado en sus palabras.

\- Oye Naruto, te equivocaste de circulo, en el que estas parado es en donde Hidan hace sus sacrificios a su amiga imaginaria – decía la mitad blanca de Zetsu con algo de burla en su voz, esperando la reacción del rubio que no tardo en llegar.

-¡Naniii! – Dijo mientras pegaba un salto y caía en brazos del espadachín azulado - ¡Oye, pero que estas loco! Imbecil – decía un mas que enojado Naruto, mientras le gritaba al pelimorado pero sin soltarse de los brazos del hombre tiburón. Quien este miraba con peraza al rubio, sin previo aviso suelta al rubio cayendo de espaldas contra el piso.

\- Auch, gracias por el suave aterrizaje Kisame – decía un poco molesto el rubio mientras miraba al pelinegro con un ojo a la vez que se sobaba.

\- Ha, al menos lo intente – decía mientras levantaba los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa y cerraba los ojos.

\- No hay de que Naruto, para que son los amigos – decía el dientes filosos mientras sonreía de manera espeluznante y mostraba sus afilados dientes, haciendo que Naruto se le recorriera un escalofrió en la espalda y tuviera rayas moradas en una parte de su cara.

\- Como sea, Naruto ven aquí… y Hidan no esta permitido matar a los miembros del grupo – dijo seriamente el pelinaranja, haciendo que el portador de la guadaña riera nerviosamente.

-¿Seguro que es el circulo correcto? – dijo un tanto nervioso el rubio a la vez que metía y sacaba su pie del circulo, que a diferencia del otros este tenia dibujado un antiguo símbolo y era azul.

\- Seguro Naruto – decía el líder a la vez que rodaba sus ojos por la actitud del rubio menor, en eso Naruto arqueo una ceja a lo que Deidara sin previo aviso se posiciono detrás del Uzumaki.

\- Vamos, no seas gallina – fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras empujaba al rubio dentro del circulo y una vez que estuvo adentro una pared de chakra azul atrapo al Uzumaki.

\- Ha Deidara, me las vas a pagar – decía el rubio a la vez que golpeaba la pared de chakra.

\- Naruto necesito que te pongas al centro – ordeno el pelinaranja a lo que Naruto izo caso de lo dicho – Rinegan: ¡Extracción! – grito el líder mientras estiraba su brazo y abría su mano, en eso Naruto comienza a sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago y cuando dirige su vista hacia el sello, ve como este se estaba cubriendo de un chakra rojizo.

\- Hay, ciento como si me estuvieran destripando – dijo el rubio un poco dudoso de seguir con lo planeado, mientras se sentía mareado.

\- Necesito que alguien traiga algo… para poder amortiguar la caída… creo… creo que va a salir disparado del sellado – decía a la vez que sudaba un poco, en ello cierto pelirrojo experto en marionetas mira a su aprendiz del arte con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, lo que usted diga jefe – dijo el pelirrojo mientras sin previo aviso toma a Deidara de la parte de atrás de la camiseta y lo posiciona al frente de Naruto, y haciendo gala de sus poderes de marioneta con sus hilos aferra al rubio al piso.

-¡Oye Sasori ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! – dijo un cabreado Deidara a la vez que se veía una vena en su frente.

\- Que, yo solamente sigo ordenes – dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente a la vez que tenia sus ojos cerrados, muy pocas veces mostraba su lado troll.

En eso se ve como una figura femenina sale disparada del cuerpo de Naruto mientras la pared de chakra se disolvía, lo raro es que se vía de la edad de una adolescente caprichosa.

Deidara en eso fija su vista hacia la persona, que dicha persona cae arriba del rubio de cabello largo.

\- Ha ¿Qué paso? – decía Naruto mientras abría sus ojos y luego de unos segundos abrió en grandes sus ojos - ¡KURAMA! – dijo en voz alta mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero en ello pone una cara de curiosidad al escuchar unas carcajadas proveniente de los criminales que se encontraban rodeando a ciertas personas.

Naruto se reincorpora y comienza a caminar hacia la multitud y al llegar no puede evitar la risa a la vez que señalaba a los "nuevos tortolos".

\- Ho, por favor dígame que alguno de ustedes trae una cámara de fotos, jajaja – decía el rubio acompañados de los demás.

Digamos que Deidara se encontraba en el cielo debido a que la reina de los bijus accidentalmente había caído arriba del rubio aun que, sentía algo suave y grande en su torso, pero lo que la sorprendió es que sus labios hacían contacto, en resumen… ¡DEIDARA HABIA BESADO A KURAMA! XD.

Tanto como Kurama y Deidara se estaban mirando fijamente con los ojos abiertos y luego de unos segundos que más bien pareció una eternidad para ellos, se despegaron y se pusieron en pie cada uno con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- (Sasori eres un puto genio) – pensó el rubio de su maestro – ho…hola soy… - el rubio no termino de presentarse por lo siguiente que paso en cámara lenta.

-¡PERVERTIDO! – dijo la mujer a todo volumen mientras abofeteaba a Deidara en su mejilla izquierda, haciendo que todos cerraran sus ojos por unos segundos.

\- Jejeje, creo que estoy enamorado – decía el rubio totalmente perdido y con una mirada digna de un Jiraiya 2.

.

**{5 minutos después}.**

Ahora vemos como los criminales mas peligrosos del mundo se encontraban todos reunidos en el salón del TV plasma, cada uno sentado en el sofá esperando el veredicto del pelinaranja.

\- A si que… ¿el rey de los bijus resulto ser en realidad una mujer? – pregunto con su habitual seriedad, mientras la pelirroja se encontraba sentada al frente del pelinaranja con los brazos cruzados y viendo al líder con mala cara.

\- Hm, no es mi culpa que tu seas gay – dijo mientas desviaba su mirada del pelinaranja, quien este tenia un tic en su ojo derecho, ciertos criminales hacían lo posible de no reírse. Mientras Naruto negaba con la cabeza y tenia su mano en la cara por la actitud del la chica.

-¡JA!... – grito el pelinegro para luego taparse la boca con sus manos al ver la cara del líder - perdón jefecito – decía el Uchiha a la vez que sonreía nerviosamente.

\- Como sea… Kurama – dijo de manera autoritaria el Uzumaki – según por lo que yo e Itachi estuvimos viendo dentro de ti… ha, tenemos dos noticias una mala y otra buena ¿cual prefieres oír primero? – pregunto fríamente el poseedor del rinnegan, quien este no bajaba la guardia por si la mujer intentaba algo.

\- Hu mejor la buena – decía mientras sonreía despreocupadamente, después de todo ella es la más "poderosa" de los bijus y quizás de los presentes.

\- La buena noticia es que – decía el Uchiha mientras se ponía de pie y se detenía a lado de Pain con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija a la pelirroja, esto molesto un poco a cierta peliazul – al salir de Naruto, has recuperado un 30% de tu poder, digamos que estas casi a nivel de un ambu de raíz o de un Uchiha como yo… sin presumir… y por lo que veo también has rejuvenecido bastante – decía tranquilamente Itachi.

-¿Y la mala? – pregunto con sencillez la pelirroja, no le sorprende que le haya quedado la mitad de sus poderes, era conciente desde que fue sellada en el interior de Naruto había perdido bastante de su demoníaco chacra.

\- Bueno… la mala es que ahora… eres humana – decía el pelinaranja un poco nervioso, tras decir eso Naruto trago duro ya que conocía perfectamente la actitud de la pelirroja y su orgullo.

En cambio la pelirroja apenas termino de oír eso no lo tomo para nada bien, sus ojos se ensombrecieron, hasta que…

-¡Queeee! – grito la pelirroja a los cuatro vientos, rompiendo así algunos vidrios de la torre.

\- Ha ha, a mi no me miren yo no pienso pagar esto – dijo el tacaño inmortal, ganándose una mala mirada de todos los presentes (excepto de Kurama.) – que.

-¿Cómo… como que soy humana? – pregunto totalmente desconcertada la ojirroja.

\- bueno veras, cuando estabas por salir del tu prisión, me vi forzado a improvisar debido a que el jutsu que use no soporto lo suficiente tu poder… o lo que te queda – decía el pelinaranja – resumiendo, ya no eres inmortal y al igual que cualquier persona… envejecerás – termino el Pelinaranja con tranquilidad pero sin bajar la guardia.

Kurama se quedo petrificada no lo podía creer, en todos sus siglos y siglos de vida, jamás llego en pensar en esto ahora era mortal a partir de ahora tendría que ir con sumo cuidado.

\- No es tan malo Kurama – alentó el ojiazul.

\- *Suspiro* tu crees Naruto – dijo un poco desanimada, si el resto de los bijus se llegaran a enterar no dudarían en matarla.

\- (Kurama… guau si que es hermosa) – pensó el rubio sin despegar su mirada de la chica después de todo, ahora tenían la misma edad.

\- Puedes quedarte, después de todo, si lo que me dijo Naruto es verdad entonces eres bienvenida a quedarte – termino de decir el líder mientras procedía a retirarse de la sala. Haciendo que la pelirroja volteara a ver al rubio con una ceja levantada pero con una sonrisa seria.

-¡Hay genial, por fin dejare ser la única mujer de este grupo lleno de asesinos, dementes y pervertidos! – dijo la peliazul a la vez que tenia sus manos juntas y cerradas a la vez que sonreía de felicidad.

-(Hombres): ¡OYE! – dijeron todos al unísono, todos indignados.

\- (¿Acaso cree que soy un pervertido?) – pensó en sus adentros el Uchiha deprimido.

\- Ven Kurama, te llevare a tu habitación – decía la peliazul mientras tomaba del brazo a la pelirroja y jalaba de el, haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera nerviosa ya que jamás tuvo un amigo a excepción de Naruto.

\- Bueno yo… - intentaba excusarse la pelirroja, algo que noto Naruto a lo que la pecha con el hombro - *suspiro* de… de acuerdo – termino de decir la mujer mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba detrás de la peliazul..

**.**

**{Fin de flash back}.**

Deidara a un se encontraba con la mirada perdida y con una sonrisa de par a par.

\- Senpai… tierra llamando a senpai – hablaba el Uchiha en su habitual tono infantil a la vez que chesquiaba sus dedos al frente del rubio, Obito suspiro en derrota mientras pensaba en una manera de llamar la atención del rubio, hasta que la bombilla prendió - ¡senpai, senpai rápido Sasori esta haciendo un maniquí gigante sobre lo malo que es su arte! – dijo en voz alta en el oído del rubio, logrando su objetivo.

-¡¿Cómo, en donde esta ese presumido?! – dijo el rubio antes de salir corriendo sin rumbo.

**.**

**{8 horas después.}**

En toda la tarde cada persona se la paso entrenando o paseando por la nueva aldea.

\- Atención Akatsuki, dentro de 2 minutos estará la cena, a si que preparen la mesa y no quiero volverte a ver Obito jugando con la comida junto a Zetsu – dijo la peliazul en un altavoz.

Mientras tanto la puerta de la habitación de entrenamiento se abría dejando paso a Itachi y a Naruto.

\- Tengo que admitirlo desde que llegaste, mucho a cambiado aquí – dijo el ojinegro mientras caminaba en los pasillos.

\- Ja, que te puedo decir, hermano… para ser sincero los veo mas cercanos a ustedes que mi maldita ex-familia – dijo el rubio con veneno en su voz en la ultima parte.

Luego de eso llegaron hasta la sala, Naruto no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar la primera cena que tuvo con los criminales de la organización.

**.**

**{Flash back}.**

Vemos como un Naruto caminaba en los pasillos de la torre con dirección a la sala principal ya que su estomago no paraba de rugir.

\- Hm, ya me muero de ganas por comer la comida… de… hoy – decía el rubio mientras atravesaba la puerta y una gota de sudor se le formaba al ver tal escena.

-¡Wuuuaaaa el pescado es asqueroso! – dijo el peliverde mientras se sujetaba el cuello y sacaba la lengua de forma cómica.

-¡El pescado es lo mejor ñam, ñam! – decía la otra parte mientras gozaba del sabor del shusi.

-¡Joder Kakuzu, ese trozo es mió, Jashin-sama te maldice! – dijo a todo volumen un mas que molesto inmortal mientras que con sus palillos chinos sujetaba un pedazo de pescado asado.

-¡Cállate Hidan, el trozo es mió por que fui yo quien lo compre! – dijo el inmortal mas vejete, que al igual que el portador de la guadaña sujetaba el mismo trozo de pescado que sostenía Hidan, ambos mirándose cara a cara a la vez que rayos chocaban.

-¡Senpaiiiii, Tobi se esta ahogando yarrrrrggghh! – dijo el de la mascara a la vez que se sujetaba el cuello, mientras el nombrado lo mirara con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Jejejeje a ver si se muere ahora – dijo el rubio con malicia mientras no dejaba de ver al Uchiha como intentaba escupir el trozo de pescado.

-¡¿Por qué líder, por que pescado?! Buuuuaaaa – exclamo el hombre tiburón a la vez que lloraba al estilo anime.

\- Kisame… el pescado es saludable – aconsejo el Uchiha a lado de el mientras le daba un bocado a su comida.

\- Pain te lo dije, mi idea era mejor… hhhmmmm esto esta delicioso – dijo la mujer del grupo mientras que con sus palillos comía un trozo de pescado con una sonrisa de gusto en su cara.

-¿Delicioso?... odio el pescado – hablo el pelirrojo mientras miraba con odio su plato para luego correrlo a un lado y retirase de la mesa.

\- Odio mi organización criminal – dijo mientras miraba el frente suyo el espectáculo que hacían ciertos inmortales a la vez que tenia una cara de aburrimiento.

\- (Vaya… si que son raros) – pensó el rubio mientras que su inquilina también tenia una cara de WTF y con una gota de sudor.

\- Ni que lo digas Naruto… ni que lo digas – apoyo la pelirroja por lo dicho del rubio. Al ver a los criminales con sus correspondientes capas.

.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Okay chicos y chicas, he aquí el capitulo 6, por favor dejen sus review y una cosa mas. Gracias por leer y nuevamente les pido disculpas.

Tenía planeado que me dieran una pequeña mano en esto, por ejemplo si se les ocurriese una escena graciosa con los akatsukis, me lo mandaran a mensaje privado y si me gusto lo publicare y el usuario quien lo escribió se llevara el crédito ya que el humor… ña no soy muy bueno que digamos.

Gracias por leer hasta luego Baybay.


	7. Nuevos integrantes

Hola gente, espero que estén bien y muchas gracias por los reviews, ya veo que se enojan cuando tardo tanto jeje, como sea estoy de vuelta ya que logre pasar de año, así que ahora tendré mas tiempo para subir y por favor dejen sus review, y también quienes me siguen y me tienen de favoritos (*cof* flojos *cof*) XD, sin mas que decir vamos con el capitulo. Pero antes contestare lo siguiente:

* * *

-**The Angel Dark: **Por lo que entiendo no te agradan muchos los fics en que Naruto perdone a su familia, pero descuida que haré algo diferente XD.

.

-**eudog3: **jeje me alegro que te hayan agradado mi versión de Akatsuki, y en cuanto a la acción la haré muy interesante esa SAGA, jejeje aun que sinceramente yo también quiero llegar a esa parte… pero todo a su tiempo bro.

.

-**colocolo4178: **También me alegro que te guste mi historia y ya se que Naruto es algo bueno, pero solo será por ahora o sea en esta saga, mas adelante será mas frió y calculador, no te preocupes amigo.

.

-**walkerxd: **Si lo se… nadie se lo esperaba XD.

.

-**Dante2505: **Me alegro que el capitulo te haya echo reír y gracias por la sugerencia de los baños termales, prometo usar tu escena pero mas adelante y lo se mandar un review del celu es muy molesto y difícil.

.

-**Acua ofthe back:** En realidad también tenia pensado en hacer un salto en tiempo, pero al final me decidí por hacerla como la estas leyendo, gracias por tu review.

.

-**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha:** Se que tuve que dejar algunas líneas de lo que pasa en Konoha sin su protagonista, pero eso la haré mas adelante amigo jeje.

* * *

**Aclaracion:**Me olvide decirles que cuando paso un año es que se encuentra entre febrero/marzo y verán… esta saga trata de cómo Naruto va conociendo a los Akatsukis y de cómo estos se irán haciendo mas cercanos a tal punto que se consideraran una familia, así que en esta temporada vamos a enfocarnos a eso, pero pronto ocurrirá la tan ansiada venganza que muchos quieren ver, solo eso disfruten el capitulo.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Nuevos integrantes.**

* * *

.

**3 años después.**

.

Bueno ahora las cosas de la organización sin que han cambiado bastante, con Naruto al pasar el tiempo fue desarrollando como un interruptor emocional, cuando estaba con la personas a quienes consideraba como a su familia era calido y sumiso, pero al salir de la lluviosa aldea a hacer una misión se volvía frió y calculador, si alguien se metía en su camino no dudaría en acabar con el, la diferencia es que Naruto no mataba a inocentes a excepción de cualquier iluso que le hiciera frente.

A quienes en verdad gozaba en matar eran criminales, voladores, secuestradores, etc…

**.**

**{Torre Akatsuki}.**

Vemos como el sonido de espada chocaban en cierta habitación de la torre de los criminales mas peligroso del mundo ninja, en dicha habitación se ve ha cierto Uzumaki entrenando con su súper espada con cierto inmortal portando su guadaña.

Naruto se encuentra sin camiseta y usando su capa de Akatsuki como una falda, pero lo mas curioso y llamativo se ve en su estomago dibujado con lo que parece tinta un sello de contención, como si algo estuviera sellado en el… pero que.

\- Hidan… soy un gran sacrificio para tu Jhasin-chan – dijo en tono bromista a la vez que imitaba la forma de hablar de cierto Uchiha molesto.

\- Cállate baka, tu sangre de seguro debe de ser horrenda – dijo un mas que cabreado inmortal.

En eso de un golpe de velocidad fue directo hacia el rubio, quien este al ver que el pelimorado iba directo con su guadaña en manos, poso su súper espada al frente de el.

\- Rayos… - se quejo el rubio al ver que una de las tres hojas estaba por atravesarle el ojo – Rinnegan: Shinra tensei – dijo el rubio mientras que el pelimorado salía disparado pero en menor medida - ¡súper onda! – dijo en voz alta el Uzumaki mientras que una potente onda de choque de luz salía dispara de su espada hacia el portador de la guadaña, quien este se encontraba frenando pero al ver al frente suyo tarde fue su reacción.

-¡Ha maldita sea Naruto, ¿sabes lo mucho que me duele cuando me hacen eso?, no les basta con jugar football con mi cabeza! – dijo la cabeza cercenada de Hidan, mientras su cuerpo caía pesadamente. Naruto se acercaba lentamente mientras tenia su espada apoyada en su hombro.

\- Ho, vamos no seas tan llorón, te volveré a poner en tu cuerpo, además ¿a ti que no te gusta el dolor? – decía el rubio mientras tomaba del cabello al pelimorado quien este miraba al rubio con enojo cómico.

En eso cierto Uchiha de un ojo hacia acto de presencia.

\- Naruto-kun – decía en su habitual tono infantil – Pain-sama los quiere a los dos en la sala principal – decía un alegre Obito, pero luego de ver que Naruto tenia la cabeza de Hidan en su mano palideció - ¡HHHAAA, ¿POR QUE NARUTO-KUN?, HIDAN ERA UN BUEN HOMBRE BWUAAAAAGGG! – grito un aterrado Obito a la vez que salía disparado por toda la habitación de entrenamiento para luego correr hacia la salida, haciendo que tanto como Naruto y Hidan observase todo con una gota de sudor.

\- Idiota – dijeron al unísono ambas personas. Luego de que Naruto pusiera a Hidan en su lugar, prosiguieron salir del cuarto de entrenamiento con sus respectivas capas de Akatsuki.

-¿Qué crees que querrá Pain con nosotros? – pregunto a la vez que una nube de pensamiento se formaba arriba de este.

Imaginando una versión dibujada infantilmente de Pain riendo maléficamente mientras estaba delante de unas camas de la morgue y acostados se encontraban Hidan y Naruto listos para ser los nuevos caminos del dolor, tras lo imaginado por el pelimorado un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

\- Ni idea amigo, aun que seguramente si nos negamos nos dirá "¡Ho lo hacen o quedan fuera de lo organización!" – hablo Naruto mientras imitaba la voz de cierto personaje de maquina de chicles viviente.

Mientras los dos espadachines seguían hablando en los pasillos, cierta pelirroja se les une a la caminata, desde que fue liberada de Naruto era mas unida al resto de los criminales casi los consideraba como su familia, pero su orgullo de ser "la biju mas poderosa" evitaba su confesión.

\- Ho, hola novia de Deidara… digo Kurama – dijo en tono bromista, pero su única respuesta fue un coscorronzazo de parte de la pelirroja sonrojada.

\- Eres un idiota Naruto – dijo con clara molestia la pelirroja mientras seguía sonrojada a la vez que tenia sus brazos cruzados.

\- Oye Kurama y dime ¿de que estuvieron hablando tu y Deidara aquel día en el tejado de la torre? – pregunto con picardía el pelimorado haciendo que un fuerte instinto asesino se sintiera en lo zona.

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR! – grito furiosa la pelirroja, mientras que Naruto y Hidan salían corriendo a toda velocidad, ¿Por qué la reacción de la pelirroja? Bueno hora de…

**.**

**{Flash back}.**

Vemos como la pelirroja se encontraba en el centro de la torre en posición de loto, vestida con su capa de Akatsuki, en estos tres años a tenido tiempo en pensar de su forma de ser.

Admitía que al principio fue fría e indiferente con los criminales de rango SS, pero al ver que Naruto era muy feliz con ellos y de conocerlos más amenamente comenzó a ser más cercanos a todos ellos, con Itachi y Obito al principio fue con los que menos interactuó por ser los poseedores del maldito Sharingan, pero luego de un tiempo comenzó a aceptarlos al ver que eran diferentes a sus antepasados.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el ruido de peleas en el campo de entrenamiento exterior, se pone en pie y camina hasta el borde viendo como Deidara en compañía de Zetsu se encontraban entrenando muy arduamente, con claras técnicas de matar algo que no la sorprendió ya que los entrenamientos de Akatsuki siempre eran muy duros, suspira y procede a retirarse de la azotea.

Ya en los pasillos de la torre, la pelirroja se detiene al recordar algo que olvido en la terraza.

\- Rayos me olvide mi anillo de Akatsuki – se dijo a si misma la pelirroja, para luego darse vuelta y caminar para la azotea. Una vez en la azotea vio su anillo de significado (Kitsune,"_zorro_"), se lo puso en su dedo índice y lo veía con una sonrisa, pero luego de enfocar su vista vio que al frente suyo se encontraba Deidara dándole la espalda y, a su lado se podía apreciar pinceles y lápices.

Kurama le pico la curiosidad y lentamente se fue acercando al artista, quien este al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirroja, en silencio la ojirroja se puso detrás del ojiazul y al levantar su vista sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso al ver que Deidara la estaba dibujando en un block de papel, ella miraba como el retrato de ella misma estaba dibujada con la capa de Akatsuki y con una linda sonrisa.

\- (Guau… que lindo de su parte) – pensó la pelirroja viendo al rubio con una sonrisa tímida, en ello decide retroceder unos pasos para luego acercarse, no quería que Deidara pensara que era una acosadora o algo por el estilo, así que pensó en darle un pequeño susto – hola Deidara-kun – dijo ella a la vez que movía su mano como signo de saludo.

Pero Deidara apenas escucho la voz de Kurama salio volando por los aires, haciendo que la pelirroja tuviera una gota de sudor.

\- Creo que me pase, jejeje – río nerviosamente a la vez que se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Luego de eso, Deidara cae de pie sobre el borde de la torre haciendo equilibrio de espalas haciendo que la chica se preocupara - ¡HO te tengo! – dijo mientras tomaba de la camiseta de frente del terrorista haciendo que Deidara cayera arriba de Kurama al piso.

\- (Ho no… voy a morir) – pensó con miedo el rubio a la vez que miraba fijamente a Kurama totalmente sonrojado - ¡por favor no me mates, soy muy joven para morir! – pidió el rubio a la vez que se apartaba de la pelirroja mientras se cubría con sus manos la cara.

\- De… descuida Dei… Deidara, además fue mi culpa no… no debí haberte asustado – dijo una apenada Kurama a la vez que desviaba su mirada del rubio mayor, quien este suspiro de alivio – ha y por cierto ¿Qué estabas dibujando? – pregunto a la vez que tomaba el block de hojas sin previo aviso ya sabia lo que artista había dibujado pero le resultaba divertido ver su reacción, haciendo que el artista explosivo sudara a mares y su corazón latiera por segundo.

\- Es… espera Kurama – intento detenerla, pero cuando la pelirroja levanto la primera hoja vio a una mujer de unos aparente 35 años, rubia y de ojos azules, haciendo que solamente la ojirroja se molestara en cierto sentido.

-¡¿Quién es ella, donde vive y cuantos años tiene?! – pregunto de forma constante y enojada, haciendo que a Deidara le extrañara esa actitud pero por parte temía por su vida de que si no le respondía la iba a pasar muy mal.

\- Bueno ella… ella… *suspiro* ella es mi madre – pregunto con pesar el artista mientras agachaba la mirada con un eje de tristeza.

Tras lo dicho, Kurama se sintió pésimo por preguntar tan indiscretamente y al ver la cara del artista, sabia lo que significaba.

\- Ho yo… yo no quise… - quiso disculparse la ex-biju pero Deidara la interrumpió.

\- Descuida, no era tu intención lo entiendo – dijo Deidara con una sonrisa triste, haciendo que la pelirroja se calmara y volviera a dirigir su vista en el retrato dibujado del rubio y juntando fuerza dijo.

-¿Quién era? – pregunto mientras atraía el dibujo a su torso y lo abrazaba, haciendo que Deidara suspirara de tristeza.

\- Se llamaba Miriam, murió en el parto de mí… "hermana" – dijo lo ultimo con veneno y odio hacia la nombrada, algo que la pelirroja noto – era… era una buena madre, ella siempre me tomaba en cuenta y me ayudaba a entrenar junto a mi… "abuelo" – explico el artista con resentimiento hacia los nombrados.

\- Lo siento Deidara – dijo la chica con compresión después de todo siempre considero al sabio de los seis caminos como a su padre, ella noto como la expresión del rubio no había cambiado a lo que una sonrisa divertida adorno su cara al pensar en lo siguiente a la vez que buscaba un dibujo en especifico del block.

\- oye Deidara – llamo la pelirroja, haciendo que el nombrado levantara su mirada – ¿podría llevarme este dibujo tuyo? – pregunto en tono divertido, mostrando el dibujo de ella al artista, quien este prácticamente estaba todo rojo de la vergüenza.

\- Cla… claro – dijo mientras sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por la vergüenza que sentía, haciendo que Kurama soltara una carcajada por la reacción del rubio. La pelirroja se pone en pie y antes de marcharse besa la frente del terrorista de las bombas de arcilla para luego darse vuelta e irse.

\- Te veo luego – dijo volteando levemente para luego bajar las escaleras, dejando solo al ojiazul.

-¿Qué paso? – se pregunto poniendo una cara de creer haber visto un fantasma pero con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero sin que el ex-ninja de Iwa se diera cuenta cierta planta molesta se encontraba sumergida en el piso dejando ver solo su cabeza.

\- Jejeje, me muero de ganas de mostrarle esto a los demás – se dijo a si mismo la planta para luego sumergirse al suelo por completo.

**.**

**{Fin del flash back}.**

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hidan seguían corriendo de Kurama, pero los tres se detienen en seco al ver a Pain caminando hacia ellos, a lo que ambos comienzan a silbar.

\- Naruto, Hidan tengo una misión para ustedes – hablo seriamente el poseedor del Rineegan.

\- A si ¿Cuál misión? – pregunto el pelimorado con interés mientras sostenía con ambas manos su guadaña y pensaba en derramar sangre para su Jahsin-chan.

\- Hay que flojera… pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer – dijo con pereza el rubio.

\- Necesito que vallan a Konohagakure a averiguar información de los Jinchurinkis del poder de Kurama – termino de decir Pain, cuando un aura de seriedad cubrió los pasillos, tanto como Kurama y Hidan voltearon a ver a Naruto que tenia una actitud sombría y fría.

En eso Kurama posa su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

-¿Eres el Naruto verdadero o el otro Naruto? – pregunto con seriedad, mientras que Hidan y Pain se ponían en guardia en caso de emergencia.

\- Tsk, tampoco es tan poderoso para volver a apoderarse de mi cuerpo – comento el rubio con una sonrisa determinante – como sea ¿vamos Hidan? – pregunto viendo fijamente al pelimorado quien este asintió a la pregunta del rubio Uzumaki.

.

{30 minutos después}.

Vemos como Naruto y Hidan salían de la torre Akatsuki y se dirigían hacia la salida de Amegakure, en su camino eran saludados por los aldeanos que pasaban por ahí o que se encontraban en sus negocios. Muchos conocían a Naruto y al resto de los Akatsukis y la gran mayoría veía a Pain como el Kage de la aldea.

-¿en cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a Konoha? – pregunto el rubio con su capa tapándole la mita de la cara y su sombrero de paja le hacia sombra en sus ojos.

\- Hmm… creo que dentro de tres días – dijo desinteresadamente el pelimorado mientras caminaba a lado de su amigo.

.

.

Pasaron 5 horas desde que Naruto en compañía de Hidan salieron de la aldea lluviosa, se encontraban caminando en silencio hasta que de repente un grupo de 35 bandidos aparecieron en medio de su camino, cada uno portando armas blancas de gran daño.

\- Ustedes de ahí, dénos todo lo que tengan y no les haremos daño… no tanto jejeje – dijo de una manera arrogante un hombre de gran estatura y de barba, seguido de la risas de los demás. Esto izo que tanto como Naruto y Hidan se les adornara una risa sádica.

\- Oye Hidan, ¿quieres jugar un juego? – pregunto de manera maliciosa el rubio mientras seguía sonriendo.

\- jajaja, claro que si Naruto, ¿las reglas son las mismas? – pregunto como si ya hubieran echo antes lo siguiente.

\- Oigan ¿Qué están sordos? – pregunto un flacuchento, mientras los bandidos empezaban a rodear a los "civiles".

-¡EL QUIEN MATE MAS, GANA! – gritaron al unísono, mientras levantaban sus miradas llenas de sadismo y diversión, haciendo que todos los criminales de menor medida se les helara la sangre.

.

{25 minutos después}.

Vemos como ahora se veían a la mitad de los criminales muertos o mal heridos. Y como Hidan se encontraba acostado en una piedra haciendo su típico ritual de sacrificios.

\- Tsk, ¿ya terminas? – pregunto un impaciente Uzumaki mientras se encontraba meditando en una pila de los criminales malheridos y cual otro muertos, mientras observaba al pelimorado agradeciendo por la matanza.

Listo, listin – dijo un mas que feliz inmortal. Mientras retomaban su caminata.

.

{Tres días después}.

.

Vemos como Naruto y Hidan se encontraban en la rama de un árbol de pie, observando detenidamente a la aldea de la hoja. Hidan observaba la aldea con curiosidad en cambio Naruto observaba su antiguo hogar con seriedad y frialdad.

\- Naruto – llamo el pelimorado haciendo que el Uzumaki girara a mirarlo – recuerda lo que dijo Pain, tenemos que pasar inactivos por los siguientes 4 años – hablo el inmortal al rubio de 14 años, algo que Naruto en verdad molestaba, según sus cálculos saltaría a la acción cuando cumpliera los 18 años, algo que el creía que Itachi fue el responsable de convencer a Pain de ello.

\- *Suspiro* lo se Hidan… descuida no haré algo loco… aun je – dijo en tono sombrío – de acuerdo, entrare – dijo el rubio, de lo dicho el pelimorado arqueo una ceja.

\- Oye, ¿y por que tu? – pregunto molesto, haciendo que Naruto sonriera arrogantemente.

\- Por 3 razones. Uno: conozco la mansión Namikaze y sus habitaciones, de seguro podré sacar algo de valor de esa casa. Dos: no solo conozco a la familia del Hokage, si no toda la aldea, además, si nos ven a los dos comenzaran a alarmarse y tomaran precauciones y tres: eres demasiado impulsivo en matar… y torpe – explico el Uzumaki con tranquilidad, haciendo que Hidan asintiera e las tres razones del rubio, aun que cuando asintió a la tercera vio al ojiazul con enojo cómico.

\- Hm., de acuerdo, en ese caso te esperare aquí – dijo mientras se recostaba en el árbol y cerraba sus ojos, pero cuando los abrió para ver de reojo al rubio ya no se encontraba.

.

{Mientras con Naruto}.

Vemos como Naruto caminaba por los caminos de tierra de Konoha mientras cientos de personas pasaban a su alrededor sin prestarle atención, aun que uno mas que otro lo miraba de reojo.

\- (Konoha… no veo la hora de que pasen estos 4 años para hacerte pedazos) – pensó con malicia, mientras divisaba a la distancia la mansión Namikaze, su antiguo hogar.

En un estallido de velocidad desaparece de la pantalla, en el techo de la gran casa de la familia del Hokage se ve ha cierta figura con una capa y un sombrero de paja ingresando por una ventana del segundo piso. Una vez dentro procede a verificar si a alguien dentro, pero luego de unos minutos la casa se encontraba despejada, decidido comienza a caminar por su antiguo hogar con frialdad y lentamente ve la habitación de Harui.

Se pone al frente de la puerta de su ex-hermana y lentamente va tomando el picaporte para luego girarlo y al entrar observa detenidamente que la habitación de la rubia esta decorada de las fotos suya junto a Minato y a Kushina, también se ve su titulo de Shinobi de la aldea y a su lado se ve una fotografía de la familia "completa" sonriendo felizmente.

Naruto devisa un libro rosa con un corazón al medio y con un candado en su abridura en una mesa de estudio, curioso se aproxima a este y con un Kunai fuerza la cerradura, comienza a ver hoja por hoja hasta que una página le llama la atención.

_15/ 10: Querido diario, ha pasado 1 año desde que yo y Menma-kun nos graduamos, papa le regalo a Menma la formula del Hirahisn, me llena de alegría que mi hermano se este volviendo muy fuerte al igual que yo, pero… no se, desde hace un tiempo siento que algo hace falta en la casa, como si algo no encajara, me siento extraña._

_30/11: Querido diario, hace unos días mi padrino Ero-sennin vino muy nervioso a la mansión Namikaze, según el quería hablar con papa y mama de algo muy importante, sobre una tal profecía o algo así, por lo que inmediatamente nos mandaron a nuestras habitaciones, luego de unos minutos no pude evitar que la curiosidad se apoderada de mi, por lo que decidí investigar un poco, me escurrí en uno de los ductos de ventilación, y ahí estaban en la sala principal hablando muy seriamente, por lo que baje mi nivel de chakra y es cuando mi madre hablo de la profecía en eso Jiraiya procede a contarles, según de un tal Sapo sabio, la profecía por así decirlo fue interesante aun que cuando llego a la parte final, sinceramente no lo entendí pero me dejo muy asustada por lo que contó mi padrino, recuerdo como lo relato y fe así:_

**_"El quien fue ignorado y despreciado por su sangre, al quien le fue arrebatado lo que era suyo por derecho. Se unirá a la organización de aquellos que portan las capas negras decoradas con nubes rojas, a quienes considerara como a su familia que siempre deseo tener, pero… numerosos retos y desafíos tendrá que afrontar, sus intentos de asesinatos en contra aquellos que lo ignoraron, la guerra y batalla contra el ejercito de demonios y su rey luchara, su lado oscuro saldrá a flote, mareas peligrosas surcara, su maldad y oscuridad volverá, perseguido por todos junto a quienes mas conoce y la gran guerra volverá. No todos de su familia seguirán en este mundo, por sus decisiones algunos de ellos partirán, pero…"_**

**_"Su gran, épica y ultima batalla será después de su muerte, cuando vaya al mundo de su versión maligna. Aquel de piel blanca y el portador de una escalofriantes sonrisa tallada a mano, aquel que su cordura se rompió irreparablemente. Una batalla sin cuartel entre estos dos ninjas se volverá una de las mas legendarias y míticas luchas del multiverso, pero solo uno quedara en pie."_**

Naruto se quedo petrificado al leer dichas palabras, pero por parte no se creía lo que significarían, simplemente volvió a dejar el libro en su correspondiente sitio y decidió restarle importancia al asunto. Después de unos minutos de caminar llego hasta la biblioteca Namikaze a lo que esbozo una sonrisa arrogante a la vez que activaba su Rinegan, paso por paso empezó absorber algunos pergaminos que le llamaba la atención.

Después de eso fue hasta la habitación de Menma, y al entrar vio la habitación desordenada, pero lo curioso es que se veía una bolsa de boxeo con una foto de Naruto al medio, haciendo que este solo tuviera una gota de sudor, pero lo que si llamo la atención del criminal fue ver en el borde de la almohada una foto, al acercarse y tomar la foto pudo admirar como una pelinegra de piel un poco pálida y unos ojos grises, de que parecía una Hyuga en la foto decía _Hyuga Hinata,_ leyó el ojiazul, tras lo leído esbozo una sonrisa de lo mas malvada

\- (Hm, así que mi "querido otouto" esta enamorado… jaja seria una pena que a esa chica le pasara algo a futuro jejeje) – pensó con malicia el rubio a la vez que dejaba la fotografía en su lugar.

Luego de lo ocurrido, paso por la sala en donde siempre intentaba llamar la atención de sus "padres" lo cual su única respuesta era una abofeteada de su "madre" y un fuerte agarron del brazo por su "padre", al rubio Uzumaki se le ocurrió una idea, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer efectuarla pero por parte quería sacarse la duda. En ello activa nuevamente su mítico dojutsu.

-_ Rinnagan: recuerdos de del pasado_ – dijo mientras miraba fijamente la sala, y en el momento que termino de decir esas palabras, el rubio Uzumaki observo como su familia se encontraba por comer, como si de una película se tratase todo.

**.**

**{Inicia recuerdos}.**

\- Menma, Harui estoy orgulloso de ustedes mis niños, ahora son ninjas honorables y el futuro de Konoha – dijo con orgullo en sus palabras el Namikaze.

\- Minato-chan tiene razón, mis dos únicos hijos ahora son grandes sinobis y lo bueno es que yo seré su sensei junto a Kakashi en todo el camino para guiarlos, pero claro luego de un tiempo serán independientes – dijo con orgullo la pelirroja.

\- Gracias mama, gracias papa – agradeció la rubia, pero luego volteo a su alrededor como si de algo estuviera buscando.

\- Hm, gracias (ay por que mama tuvo que ser nuestra sensei, solamente nos ara pasar vergüenza) – pensó el pelirrojo con enfado. Luego de unas horas de que todos se levantaran alguien toco la puerta – ya voy, ya voy tsk – dijo fastidiado el Uzumaki impuro, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la persona menos esperada - ¿Sasuke? – pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

\- Hola Menma… ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto en su clásica actitud Uchiha, tras lo dicho el pelirrojo se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Ocurre algo hermano? – pregunto extrañado el Namikaze al Uchiha.

\- Veras, me preguntaba ¿podría quedarme aquí por un tiempo para entrenar con ustedes? – pregunto seriamente el pelinegro, mientras el pelirrojo pestañaba un par de veces.

-¿por que? – pregunto seriamente el Namikaze.

\- Oka-san no me quiere entrenar en las artes Uchihas y… con Natsuki ya no nos hablamos – dijo con algo de arrepentimiento en sus palabras, algo que el Jinchurinki noto.

-¿por lo que hicimos?, por favor… - dijo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo – descuida puedes quedarte a mama y a papa no le molesta a otro integrante de la familia – dijo mientras le apoyaba una mano al hombro y con una sonrisa de confianza.

Unas horas después Naruto seguía observando con interés lo que hacían en su ausencia, se preguntaban si se habían percatado de que el ya no vivía en Konoha, pero su duda se aclaro con lo siguiente que vio.

\- Papa, mama, quisiera preguntarles ¿Sasuke se puede quedar con nosotros? – pregunto con arrogancia el pelirrojo a sus padre, quienes estos se encontraban viendo unas fotos de orfanatorios algo que Menma no le importo.

\- Hm., ¿tu que dices Kushina-chan? – pregunto con una sonrisa amorosa a su esposa, quien esta puso una cara de pensar en la pregunta de su "primer" hijo.

\- Bueno… no le veo nada de malo tener a otro miembro de la familia – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de madre. Haciendo que tanto como el Namikaze y el Uchiha sonrieran de felicidad.

-¡Genial! – Dijo el ojiazul – oye Sasuke, te desafío una carrera hasta la academia – dijo en tono desafiante, haciendo que al Uchiha se le adornara una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Por favor, te voy a ganar en cuestión de segundos – dijo el Uchia para luego salir por la puerta corriendo seguido de su "hermano".

La pareja veía todo con una sonrisa, en eso Minato se pone detrás de Kushina y la abraza.

-¿quieres ir a comer ramen? Por que sinceramente estoy muerto de hambre – bromeo el rubio con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, haciendo que Kushina asintiera y se fueran abrazados hacia el ichiraku's. Luego de que la pareja se fuera entra en escena Harui buscando a sus padre, pero le llamo la atención el libro de orfanatorios de Konoha.

\- Hm. ¿Por qué mama y papa estarían viendo esto? – Pregunto extrañada la rubia de ojos azules – (me pregunto… ¿Dónde estará Naruto-baka?) – pensó la rubia imaginando de que tal vez sus padre lo hallan mandado a un orfanato, algo que enseguida descarto, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al pensar en su "hermano mayor", no es que le importara pero… ni ella sabia por que ahora tenia interés en su hermano, será… que ¿tal vez se arrepintió de cómo lo solían tratar?

**.**

**{Fin de recuerdos}.**

-… - el Uzumaki tenia una fría y mas que seria actitud – 4 años… han pasado 4 años y no se han percatado de que me ido de esta maldita casa – se dijo para si mismo el rubio con los ojos ensombrecidos – en ese caso tengo mas razones para matarlos – dijo mientras procedía salir de la mansión – pero… ahora que lo pienso es de mala educación irse sin dejar un regalo – dijo divertidamente, mientras introducía su mano dentro de su capa y sacaba un kunai explosivo para luego arrojarlo en un punto débil de la casa

Tras lo ocurrido el rubio fue hasta el campo de entrenamiento en donde sus hermanos lo atacaron a muerte, si no fuese por Itachi y Konan el seria historia, se encontraba de pie observando el lugar en donde el quedo tendido depuse del impacto de las garras de Menma y Harui.

Luego de eso volteo para al frente, para ver la torre hokage para luego caminar lentamente hacia la estructura.

Unos cuantos minutos después Naruto se encontraba pegado a la pared un buen regalo de Zetsu fue enseñarle como adherirse en los cuartos aun que no lo usaba con frecuencia, procedió a seguir bajando hasta llegar a los niveles inferiores de la torre, cae de pie en los pasillos y empieza a caminar hacia una puerta grande, pero habían dos ambus custodiando el lugar, haciendo que solamente Naruto sonriera.

Lentamente comienza a acercarse a la puerta, ya divisado por los ambus quienes estos se ponen en guardia y en posición de pelea.

-¡Deténgase allí! – demando el ninja de mascara de mono, haciendo que el rubio de la capa y sombrero de paja se detuviera - ¡identificase! – dijo mientras se acercaba con una katana en mano.

Pero de repente Naruto comienza a brillar y luego una estela de humo se ve en el lugar, los ambus caen al suelo pesadamente, pero uno de ellos esta inconciente y el otro intenta tomar su katana y cuando estaba a centímetro de tomarla aparece el Uzumaki y patea lejos la espada para luego darle una fuerte patada al amb. Quedando desmayado, luego de eso Naruto esta frente la puerta metálica pero se da cuenta que se necesita un poco de sangre para abrirla.

\- Tsk, creo que después de todo, tener su sangre no es tan malo – se dijo a asimismo el rubio, odiaba tener la sangre de Minato y Kushina, pero por parte se enorgullecía tener sangre Uzumaki, el ojiazul saca un kunai y se corta un poco la pala de su mano y deja derramar un poco en el sello que se encontraba al frente suyo.

Luego de eso ve cientos de estantes de archivos de todos los habitantes de Konoha, decidido comienza a buscar la de la familia Namikaze y en poco tiempo da con el de ellos y al abrirlo encuentra una fotografía de el, la toma en mano y la incinera.

.

.

Luego de eso Naruto sale de la aldea y llega en donde esta Hidan durmiendo placidamente, mientras lo miraba, su actitud vuelve a ser la misma de antes, comienza a trazar sellos estilo Katon. Luego de ello de su boca sale una flama de fuego hacia la cara del pelimorado, haciendo que este se despertara gritando.

\- Jajaja – rió el rubio mientras señalaba al inmortal - ¿dormiste bien? – pregunto el rubio, pero Hidan le toma de la capa.

\- Maldito – dijo para luego soltarlo y limpiarse su cara - ¿descubriste algo? – Pregunto con seriedad el pelimorado, para recibir un asentimiento por parte del rubio - *suspiro* genial regresemos a casa, ya quiero comer ramen – dijo mientras babeaba al pensar en ese suculento platillo.

\- Si lo se – dijo el rubio mientras también le hacia agua a la boca pensando en ese platillo de los dioses – oye ¿recuerdas la primera misión que tuvo Obito con Deidara? Jejeje – dijo el rubio para hacer conversación con el pelimorado.

\- Ja como olvidarlo – dijo el pelimorado mientras recordaba aquel divertido día.

**.**

**{Flash back}.**

Vemos ahora como la mayoría de los Akatsukis se encuentran en la sala de TV gigante, Sasori, Kisame y Hidan viendo la TV, Kakuzu junto a Naruto jugando al ajedrez, Itachi preparándose un sándwich y Konan e Kurama pintándose las uñas.

En eso el mas infantil de los renegados entra de un portazo a la sala, llamando la atención del resto de criminales SS, y detrás de Uchiha venia un deprimido Deidara

\- Realmente no puedo creerlo. ¡Hoy es el gran día! – dijo un emocionado Obito con sobredosis de azúcar.

-¿Qué mosca le pico a Obito? – pregunto curioso el vejete.

\- Mi primera misión de… ¡AKATSUKI! – dijo como una fangirl el Uchiha, haciendo que todos tuvieran una gota de sudor.

\- Hm. estamos en quiebra – bromeo el pelirrojo haciendo que algunos se rieran por lo dicho de la marioneta viviente.

\- Hm. ya que hoy es un gran día… ¡necesito prepárame! – dijo con convicción el pelinegro – necesito esto – dimo mientras tomaba un cepillo de dientes del baño – necesito esto – dijo mientras tomaba un peine – necesito esto – dijo mientras tomaba la espada de Kisame, quien este ni cuenta se dio que el Uchiha la habita tomado.

-¡Samehada! – grito todo volumen mientras lloraba al estilo anime.

Luego de ello va al minibar de mármol donde se encuentra Itachi con su sándwich mirando al Uchiha con una gota de sudor y comienza a sacar volando las ollas y sartenes.

\- Necesito esto – dijo mientras levantaba una licuadora – necesito… - dijo mientras acercaba su mano al sándwich del Uchiha maduro, quien este ultimo reacciono gruñéndole – jejeje, no necesito eso Itachi – dijo nerviosamente mientras retrocedía para atrás – necesito esto – dijo mientras tomaba la manicura de las chicas, haciendo que se molestaran.

-¡oye! – dijeron mientras perseguían al pelinegro quien este salio corriendo.

{Mientras tanto Naruto se encuentra por comer su ramen}.

-¡Ramen! – dijo el rubio con baba en su boca, se para y va a buscar unos palillos para comer, regresa y se sienta con los ojos cerrados pero al ver a la mesa ya no se encontraba el platillo de fideos - ¡NANI!.

{Mientras en la oficina de Pain}.

\- Necesito esto – dijo mientras se encontraba detrás del escritorio del pelinaranja tomando una cartel que decía "líder" – necesito esto – dijo mientras tomaba un lápiz – necesito esto – dijo mientras tomaba una taza que decía "el villano N1", Pain miraba todo con un chichón de molestia en su cabeza.

Lo curioso es que detrás del líder de la organización se veía un cartel de se busca de un Ramen.

{Luego de una hora}.

\- OK, Deidara-senpai ¡estoy listo! – dijo el Uchiha.

-… esta bien Obito pero vamos a dejar una cosa clara… Hm. – dijo el rubio vestido con su capa de Akatsuki – ¡yo NO voy a llevar NADA! – dijo en voz alta mientras veía la mochila gigante y pesada del Uchiha, quien este apenas se mantenía en pie.

\- … pesa… mucho – se quejo el Uchiha infantilmente.

**.**

**{Fin de flash back}.**

Al recordar aquel día, tanto como el rubio y el pelimorado no pudieron contener la risa, pero de repente una lluvia de Senbons de hielo sale disparados hacia ellos, cual su reacción fue saltar para atrás varios metros poniéndose en guardia.

-¿Quién esta ahí? – Demando saber el pelimorado mientras preparaba su guadaña para la lucha – ¡sal cobarde! – dijo mientras Naruto hacia aparecer su súper espada, en eso sale un ninja con una mascara AMBU que parecía proveniente de Kirigakure, vestía un kimono color azul cobalto.

Sin previo aviso el AMBU de Kiri se lanzo a alta velocidad contra los dos criminales, mientras salía disparada hacia ellos lanza senbons hacia Naruto, quien este simplemente pone su espada al medio haciendo que los senbons se rompieran en pedazos.

\- Por favor, necesitaras algo mejor que eso para derrotarnos… quien quieras que seas – dijo el rubio con calma y seriedad en su voz mientas miraba fijamente hacia el ninja, quien este ultimo se había dividido en dos.

\- Tenias que abrir tu bocota ¿no? – dijo molesto el pelimorado, haciendo que el Uzumaki se riera nerviosamente – Tsk, no importa eso la hace mas divertido – dijo mientras le daba una lamida a la punta de su guadaña.

Mientras el misterioso AMBU hace que los criminales se separen entre si.

-¿Quién eres debajo de esa mascara?, una vez que te mate le pediré a Jashin-sama tu sangre – dijo con maldad el pelimorado.

\- Haku, y el quien va a morir serás tu – dijo, a lo que escucho Hidan era una mujer de casi su edad, eso lo dejo extrañado.

Hidan correa hacia ella y con su guadaña trata de cortarla a la mitad, algo que no paso ya que la AMBU salta a la vez que le conectaba una patada al portador de la guadaña, haciendo que este se molestara.

En eso la pelinegra crea unas sanbons de hielo y se los arroja a Hidan, quien este recibe el ataque de lleno en su torso, haciendo que la kunoichi se confiara al ver que el cuerpo del pelimorado se arrodillaba firmemente.

\- Hm. será tu fin – dijo mientras se aproximaba al hombre, quien este empezó a reír alocadamente provocando que la pelinegra se sorprendiera y se detuviera en seco.

\- Jajaja que bien se siente esto – dijo mientras tomaba a los sanbons clavados a su torso y se los sacara como si nada le hubiera pasado. Dejando más asustada a la ninja de Kiri.

Sin previo aviso, Hidan usando su velocidad se pone detrás de la Kunoichi conectándole una patada al estomago, haciendo que esta se arrodillara ante sus pies.

-¡MUERE! – dijo mientras estaba por atravesarle con su guadaña el cráneo de la mujer, quien esta cerro fuertemente sus ojos esperando su fin que… nunca llego, al levantar su mirada ve como el rubio de hace rato con su espada gigante retenía el ataque del pelimorado, dejándola confundida y haciendo que Hidan lo mirara en sorpresa.

\- Espera amigo… no la mates – dijo mientras seguía haciendo fuerza para evitar que la guadaña siguiera avanzando. Tras lo dicho por el ojiazul Hidan se detiene y apoya su arma en su hombro.

\- Pero que rayos Naruto – se quejo mas que enojado el pelimorado contra su amigo - ¿Por qué no me dejaste acabar con ella, he? – pregunto fastidiado el pelimorado a su amigo.

\- Te lo mostrare, pero antes – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la pelinegra que seguía arrodillada – disculpa a mi amigo, pero no somos enemigos – dijo el rubio mientras ayudaba a levantar a la pelinegra - ¿Por qué mejor no te quitas esa mascara? Haku – pidió el rubio, haciendo que Hidan prestara atención a la chica.

Tras lo dicho por el Uzumaki, la chica suspiro en derrota y poso su mano para retirarse la mascara y al hacerlo se pudo ver a una linda chica de ojos marrones, quien al ver mejor al pelimorado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, lo mismo le pasaba al de la guadaña.

\- (por Jashin-sama… no puedo creer que la haya intentado matar… que mal me siento) – pensó aun sonrojado por la miradas de la chica, quien esta al igual que el pelimorado desviaros sus miradas uno del otro.

Algo que Naruto noto y una sonrisa divertida adornara su rostro.

\- Por cierto deje a un clon con Zabuza, lo esta curando – dijo de la nada sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

\- Lo… lo siento, creí que eran enemigos – se disculpo la pelinegra apenada por sus acciones.

\- Mejor vayamos con Zabuza,de seguro debe de estar preocupado por ti – dijo el rubio – oye Hidan, ¿no crees que deberías disculparte también? – pregunto divertidamente el rubio mientras volteaba levemente hacia el pelimorado, quien este se encontraba nervioso.

\- Bueno… yo… lo siento… Haku – se disculpo nervios el Akatsuki, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la pelinegra. Luego de ello fueron hacia el espadachín, quien este se encontraba recostado en un árbol con una herida en el estomago cerrándose gracias al clon que había dejado el ojiazul.

\- Haku – dijo el castaño un poco mas calmado a la persona a quien consideraba como a su hija, pero su orgullo jamás le había dejado confesarle - ¿estas bien? – pregunto fingiendo frialdad.

\- Estoy bien Zabuza-san – dijo la pelinegra mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de su maestro y figura paterna.

\- Zabuza me contó que estaban siendo perseguidos por ninjas de Kirigakure, y por eso nos atacaste – explico el rubio, aclarándole la incógnita a su amigo.

\- Gracias por curarlo, Naruto – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

\- Descuida, además me recuradas a mi cuando conocí a este tonto detrás mió – dijo el rubio mientras señalaba con su pulgar al pelimorado.

\- Oye – se quejo el pelimorado por como le dijo el rubio, haciendo que la pelinegra soltara una carcajada por la reacción de este.

\- Y… ¿tienen en donde quedarse? – pregunto el rubio mientras pensaba en una idea. Haciendo que Hidan lo mirara confundido.

\- Bueno… creo que ya no – dijo apenada la pelinegra - ¿Por qué la pregunta? – pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Bueno tenía pensado… ¿Qué tal si vienen con nosotros? – pregunto con una sonrisa de confianza el rubio, haciendo que Zabuza y Hidan arquearan una ceja.

\- Oye Naruto, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto en un susurro.

\- No lo se, ¿que dices Zabuza? – pregunto mientras ayudaba a levantar al espadachín de la niebla.

\- Hm… ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos mataran? – pregunto con desconfianza el castaño mirando fijamente al dúo de ninjas, quien el encargado de responder a la pregunta del castaño fue Hidan.

\- Bueno, si ya quisiéramos matarlos lo hubiéramos echo antes – dijo con sencillez.

\- Hm… ¿tu que piensas Haku? – pregunto el hombre con la mitad de la cara vendada.

\- Yo lo seguiré a donde usted valla Zabuza – dijo con determinación en sus palabras la kunoichi.

\- *suspiro* por como estoy, no durare tanto tiempo en batalla y mis heridas no han sanado del todo… de acuerdo aceptamos… pero si noto algo sospechoso, no dudare en acabar rápidamente con ustedes – amenazo el castaño.

\- Bueno a mi eso no me aterra y mi amigo es inmortal, pero que da mas, hadando – dijo animadamente el rubio mientras se daba vuelta y procedía a seguir con su camino hacia su hogar. Dejando perplejo a los ninjas de Kiri de los segundo que dijo el rubio sobre el pelimorado.

.

{Una semana después}.

Luego de una larga semana de caminar, llegaron hasta Amegakure, cabe decir que Zabuza se llevo una gran impresión al ver aldea en si, ya que según de lo que había oído de esta aldea, es que era una parte del mundo alejada del resto.

También cabe destacar que en esta semana Zabuza y Haku se estuvieron turnando para hacer guardia, ya que no tenían ni una pizca de confianza en los criminales que acababan de conocer, aun que cuando era el turno de Haku, ella se quedaba viendo al pelimorado con un leve sonrojo algo de que Zabuza se había percatado.

\- Llegamos – informo el rubio mientras volteaba levemente hacia los presentes, quienes estos vieron una torre muy grande con cuatro caras a sus lados.

Entraron los cuatro dentro de la torre y lo primero que vieron los nuevos "integrantes", fue ver a un rubio siendo perseguido por un pelirrojo muchacho.

-¡Dediara, idiota, devuélveme mi marioneta de la princesa Yukie¡ - dijo en tono furioso el controlador de marionetas a la vez que perseguía a su "aprendiz".

\- Te la devuelvo… ¡cuando admitas que mi arte es mejor que el tuyo! – dijo el rubio a la vez que volteaba levemente a ver el pelirrojo, quienes estos pasaron todo derecho de los recién llegados.

Haciendo que estos tuvieran una gota de sudor al estilo anime, y Naruto al igual que Hidan negaban por la primera impresión.

-¿Amigos suyos? – pregunto el castaño.

\- Jamás los he visto en mi vida – se excuso el pelimorado, mientras retomaba su caminata.

Luego de lo ocurrido, llegaron hasta la sala principal de la torre en donde se encontraban Kisame e Itachi practicando amenamente con sus espadas, Zabuza al ver a Kisame mala fue su reacción, pero Kisame se detuvo también al ver a los nuevos presentes.

-¿¡QUE HACES HAQUI, MALDITA MOMIA!? – pregunto irritado el hombre tiburón mientras se ponía al frente del castaño.

-¿¡ME PREGUNTO LO MISMO… NEMO!? – dijo mientras rayos se desprendían de sus ojos e impactaban en los del hombre tiburón quien este hacia lo mismo.

Haciendo que los presentes mirasen todo con una gota de sudor, y en ello cierto pelinaranja hace acto de presencia.

\- Naruto ¿pudiste cumplir con la… - no termino de decir el portado del rinnegan al ver la escena que hacían los espadachines - ¿pero quien demonios son ellos? – pregunto interesando el líder, haciendo que Zabuza lo mirara fijamente.

\- Me llamo Zabuza Momochi uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla… y el mejor – dijo lo ultimo para fastidiar a Kisame.

\- Soy Haku… Momochi, hija adoptiva de Zabuza – dijo con un tenue sonrojo, haciendo que el espadachín también se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

\- Ha, quien diría que en el fondo eras todo un blandito jajaja – se burlo el pelinegro, haciendo que Zabuza lo mirara con enojo.

\- Cállate, antes de que te fríe pescado con patas – dijo el castaño, molestando al hombre tiburón.

\- Naruto – llamo demandante el pelinaranja, al ver que esto fue obra de Naruto, quien este ultimo suspiro.

\- Ho, vamos Pain, si los aceptas prometo hacerme cargo de ellos – dijo el rubio a la vez que se acercaba y tomaba del hombro al líder - además Hidan le echo el ojo a esa pelinegra de ahí, ¿no quieres ver como termina esto? – dijo en tono bromista el rubio – además tendríamos nuevos arsenales en nuestra organización, que mejor que tener a dos de los siete espadachines aquí y a una usuaria del Hyoton – dijo el rubio en un tono tentado a aceptar.

Haciendo que Pain pensara mejor las cosas, y luego de unos segundos acepto.

\- De acuerdo, bienvenidos a Akatsuki's – dijo cordialmente el pelinaranja – bien pónganse cómodos, dentro de poco vamos a cenar – termino de decir el castaño.

Luego de ello todos los Akatsukis se presentaron mejor ante los nuevos integrantes, Haku rápidamente izo buena amistad con Konan y Kurama, Zabuza comenzaba a bajar un poco la guardia al ver que los integrantes eran un poco divertidos.

Naruto les contó lo que tenían planeado para futuro, algo que aceptaron a penas. Ahora vemos como los dos ninjas de Kiri iban caminando por los pasillos con dirección a la sala principal a cenar.

\- Y… ¿hiciste nuevos amigos? – pregunto el castaño a su hija adoptiva.

\- Bueno… son agradables ¿y tu? – pregunto la pelinegra.

\- Bueno… no son tan malos como creía – dijo con más confianza el castaño, luego de ello llegaron hasta la sala en donde ya todos habían llegado. Haku se sentó al lado de Hidan quien este se sonrojo por ello, haciendo que los miembros mas infantiles se rieran y Zabuza se sentó a lado de Naruto.

Haku había agarrado los palillos y había comenzado a comer, peor luego de eso todos se le quedaron viendo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué, por que me ven así? – pregunto un poco tímida la pelinegra por las miradas que recibían del resto.

\- Bueno veras Haku, aquí hay una pequeña regla, "el quien de el primer bocado debe dar la oración" – dijo mientras tenia las manos juntas. Haciendo que Zabuza se sorprendiera bastante al igual que Haku

\- Ha eso… OK – dijo mientras pensaba en como agradecer por la comida, mientras todos los criminales se tomaban de las manos, Naruto le ofreció su mano a Zabuza quien este un poco dudoso acepto. Haku tomo la mano de Hidan y la de Zetsu.

\- Gracias… Hm., señor por la comida que nos das… y gracias por nuestro nuevo hogar… amen – termino de decir la pelinagra mientras todos los criminales se soltaban de las manos de quienes se encontraban alado.

-¡Amen! – dijo a todo volumen el Uchiha infantil mientras se disponía a disfrutar de la comida.

Haku y Zabuza se miraron a la vez que reían amenamente al ver la actitud de Obito, cada uno con un pensamiento diferente. ¿Podría ser estos criminales algo mas que una organización?.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

OK, gente de fanfic espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y ¿Qué les parece la idea del femHaku con Hidan?, ¿Qué querrá decir lo que escribió Harui en su diario intimo?. Por favor dejen sus reviews que me ayudan a seguir motivado, hasta luego…


	8. Un día en la playa con Akatsuki

Hola personas de fanfic, buenos días y gracias por los reviews, aquí les traigo el capitulo 7 y recuerden que aun estamos en la SAGA en donde Naruto va conociendo a los Akatsukis mas a fondo, pero me e decidido hacer 2 capítulos mas después de este y vamos por lo bueno. Al principio tenia pensado hacerlo mas largo pero al parecer la gran mayoría ya están muy ansiosos por la venganza.

Y como siempre pido disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar.

.

.

**J. Dead:** con tu pregunta del capitulo 6, es obvio que Kurama no se enamorara de Naruto, y me alegro que Tobi te halla agradado XD.

Con respecto al capitulo 7, te pido disculpas por no responder antes tu anterior mensaje, no es que haya sido arrogante y eso pero de veras tome en cuenta tu review y no, esto no será una Naruharem por que no lo se hacer y no me llama la atención de hacer una historia de esa temática, además cabe destacar que el harem ya esta muy gastado.

De todos modos gracias por el review.

.

.

**-Eudog3:**Bueno no le veo de malo tu pregunta. Será Natsuki quien se encuentre con Naruto.

.

**-Colocolo4178:**Jeje, vamos amigo no es que me gusta verlos "sufrir" solamente quiero dejarles con la intriga y con la duda.

.

**-Jbadillodavila:** No amigo no habrá incesto, creo que eso arruinaría mucho la trama jeje.

.

**-Serpiente Obsidiana:** No se si haré un NaruHina ya que esta muy usado la pareja, pero debo de admitir que a mi también me encanta el NaruHina.

Respecto a los demonios que me escribiste, tal vez valla a considerar esa idea.

.

**-RuliMoon:**Jejeje gracias por tu review, y por cierto gracias a ti por leer esta historia.

.

**-Chivotenkai:**Bueno me alegro que hayas sobrevivido a la ira de Kurama y Konan jeje.

Y descuida por que, para mi de todos los multiversos el único rey demonio es Alastor Fox y en segundo el Ada ciela (cara de yao ming) y por cierto, gracias por decirme el color de cabello de Hidan. Saludos.

.

**-Carlo Uzumaki:** Gracias por entender de que primero se tienen que hacer mas cercano luego viene lo bueno jeje. Gracias por el review amigo.

.

**-Reolad32:**Bueno cuado dije sus "múltiples intentos de asesinatos" lo dije a propósito para que todos creyeran en ello, quiero que ustedes piensen, por que se que van a pensar "¿Naruto se va a tardar tanto en matar a su familia?".

Para sacarte tu duda tendrás que seguir leyendo amigo.

.

**-naruto buciferV4:**Bueno no creo que vaya introducir fénix y dragones en este fanfic, mi intención es hacer esta historia lo más cercana a la serie original para que mantenga algo de su originalidad.

.

**-Victoria Grayson:** Gracias por tu review, tu idea de los 12 de Konoha es en verdad muy buena e interesante y con mucho potencial, pero lamento decirte que no la usare ya que como tu dijiste, se entorpecería mucho la trama y los Akatsuki's no tendrían contra quienes pelear.

Pero no te preocupes mi buena lectora, Konoha no será los únicos enemigos de esta historia.

* * *

**_Capitulo 8: Un día en la playa con Akatsuki._**

.

Era un día soleado en Amegakure debido a que Pain había decidido tener este día despejado de lluvia, pero era debido a que hoy era un día muy caluroso.

En la torre Akatsuki se podía ver como cierto rubio de ahora 15 años de cabello muy largo rubio, se encontraba en el salón de entrenamientos en un ambiente natural modificado a su gusto.

El Uzumaki se encontraba perfeccionando sus habilidades tanto como físicas y elementales, con el pasar del tiempo comenzó a hacerse más fuerte a tal punto que podría tener una buena pelea contra Itachi, pero tendría que esforzarse en ello.

En estos años a tenido mucho que pensar acerca de los criminales, que ya por si los consideraba como a su verdadera familia en vez de aquella que le dio la espalda y le había arrebatado lo que era suyo por derecho.

Ya no esperaba activar ese kunai explosivo que había escondido estratégicamente en la mansión ya que no solamente había puesto un solo kunai, aquel día que fue con Hidan a la aldea de la hoja se había encargado de instalar varios kunai's explosivos en líneas, una vez que activase el primero los demás le seguirían el radio de explosión causando un buen alboroto y daños perjudiciales a la aldea pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Con los nuevos integrantes conformados por Zabuza Momochi y Haku "Momochi" ahora si que eran una familia mayor, Zabuza comenzó a hacerse mas amigable e integro con los demás aunque siempre tenía un ojo puesto sobre Hidan ya que juraría que el peliplateado tenia algo planeado con su "hija" como le decía en algunas ocasiones de cariño, aunque admitía que a la gran mayoría de todos los criminales le caían bien, pero con Kisame tenia una intensa rivalidad en algunas ocasiones.

Pese a ello, Haku tiene una gran amistad con Konan y Kurama pero claro que también se llevaba bien con el resto de la organización.

Algo que en verdad molestaba a Naruto a niveles muy alto era el hecho de que Kurama en más de una ocasión había negado las invitaciones de una cita por parte de Deidara, según el Uzumaki era por que la pelirroja aun debía mantener su titulo como la biju más poderosa de los 8 restantes, algo que en verdad cabreaba a Naruto y el resto en mas de una ocasión le había pedido que aceptara las invitaciones del ex-Iwa pero ella siempre inventaba alguna excusa.

.

.

Luego de una hora de entrenamiento el rubio comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la torre mientras recordaba aquella pesadilla, lo raro es que soñaba una extraña pesadilla una vez cada año y era igual al anterior.

El se encontraba en un espacio totalmente negro, caminaba y caminaba, pero en una parte de todo ese espacio totalmente oscuro se podía ver a una figura dándole la espalda, vestía una sudadera blanca con la capucha puesta y unos jeans negros, cada vez que el joven Uzumaki se acercaba esta misteriosa figura lentamente se daba vuelta, pero antes de que estuviera completamente cara a cara despertaba gritando y sudando a mares.

Haciendo que el resto de los Akatsuki's en mas de una ocasión se preocupasen por el, pero Naruto nunca les contó de dicha "pesadilla" y siempre inventaba otra que cual excusa para tranquilizarles.

\- Hummmg ¿Qué tal familia? – pregunto animadamente el rubio a sus amigos/as mientras estiraba sus brazos para relajar sus músculos a la vez que entraba a la sala principal y se aproximaba al minibar para tomar algo de jugo.

\- Hola Naruto – saludo tranquilamente el castaño con una taza de helado en manos.

-¿Hay noticias de Nagato? – pregunto el Uzumaki mientras se disponía a darle el primer sorbo a su vaso.

\- Todavía no, pero desde aquel incidente no ha vuelto a dejarnos a todos solos – dijo el Uchiha mientras que arriba de los tres se le formaban una nube compartida de recuerdos de hace 2 meses atrás.

**.**

**{Flash back.}**

Era un día tranquilo en los territorios de Hi no Kuni, mientras los pájaros cantaban se podía ver como Konan en compañía de Pain se encontraban asegurando una de sus muchas guaridas (es la misma en la que secuestran a Gaara).

Desde hace tiempo todos los miembros decidieron preparase para la casería de los bijus, preparando estrategias, retiradas de emergencias, infiltración, encubrimientos y armamentos al igual que sus técnicas de pelea.

\- Bueno creo que con esto bastara – dijo el pelinaranja mientras sacudía sus manos para disipar el polvo de sus palmas luego de haber puesto en la entrada de dicho escondite una enorme roca, y a su lado se veía la peliazul experta en bombas de papel.

\- Contando con esta, ya tenemos un total de 35 guaridas dispersas por casi todo el continente elemental – dijo la peliazul con tonalidad neutra para luego adentrarse a los bosques del país, luego de unos minutos de caminar con dirección a Amegakure en total silencio la mujer decidió romperlo con una pregunta directa – y Pain ¿de que querías hablarme? – pregunto mientras miraba a su líder.

\- Bueno quisiera preguntarte ¿tu e Itachi son novios? – pregunto con su típica actitud seria, haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara por la pregunta.

\- !Cla… claro que no, es solamente mi amigo¡ ¿P… por que pre… preguntas eso? – pregunto con pena la peliazul mientras que con su sombrero de paja se tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

\- Hm bueno con todo las "locas aventuras" que hemos tenido en estos últimos años por culpa de las tonterías de los demás, los e visto muy unidos – respondió con calma el portador del rinnegan (recuerden que Nagato habla a trabes de el).

Tras lo dicho por el pelinaranja, Konan no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa pensando en que su líder no aprobaba la "relación amistosa" entre ella y el Uchiha.

\- Bueno yo… - iba a decir Konan pero fue detenida por Pain.

\- No me mal interpretes Konan, sinceramente estoy feliz por ti además tu y Itachi hacen una linda pareja – dijo con una sonrisa de lo mas sincera, haciendo que solamente la peliazul se pusiera mas nerviosa y se sonrojase mucho mas.

\- So… solamente somos ami… amigos Pain – dijo sin voltear haber al pelinaranja quien este soltó una pequeña carcajada por la reacción de su amiga de la infancia.

Luego de unos días, el dúo de renegado ya habían divisado la entrada de la aldea, pero a media que se acercaban Pain puso una cara de preocupación y angustia algo que Konan noto.

-¿Pasa algo Pain? – pregunto con bondad la mujer mientras miraba con una ceja levantada a su líder.

\- Hm. ahí algo que me preocupa – dijo con seriedad a la vez que se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

\- He ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto con curiosidad la peliazul.

\- No creo que haya sido una buena idea haber dejado a los demás solos – dijo con inseguridad mientras se acercaban a las enormes puertas de la lluviosa aldea.

\- Ho vamos jajaja ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – pregunto mientras se reía por el comentario del cara de piercieng, haciendo que este se aliviara un poco por lo dicho de la peliazul.

\- Jeje Bueno supongo que tienes razón en ello, creo que estoy dramatizando – dijo con despreocupación con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados en forma de U… pobres ilusos.

Ya en la torre Akatsuki, Pain y Konan caminaban por los pasillos con dirección a la sala principal mientras charlaban amenamente y entre risas, pero una vez que la puerta automáticamente se hiciese a un lado, Konan se puso azul del miedo y Pain se puso rojo por el tremendo enojo a la vez que tenia un tic en su ojo derecho al ver la escena que se desmantelaba al frente suyo.

.

**[Música de "Naruto OST 1 – Go Go Naruto!"].**

**.**

En la sala principal de la torre se había convertido en un caos… literalmente debido a que, el símbolo de Jashin estaba pintado en una de las paredes, en una pared o mejor dicho lo que quedaba había un enorme hueco del tamaño del TV plasma y hablando de este ultimo se encontraba destruido debido a que se encontraba la guadaña de cierto peliplateado calvada en el vidrio.

En otra se podía apreciar a Obito todo negro, literalmente pegado en la pared debido a un fuerte radio de explosión por cierto artista.

-¡Eran mis dangos, idiota! – grito un cabreado Uchiha a la vez que correteaba a cierto pelirrojo mientras escupía una llama de fuego hacia a el controlador de marionetas.

-¡No, Fuego no! HA lo siento Itachi – dijo el alma en pena de Sasori mientras corría cómicamente por la sala del enfadado Uchiha

Esta persecución es debido a que Sasori accidentalmente tiro al suelo los dangos de Itachi, haciendo que este se cabreara y comenzara a perseguirlo ignorando las disculpas del pelirrojo.

\- Aaarrggg… Kakuzu-chan… fue… fue un accidente… cof…cof – dijo con dificultad el pelipalteado mientras sus ojos se encontraban en espiral, debido a que el ojiverde le había horcado por cierto accidente, cabe decir que Kakuzu se cabreo tanto con el joven inmortal que izo un nudo extremadamente fuerte.

\- Snif, snif estupido Hidan – dijo mientras derramaba lagrimas anime – Piggy-chan buaaaaaaaa – comenzó a llorar cómicamente mientras veía destrozado un cerdito de vidrio que contenía varias monedas y billetes.

En todo el lió, cierta linda chica experta en hielo se encontraba intentando calmar la situación, pero al ver a Hidan azul por la gran falta de oxigeno se alarmo.

\- HHHAAAAA, Hidan-kun – dijo alarmada la pelinegra para luego correr hacia el peliplateado, quien este ya se encontraba aparente desmayado y con la lengua fuera de su boca, una vez que Haku llega intenta por todos los medios intentar destara el nudo.

¡Comida! – dijo emocionado la planta carnicera al ver en el suelo los dangos de cierto Uchiha, quien este ultimo al oír dichas palabras detuvo su cacería al pelirrojo y sin previo aviso se arrojo hacia Zetsu.

\- No, buaaaaa te odio Obito – decía el rubio mientras lloraba cómicamente y en su mano se podía ver un trozo de su largo cabello.

\- Cof cof… lo siento Deidara-sempai Obito solo quería arreglar su pelo je – decía el Uchiha mientras seguía en la pared con unas tijera en manos.

Luego se puede ver como ciertos espadachines peleaban cómicamente con sus respectivas espadas chocando.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no fui, maldito pez con patas! – dijo el castaño mientras que con su espada bloqueaba la samehada de Kisame, quien este miraba con una vena resaltando en su frente.

-¡Cállate y deja de mentir, miserable momia! – dijo con enojo el peliazul, mientras a su lado se podía ver como en una pecera yacía un pececito muerto debido por el agua enverdecida.

Antes de que Pain comenzara con una buena ronda de gritos, del techo de la sala bajaron de golpe cierto rubio y una pelirroja, ambos enojados. Cabe decir que ahora la sala tenía una buena vista para ver las nubes.

-¡¿Por qué le arrancaste la cabeza a mi muñeco de acción a escala de Alastor Fox - tebbayo?! – pregunto furioso el Uzumaki mientras apretaba sus dientes y chocaba cara a cara con su ex-inquilina.

-¿De que me hablas?, ¡tú le cambiaste de color a mi cabello! – dijo también enojada, mientras que el cabello de Kurama ahora era verde. Antes de que los dos digieran algo se habían lanzado al uno contra el otro formando una nube de polvo.

-¡Odio… mi… organización! – dijo con pereza, luego la cámara apunta fuera de la torre – ¡MALDITA SEA, YA MISMO COMIENZAN A LIMPIAR ESTE DESASTRE! – grito el pelinaranja, dejando a todos los miembros con la cara pálida.

\- HA PAIN/ LIDER-SAN – dijeron todos asustados.

.

**{Fin de la música}**

SIP un día muy recordado por los integrantes de la maléfica organización, pero no era la primera vez que se metían en esos líos muy locos.

Mientras la gran mayoría se encontraba disgustando sus respectivos desayunos y otros cuantos entrenando, cierto pelinaranja hace acto de aparición con su típica seria actitud.

\- Hm. hablando del rey de roma – dijo con diversión el rubio, haciendo el pelinaranja rugiera en negatividad por la infantilidad del Uzumaki.

\- Tsk, atención a todos los presentes, quiero que todos los miembros se reúnan en la sala de reuniones sin excepción, los quiero a todos en cinco minutos – ordeno seriamente el líder para luego retirarse de un PUF. Dejando a los presentes confundidos.

.

**{5 minutos después.}**

Ahora vemos como todos los integrantes de la organización se encontraban echados en sus correspondientes sillones Puffs mientras Pain se encontraba en medio de la sala.

Cada puff con un color diferente al gusto de los integrantes.

\- Hm. como sabrán dentro de tres años comenzaremos con la cacería de los Jinchurikis de los ochos bijus restantes, gracias a Kurama por haber dado algo de información sobre las bestias tendremos las cosas un poco mas fácil, pero por ahora nos enfocaremos en planificar nuestros movimientos – dijo seriamente el pelinaranja

– nuestros mayores problemas tal vez sean la familia Namikaze, hasta donde sabemos los "jinchurikis" del poder de Kurama pueden controlarlo en un 25% y contando con los grandes shinobis que posee Konoha nos causaran problemas, solo eso ¿entendieron todos? – pregunto fríamente el líder recibiendo un "Hai líder-san" de la mayoría aun que Itachi lo dijo algo dudoso.

Pero el líder arqueo una ceja al no recibir una afirmación por parte de Obito quien este se encontraba muy cómodo en su silloncito, el líder se acerca pero antes de preguntar se logra oír un ronquido detrás de la mascara del Uchiha provocando dos reacciones.

Un facepalm por parte de la mayoría y algunas risas, y Pain con una vena resaltando en su frente mientras levantaba su puño que también se notaba una vena pulsando, lo siguiente que se escucho fue como Pain golpeaba a Obito en la cabeza produciendo un chichón en este a la vez que se despertaba adolorido.

-¡HA! Líder-san, eso dolió-tebbayo – se quejo de una manera infantil el Uchiha mientras se tocaba el chichón producido por el poseedor del rinnegan, quien este estaba apretando los dientes y miraba enojado al pelinaegro, casi siempre se preguntaba si algún día cambiaria la tonta actitud de Obito.

Mientras eso pasaba, las femeninas del grupo criminal se encontraban en una esquina de la sala hablando de ciertos planes que tenían planeado para hoy día.

\- Tsk, te odio Obito – dijo con fastidio el pelinaranja con los ojos cerrados y con una vena aun resaltando – sin nada mas que decir doy por concluida esta reunión – dijo para lo presentes mientras que el resto apenas escucho lo dicho por Pain procedieron a pararse con flojera algunos de los criminales, pero antes de que alguno diera algún paso Kurama toma la palabra.

\- Esperen un segundo chicos – dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía en la salida, haciendo que los presentes tuvieran la ceja levantada.

-¿Pasa algo Kurama? – pregunto estoicamente el pelinegro.

\- Bueno, como hoy es un día muy caluroso, teníamos planeado ir a la playa – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Y teníamos planeado si querían acompañarnos – termino de decir la pelinegra con una sonrisa tímida. Por así decirlo Haku era la más inocente entre los miembros de Akatsuki.

\- Bueno, desde que Zabuza le dijo a Haku que no usara mas Hyoton dentro de la torre Akatsuki ha hecho mas calor de lo habitual – dijo con tranquilidad el rubio, haciendo que la mayoría de los criminales vieran con mala cara al espadachín de la niebla, quien este respondió viendo con enojo al Uzumaki.

\- En mi defensa, Haku aun esta aprendiendo a controlar su Elemento Hyoton o de lo contrario podría congelar la torre al igual que una paleta de helado – explico el castaño con los brazos cruzados recibiendo algunos punto a su favor, por parte Haku aun estaba aprendiendo a manejar su línea de sangre algo que a ella en verdad odiaba ya que desde que despertó su linaje no ha hecho mas que causarle problemas, a excepción de haber conocido a Zabuza.

-¿Y… iremos a la playa? – pregunto el peliplateado arqueando una ceja mientras miraba a los demás. Haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Pain quien este se encontraba con pose de pensar la propuesta.

\- Hm. no es mala idea, después de todo ya hemos entrenado demasiado, no nos vendría mal un día libre – comenzó a decir el pelinaranja – pero recuerden que todavía no puedo caminar por ende iré en el cuerpo de Yahiko, es casi los mismo que andar por ahí con el mió – dijo viendo a los demás seriamente, quienes todos se pusieron feliz, no muy a menudo solían ir algún lugar todos juntos.

Por su parte Naruto sonrió por debajo, debido a que Nagato hace 1 años atrás había decidido usar su método de regeneración de chakra para que el pelinaranja Uzumaki pudiera volver a caminar y de cierta conversación que molesto al rubio.

.

**{Flash back (1 año atrás).}**

En el cuarto de reuniones de las plantas superiores de la torre Akatsuki, se encontraban Uzumaki Nagato y Naruto recopilando información conseguida en Konoha y de sus respectivos ninjas por medios de fotos y debajo de estas su habilidades y relaciones, todo visto en una pantalla de TV.

\- Hm. interesante – decía viendo el historial de su ex-familia.

De cómo Minato y Kushina participaron en la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinoibi pero el embarazo de la pelirroja la dejo en estado de inactividad durante los hechos bélicos.

Del progreso de Menma y Harui en los entrenamientos de Tsunade "La princesa babosa de Konoha" y de Jiraiya el "Sapo sabio", en la academia y en las misiones junto a sus jounins sensei's: Hatake Kakashi "El Ninja Que Copia" y Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze "La habanera sangrienta".

\- Konoha siempre ha tenido muy buenos e intachables ninjas, ¿tu que crees Naruto? – pregunto el pelinaranja a su estudiante.

\- Nada mal, pero de todos modos caerán aun que nunca ahí que confiarse, además Obito quiere recuperar su Sharingan pese a que se implanto uno nuevo – dijo el rubio viendo la foto de perfil del Hatake – y yo tengo ciertos asuntos pendientes – dijo ahora viendo las fotos de sus "progenitores y hermanos" y debajo de estos de Natsuki con odio, haciendo que el discapacitado lo viera de reojo.

-¿Cómo tu deuda pendiente con Jones? – dijo con ironía el poseedor del rinnegan, haciendo que Naruto gruñera por debajo.

\- No te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá aun me queda tiempo – dijo desinteresadamente el ojiazul mientras procedía a retirase de la sala mientras el sonido de sus pasos se escuchaban.

\- Tú sabes que el tiempo tiene un limite Naruto y no deberías aprovecharte de ello, tarde o temprano vendrá a por ti siendo el en "persona" o enviando a su monstruo – dijo seriamente el discapacitado viendo al rubio con seriedad, quien este ultimo volteo a verlo de igual forma.

\- Nagato no es que lo subestime y eso, pero aun me queda tiempo y para tu información he aumentado el entrenamiento así que la tendrá un poco mas difícil hallarme – decía el rubio como si nada, haciendo que Nagato suspirara en derrota.

\- Has lo que se te plazca, pero no podemos seguir posponiendo el tema Naruto y te guste o no tendrás que hacerle frente algún día – advirtió el pelinaranja, haciendo que Naruto suspirara en derrota.

\- Por cierto ¿ya has pensado en lo que te e propuesto? – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa determinada.

\- … Bueno, viendo los informes de lo efectivo que es el tratamiento… lo haré – decía con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que Naruto sonriera más ampliamente.

-¿Pero conoces los riesgos, verdad? – Pregunto por seguridad el rubio para luego recibir un asentimiento por parte del pelinaranja – en ese caso sígueme Nagato – dijo el rubio para luego retirarse de la sala seguido de Nagato en su andador.

Mientras ambos Uzumakis caminaban por los pasillos ¿El porque de estas preguntas?

Bueno, cuando Naruto fue incluido en Akatsuki se había propuesto con determinación encontrara la forma de que Nagato volviese a caminar.

Cuando este le explico que por el uso excesivo del Rinnegan había perdido varias funciones principales de su cuerpo, como por ejemplo: su lesión de gravedad en las piernas y brazos, dejando estas partes prácticamente inservibles y la falta de proteínas de su cuerpo dejándolo en un estado demacrado y débil.

Algo que en verdad a Naruto asusto y se propuso a controlar y entrenar su Dojutsu para evitar el mismo destino de Nagato, por ende comenzó a investigar sobre cualquier tipo de jutsu medico avanzado.

Pero luego de varios experimentos y pruebas en la antigua habitación de Orochimaru que más bien parecía un laboratorio, encontró la forma de ayudar a su amigo Uzumaki, de no haber tenido sangre Uzumaki en sus venas Nagato no hubiera sobrevivido a los devastadores efectos secundarios del Rinnegan.

Combinando la sangre Uzumaki con algo del chakra de Kurama, las células muertas podían volver a re-activarse y sus músculos podrían volver a funcionar, pero el precio a pagar es un largo periodo de sueño acostado en una camilla especial.

Pero Nagato no quiso quedarse fuera de la acción y con ayuda de Naruto y con algunos de los miembros aportando ideas se logro que en todo el proceso de sueño pudiera seguir conciente usando el cuerpo de Yahiko temporalmente.

\- Llegamos – dijo el rubio mientras que la puerta automáticamente se movía a un lado, haciendo que Nagato viera el interior del cuarto de aquel ex-akatsuki traidor y vaya que se llevo la sorpresa de que Orochimaru estuviese haciendo esto a sus espaldas.

El cuarto se encontraba bien iluminado, con varios frascos gigantes de agua y en el medio se podía ver en la pared una especie de cama recuperadora y relajante con una capsula de vidrio, y en las paredes algunas ventanas.

\- Naruto ¿Cómo…? – iba a preguntar el pelinaranja al ver aquella cama ya que debido a que tenia rasgos de haber sido construida recientemente, pero antes de que Nagato formulara la pregunta Naruto se le adelanto.

\- Decidir hacer una pequeña visita a Uzushiogakure hace algunos años, la tecnología de allí es muy avanzada y con ayuda de Sasori construimos esto – dijo mientras preparaba la cama de tecnología avanzada haciendo que la capsula se abriese, (Es como la de los androides N17 y N18 pero mas cómodas XD).

Luego de que Naruto ayudara a Nagato a llegar hasta la cama, el rubio comenzó a presionar algunos botones.

\- Espero que funcione – se dijo para si mismo el portador del rinnegan.

\- Descuida, cuando despiertes serás un hombre nuevo y recuerda, mientras siguas controlando el cuerpo de Yahiko no sentirás los efectos de recuperación pero si surtirán efecto en ti – dijo el rubio - ¿listo? – pregunto seriamente.

\- *Suspiro* Listo – dijo determinado el pelinaranja, luego de que Naruto escuchase la afirmación de su amigo procedió a tocar el botón del comienzo del tratamiento, a medida que la capsula transparente bajaba se podía ver como un humo blanco salía de la cama y una vez disipado se podía apreciar como Nagato dormía.

Luego de ello Naruto se acerca a Pain que se encontraba en una silla acostada, y la actitud seria que tenia hace segundos fue remplazado por bondad cómica.

\- Hola-a-a ¿hay alguien ahí? – pregunto infantilmente el rubio mientras golpeaba la cara de Pain como si de una puerta se tratase. Y su única respuesta fue un coscorronzazo por parte del pelinaranja.

-¡Solo por que este dormido no signifique que te aproveches, idiota! – dijo mientras se encontraba de pie y miraba con enojo al rubio, quien este comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

Luego de ello Pain/ Nagato se dirigió a la cama de ensueño para verse a si mismo.

-Vaya es como verse en un espejo, no siento nada – se dijo así mismo mientras se veía como dormía.

\- Aun posees las mismas habilidades que antes, puedes llamar al resto de los caminos del dolor pero ahora tendrás mas libre acceso que antes – dijo el rubio mientras disponía a irse – tomate el tiempo que necesites – dijo mientras se retiraba.

\- Odio que Konan me vea usando el cuerpo de Yahiko – dijo tristemente haciendo que Naruto prestase a atención y volteara a verlo con lastima – desde que el falleció y que posteriormente usara su cuerpo, ella no ha parado de verlo, es como si creyera que aun esta vivo – dijo con los ojos cerrados, pero luego de unos segundos los abre para volteara levemente y para ver que Naruto le había puesto una mano en el hombro.

\- Vamos anímate, ella es mas fuerte de lo que te imaginas – dijo para animar a su amigo – además, te puedo jurar que en mas de una ocasión le ha echado el ojo a Itachi – susurro en tono de picardía con los ojos en forma D para abajo.

Haciendo que Pain se riera por lo dicho, al igual que el resto solía molestar a la peliazul con el Uchiha desde que Naruto le contó los pequeños roces que tuvieron en la cabaña.

Una vez dicho eso, ambos Uzumakis se retiraron de la habitación entre risas.

**.**

**{Fin de flash back.}**

\- Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Andando! – dijo a todo volumen el peliazul mas animado que un niño en jardín mientras levantaba el puño, haciendo que la mayoría lo mirase con una sonrisa nerviosa por el cambio de actitud del espadachín.

.

.

Luego de que todos acordasen en ir a pasar un día en la playa, todos se pusieron sus correspondientes trajes de baños.

Los hombres se encontraban en la sala principal con sus shorts y con camisetas, cada uno portando algo que llevar mientras esperaban a las chicas.

\- Yupiii, ya quiero ir a la playa – decía el pelinegro mientras golpeaba sus palmas alegremente, mientras llevaba en manos una cubeta y una pala verde de plástico (sin portar su mascara, pero la llevara en algunas ocasiones).

\- Mas te vale comportarte Obito, o de lo contrario usare el detonador que me regalo de Sasori en mi cumpleaños – amenazo el rubio cómicamente, haciendo que el Uchiha se pusiera detrás de Zetsu en posición de gato asustado y algunas risas por parte del resto.

**.**

**{Flash back.}**

En la sala del hogar de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo se podía ver como en dicha sala se encontraba decorada con toques festivos, había globos, confetis por todos lados y una mesa con comida y regalos, con un ambiente de alegría y diversión.

\- Senpaiiii, ¿adivine que? ¡Obito es su regalo! – Dijo animadamente el pelinegro, mientras que se podía apreciar que el Uchiha se encontraba amarrado con lo que parecía una chaqueta de TNT - ¿Qué significa TNT? – pregunto inocentemente mientras saltaba de un lugar a otro.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Deidara! – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba al rubio una especie de mini detonador a la vez que se encontraba rodeado de casi todos los integrantes vestidos con sus capas.

\- Wow chicos, ¡este es el mejor reglo que he recibido en mi vida! Snif – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el regalo con entusiasmo de su maestro y a la vez rival mientras observaba a Obito con malicia.

-¡Vamos Deidara, prueba tu regalo! – dijo emocionado el ojiverde.

\- Hazlo, queremos ver como explota – apoyo el peliazul a su compañero.

\- Usualmente no apoyo al cara de pez – el castaño espadachín dijo con los brazos cruzados - pero… ¡que estas esperando Deidara hazlo de una buena vez! – dijo de repente cambiando su actitud a una de impaciencia y diversión.

\- El líder se enojara amigos, no deberíamos hacerlo aun que sea Obito – advirtió el peliverde con una cara de preocupación por lo que tenían planeado hacer.

\- Hay ya cállate y no seas niña, ¡Esto será divertido! – dijo emocionado la parte oscura Zetsu.

\- Aquí esta el botón Deidara – dijo el Uchiha un tanto alegre por la situación, increíblemente estos dos habían dejado sus diferencias a un lado por estar de acuerdo en algo, tal vez en una de las muy pocas que estaban de acuerdo en no pelear.

\- Muajajaja, ¡saluda a Jashin-chan por mi Obito! – pidió de una forma burlona y sin importancia por el Uchiha infantil.

\- He, chicos ¿no creen que es un poco exagerado lo que están por hacer? – pregunto la pelirroja con una gota de sudor pero a la vez un poco temerosa de que Deidara tocase el botón.

\- Es cierto, aun que Obito puede ser insoportable y molesto no creo que se merezca – dijo al pelinegra mientras señalaba al Uchiha – y parece que aun no se ha dado cuenta – la pelinegra se hace un cómico facepalm mientras Obito aun seguía saltando.

\- Hm. así que este es el regalo – dijo con aburrimiento la peliazul debido a que no es la primera vez que ocurre algo caótico dentro de la torre.

\- Ñe, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Pregunto el rubio – pero… ¡has que vuele hasta el infinito y mas allá! – apoyo animadamente el rubio con una expresión de diversión acompañada de una sonrisa traviesa.

En ello cierto pelinaranja hace acto de aparición y al ver a Obito saltando de aquí a allá se alarmo.

-¡WTF! ¿Qué carajo están haciendo? – pregunto un mas que cabreado líder, mientras miraba a todos los presentes con enojo y en el medio pasaba Obito saltando.

.

{Fin de flash back.}

Mientras algunos se encontraban riendo, la puerta de la sala se hace a un lado dejando ver a las hermosas criminales con sus respectivos bikinis, haciendo que casi todos se sonrojasen especialmente Itachi, Hidan y Deidara quienes estos desviaron sus miradas hacia otro lado.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos, los criminales caminaban de forma calida y divertida a la vez que el día se encontraba soleado entre cantaros de pájaros, mientras recordaban entre risas algunas locas aventuras que tuvieron hace pocos años atrás.

Lo curioso es que Kakuzu traía un busca tesoros, haciendo que el peliplateado arqueara una ceja y no tardara en preguntar.

\- He… Kakuzu, ¿por que traes un busca tesoros en una playa? – pregunto Hidan mientras señalaba el aparato, haciendo que el mas viejo de los Akatsuki pusiera una cara de "no me digas"

\- La traigo para buscar unicornios enterrados, ¿por causalidad has visto alguno? – pregunto divertidamente, haciendo que el peliplateado se enojase y en su espalda se notase fuego a la vez que apretaba sus dientes.

Mientras estos dos empezaban con sus clásicas peleas y otra cual persona pasase ante ellos.

Konan se había puesto una toalla en la arena para tomar el sol pero cuando estaba por preguntar si Itachi le podía poner bloqueador solar, se fijo que el Uchiha se había quedado dormido en una balsa redonda con un libro naranja en la cara, algo que la peliazul no noto.

Desilusionada vio a unos centímetros a Pain.

\- Pain ¿podrías ponerme algo de bloqueado en la espalda? Por favor – pidió amablemente la peliazul con una sonrisa tierna, haciendo que Pain/ Nagato se sonrojase levemente.

\- Cla… claro Konan – dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia ella.

\- Gracias Pain – agradeció la peliazul acostada.

\- De nada Konan – dijo con los ojos cerrados el pelinaranja.

\- Hola mi preciado dinero ¿me extrañaste? – dijo el castaño mientras sacaba un billete de 100 yen y lo miraba con felicidad mientras se encontraba en un hueco de haber excavado.

-¡HHHAAAA!, Kakuzu ayúdame – pidió el inmortal debido a que tenia un medusa dándole algo de volteos de electricidad, un cangrejo pellizcándole la nariz y un pulpo intentando estrangularlo, pero al ver que el ex-takigakure no le prestaba atención – hdg ¡Jashin-chan te maldice… vejete tacaño y pervertido! – dijo enojado, pero su única respuesta fue un fuerte golpe de Kakuzu con su pala mandándolo a volar unos buenos metros arriba, el lado positivo fue que el fuerte golpe le permitió al peliplateado se le salieran los animales de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Obito se encontraba haciendo lo que parecía una catapulta hecho de arena reforzada.

\- He, Obito ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto el rubio Uzumaki mientras observaba la catapulta casi terminada.

\- Estoy haciendo una obra de arte, como Deidara-senpai y Sasori-san – hablo infantil mente mientras señalaba con una palita verde a los nombrados detrás de Naruto, quien este volteo a sus espaldas para ver como los artistas estaban nuevamente es su discusión de siempre.

-¡El arte es una bomba, Hm! – dijo el rubio un tanto enojado al pelirrojo.

-¡Que es eterno! – reprocho la marioneta mientras miraba con enojo al rubio a la vez que se desprendía rayos de cada uno en sus ojos, y en el medio de estos dos se podía apreciar un castillo de arena apenas terminado.

Haciendo que Naruto viera la pequeña escena con una gota de sudor.

-¡Kisame-san, Kisame-san! – llamaba el Uchiha al peliazul, quien este se encontraba metido en el mar cerca de lo orilla.

-¿Qué ocurre Obito? – pregunto tranquilamente el peliazul al Uchiha.

\- Solo quería decirte que… Itachi-san esta nadando junto a su familia – dijo el pelinegro divertidamente, haciendo que la expresión de tranquilidad de Kisame pasase a una de confusa.

-¿De que estas hablando Obito?, yo no tengo… - pero antes de que el peliazul terminara la frase se puso a pensar de que la "única" familia de la que descendía era de tiburones a lo que rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia el Uchiha que aun se encontraba dormido pero lo alarmante era que se encontraba rodeado de tiburones

\- ¡WTF, ITACHI NO TEMAS YO TE SALVARE! – gritaba el espadachín mientras nadaba a toda velocidad hacia su amigo.

Mientras Itachi seguía dormido plácidamente, Kisame se encontraba ahuyentando a los tiburones cercanos asustándoles con sus dientes que eran más filosos que los predadores acuáticos y ya cuando estaba por espantar el último, accidentalmente con unos de sus dientes mordió el inflador y como resultado el Uchiha salio volando por casi toda la playa y provocando su despertar al igual que algunos gritos de algunos civiles.

\- Tsk, estupido Sasori – maldijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia Obito para matar el tiempo, pero en ello y sin previo aviso el artista sale volando de la arena por un proyectil de plástico acompañados de algunos gritos.

Luego de algunas vueltas, Itachi y Deidara caen en la catapulta de arena y luego de haberse sobado sus cabezas a la vez que se quejaban se vieron cara a cara.

-¡TU! – dijeron enojados cada uno, pero antes de que uno de los dos se arrojase por el otro, sus expresiones de enfado cambiaron a una de curiosidad al escuchar un grito de arriba y al levantar sus vistas ven como Hidan cae al medio de la catapulta con una cara de no haber pasado nada.

-¿Qué, cuando, donde? – decía el peliplateado mientras miraba a su alrededor como loco, para luego tranquilizarse y ver que se encontraban en una catapulta de arena y que se encontraban Deidara e Itachi.

Antes de que alguno dijese algo, un tiburón cayo justo a unos milímetros de la soga de soporte y como el depredador se encontraba cabreado de no poder haberse comido el Uchiha, de una manera brusca comenzó a morder todo lo que tenia a su alcance, cortando la soga y haciendo que los tres criminales se viesen con algo de miedo por lo que estaba por pasar.

Y en unos segundos salieron volando a quien sabe donde, cabe destacar que en la playa se encuentra unos baños termales luego de un día de diversión.

**.**

**.**

**{Mientras tanto: baños termales.}**

Ahora se puede apreciar como Konan, Haku y Kurama se encuentras en uno de los termas totalmente relajadas y hablando de cosas de chicas con sus cabellos sueltos.

\- Ha esto si que es vida – dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente mientras se hundía mas en las tibias y burbujeantes aguas.

\- Ni que lo digas ha – apoyo la peliazul con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

\- Y… cuéntanos Kurama ¿Qué ahí sobre ti y Deidara? – pregunto inocentemente la pelinegra con una sonrisa bondadosa, haciendo que Konan soltara una carcajada por la reacción de la pelirroja que se estaba ocultando la mitad del rostro en el agua.

\- No… no hay nada sobre nosotros – dijo algo apenada la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

\- Ho vamos, ¿Por qué no has aceptado sus invitaciones?, me parece muy tierno el echo de que te ha invitado a salir mas de cien veces y tu te hallas negado, y pese a eso a seguido insistiendo – dijo un poco molesta la peliazul.

\- Si es cierto y para colmo que has inventado cualquier excusa imaginara para safarte – dijo la pelinegra.

\- Hm. tampoco e sido tan exagerada – se excuso la pelirroja de sus amigas, quienes estas la vieron con reproches.

-¿Así, y que me dices de aquella vez que inventase la excusa de tener que ir a cazar fantasmas en el sótano de la torre – dijo la peliazul.

\- Y de aquella vez que dijiste que estabas por salir a salvar el presidente – dijo la pelinegra.

\- Ho de aquella vez que dijiste que te habías unido a los Hombre de negro.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya no sigan creo que tienen razón he exagerado en mas de una ocasión jejeje – dijo la pelirroja con nerviosismo – es solo que… desde aquel episodio de hace siglos me ha costado volver confiar y mucho mas enamorarme de alguien mas – dijo con tristeza al recordar ha cierto hombre que le rompió el corazón hace años atrás, pero luego de levantar su vista y ver a sus amigas la pelirroja cambio su expresión a una alegre para evitar preguntas incomodas

\- ¿y que me dicen de ustedes? – Pregunto con picardía llamando la atención de las chicas - ¿Qué ahí de ti Haku con Hidan? – pregunto haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojase como un tomate.

\- Bueno… Hidan me parece muy divertido… y guapo – dijo la especialista eh Hyoton mientras arriba de su cabeza se formaba una nube de pensamiento con Hidan guiñándole y con el pulgar para arriba a la vez que le sonreía.

-¿Qué hay de ti Konan? – pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

\- Bueno, Itachi… es muy amable y sereno cuando quiere, aun que a mí no me ha invitado a salir – dijo con algo de tristeza en lo ultimo ya que esperaba que Uchiha diese el primer paso.

\- Por lo menos no son unos pervertidos – dijo alegremente la pelinegra recibiendo un asentimiento del resto - en cambio Otosan (Zabuza) no ha parado de leer esa porquería de libro que no se quien le regalo – dijo lo ultimo con algo de enojo.

Pero antes de que las chicas continuaran hablando, se pudo oír a la distancia lo que parecían gritos masculinos y sin previo aviso la pared de bambú se formo un enorme hueco y los causantes se encontraban en los suelos de los baños termales femeninos.

\- Hay mi cabecita – se quejo el peliplateado mientras movía su cráneo de una forma mareada.

\- Joder Hidan quítate de arriba mió… auch – dijo el rubio mientras se disipaba el polvo dispersado.

\- COF COF, estupido Obito – dijo el Uchiha viendo para al frente, antes de que el trío de ninjas renegados se levantasen pudieron sentir un instinto asesino que irradiaba mucho dolor, haciendo que tragasen duro.

Una vez que el polvo finalmente se disipo, el trío pudo ver con miedo y con las caras en blanco como yacían Kurama, Konan y Haku de pie a unos centímetros de ellos con sus capas de Akatsuki puestas rápidamente.

Pero lo que si le aterro a Itachi fue ver que en los pies de Konan estaba el Icha Icha que estaba leyendo hace unos minutos, Konan se percato de una molestia en su pie derecho y al bajar la vista pudo ver un libro naranja, al levantarlo las tres pudieron ver su contenido haciendo que sus rostros se ensombrecieran.

\- Ustedes…

\- tres…

\- son unos…

Itachi, Deidara y Hidan se encontraban con los ojos abiertos por el miedo que estaban por sentir e internamente estaban pidiendo a todas las deidades que las chicas no pensasen mal… pobres almas en pena.

-¡PERVERTIDOS! – gritaron a los cuatro vientos haciendo que las futuras victimas se les desordenase el cabello, y cada una con una vena resaltando en la frente.

**.**

**.**

**{Mientras tanto con el resto.}**

-¿En donde rayos se metieron los demás? – pregunto impaciente la mitad blanca de la planta carnívora.

\- Ni idea, si no estamos todos no podremos sacarnos la foto – dijo con algo de molestia el rubio, apoyado de los presentes hasta que a lo lejos pudieron divisar como una gran estela de arena se formaba.

-¿Son ellos? – pregunto al ver como Itachi, Hidan y Deidara corrían como si el shinigami estuviese detrás de ellos y no era de mas debido a que Konan en compañía de Haku y Kurama los perseguían con claras malas intenciones y con rostros de total homicidas.

\- *Suspiro* no quiero ni saber que paso ahora pero algo e dice de que Obito fue el responsable – dijo el pelinaranja viendo de reojo al pelinegro que este ultimo comenzó a reír de los nervios

\- Oye Naruto ¿Por qué no sacas una foto de cinco segundos? Por como corren ganarían las medallas de oro olímpicas – dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa mientras se podía ver como los faltantes se acercaban.

\- Hm. okay no me parece una mala idea – dijo el rubio mientras se ponía entre sus rodillas al frente de la cámara y detrás de el resto, una vez que pasasen el resto corriendo tocaría justo el botón.

\- HHHAAAA, te juro que fue un accidente Kurama-chan – dijo el rubio con lagrimas anime a la vez que corría a todo dar.

-¡¿Un accidente dices?!, un accidente será cuando te haga tragar miles y miles de litros de agua salada, ¡pervertido vulva aquí! – Kurama dijo con gran enojo mientras extendía sus brazos para tomar al rubio artista.

-¡Ya veras Hidan, ni la inmortalidad y ni tu diosa te salvas de esta¡ - dijo la pelinegra mientras le arrojaba al peliplateado senbons de hielo que pasaban en los costados del inmortal.

\- Noooo, Haku-chan ¡soy muy guapo para morir! – dijo el peliplateado a la vez que corría detrás de Deidara.

\- Itachi-i-i ¿de quien es este librito? – pregunto la peliazul mientras le arrojaba al Uchiha varios pájaros de papel explosivos, que este ultimo los esquivaba como podía.

-¡No es mió! – fue lo único que dijo para luego seguir corriendo.

Mientras estos seguían corriendo por sus vidas, Naruto rápidamente tomo la foto justo cuando los seis pasaron de largo y el resto sonriendo o viendo con mala cara a los hombres que tenían una expresión de miedo.

.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo: ¡Navidad!**(capitulo final de temporada).

* * *

Bueno gente de Fan fic espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, saben que pueden preguntar lo que sean y dar su opinión del capitulo dejando un review.

Y como habrán leído, en una escena le ice una pequeña mención a un famoso personaje de la actual historia **"Naruto y el legado de la diosa"**Alastor fox personaje perteneciente a **Chivotenkai, **que me dio el permiso para hacerle mención aquí. (Les recomiendo que la lean es muy buena)

Y para concluir, el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo de esta SAGA o TEMPORADA y pasamos con la tan ansiada venganza, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, hasta luego bay bay.


	9. Feliz Navidad

¡Hola gente de fanfiction, ¿me extrañaron?!, por que yo si. Como lamento la tardanza pero como dije antes mi computadora sufrió complicaciones y los progresos de mis otros capítulos se perdieron así que siento mucho la espera.

Como se habrán fijado este es el capitulo final de temporada por lo que será un poco mas largo de lo habitual. Antes de empezar contestare los siguientes review que me quedaron pendientes.

**-Serpiente Obsidiana:**Claro que Minato y Kushina recordaran a Naruto, pero no será nada agradable XD.

.

**-Chivotenkai:** Siempre me hacen reír tus reviews y si no pudiste parar de reír con el capitulo anterior entonces este te encantara. Saludos.

.

**-Carlo Uzumaki:** Bueno veras, Obito es el mismo cuando esta con los Akatsuki's pero al momento de salir de la aldea será Tobi aun que no durara mucho su identidad, y muchas gracias por la recomendación aun que admito que yo también soy fan del NaruHina. Saludos.

.

**-Homicidal Liu:** Con respecto a tu pregunta, algunos de los miembros si tendrán pareja pero otros no y para saberlo tendrás que seguir leyendo.

.

**-Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyurl:** Pues jeje me alegro que a ti y al ada ciela le hayan gustado mi historia y descuida que a Naruto no le lavaran el cerebro juajuas.

.

**-hikky:** Habrán varias temporadas pero con diferentes nombres.

Okay eso es todo... creo, bueno como verán a futuro haré una segunda y tercera parte de este capitulo ya que aquí se verán algunas locas aventuras que tuvieron los Akatsuki's tras la integración de Naruto y de como estos fueron cambiando de actitud, sin mas que decirles disfruten del capitulo.

**_Capitulo 9: ¡Feliz navidad!_**

Es una noche tranquila y pacifica en Amegakure, la nieve caía lentamente iluminada por la luz de algunos locales dándole un ambiente de paz a la aldea. Pero lo mas curioso es que en una parte de la aldea mas específicamente en las orillas de salida al mar se podía apreciar un hangar gigante en donde no se podía ver su interior gracias a un portón que obstruía la vista a los curiosos, pero ¿que ocultara?.

Ahora nos centramos en la torre Akatsuki el hogar de los criminales más poderosos del mundo ninja. La sala principal era iluminada por la luz artificial en compañía de los Akatsuki's, el ambiente era cálido y festivo en donde se podían apreciar comida y bebidas en las mesas, el reloj marcaba las 19:30 y en una esquina se podía ver un árbol navideño en proceso de decoración. También se oía música navideña clásica.

\- Muy bien chicos con cuidado, así ahora a su izquierda - hablaba un rubio ojiazul de 18 años con una actitud muy bondadosa, alto y muy masculino de cabello rubio desordenado salvaje mente.

Vestía una camiseta naranja de mangas cortas con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en medio y un Jean azul rasgado acompañado de un cinturón marrón que de este colgaba una antigua brújula bien cuidada con tapa incluida.

Lo mas llamativo del Uzumaki era que en su desordenado cabello tenia detrás de la cabeza una trenza y de esta colgaba una hermosa moneda de oro con grabados tallados en ella, como por ejemplo.

En medio estaba tallado un barco surcando el mar y estaba rodeado de una banda ninja rasgada, armas blancas perteneciente a los ninjas, dos espadas chocando y por ultimo una bandera pirata, sin duda una pieza muy llamativa y deseada por otros.

Naruto se encuentra guiando a Zabuza y a Kisame a instalar un pino navideño en la base de este. En ello las tres bellas mujeres de la organización se van acercando al pino.

\- Ya quedo - hablo pacíficamente ahora un castaño vestido de una camiseta marrón y unos jeans negros, para luego voltear a su derecha con una expresión divertida - ¿que le pedirás a santa claus este año, Haku? - pregunto divertidamente el espadachín a su hija adoptiva, quien esta se sonrojo cómicamente por lo dicho de su padre adoptivo mientras ponía una expresión de molestia.

\- ¡Oto-san! - grito avergonzada la pelinegra haciendo que los presentes se rieran por la actitud de la experta en _Hyoton_. Vestía unos jeans grises junto a un buzo de cuello largo.

\- Vaya que es un pino grande - dijo la pelirroja viendo de abajo para arriba el árbol con asombro. Vestía un Jean rojo oscuro junto a una camiseta negra con el kan-ji _jiyuu_ (libertad) dibujado en su espalda.

\- Aunque le hace falta algo de... estilo ¿no creen, chicas? - hablo la peliazul con el pulgar en la barbilla mientras observaba el árbol. Vestía un Jean negro fuerte y una camiseta rojo acompañado de una chaqueta de cuero.

\- Pues vayamos a buscar los decorativos, creo que la caja esta en el taller - propuso la pelinegra con una sonrisa inocente. Tras lo dicho las tres hermosas criminales partieron hacia dicha sala.

.

.

Nos encontramos ahora en el taller, una sala grande con 3 mesas largas en medio en donde se suele fabricar algún cual otro elemento de pelea o defensa como armaduras o armas, también había una mesa de mármol continua por las paredes y arriba de esta, algunas herramientas de trabajo, también había en los alrededores algunas estanterías.

\- ¿ya la encontraron? - pregunto Haku mientras abría un gabinete.

\- Me estoy fijando aquí arriba - dijo Kurama arriba de una silla mientras se fiaba por arriba de un estante - ¿tuviste suerte Konan? - pregunto hacia la peliazul.

\- Negativo - una simple respuesta mientras buscaba por debajo de las mesas. Mientras Haku y Konan seguían buscando, Kurama continua fijándose por arriba de la estantería moviendo su brazo de un lado al otro ya que pese a estar arriba de una silla no tenia la suficiente altura.

Su expresión de impaciencia cambia a una de curiosidad al sentir por su palma un objeto de cartón, ella lo toma pero como consecuencia pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo de espaldas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Kura-chan? - pregunto preocupada Haku mientras ayudaba a la pelirroja a levantarse junto a Konan.

\- Si... estoy bien auch - dijo adolorida la ojirroja mientras se acariciaba su retaguardia en señal de calmar el dolor. (No sean mal pensados he. XD).

\- Por lo menos encontraste la caja con los decorativos navideños - decía la peliazul mientras tomaba la caja pero su curiosidad llamo cuando vio al lado un libro anaranjado lleno de polvo. A lo que Haku toma en manos.

\- ¿Y esto? - pregunto curiosa en medio de sus amigas, ellas tres se ven momentáneamente por unos segundos hasta que Haku decide abrir el libro y sus reacciones no se hicieron esperar ya que simplemente comenzaron a reírse al ver el contenido de dicho libro.

-Kurama: Ja ja ja ¿que hace el álbum de fotos aquí? - pregunto la ex-biju mientras se retiraba una lagrima de tanto reírse.

\- Ni idea pero si que me trae recuerdos - dijo Konan mientras observaba una foto en especifico en donde se encontraban los Akatsuki's luchando en la sala contra lo que eran humanoides rosas de menor medida.

.

**{Flash back.}**

Era una noche tranquila en la "La Aldea Oculta Entre La Lluvia", vemos como Deidara dormía a gusto en su habitación mientras abrazaba su almohada acompañado de una sonrisa marca Jiraiya.

\- Hmmm, Kurama me haces mimitos - hablaba un total dormido Deidara mientras abrazaba mas fuerte la almohada. En eso la puerta de la habitación del joven artista se abre silenciosamente revelando ser Sasori que tal parece estar en un estado de sonambulismo, Deidara al sentir los pasos de este comienza a despertarse - ¿He Sasori, que haces? - pregunto un semidormido Deidara y su única respuesta fue un derechazo en su mejilla izquierda - ¡Oye ¿pero que...?, Ha no espera! - suplico en vano el ojiazul provocando el despertar de su vecino, Naruto.

\- ¿Que es lo que pasa? - pregunto un semidormido Naruto mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos, pero al ver como Sasori estaba golpeando sin control a Deidara no dudo en saltar en su ayuda - Sasori ya basta - dijo Naruto a lo que el pelirrojo reacciono conectándole un izquierdazo mandando al suelo al Uzumaki, pero Sasori no tardo en volver a contraatacar y rápidamente intenta volver a golpear a Naruto quien este ultimo se aleja rodando de el.

A lo que Deidara aprovecha para tomar de los brazos a su mentor.

\- Oye Sasori tranquilízate - dijo de mala gana el experto en arcilla recibiendo un cabezazo, Naruto reincorporado corre hacia Sasori nuevamente quien este lo repele de una patada estampando al rubio en una pared y cae al lado de Deidara, los rubios se observaron por unos segundos para luego ver al frente suyo con nerviosismo ya que la sombra de Sasori se puso al frente de ellos con malas intenciones.

\- Mami - dijeron al unísono.

{A la mañana siguiente}

.

Ahora nos encontramos en los pasillos y vemos como cierto pelianaranjado caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a la sala principal con una taza de café humeante en manos. Pero su expresión de paz cambio a una de confusión al ver como los hombres de la organización se encontraban en un estado de pena, se encontraban sucios y con algunos moretones, y sus respectivos pijamas se encontraban casi desgarrados que a diferencia de las mujeres se encontraban en un buen estado quienes estas últimas observaban la escena con curiosidad.

\- No se que sucedió anoche, se los juro - hablo algo preocupado Sasori por la situación en la que se encontraba y las miradas de molestia y enojo de sus amigos no le ayudaban para nada. Vestía una camisa de pijama rojo oscuro al igual que sus pantalones.

\- Si como no, quieres engañarnos - hablo Hidan mientras señalaba con el dedo acusador al pelirrojo. Vestía una camisa larga púrpura al igual que un par de pantalones.

\- No, eso no es cierto - dijo nervioso Sasori.

\- Claro que es cierto, tengo un par de costillas adoloridas por ti enano - hablo ahora el castaño con fastidio en su voz. Vestido con una camisa de mangas largas y unos pantalones marrón.

\- No paraste de golpearme hasta que fingí estar muerto - hablo atemorizado el Uchiha oculto detrás de Kakuzu.

\- Aplastaste la pecera de Nemo, tuve que auxiliarlo mientras me perseguías por toda la torre - hablo con molestia el peliazul levantando una bolsa llena de agua y en su interior un pececito nadando augustamente.

\- ¿Como sabias en donde estaba escondido? - pregunto el peliverde ya que al igual que el resto de varones fue una victima mas que pese haber usado su mejor técnica en camuflaje no logro salvarse de los puños de Sasori.

\- Destruiste me billetera ¡y ya había cobrado lo de la ultima misión que ice! - hablo mucho mas cabreado Kakuzu que los demás integrantes.

\- Lo lamento no era mi intención hacerles daño - nuevamente se disculpaba el experto en marionetas.

\- De acuerdo, ¿que sucede aquí? - pregunto seriamente en su típico estado de autoridad como líder de la organización.

\- Sasori nos ataca mientras duerme - dijo el Uzumaki con la mitad de la cabeza vendada.

\- Jamás haría eso Pain - dijo arrepentido Sasori, recibiendo miradas directas de los damnificados - de veras, no recuerdo haber peleado con ustedes.

\- Si Sasori continua así nos enviara a cuidados intensivos por un largo tiempo, Pain tenemos que hacer algo - dijo preocupado Deidara. Haciendo que el cara de pircing arqueara una ceja.

\- Wow ¿tenemos? - pregunto con desinterés el poseedor del Rinnegan.

\- Claro que tenemos es un problema de la organización, todos tenemos que trabajar juntos - hablo Itachi un tanto molesto por la actitud poca profesional del pelinaranja.

\- Lo lamento pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo, todo lo que ocurra después de las doce es su problema no el mió - término de decir Pain con desinterés cómico.

.

{Habitación de Pain/ Nagato, 02:25}

Vemos como Pain se encuentra dormido en la habitación de Nagato. (Recuerden que Nagato controla el cuerpo de Pain)

Se escuchan unos pasos fuera de la habitación del pelinaranja, pero de repente la puerta de su habitación se abre de una patada espartana por Sasori quien este va corriendo hacia el poseedor del Rinnegan, este último comienza a despertarse solo para encontrarse con el puño del pelirrojo en su cara.

.

.

{Sala principal}

\- De acuerdo tenían razón, es un problema de la organización - hablo Pain con un ojo visiblemente morado. Todos los hombres nuevamente se encuentran en el mismo estado que el de ayer todos con sus respectivos pijamas desgarrados y con moretones notables, cada uno de ellos viendo a Pain como si dijeran "te lo dije pendejo".

\- SI claro que lo es, Obito perdió un diente anoche - dijo Naruto señalando al Uchiha quien este sonrió cómicamente para confirmar lo dicho - y Deidara puso una barricada en la puerta de la habitación anoche - dijo Naruto, ya que se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de compartir la habitación con el artista explosivo para que cada uno vigilara por turnos, pero cuando era turno de Deidara no duro ni 5 segundos vigilando la puerta.

\- Duerme en los pasillos si quieres es tu problema - hablo molesto Deidara levantando los brazos.

\- Además destruyo mi libro icha icha anoche - dijo un tanto triste Itachi mostrando un libro casi quemado, pero tal parece que el Uchiha no supo medir sus palabras ya que por la sala se comenzó a sentir un instinto asesino provenientes de las femeninas aun que Konan manifestaba un poco mas - he, ¿dije ich icha?, no dije libro de cocina - dijo rápidamente el Uchiha ocultando el libro a sus espaldas y con una sonrisa nerviosa adornando su rostro. A lo que Konan se le acerca sin aviso.

\- Libro de cocina, ¿he? - dijo con un tono de picardía - me lo prestas, es para hacer la cena de esta noche - pidió "amablemente" Konan con el brazo extendido y con la mano abierta esperando la entrega del libro de "cocina". Itachi trago duro y ni sus mejores habilidades le ayudarían en esta, el pelinegro miraba a sus lados para zafarse de esta, hasta que vio a su derecha a Zetsu a lo que sonrió pero el peliverde arqueo una ceja por la mirada de su amigo antes de que preguntara el Uchiha rápidamente le hace tragar el libro para luego silbar de manera inocente e hiciera que la peliazul arqueara una ceja.

\- De acuerdo volviendo a lo nuestro par de enamorados - dijo el pelirrojo con simpleza haciendo que Itachi y Konan se sonrojaran desviando sus miradas - No se que es lo que ocurre con migo, no quiero lastimaros - hablo Sasori ahora con pena en su voz.

\- Pues es más que obvio que no tienes control sobre tus peleas cuando duermes - dijo de mala gana el poseedor del Rinnegan.

\- Tu fuerza al dormir es el triple de lo normal, ninguno de nosotros estará a salvo hasta curarte debemos de encontrar el problema y enfrentarla - hablo con calma el castaño.

\- ¿Y si no pueden curarme? - pregunto preocupado - seré un loco sonámbulo por el resto de mi vida - termino de decir el pelirrojo.

\- Tu tranquilo Sasori no nos rendiremos hasta curarte, ¡es una promesa! - dijo Naruto con determinación a la vez que golpeaba su puño con la palma de su mano acompañado de un asentimiento de los demás.

\- Gracias amigos, son los mejores - agradeció Sasori con una sonrisa. Sin duda la incorporación de Naruto a la organización había echo un efecto positivo en los demás integrantes.

\- Hay algo que no me cuadra - dijo la pelinegra con curiosidad atrayendo la atención de los presentes - si Sasori los ataca solamente a ustedes ¿por que a nosotras no nos hace nada? - pregunto Haku haciendo que ahora todos dirigieran sus miradas hacia Sasori quien este se encontraba sonrojado y apenado por la respuesta que iba a dar.

\- Bueno yo... - tartamudeaba el marionetista con una cara de pena de un infante - no golpeo a... mujeres - dijo con la cabeza agachada y totalmente sonrojado, pero ese sonrojo cambio a uno mas fuerte al ser prisionero por los abrazos de Konan, Kurama y Haku que al verlo no pudieron evitar esa actitud tan Kawaii del pelirrojo ya siendo así por decirlo como el mas pequeño de la organización debido a su condición de inmortalidad.

\- ¡Hay que kawaii, que Kawii, que Kawaii! - repitieron las "locas" mientras aun seguían abrazando al pelirrojo, quien este estaba apretando sus dientes mientras seguía sonrojado y tragaba duro por las miradas de pocos amigos de Hidan, Deidara e Itachi mientras hacían algunas acciones como por ejemplo.

Itachi estaba viéndolo fijamente mientras activaba el Mangekyou Sharingan con los brazos cruzados.

Hidan estaba meciendo su guadaña golpeando levemente la palma de su mano mientras miraba con malas intenciones al pelirrojo a la vez que gruñía.

Deidara estaba haciendo una mini replica de Sasori en la palma de su mano para luego aplastarlo de un puñetazo. A lo que Sasori rió nerviosamente.

.

.

{10:35 Pm}

Son altas horas de la noche y vemos como en la sala principal en donde ocurre la gran mayoría de locuras, como había una pequeña habitación de cristal instalada en un rincón de dicha sala. En donde se puede notar en su interior varias pantallas de monitoreo siendo observadas por los integrantes de Akatsuki y arriba de la mesa un Woki Toki encendido.

Ahora nos centramos en la habitación de Sasori.

\- Sasori, ¿me escuchas? - pregunto Pain por el Woko toki.

\- Fuerte y claro amigo - respondió amigablemente Sasori atado a su cama con sogas que parecía ser sacadas de un barco.

\- Bien vamos a comenzar ahora - dijo en su habitual seriedad Pain, observando una pantalla que era más grande que el resto junto al resto de criminales.

\- Esperen un segundo - pidió de golpe Sasori - entiendo lo de las sogas pero, ¿para que tantos ojos falsos del Rinnegan, era necesario poner tantos? - pregunto Sasori, ya que la habitación estaba cubierta de un total de 10 ojos del Rinnegan cada uno encerrado en una caja de vidrio minimizados a su tamaño, todos los ojos apuntando hacia el.

(**Nota del autor: **Recuerden que en Naruto y Naruto Shippuden están en tiempo de revolución, por lo que habrá algo de tecnología que no durara mucho tiempo por ciertos hechos, pero en otras temporadas volverá a aparecer e ira avanzando)

\- Tranquilo Sasori solamente te veremos dormir - fue el turno de hablar de Deidara para calmar a su rival del arte.

\- Creemos que tus peleas sonámbulas son causadas por pesadillas, si averiguamos más a fondo que clases de sueños tienes podremos curarte - dijo tranquilamente el castaño por el aparato.

\- Pero, ¿que ocurre si llego a escapar y los lastimo nuevamente? - pregunto un tanto preocupado Sasori a la espera de una respuesta.

\- Descuida estamos encerrados en la cámara anti pánico y tendrás que pasar por Obito que esta usando un traje de pelea contra perros - dijo el rubio mientras señalaba a su amigo quien este se encontraba calentando.

\- ¡Si que si! - dijo en voz alta por el woki toki.

\- No hay forma de que nos lastime - hablo ahora el peliplateado despreocupadamente.

\- De acuerdo, aquí vamos Sasori - una vez que el pelinaranja termino al frase, procedió a tocar un botón en donde se podía oír el intro de la canción de Barney y sus amigos, haciendo que Sasori oyera la música con un tic en el ojo.

\- ¡¿Y eso que?, ¿que es esa basu...?! zzzzzz - tal parece que la música si funciono al fin y al cabo ya que Sasori se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Pasaban las horas y miembro por miembro se fueron turnando, en el turno de Kakuzu se podía ver como Naruto y Deidara perseguían con un palo a cada uno en manos a Obito para probar la efectividad del taje.

Era turno de Zabuza que tenia una taza de café en manos para mantenerse despierto mientras observaba las pantallas con tranquilidad, cuando se disponía a darle otro sorbo a su taza el castaño nota algo curioso en el pelirrojo.

\- amigos despierten - hablo hacia el grupo que se encontraban dormidos en una parte del cuarto aun que las parejitas estaban un poco mas juntas. Tras el llamado del castaño todos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de monitoreo a lo que observaron como Sasori hablaba gritando y hacia movimientos bruscos para salirse del agarre.

\- Sube el volumen Zabuza - pidió el ojiverde a lo que Zabuza obedece.

\- ¡Haaa no, sultenmen déjenme ir! - exigía Sasori mientras hacia movimientos bruscos para soltarse.

\- Sueñe lo que sueñe es muy intenso - dijo seriamente observando las acciones de su mentor, aun que esa seriedad duro poca al ver como Sasori se libraba de las cuerdas - ¡Ha logro soltarse! - grito Deidara como si de un niño asustado se tratara mientras que se escondía detrás de la pelirroja, quien esta tenia una gota de sudor por el cambio de 180º de actitud del ex-Iwa.

\- ¡Haaa, les voy a dar sus pataditas! - grito Sasori mientras arremetía con diversos ojos del Rinnegan, haciendo que la transmisión se perdiera en todas las pantallas y poniendo mas nerviosos a los

\- Miren - dijo Itachi mientras señalaba como en una pantalla la señal iba y venia pero que constantemente cambiaba de imágenes procedentes de los pasillos.

\- ¿Donde esta Sasori? - pregunto asustado cómicamente el Uchiha mientras observaba como la pantalla cambiaba de escenario, hasta que la transmisión se quedo fijo grabando hacia el grupo, quienes todos ellos voltearon a ver hacia la entrada de la sala para ver como Sasori ya hacia caminando hacia ellos en estado de sonambulismo con un ojo del Rinnegan colgando en su cuello explicando el porque de la transmisión temporal.

\- Tu turno hermano, suerte - hablo de forma divertida el Uzumaki con el pulgar para arriba y una sonrisa despreocupada de forma para animar al Uchiha.

\- Por favor no me hagan... ~ órale - dijo Naruto - ¡Ha! - no termino de decir el pelinegro ya que Naruto lo había empujado fuera del cuarto y cayendo de rodillas en el piso/ alfombra para luego ver que Sasori estaba al frente suyo. Rápidamente Zetsu cierra la puerta corrediza.

\- Je je hola Sasori - saludo nerviosamente el pelinegro a lo que el pelirrojo respondió tronando sus nudillos y haciendo que Obito tragara duro a sabiendas de lo que pasaría ahora: otra ronda de golpes - ¡HA, NO EN LA CARA NO HAAA! - comenzó a gritar el Uchiha mientras la cámara apunta hacia al resto de los integrantes quienes se debatían si ir preparando la enfermería o ir llamando la funeraria.

\- Auch lo siento hermano - se disculpo Naruto tapándose la la cara con sus manos y abría sus dedos para dejar ver un poco.

.

{Unas horas después.}

Vemos como Obito ya hacia sentado en el sofá adolorido con una bolsa con hielos en la cabeza.

\- Ouch ouch ouch mi cabecita - se quejo el pelinegro, hasta que se reincorpora repentinamente - gracias amigos fueron muy buenos espectadores - dijo de mala gana por lo ocurrido hace horas, mientras arrojaba la bolsa con hielo en la cara de Kakuzu quien este simplemente atrapo la bolsa con una cara estoica.

\- Ay por favor resolvamos este caos, no se cuanto mas podré aguantar durmiendo con sus gritos de niñas - dijo una malhumorada Haku, ya que hace 24 horas que no consigue conciliar el sueño juntos a otros miembros.

\- Quien lo diría, enano pero peligroso - dijo cansada la peliazul de esta locura recordando a Sasori barrer el piso con Obito.

\- Y... ¿cual es el pan B? - pregunto Naruto al resto de los Akatsuki's a lo que estos desviaban sus miradas en forma pensativa. En ello cierto pelirrojo atormentador de sueños aparece con maletas en manos.

\- El plan B es decirle "hasta nunca" a Sasori - dijo convencido el pelirrojo de hacer lo correcto. Haciendo que el resto se alarmaran de manera cómica.

\- ¡¿Como, y adonde iras?! - pregunto asustado Deidara. Pese a tener una rivalidad casi todo el tiempo con el marionetista, todos esos años de aventuras los había echo mas cercanos.

\- A un lugar bien alejado de aquí para evitar lastimaros - dijo determinado - a un hotel del otro lado de la aldea - dijo lo último con pena bajando la mirada. Aun que no lo admitiera consideraba a la panda de criminales como a su propia familia.

\- Ho vamos Sasori debes dejarnos ayudarte - intento razonar el castaño.

\- Además apenas empezamos - apoyo el Uchiha.

\- Y yo lo termino ahora mismo - contradijo Sasori - adiós amigos - dijo tristemente mientras se disponía a abandonar la torre.

\- Espera Sasori - hablo la ojirroja deteniendo el avance del pelirrojo quien volteo a verla con curiosidad - estuve revisando las grabaciones de hace rato y ahí algo que tienen que ver - dijo seriamente Kurama. Vemos como los criminales están al frente de la mesa de monitorio.

.

Vemos como Pain se encuentra en la mesa de la cocina disfrutando de una taza de café y con un diario en manos para saber las noticias de hoy, una vez que le da un sorbo a su taza pone el diario en frente para leerlo.

En ello Naruto y Obito entran en la sala agachados y en silencio aguantándose las ganas de reír por la broma troll que estaban por llevar a cabo, poco a poco se van aproximando a la mesa y asoman sus caras por la mesa, en eso Naruto saca un salero y echa un poco dentro de la taza, luego Obito saca una cuchara pequeña y agita el contenido.

El dúo de trolleadores comienza a retirarse a rastras de la sala entre carcajadas pocas audibles hasta estar asomados por la puerta. Pain sin bajar el diario toma en mano su taza llena de café caliente y se dispone a darle otro sorbo, y al hacerlo, en menos de lo que canta un gallo comenzó a escupir el liquido por el sabor amargo mojando el diario y haciendo que el pelinaranja cayese de la silla junto a la taza que cayo en su cara provocando que el pelinaranja rodara de manera cómica y gritaba mientras se frotaba la cara con ambas manos por el liquido caliente.

.

Tras ver dicha grabación de hace meses casi todos los miembros de Akatsuki's no pudieron contener la risa al ver el vídeo, casi ya que, Pain estaba observando apretando los dientes y con cara roja del enfado a los responsables de aquella broma, quienes estos dos reían nerviosamente pero por las espaldas estaban chocando puños y al no ser por el tema de Sasori estarían en graves problemas.

\- Okay, okay eso estuvo bueno - decía la pelirroja mientras se retiraba un lagrima - miren bien esto - dijo mientras ponía la grabación de hace horas, en donde se podía ver como Sasori luchaba contra las cuerdas pero lo llamativo era que aparecían en medio una líneas de interferencia y de estas se formaban extrañas figuras humanoides.

\- Hmmm, ¿podría ser una falla del Rinnegan? - pregunto el peliverde haciendo que Pain lo reprochara con la mirada.

\- No, te equivocas Zetsu aun que los Rinnegan que instalamos en el cuarto de Sasori no eran del todo originales no significa que sean obsoletos - dijo seriamente el pelinaranja - Kurama has un acercamiento por favor - pidió el líder de la organización a lo que la pelirroja cumple con el pedido. En ello Pain con su Rinnegan activado nota algo - ¿que es eso? - pregunto observando la imagen haciendo que el resto enfocara mejor su visa para ver a lo que se refería su líder - ahí en el sudor de Sasori - aclaro Pain haciendo que Kurama aumentara el acercamiento, una figuras borrosas aparecieron.

\- Aumentare la resolución - dijo mientras oprimía botones y tras lo echo, unos humanoides adorables de color rosa aparecieron de frente como si estuvieran abrazando la imagen, algo muy tierno para las mujeres pero para los hombres muy escalofriante.

\- Ay que miedo.

\- ¿Que es esa acosa?.

\- Que horror.

\- Ni yo me lo comería.

Fueron las diversas quejas de algunos integrantes, en cambio las mujeres tenían corazones en los ojos.

\- Tal parece que los Rinnegan registraron restos de tus sueños - explico el ojiverde volteando a ver a Sasori.

\- ¿Reconoces a esas cosas Sasori? - pregunto el peliverde.

\- Ay no es cierto - dijo angustiado Sasori mientras recordaba y se disponía a contarles a sus amigos - todo ocurrió hace tres noches.

.

{Recuerdos de Sasori.}

Vemos como Sasori se encuentra en su habitación terminando de hacerle unos ajustes a su marioneta del _Sandaime Kazekage _ya que dentro de poco iniciaría la cacería de los bijus y no quería dejar nada a la ligera. La marioneta humana se encuentra en forma horizontal gracias a los sujetadores.

\- Unos ajustes mas y... ta da - dijo Sasori con una sonrisa y con un destornillador en la mano dándole unos ajustes el brazo derecho de la marioneta - juas juas no veo la hora de enseñarte esto en tu cara Deidara - hablo presumidamente el pelirrojo - ¡si que si! - dijo emocionado para luego chocar la palma de su mano con la de la marioneta. Pero de repente, la expresión divertida paso a una nerviosa al ver como por accidente había activado uno de los mecanismos de defensa de la marioneta.

Del brazo derecho del muñeco salio disparada una red conectada a la marioneta, Sasori no consigue esquivarlo a tiempo y termina atrapado en esta.

\- ¡Ay no puede ser! - dijo fastidiado el pelirrojo para luego recordar que después de la red seguía una un golpe de electricidad que dejaría al oponente incapacitado por corto tiempo, Sasori ve el pequeño hueco en donde salio la red y en su interior estaba brillando una luz azul - oh mierd... - no termino de decir al ser electrocutado cómicamente y caer fuertemente al piso en lo que también el control remoto de su televisor cayo por el impacto a milímetros de la cara del pelirrojo.

Sasori curioso voltea a su izquierda a ver el televisor que se había prendido por el control ya que se estaba transmitiendo un programa para niños. Donde aparecían unos seres pequeñines rosados frente a un banco y de este salía un ladrón.

\- Alto señor ladrón, ¿no quiere jugar? - pregunto el rosado en un tono de voz adorable.

\- Apártense de mi abrazables - dijo el hombre un tanto asustado retrocediendo con una bolsa llena de diamantes.

\- Ya se, démosle un abrazo - propuso divertidamente el rosado seguido del un 'SI' del resto de abrazables.

\- No socorro ¡Haaa! - dijo el hombre mientras caía preso del abrazo de los adorables humanoides, luego de unos segundos el hombre desapareció pasando hacer brillos.

\- Ja ja ja que lindo, cantemos la canción de la amistad - dijo uno para luego tomarse de las manos y comenzar a cantar.

Sasori observaba todo con un tic en el ojo mientras sudaba un poco por tal programa. Hasta que para su alivio llegaron a un corte.

\- Gracias por ver el primer capitulo de los Abrazables - comenzó hablar un hombre en traje - Ahora repasaremos las ocho temporadas de la serie - dijo acompañado de una sonrisa troll, haciendo que Sasori soltara un grito.

{A la mañana siguiente.}

Vemos como Naruto y Zabuza caminaban hacia la habitación del pelirrojo.

\- Oye Sasori, ¿quieres venir con nosotros a entren...ar? - pregunto el rubio mientras ingresaba al cuarto de su amigo y la razón por la que ralentizo su pregunta fue ver al experto en marionetas en posición fetal llorando ya libre de la red que estaba echa trizas al igual que el televisor.

\- Nunca mas, nunca más - repetía el pelirrojo para luego chuparse el pulgar. Haciendo que el dúo de ninjas visen la escena con una gota de sudor.

.

{Fin de recuerdos.}

.

Termino de contar el pelirrojo en brazos cruzados y con la marca de graduación en la frente tratando de soportar las risas de Deidara. Quien este estaba tirado en el suelo sujetándose el estomago entre risas y aclarándole aquella situación a los dos desertores.

\- Ja ja ja ja ¿que clase de artista cae en la trampa de su propio arte? - pregunto medio acostado en el suelo Deidara con una sonrisa burlesca.

\- ¡Cállate! - grito Sasori con una vena resaltando y la cabeza gigante estilo anime - sea como sea - dijo de mala gana - transmitieron las ocho temporadas, 257 capítulos y sin interrupción alguna es por eso que aquel día ustedes me vieron así je je - hablo hacia Naruto y Zabuza.

\- Parece que esa serie te afecto mucho amigo - dijo en compresión el Uzumaki ya que si fuera el en la situación de Sasori, directamente habría destruido toda la torre.

\- Debe ser la razón por la que tienes esas pesadillas - dedujo Itachi con el pulgar en el mentón.

\- Vaya deducción guapo - dijo en tono divertido la peliazul al lado de Itachi, quienes ambos sonrieron divertidamente.

\- Ay, ¡¿y como me los saco de la cabeza?! - pregunto desesperado Sasori mientras se sujetaba los pelos. Y Kakuzu tenía la respuesta correcta.

\- He... Obito, ¿aun tienes ese atrapa sueños que te preste cuando tenias esas pesadillas en la que un Deidara gigante te perseguía? - algo avergonzado formulo la pregunta Kakuzu.

\- Si, ahora es Naruto el que me persigue pero no me da miedo - dijo alegremente el Uchiha, haciendo que el resto de los criminales se le quedaran viendo como a un bicho raro.

\- De acuerdo... tengo una idea - dijo convencido el castaño de que este plan funcionaria.

.

{12:55 PM}

Nuevamente en la sala principal, vemos como Sasori dormía atado esta vez por las cuerdas de manejo de la guadaña de Hidan. Se tardaron más de la cuenta debido a que Sasori se negaba a volver a dormir, pero un buen sartenazo de parte de Obito en la cabeza arreglo el problema.

\- Muy bien, a mi señal inclinaremos todos el atrapa sueños hacia Sasori y atraparan las pesadillas - explico el ojiverde a los demás miembros manteniendo la distancia del pelirrojo mientras sostenían todos un atrapa sueños gigante.

\- Oye Kakuzu, ¿por que tienes este atrapa sueño gigante? - pregunto en troll face modo activado - ¿acaso temes que un ladrón entre en tus sueños y te robe tu dinero? – pregunto en forma de burla, provocando el enojo de su compañero de misiones.

\- Grr pequeño demonio – dijo fastidiado para acto seguido estrangular al peliplateado de manera cómica. Haciendo que todos los criminales trataran de soltarlo entre quejas.

.

{Sueños de Sasori.}

Vemos como el pelirrojo era succionado por un vértice rosado hasta caer en una guardería.

\- ¿En donde estoy? – se pregunto así mismo Sasori observando el lugar, hasta que oye a espaldas de cómo el picaporte de la puerta se esta girando, el pelirrojo cómicamente asustado se da la vuelta y ve a un abrazable entrar – Ho no otra vez – dijo dando un paso atrás.

\- ¿Quieres un abrazo? – pregunto cariñosamente el rosado con los brazos arriba.

\- No, no quiero aléjate de mi cosa horrible – dijo enojado Sasori de tener esta pesadilla.

\- Vengan amigos, démosle un abrazo – dijo alegremente el pequeñín.

\- Te dije que no… - no termino de decir el pelirrojo ya que de golpe comenzaron a entrar corriendo varios abrazables entre risas - ¡KYA! – grito el pelirrojo corriendo por la guardería hasta quedar frente a un callejón sin salida.

Al darse vuelta ve como varios abrazables se le arrojan encima.

-¡Haaaa, aléjense de mi! – gritaba el pelirrojo mientras se sacaba a otro cual abrazable que se le arrojaba mediante puños o patadas.

.

{Mundo real.}

Sasori comenzó a gritar y hacer movimientos bruscos mientras aun seguía atado a la cuerda de manejo de la guadaña de Hidan, esto izo que todos se detuvieran a salvar a Hidan de la rabieta de Kakuzu y voltearan a ver al pelirrojo. Una vez que los hombres procesaran que le pesaba soltaron un ligero grito y volvieron a sostener el atrapa sueños.

-¡Ahora! - dio la señal el castaño a lo que el resto inclino el atrapa sueños hacia Sasori y al hacerlo un haz de luz salio del medio, causando que las "pesadillas" salieran flotando de la mente del pelirrojo entre risitas.

-¡Funciona! - dijo para su alegría el Uchiha.

\- Rayos, ¿por que son muchos abrazables? - pregunto el peliazul para su desagrado al ver como la entrada del atrapa sueños si iba atorando con el avance de tantos abrazables.

-¿Que esperabas?, Sasori vio ocho temporadas seguidas de ese patético show - respondió el Uzumaki mientras sostenía el atrapa sueños gigante.

-¡Son demasiados! - se quejo para luego poner una cara de curiosidad y al bajar su mirada vio como un abrazable le estaba abrazando la pierna, a lo que el pelinaranja responde dándole una patada. La red ya no resiste mas y termina sucumbiendo ante el paso de los abrazables quienes estos se estampan contra la pared.

\- Ya valió hermanos - dijo el rubio sudando cómicamente viendo frente al pequeño ejercito de abrazables. Los hombres preparan sus puños listos par repartir golpes, las mujeres simplemente los veía con estrellitas en los ojos y los adorables abrazables listos para abrazar sonriendo.

.

[**Naruto OST 2: I'ts the training!** poner esta música en esta escena]

.

Los abrazables fueron hacia los Akatsuki's corriendo entre risas y repitiendo la palabra "abrazo" una y otra vez. Los primeros en ser abrazados fueron Itachi y Deidara que entre quejas comenzaron a sacárselos a patadas y puños.

Naruto y Obito se cubrían las espaldas mientras golpeaban a cual abrazable se les acercara. Hidan se encargo de estampar a un abrazable en los ventanales y dos abrazbles se le arrojaron a Pain tirándolo al suelo.

Kakuzu y Kisame estaban igual que Naruto y Obito, solo que a medida que Kakuzu se sacaba de encima un abrazable se aproximaba a la entrada.

\- Oigan, ¿y las chicas? - pregunto al aire libre para luego voltear su mirada hacia su derecha y ver como las hermosas criminales abrazaban fuertemente a cualquier abrazable causándoles asfixia por las tan llamadas "montañas de la felicidad" pero aun manteniendo sus sonrisas aun que algo pervertidas. El castaño con algo de miedo por esa mortal técnica, se retira de la sala en busca de algo.

\- ¡No Kakuzu, vuelve! - grito el castaño con un brazo extendido y la mano abierta con dirección en donde se había ido el inmortal, ya que el espadachín estaba siendo secuestrado por un grupo de abrazables.

\- ¡Abracen esto! - grito el Uchiha corriendo hacia su amigo en apuros con una silla en manos y al estar cerca golpea a los abrazables con dicha silla a lo que estos la toman para abrazarla, y Zabuza aprovecha para alejarse junto al Uchiha. En ello reaparece Kakuzu con un bolso de viaje en manos.

\- Rápido, todos tomen un arma - dijo el ojiverde arrojando el bolso abierto en medio y de esta salieron atrapa sueños modificadas a armas blancas.

\- Ho súper - dijo emocionado el rubio mientras tomaba un atrapa sueños en forma de raqueta. Y una vez en manos corrió hacia varios abrazables haciéndolos desaparecer.

Itachi por su parte había tomado un atrapa sueños en forma de kunai en donde solamente la punta y el mango eran de metal, el Uchiha arroja el arma hacia un trío de abrazables que venían hacia el haciéndolos desaparecer.

\- Oye Kakuzu, ¿por que tienes todas esas cosas? - pregunto su compañero de misiones mientras agarraba una gomera arroja piedras solo que en su caso mini atrapadores de sueño.

\- Créeme cuando eres viejo como yo tienes sueños que prefieres olvidar - dijo el castaño recordando ha cierta pelirroja que conoció hace siglos. En manos tenia un arco con flechas atrapa sueños.

Pain había tomado unas Shuirinken en forma de atrapa sueños solamente las puntas eran de metal. Deidara en parte tenia un lanzador de dardos cuidando de Sasori quien este aun seguía dormido, Pain en un descuido fue abrazado por tres abrazables a lo que Kisame le salva arrojándoles senbons en forma de atrapa sueños.

Naruto la tenia un poco difícil al estar rodeado por mas abrazables, estos se les arrojan pero antes de que toquen al Uzumaki unas raíces cubiertas de la red de los atrapa sueños aparece por debajo de estos haciéndolos desaparecer, Naruto ve al frente resultando ser Zetsu su salvador quien este le guiño un ojo amistosamente, pero en el descuido un abrazable le salta en cima al peliverde.

\- ¡Ay que horror, sáquemelo de encima! - grito en ayuda.

\- ¡Lo tengo! - dijo tomando de la cintura al pequeño abrazable y levantándolo para que Kakuzu le diese un flechazo haciéndolo desaparecer.

.

[Fin de música.]

.

\- ¿Ya atrapamos a todos? - pregunto Naruto aun manteniendo la compostura y reagrupándose con el resto, aun que las chicas estaban en una mini depresión de que se les acabaran los adorables abrazables. Pero tras la pregunta del Uzumaki un temblor que más bien parecía pisadas comenzó a sacudir la sala. Atemorizados temiendo lo que pensaban al ver cada uno, voltearon a sus espaldas para ver como un abrazable gigante entraba a la sala a por ellos.

\- ¿Un abrazo? - pregunto con una voz anormal a medida que si iba acercando a los Akatsukis, poniendo mas nervioso a los hombres y haciendo que las mujeres lo viesen con corazones en los ojos. Hidan con el ultimo atrapa sueño que le quedaba se lo arroja al gigante que no le hace ni cosquillas continuando con su avance.

A lo que Zetsu responde esta vez arrojándole un estante de madera a lo que el abrazable lo termina abrazando haciéndolo desaparecer en un segundo, aclarándole a los Akatsuki que con solo un abrazo basta para que desaparezcan, todos ellos por unos segundos se quedaron inmóvil por lo que acababan de ver y en menos de lo que canta un gallo emprendieron la huida por la torre, tal fue la velocidad de todos que de donde habían partido había una figura imitativa de polvo de cada miembro y Sasori ya no estaba atado.

.

{Pasillos de la torre Akatsuki.}

Ahora vemos como los criminales corrían cómicamente por los pasillos de su hogar.

\- ¿Alguien tiene un plan B? - pregunto Naruto mientras aun seguía corriendo.

- A mi no me miren yo estoy cargando a Sasori - respondió el castaño mientras se veía a un dormido y roncando Sasori en su hombro

\- Huyendo de un monstruo, junto a mi organización, en mi propia casa que yo mismo edifique - dijo mini deprimido el Uzumaki aun corriendo - que bajo e caído - dijo para luego bajar la cabeza, haciendo que más de uno lo viese con una gota de sudor.

\- Creo que ya lo perdim... - antes de que el Uchiha terminara la frase, los criminales doblaron en una esquina topándose nuevamente con el abrazable gigante.

\- ¡ABRAZO! - grito eufórico el rosado haciendo que el grupo frenaran repentinamente.

\- ¡KYA! - gritaron todos con una expresión de miedo cómico para acto seguido dispersarse por las puertas de un pasillo sin salida, seguido del abrazable.

.

[ **[Naruto] Sarada &amp; Sasuke Poka Poka **música en esta escena]. (Es como en la escena del opening de ¿que hay de nuevo Scooby Doo?)

.

Naruto seguido de tres clones de sombra corrían hacia otra puerta perseguidos por el abrazable.

Deidara sale de una puerta y corre hacia la del frente cargando a Obito en sus brazos en posición de princesa, el rubio se detiene y suelta al Uchiha viéndolo con fastidio a lo que Obito sonríe nerviosamente rascándose la nuca en ello se percatan de que el abrazable se asoma por la puerta a lo que rápidamente salen corriendo seguidos del abrazable.

Kisame sale de otra puerta caminando torpemente cargando a Zabuza quien este le tapaba los ojos mientras le decía donde ir.

Curiosamente aparecen tres abrazables más, pero esta vez corriendo ya que Konan, Haku y Kurama los perseguían con los brazos extendidos.

Luego aparecen Hidan y Kakuzu, este ultimo aun cargando con un dormido Sasori y mientras corrían a la siguiente puerta al inmortal por accidente se le cae el pelirrojo quien cae de cara al suelo y ni eso sirvió para despertarlo, a lo que Hidan antes de pasar a la siguiente habitación toma del pie al artista y pasa corriendo seguido del abrazable gigante.

En otra puerta salen corriendo Pain y Zetsu perseguidos por... Itachi, quien este ultimo los corría con los ojos cerrados y con su katana en manos a la vez que gritaba.

Luego de un rato, todos salieron de diferentes puertas y se reunieron en medio del pasillo con el signo de pregunta en sus cabezas y levantando los hombros ya que tal parece que nadie sabe en donde quedo el abrazable gigante. Pero antes de que alguno preguntase algo, la pared de atrás suyo se derrumba siendo el causante el abrazable que al ver sus presas estos salieron corriendo a otra dirección seguido por el rosado.

.

[Fin de música.]

.

Nuevamente los criminales corren por los pasillos pero con una dirección concreta. Y se les notaba ojeras.

\- ¡Rápido vamos al taller! - propuso el artista explosivo al ver las puertas de dicha habitación.

Todos entran y bloquean las puertas con las mesas de trabajo.

\- ¡Ay, todo esto es tu culpa, hm! - grito un cabreado Deidara que ya era notorio las ojeras, tomando por la camisa a su mentor y su única respuesta fue un ronquido de parte de este haciendo que el ojizul apretara mas sus dientes - ¡despierta, despierta, despierta! - gritaba una y otra vez abofeteando al pelirrojo, con el ultimo golpe provoco el despertar del pelirrojo y un bostezo.

\- Hola chicos, que tal - saludo sonriendo el pelirrojo provocando un tic en el ojo de algunos integrantes.

\- ¡¿Que tal, que tal?! - grito un mal humorado - ¡tu puta pesadilla no ha parado de perseguirnos por toda la torre, y no usaremos nuestros mejores jutsus en esa cosa! - dijo señalando la entrada bloqueada, haciendo que el pelirrojo tuviera una gota de sudor por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

\- Hm - exclamo con una expresión de pensar - tengo una idea - dijo determinado dirigiéndose a las mesas de mármol con algunas herramientas en mano. De repente se escuchan golpes por detrás de la puerta y las mesas tiemblan.

- Ho rayos - maldijo Naruto para luego correr hacia la puerta y hacer fuerza para evitar que el gigante entrase, seguido de los demás miembros de la organización. Luego de unos segundos, el rosado gigante consigue derribar las puertas y mandando a volar a los Akatsukis. En ello Sasori se le pone en medio del camino.

\- Lamento hacerlos esperar amigos, saben que odio eso - dijo arrogantemente Sasori - ¡ven por mí! - grito a lo que el abrazable corre hacia el pelirrojo, en ello Sasori mueve sus dedos haciendo aparecer una marioneta de cuerpo completo solamente que el torso, las pernas y brazos eran de red de los atrapa sueños, en cambio las manos, pies y cabeza eran de madera. El pelirrojo hace saltar a su marioneta recién fabricada.

El gigante creyendo ser una persona el que se había abalanzado, abre sus brazos y termina desapareciendo al caer en la trampa del pelirrojo, quien este último sonreía de forma victoriosa.

\- ¿Qué te pareció eso Deidara? – pregunto en brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, pero al no recibir alguna respuesta negativa de su discípulo el pelirrojo vio a sus alrededores con curiosidad, vio como todos se habían quedado dormidos en el lugar en que habían caído.

\- Traeré la escoba – dijo con la cabeza abajo y una expresión lamentable mientras se retiraba de la pantalla.

.

{Fin de flash back}

La puerta de la sala se abre automáticamente dando paso a las tres bellas chicas de la organización criminal, aun manteniendo sus sonrisas al seguir viendo algunas fotografías pero al ver al frente suyo una gota estilo anime apareció en a un lado.

Deidara corría cómicamente por toda la sala sin rumbo fijo mientras el resto lo perseguía, y en su cara una ardillita le estaba mordiendo la nariz.

\- ¡Kya!, ¡¿de donde sacaron ese pino?! - decía el rubio mientras sujetaba el animalito que se negaba a soltarle la nariz. A lo que Naruto y Obito se vieron con miradas cómplices.

\- Eso que importa - dijo el Uzumaki desviando el tema - por favor, que niña eres - se burlo el Uzumaki de su amigo, quien este ultimo lo miro con fastidio cómico.

\- ¿Así? - pregunto maliciosamente el ex-Iwa, con fuerza se saca la ardilla en rabieta - ¡toma, hm! - grito el ojiazul arrojándole el animal enfadado a su amigo Uzumaki, quien este con cara de bondad recibe de cara a la ardillita haciendo que el Uzumaki cayese al suelo, para en un micro segundo levantarse con la ardilla mordiéndole la nariz.

\- ¡Ay ay ay ay! - repetía Naruto viendo como la ardilla le mordía entre gruñidos la nariz - ¡quítemelo! - fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras corría por la sala perseguido de Hidan y Itachi.

Las mujeres se vieron momentáneamente con una sonrisa divertida, Haku le paso el libro a Kurama quien esta se aproximaba al la sala de estar para dejar dicho libro abierto arriba de la mesa, pero ella se detiene viendo una foto ampliando mas su sonrisa volteando ver a Deidara, quien este ultimo se sobaba la nariz.

En dicha foto se podía ver a un total de 12 bebes muy parecidos a los Akatsukis, exceptuando a Kurama y Deidara estos persiguiendo a los bebes con nerviosismo.

**.**

**{Flash back.}**

La sala principal se encuentra iluminada por la luz natural del día, dándole un ambiente tranquilo y natural. En la mesa de mármol se encuentra cierta hermosa pelirroja viendo una hermosa rosa que encontró esta mañana en la puerta de su habitación, lastima que no vio quien la dejo aun que ya sospechaba de cierto rubio de artesanía explosiva.

En ello, la puerta se abre dando paso a su antiguo contenedor: Naruto Uzumaki quien el rubio traía con unas tenazas un matraz de erlenmeyer y en su interior un líquido verdoso.

\- Ho, hola Kura-chan - saludo amenamente el rubio dejando con cuidado el matraz arriba de una mesita de mármol.

\- Hola Naruto-kun - respondió la pelirroja, viendo a distancia el matraz de vidrio con curiosidad - oye Naruto, ¿y ese matraz? - pregunto señalando el matraz al Uzumaki, quien este se encontraba sacando un pack de Ramen instantáneo.

\- Lo encontré esta mañana en el laboratorio, seguramente es uno de los experimentos sin terminar de Orochimaru – dijo el Uzumaki con veneno hacia el nombrado.

\- ¿Y que crees que haga? – pregunto curiosa de lo que haría el liquido si alguien se le cayera en cima. Mientras observaba como el Uzumaki se atiborraba de comida.

\- Nada bueno seguramente – hablo el rubio con fideos en la boca, haciendo que la pelirroja lo viese con molestia por hablar con la boca llena. La puerta nuevamente se abre dando paso a los restantes integrantes de la organización, quienes venían de la sala de reuniones.

Obito divisa el matraz de vidrio y se aproxima con curiosidad a la mesita. Naruto observa comiendo su platillo y por presentimiento ninja, mira de reojo el matraz y de como Obito lo observaba con curiosidad, haciendo que el Uzumaki tragase duro.

Como si de un niño se tratara, Obito con el dedo índice hace tirar el matraz todo ocurre en cámara lenta.

\- ¡Nooooooooo! – gritaba Naruto mientras se lanzaba con el brazo extendido para evitar la caída del matraz al suelo. Kurama al percatarse de la situación se agacha rápidamente por debajo de la mesa y se escucha el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose.

Causando que una nube verde apareciera en medio de la sala y algo de neblina se esparciera por el resto de la sala.

La pelirroja iba gateando para asomarse por los bordes de la mesa y en eso siente un golpe en su frente, y una vez que la neblina se dispersa ve que era Deidara el que la choco.

\- ¿Deidara? – pregunto viendo al rubio mientras aun tenia sus manos al frente y un ligero tinte en las mejillas.

\- ¿Kura-chan? – pregunto el rubio viendo a la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo también.

Aun viéndose, poco a poco sus miradas se iban acercando e iban cerrando sus ojos mientras que sus labios se preparaban para el momento mas esperados para ambos, hasta que…

-Buggwaa – un llanto se escucho, haciendo que Kurama y Deidara abriesen en grande sus ojos y se sentaran en el piso viendo fijamente la pantalla.

\- Dei-Deidara – llamo tartamudeando la ex-biju a su compañero, haciéndose la idea de que contenía ese matraz.

\- ¿S-si? – pregunto igual de nervioso.

\- ¿Oí-oíste a un b-bebe llorar? – pregunto nerviosa.

\- Creo que s-si – dijo, ambos se miraron por unos segundos y tragaron saliva, espaciosamente se iban asomando por arriba de la mesa para ver como 12 bebes gateaban entre risitas y ya con pañales venían cambiados. Luego la cámara apunta a la torre Akatsuki.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAA! – se oyeron los gritos del dúo de ninjas renegados seguidos después de unas risas de los infantes.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! – pregunto en medio de los criminales convertidos en bebes de alrededor de 8 u 11 meses.

\- No lo se, pero algo me dice que esta cosa tuvo algo que ver – decía el rubio mientras sujetaba al bebe Obito del pañal y lo levantaba a su altura, el Uchiha trataba de agarrar a Deidara con sus manitos y reía babeando.

\- Ay no puedo creerlo – dijo la pelirroja mientras se echaba en el sofá viendo como el bebe Kakuzu perseguía al bebe Hidan.

Itachi y Konan estaban tocando a Zetsu… que era una planta carnívora en su maseta.

Naruto y Pain aplaudían torpemente sus manitos.

Kisame y Zabuza estaban chocando maracas de quien sabe donde las sacaron, como si estuvieran peleando con sus espadas.

Haku se encontraba armando a Sasori, el pelirrojo tenia una mirada de curiosidad mientras Haku le ponía un brazo.

\- Hm, por lo menos son tranquilos – dijo aliviado el rubio parado al lado del sillón viendo a los bebes, pero tras lo dicho un estruendo se escucho en los estómagos de los infantes y sus ojos se cristalizaban.

\- Ay no – dijo con cara de palo.

\- ¡BBBBBWWWWWGGGGGAAAA! – Comenzaron a llorar los criminales convertidos en bebes, haciendo que Deidara y Kurama se taparan los oídos.

.

Luego de unos minutos, los infantes se encuentran sentados en sillitas altas de arcillas comiendo papilla, siendo Deidara y Kurama los encargados que se notaban algo agotados y despeinados.

Aun que Itachi actuaba de manera agresiva cuando Deidara se le acercaba con la cuchara.

\- Pfff, brrr ahí va el avioncito – decía el rubio infantilmente mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro con la cuchara mientras Itachi lo miraba con desconfianza. La mano de Deidara se va acercando al bebe Itachi y una vez que esta a centímetros el Uchiha le muerde la mano – ¡Ay mi manito! – gritaba cómicamente el rubio mientras corría y zangarreaba su mano para sacarse a Itachi bebe.

\- ¡Yombi pero que rico que esta esto! – decía de forma infantil la pelirroja mientras trataba de darle de comer a Hidan, quien este se movía cada 2x3 para evitar la cuchara con comida.

\- Ki-Kisame come por-por favor – tartamudeaba a medida que se acercaba al peliazul pese a ser un bebe aun mantenía esa sonrisa escalofriante con dientes afilados.

El rubio tímidamente se va acercando cerrando sus ojos, y al hacerlo siente un jalón abre sus ojos y ve como el bebe tiburón humano estaba masticando la cuchara, pero no ve su mano - ¡AAAHH! – grito el rubio levantando su brazo y luego de unos segundos saca su mano de la manga suspirando de alivio.

\- ¡No bebe Haku, no puedes congelar la comida! – grito la pelirroja mientras tomaba en manos el plato congelado de la bebe.

\- ¡Naruto Uzumaki baja ese plato ahora mismo! – grito el ex-Iwa señalando al bebe Uzumaki que sostenía su plato para tirarlo al suelo, en eso la cámara apunta hacia Deidara y en un segundo tenia toda su cara manchada de papilla para bebes a la vez que pestañaba.

\- ¡Ay esto no funciona! – grito malhumorada la pelirroja dando un pisotón al suelo causando que la torre temblara y que los bebes se rieran nuevamente, sin dudas las acciones de criminalidad que cometieron los había fortalecido.

\- Ni que lo digas – dijo un cansado Deidara mientras juntaba a los bebes en medio de la sala y estos jugaban entre si.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, Naruto había encontrado ese matraz en el laboratorio de Orochimaru – hablo la pelirroja con el pulgar en la barbilla – podría haber una cura en uno de los gabinetes o estantes tal vez – dijo esperanzada la ojirroja a su compañero de niñera.

\- En ese caso vayamos al laboratorio, no pienso cambiarles los pañales – dijo algo fastidiado el rubio, hasta que su avance se vio interrumpido por la pelirroja que lo toma de la mano.

\- Oye espera un segundo – dijo la pelirroja – no podemos dejarlos aquí solos – dijo mientras miraba a los bebes, Deidara se queda en pose pensativa hasta que una lámpara apareció prendida arriba de su cabeza.

-Deidara: Tengo una idea, hm – sonreía Deidara tras lo dicho.

.

{Pasillos de la torre.}

\- Debo admitirlo si que fue una gran idea – felicito sonriendo la pelirroja mientras se encaminaba hacia el laboratorio junto a Deidara.

\- Je je gracias Kura-chan – hablo sonriendo sonrojado levemente Deidara mientras se rascaba la nuca y seguía caminando.

Atrás de ambos ninjas renegados se podía ver un pájaro de arcilla volando levemente del piso cargando a los bebes en sillas, como una especia de coche para bebes.

\- Y… ¿tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana?, por que conozco un buen lugar para comer Bakudan – hablo sonrojado el rubio mientras desviaba su mirada.

\- Dei-Deidara no creo que sea un buen momento – se excuso la pelirroja algo sonrojada y desviando su mirada, no negaba que sentía algo por el rubio cada vez que se le acercaba, pero desde hace mucho había perdido la confianza de volver a enamorarse.

El dúo siguió avanzando en un silencio incomodo para ambos, mientras los bebes balbuceaban entre si. Luego de unos minutos llegaron hasta el laboratorio.

La puerta automáticamente se izo a un lado dando paso a la sala, bien iluminada con mesas ahora incluidas, aun les faltaba limpiar un poco dicha sala desde que Orochimaru deserto de Akatsuki. Solamente habían limpiado una sección en donde yacía Nagato durmiendo en la cama especial.

Deidara y Kurama se dispersaron por la habitación en busca de algún antídoto mientras el ave/ coche permanecía volando cerca de la entrada. La pelirroja se encuentra en la parte que aun falta limpiar

- Diag, como se nota que esa serpiente pedofila no conoce la palabra "limpieza" – hablo con cierto odio hacia el ex-miembro de la organización, luego voltea a ver a Deidara quien ve petrificado un frasco con agua y ojos, hasta juraría que uno de ellos le guiño.

\- ¡Gracias que Itachi lo espanto! – dijo el rubio mientras se pasaba el brazo en la frente y haciendo que Itachi lo vise confundido, haciendo que la pelirroja soltara una carcajada por la escenita que montaban ambos.

La pelirroja nota algo curioso debajo de una mesa, al agacharse extiende su brazo y toma en manos un tubo de ensayo con un liquido morado adentro.

\- Oye Deidara ven – llamo la pelirroja a su compañero de misiones.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kura-chan? – pregunto seriamente el rubio.

\- Mira lo que encontré – dijo mientras le entregaba el tubo de vidrio al rubio. Quien este se le quedo mirando - ¿crees que sea el antídoto? – pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Pues creo que hay una forma de averiguarlo – dijo sonriendo Deidara volteando a ver el ave/ coche, pero al darse vuelta abrió la boca en grande y tres rayitas moradas aparecieron aun lado de su cara.

\- Je tienes razón – dijo la pelirroja dispuesta a darse la vuelta, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo Deidara se lo impide abrazándola por el cuello de forma amistosa.

\- Oye Kura-chan, je je ahora que lo pienso por que mejor no le hacemos una visita a Nagato ya que estamos aquí je je – hablaba visiblemente nervioso el rubio mientras sudaba un poco y caminaba junto a Kurama hacia la cama de hibernación.

\- Espera Deidara, ¿Por qué actúas raro? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente para ver su reacción que no se izo esperar.

\- ¿Yo raro?, pfff por favor je je – decía el rubio mientras sudaba a mares y sonreía nerviosamente.

\- Deidara – dijo de manera reprochante la pelirroja viéndolo con una mirada de pocos amigos y haciendo que Deidara apretara los dientes, el rubio desviando la mirada apunta hacia el ave/ coche a lo que la pelirroja voltea y al hacerlo…

\- ¡LOS BEBES! – grito de forma cómica al ver que ya no estaban en el lugar que se suponía que tenían que estar.

.

Luego de unos pocos minutos de correr por los pasillos, Kurama y Deidara llegan al cuarto de reuniones en donde había una bola de cristal enorme suspendida en el aire a lo cual el dúo de criminales le transfieren algo de su chakra en donde se ve a los criminales convertidos en bebes dispersados por diversas salas de la torre.

\- Ay demonios - dijo preocupada por el bienestar de los bebes - muy bien, Deidara - llamo en tono militar la pelirroja a lo que el rubio la mira con seriedad - tu encárgate de Kisame, Obito, Itachi, Pain, Kakuzu y de Hidan – demando la pelirroja en un tono autoritario – yo iré a por Naruto, Konan, Zabuza, Sasori y Haku – finalizo la ojirroja.

\- ¿Y que ahí de Zetsu? – pregunto el ojiazul a lo que Kurama suelta un bufido.

\- Solo míralo – dijo mientras le mostraba como la planta carnívora se encuentra arriba de una de las plataformas de entrenamiento en la sala de entrenamiento - ¿Cómo izo para llegar ahí arriba? – pregunto la pelirroja viendo como la plantita se encuentra inmóvil en el sitio.

\- Tal vez nunca lo sepamos Kura-chan – dijo adoptando la pose de un detective encubierto – de acuerdo hagámoslo – dijo determinado el rubio dispuesto a cuidar de que nada malo les pase a sus amigos en sus actuales estados. Ambos asintieron y salieron corriendo de la habitación doblando en opuestos pasillos.

.

{Con Deidara.}

Deidara había llegado a la sala de la piscina de natación, aun que había veces que la usaban en verano o en alguna fiesta.

El rubio divisa al bebe humano tiburón sentado arriba de un colchón inflable jugando con su maraca, pero el bebe pierde el equilibrio y cae de cara en el colchón clavando uno de sus dientes afilados en el plástico causando que el colchón flotante perdiera aire a montón.

El ojiazul se asusta cómicamente ya que no estaba seguro si funcionaba adecuadamente la capacidad pulmonar del bebe, a medida que el rubio se iba acercando a la piscina se iba sacando toda la ropa quedando solamente en shorts y mostrando un cuerpo muy bien trabajado.

De forma profesional, Deidara se tira a la piscina y nada a toda velocidad hacia la camilla casi sin aire.

\- ¡Kisame, ¿Dónde estas amigo?! – preguntaba gritando mientras se introducía dentro del plástico y se movía de forma cómica, en ello se detiene viendo por el plástico como Kisame bebe nada tranquilamente de espaldas y escupía agua como una fuente.

Deidara de forma agresiva se retira el plástico viendo al bebe con fastidio, pero su expresión cambio a una de confusión al ver flotando a pocos centímetros de el, un short muy idéntico al que tenia puesto hasta que su razonamiento izo contacto con su cerebro y todo rojo de la vergüenza verifico que ese short es SUYO.

Totalmente rojo de la vergüenza oculta la mitad de su cara en el agua viendo al frente de la pantalla.

.

{Con Kurama.}

Vemos como la pelirroja llega al gimnasio en donde suele estar con sus dos amigas de ves en cuando.

En ello, ve como el bebe Uzumaki rebota reiteradas veces arriba de una pelota de aeróbic mientras que a su paso presiona varios botones de corredoras, volviéndolas locas y haciendo que salgan disparadas hacia la pelirroja.

Kurama salta sin dificultad por arriba de las corredoras que quedaron incrustados en la pares, mientras corre hacia el alegre bebe.

El bebe confundido es tomado de espalda por la pelirroja que lo pone en frente suyo con una mirada de pocos amigos para luego sonreír bondadosamente al rubio, a lo que Naruto bebe ríe inocentemente.

.

{Con Deidara.}

La puerta que llevaba hacia la terraza salio volando producto de una patada de un exaltado Deidara ya que se había fijado a través de la bola de cristal de cómo Obito se encuentra gateando por el borde de la torre.

Y al fijarse al frente vio como el bebe gatea persiguiendo a una mosca mientras se iba acercando al la esquina del final del borde. El ojiazul va corriendo hacia el bebe Uchiha que termina cayendo al vació, pero antes de que siguiese cayendo Deidara apoya su cara en el borde y siente como algo pesado sujetaba su largo cabello.

Deidara va subiendo su cabellera y ve como el bebe Obito estaba abrazando su pelo a la vez que lo babeaba como cualquier otro bebe, el rubio se lo quedaba viendo algo molesto.

\- No es nada fácil ser tu amigo Obito – dijo mientras se marchaba con el bebe Uchiha en manos, quien este balbuceaba en respuesta.

.

{Con Kurama.}

La pelirroja iba caminando por los pasillos en busca de su amiga peliazul, hasta que se encuentra con la bebe en los pasillos.

Kurama la toma en brazos sonriéndole, pero Konan bebe no le presta atención mas bien miraba al frente sonriendo mientras abría y cerraba sus manitos. La pelirroja confundida observa a la dirección de la bebe y ve como pájaros de papel explosivos vuelan hacia ellas a toda velocidad tal parece siendo bebe aun funcionaba su chakra e inconcientemente lo usaba.

La pelirroja traga duro y comienza a correr de largo por el pasillo perseguida por los pájaros de papel, Kurama dobla a la derecha y los pájaros le siguen y al hacerlo…

\- _¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!_ – grito la pelirroja, a lo que una bola de fuego medianamente salio disparada hacia las aves reduciéndolas en cenizas provocando que Konan bebe llorase y que Kurama soltara un suspiro en derrota.

.

{Con Deidara.}

En el cuarto de práctica de Katanas, vemos como Deidara e Itachi bebe se miraban desafiantemente y al lado del Uchiha había un estante con katanas. Deidara da un paso al frente y al hacerlo el bebe toma el mango de la primera espada y se lo arroja.

El ex-Iwa corre hacia Itachi bebe esquivando las espadas que le arrojaba el infante, hasta que Itachi se percata de haber tomado una espada en su funda y al ver al frente ve a Deidara al frente suyo.

\- Je je je, ¿y ahora que, pequeño demonio? – pregunto observándolo con burla y con sus manos en su cintura, Itachi inocentemente golpea a Deidara con la funda de la katana en sus partes haciendo que este cayese al suelo viéndolo a Itachi lastimosamente.

Itachi con una expresión de inocencia golpea con la funda esta vez en la cabeza al joven artista causándole un chichón en forma de montaña y sus ojos rodaran de forma cómica, y luego de unos segundos sacude su cabeza.

\- Je, ¿es todo lo que tienes? - esa pregunta izo que el bebe pelinegro soltara la katana e inconscientemente pero algo enojado activo su Mangenkyo Sharingan - ¿Ma-Ma-Mangenkyo Sha-Sharingan? - tartamudeo preguntando Deidara un tanto asustado.

.

Un silencio sepulcral se hallaba en los pasillos de la torre hasta que una explosión provocaba un hoyo de tamaño humano y de este salía corriendo cómicamente Deidara perseguido de unas llamas negras llamadas _Amaterasu_.

\- ¡Eres un cretino! – grito mientras lanzaba arcilla explosiva a las paredes que se le cruzaban y pasaba por estas.

.

{Con Kurama.}

Nuevamente con la hermosa pelirroja, esta en la cocina anexada a la sala mientras observaba como el bebe Zabuza gateaba arriba de un estante humilde con varios platos y vasos arriba de este.

\- Vamos bebe Zabuza baja de ahí ahora – demando la pelirroja al bebe sonriente mientras gatea y a medida que avanzaba iba tirando los platos a lo que Kurama cómicamente los atrapa a medida que van cayendo formando una torre de platos.

Zabuza bebe queda sentado arriba de la torre de platos poniendo mas nerviosa a la ex-biju mientras seguía haciendo equilibrio, el bebe castaño gatea por una repisa haciendo que cayeran vasos a lo que Kurama deja la pila de platos en el suelo y va atrapando los vasos que iban cayendo. Mientras Zabuza baja de la repisa y gatea por la mesa continua de mármol.

Kurama pierde el equilibrio en si y antes de caer al suelo de espaldas deja los vasos arriba de la mesa de mármol y ve con cara de WTF! Como el bebe gatea y por accidente hace caer el porta cuchillos sobre la línea limite de la mesa. Haciendo que un cuchillo cayese a su derecha, luego un segundo cuchillo cae a su izquierda la pelirroja cómicamente asustada mira para arriba y ve como un tercer cuchillo cae justo arriba de su cabeza.

La ex-biju apoyando su brazo en el mármol se asoma con una expresión de cansancio y ve como el bebe Zabuza comía una galleta inocentemente.

.

{Con Deidara.}

En lo alto de la torre más específicamente entre los rostros que observan la aldea. El rostro que tiene la lengua para fuera se podía notar dos figuras, una más grande que otra.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? – se quejo con la actitud de un niño Deidara mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente al bebe Pain, a medida que se acercaba al bebe pelinaranja este iba retrocediendo con una mirada de desconfianza hacia el joven artista - tranquilo Pain tranquilo, soy yo, Deidara - decía el ojiauzl mientras avanzaba espaciosamente hacia el bebe Pain pero este simplemente retrocedía poniendo mas nervioso a Deidara ya que la lengua de concreto estaba a fin de camino.

El ojiazul pone una expresión pensativa buscando una forma de atraer al bebe, el rubio sonríe a la vez que aparecía arriba de su cabeza una lamparilla de luz prendida. Deidara le da la espalda al bebe Pain haciendo que este arqueara una ceja al ver como el rubio movía sus brazos como si estuviera construyendo algo.

\- ¡Wala! – exclamo Deidara sonriendo volteando a ver al bebe mostrándole en su mano una pelota de arcilla de color morado y con el mismo patrón de ondas lineales que el Rinnegan dándole un toque llamativo.

El bebe Pain con una expresión de curiosidad va gateando a lo que Deidara aprovecha para tomarlo en manos y entregándole la pelota de arcilla que pese a estar echo de este material su contextura parecía de plástico. Pain bebe comienza a babearlo haciendo que Deidara sonriera para luego retirarse.

.

{Con Kurama.}

La pelirroja llega al taller y ve como el bebe Sasori tiene en mano un destornillador y como se iba acercando a un tomacorrientes.

\- Ho rayos – exclamo nerviosa la pelirroja mientras corría a detener al bebe y en el ultimo segundo salta hasta la mesa de mármol tomando el mango del destornillador.

En cambio el bebe Sasori en vez de llorar comenzó a reír mientras aplaudía al ver como la pelirroja era cómicamente electrocutada, pese haber tomado el destornillador no pudo detener el avance de este.

.

{Con Deidara.}

\- ¡Tsk, me lleva! – hablo molestamente Deidara, mientras se encontraba suspendido en el aire en uno de los pasillos de la torre debido a los largos hilillos negros de Kakuzu que al igual que este se encontraba suspendido junto a Hidan, tal parece siendo bebes aun continuaba con sus clásicas peleas.

.

{Con Kurama.}

En los pasillos de la torre Akatsuki, vemos como Haku bebe patinaba sentada en el hielo mientras reía a la vez que Kurama la perseguía manteniendo el equilibrio, sin duda unos bebes que aun mantenían intacto su red de chakra podría ser insoportable a la hora de cuidarlos.

\- Ven Haku ven – hablaba preocupada la pelirroja mientras patinaba como podía por los pasillos congelados.

En ello la pelirroja pierde el equilibrio en si y cae en posición de loto mientras aun continuaba patinando, con una expresión determinante se va acercando hacia la bebe pelinegra y la toma en brazos mirándola con diversión y la bebe la observaba con una expresión de inocencia.

\- ¡Te tengo! – grito divertidamente, mientras poco a poco los pasillos se iban descongelando hasta quedar sin hielo alguno.

.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Kurama y Deidara iban camino hacia la sala de entrenamiento no sin antes dejar un _Kage bunshin_ para cuidar a los pequeños infantes.

El dúo de ninjas renegados entran en la gigantesca sala y ven como yacía el bebe Zetsu arriba de una de las plataformas.

\- Pfff esto será pan comido – presumió Deidara confiado de que esta ocasión seria fácil.

Pero su expresión tranquila paso a ser una de curiosidad al ver como la planta carnívora perseguía con la mirada a una mosca que termina deteniéndose arriba de un botón rojo a pocos centímetros de Zetsu bebe, que sin pensarlo saca su lengua tragándose a la mosca y de paso activando los diversos desafíos del entrenamiento elegido.

\- ¡Tenias que abrir tu bocota! – reprocho fastidiada haciendo que Deidara riera nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

En un cambio de 360º grados, la actitud de ambos cambio a una determinante dispuestos ha llegar en donde estaba su amigo convertido en bebe.

Tanto como Deidara y Kurama proceden a retirarse sus correspondientes capas de la organización, quedando con una vestimenta de entrenamiento.

Ambos poseían pantalones ambus casi iguales, Deidara traía una camiseta oscura de mangas cortas dejando en descubierto sus musculosos brazos y dejando ver por el plástico de la camiseta sus abdominales, Kurama una camiseta rosa ajustable a su envidiable cuerpo dejando ver su bien trabajado y cuidado cuerpo de modelo. Ambos se miraron y asintieron sonriéndose desafiantemente.

Ambos al mismo tiempo corren hacia Zetsu, Kurama ágilmente usando su destreza sobre el fuego elimina varios modelos voladores a escala pequeña de la guadaña de Hidan que iban directo hacia ellos.

Deidara por su parte se encargo de crear algunos gusanos gigantes para hacer explotar varias marionetas que se les aproximaba. Un gran temblor sacude la sala y ven como en una de las paredes se abre una compuerta y de manera violenta salen raíces gigantes hacia ambos Akatsuki's.

\- _Estilo de fuego: jutsu gran pared de fuego – _una vez terminado los signos, una enorme pared de red echa de fuego emergió de la tierra provocando que las raíces gigantes se redujeran a cenizas y la desaparición del jutsu estilo Katon.

La pelirroja sonríe triunfante distrayéndose de su alrededor, a sus espaldas un brazo de una de las marionetas se convierte en una cuchilla y sale disparada hacia la pelirroja.

Kurama se percata del proyectil que se acercaba a ella y al voltear ve a pocos centímetros acercarse, pero Deidara rápidamente la aparta arrojándosele encima de ella logrando desviar el proyectil y causándole una cortadura en la mejilla al joven artista.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto seriamente el rubio viendo a la pelirroja arriba de el, quien esta ultima asintió algo apenada. De repente el piso comienza a emanar lava.

Ambos se reincorporan rápidamente y van saltando las diversas plataformas, ahora casi todo el piso del salón estaba cubierto de magma por lo que no era una opción bajar. Kurama llevaba la delantera y Deidara se encontraba a dos plataformas en alcanzarla.

En ello Deidara salta a la siguiente plataforma pero esta resulta ser una trampa ya que comenzaba a desprenderse de la pared debido al temblor que producía. La plataforma en la que se encontraba el joven artista comienza a caer espaciosamente.

\- ¡Ho no! – grito nervioso el rubio observando de reojo como el magma aumentaba de nivel.

Deidara sube su mirada y divisa la siguiente plataforma por lo que opta por saltar estirando su brazo, pero tarde se percata que la distancia es muy lejana por lo que cierra ambos ojos esperando su final. Pero al sentir como alguien le sujetaba el brazo el rubio abre sus azulados ojos y ve como Kurama había bajado de plataforma para salvarlo y sin pensarlo la pelirroja sube a su "amigo" rubio.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto arrodillada al frente del rubio sonriéndole determinantemente mientras era iluminada por el resplandor de la lava, el ex-Iwa asiente apenado desviando sus ojos de la pelirroja.

Ambos ninjas saltan al mismo tiempo a la ultima plataforma y, al mismo tiempo oprimen el botón rojo haciendo que el salón espaciosamente volviese a su modificación normal.

.

Nuevamente en la sala principal de la torre, vemos como los criminales convertidos en bebes se encuentran en medio de la sala dormidos en el piso/ alfombra uno arriba del otro.

\- Uff esto si que ha sido muy estresante – dijo la pelirroja un tanto cansada mientras se desplomaba sentándose en el sofá.

\- Tsk, ni lo digas – hablo de igual de frustrado mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado del la pelirroja mientras estiraba sus brazos por arriba del sofá.

En ello ambos ven con curiosidad como Naruto trataba de ponerse en pie e intentaba caminar. Kurama al ver esa escena sus ojos se cristalizaban y sonrió tristemente al recordar cuando Naruto era bebe y solía cuidarlo en algunas ocasiones.

\- Ven Naruto, ven aquí pequeño tu puedes – hablaba Kurama arrodillada sonriéndole a la vez que estiraba sus brazos y movía sus manos para atraer al bebe Naruto. Sin duda la pelirroja tenia un gran instinto materno a flote, Deidara observaba dicha escena con una sonrisa calida.

\- Vamos Naruto tu pedes ven – el rubio se arrodilla al lado de Kurama y al igual que esta estira sus brazos.

El rubio Uzumaki con una mirada inocente comienza a caminar torpemente hacia ambos ninjas renegados con una expresión alegre, pero Naruto pierde el equilibrio al caminar y antes de que toque el piso alfombra.

Deidara y Kurama lo atrapan al mismo tiempo y los tres se sientan en el sofá con Naruto al medio y ambos sonriéndole. Pero las expresiones Deidara y Kurama pasan a ser una de confusión al ver como Naruto comenzaba a balbucear constantemente

\- ¡Oto-san, Kaa-san! – tanto como Kurama y Deidara abrieron sus ojos de la impresión por lo dicho del pequeño bebe, quien este ultimo se recostaba en el regazo de la pelirroja producto del sueño.

Kurama se le quedo viendo al bebe Uzumaki con cierto eje de tristeza mientras le acariciaba su rubio cabello, ella nunca había tenido hijos en su larga vida debido a su condición de biju aun que le hubiera fascinado la idea de ser madre con cierto alguien, en parte recordaba aquellos tiempos en que solía cuidar de Naruto cuando este era un niño y fue lo mas cercano a sentir la experiencia.

La ex-biju dirige sus ojos hacia a Deidara quien este observaba al bebe Naruto con una sonrisa triste, seguro recordaba aquellos tiempos en que solía cuidar de Kurotsuchi.

Pero la pelirroja se percata del corte en la mejilla de su amigo por lo que conduce su mano hasta la herida y transite youki curativo. Deidara se quedo quieto mientras observaba a los ojos a la pelirroja quien esta también hacia lo miso con una expresión angelical.

\- Gracias Kura-chan – expreso Deidara mientras sostenía la mano de la pelirroja.

\- No hay de que Deidara – respondió Kurama sonriendo por lo bajo.

\- Sin duda… - la pelirroja dirige nuevamente su mirada al rubio, quien este tenía desviada su mirada por la pena que sentía por lo que estaba por decir.

– Sin duda serás una buena madre – término de decir el rubio levemente sonrojado sin atreverse a ver a la pelirroja.

En cambio, Kurama sintió su corazón latir con fuerza por las hermosas palabras del artista mientras abría en grandes sus ojos.

Con ambas manos en la cara del rubio, ella lo fuerza a mirarlo.

\- ¿De verdad que piensas eso, de mi? – pregunto la pelirroja sonriéndole emocionalmente acercándose al rostro del ex-Iwa.

\- Si – tras esa simple respuesta, Kurama sin previo aviso besa a Deidara con algo de fuerza pero procurando en no despertar al bebe Naruto.

Deidara corresponde al beso de la pelirroja mientras conducía sus manos a sus mejillas, poco a poco el beso era un poco mas fuerte.

Pero en ello, mientras Kurama seguía besando al rubio fragmento de recuerdos de un hombre de cabello castaño desordenado de su misma edad sonriéndole y de ojos rojos aparecían en su mente. Kurama desconcertada y abriendo sus ojos empuja a Deidara irrumpiendo el momento.

\- Lo-lo siento Ku-Kura-chan, yo no… - el rubio hablaba nervioso por lo ocurrido.

\- No Deidara, descuida no es nada – hablo desanimada la pelirroja con la mirada apartada del ojiazul, haciendo que Deidara suelte un suspiro de rendición.

El rubio toma al bebe Naruto y dejándolo con los demás bebes dormidos, ante la atenta mirada de Kurama.

\- Acabemos con esta locura, hm – dijo tranquilamente para sí mismo sosteniendo el tuvo de ensayo, el rubio toma la mano de Kurama y se aproximan al mini bar de mármol. Ambos se miran y asienten afirmativamente.

El dúo se agacha a lo que Deidara arroja el tubo de vidrio en medio de la sala, provocando su ruptura y la aparición de un humo morado.

\- ¿Cree que haya funcionando? – pregunto la pelirroja un tanto preocupada temiendo cambiar pañales el resto de su vida.

\- Ni idea, pero solo hay una forma de saberlo – dijo el rubio, ambos ninjas renegados salen de su escondite y se asoman por el sofá, solo para ver con alegría como sus amigos volvieron a la normalidad todos vestidos con sus correspondientes capas de Akatsuki.

\- ¡Hag, quítate encima de mi, Zetsu! – reclamo molesto el castaño.

\- Obito… no puede… respirar… Kisame – decía un asfixiado Uchiha ya que el peliazul estaba arriba suyo y siendo el segundo más alto de la organización eso equivalía a un gran peso.

\- He… hola – saludo nervioso el pelinegro a Konan ya que se encontraba arriba de esta, la peliazual al igual que el Uchiha se encontraba algo sonrojada.

\- Ay no es cierto, ¿y ahora como salgo de esta? – se pregunto debido a que estaba totalmente enredado por lo hilos de chakra de Sasori,

Mientras el grupo trataba de liberarse cómicamente de ellos mismos, ambos niñeros caminaban por los pasillos a por una merecida siesta después de un largo día.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos decirles de lo ocurrido? – pregunto la pelirroja esperando curiosa la respuesta del ojiazul.

\- Hmmm, no mejor deja que se enteren solos – hablo de forma despreocupada el rubio – oye Kura-chan sobre lo del beso, yo he… - el rubio quería aclarar las cosas de lo pasado en la sala.

\- Deidara – dijo la pelirroja deteniéndose – ¿aun sigue en pie tu invitación a comer Bakudan? – pregunto sonriendo a la vez que miraba al rubio, quien este ultimo no se esperaba esa respuesta.

\- Cla-claro que si – dijo el rubio - ¿hoy a las veinte? – pregunto el rubio sonriendo.

\- Me parece… genial – dijo algo tímida la ojirroja, ambos permanecieron por unos segundos sin verse – bueno, te veo después – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Deidara para luego entrar a su habitación.

El rubio parte a su habitación para poder dormir y planear la velada de esta noche.

\- (¡Ho si que si, en tu cara Itachi!) – pensó victoriosamente el rubio mientras saltaba cómicamente.

.

{Fin de flash back.}

Nuevamente en la sala, vemos como otro cual miembro de la temible organización charlaban amenamente.

\- ¡Maldición!- exclamo molesto el inmortal debido a que se había enredado con las luces del árbol navideño que ya se encontraba casi terminado. El peliplateado conduce sus ojos a Obito.

En ello, Obito caminaba degustando de una barra de caramelo navideña y ve con curiosidad un enchufe desconectado del tomacorriente por lo que simplemente lo enchufa y sigue con su camino.

Ahora vemos como Hidan cómicamente era electrocutado por las luces que a la vez funcionaban en el.

\- ¡Ha, Hidan-kun! – dijo la pelinegra yendo ayudar al peliplateado.

Mientras todo trascurría normal, Deidara y Kurama charlaban cerca de los ventanales mientras la nieve caía suavemente.

Desde aquel loco día de niñeros su relación había mejorado mucho a tal punto que parecían una pareja de novios/amigos de en vez de cuando solían hacer misiones juntos o salían algún lugar en la aldea.

Deidara curioso dirige su vista en el mina bar de mármol y ve como Naruto y Kakuzu reían entre si al ver el álbum de fotos mientras Itachi se encontraba a un lado con los brazos cruzados y apretando los dientes.

\- Oye Kura-chan, voy a trae mas ponche ya regreso – dijo el rubio mientras se disponía a ver el por que la actitud de su rival.

\- Esta bien pero mas te vale volver conmigo, guapo – dijo la pelirroja fingiendo enojo y antes de ir con sus amigas le planta un beso en los labios del ojiazul quien este también corresponde.

El rubio felizmente va hacia Naruto, algo que Itachi se percata y cierra más fuerte sus ojos.

\- ¿Oigan que es tan gracioso? – pregunto el rubio sonriendo divertidamente por la reacción del Uchiha al verlo.

\- Oye Deidara, ¿recuerdas este día? – pregunto el rubio burlonamente mientras levantaba el libro y mostraba una fotografía específicamente. A lo que Deidara sonroja del enojo de aquel día.

\- ¡Fue tu culpa, hm! – grito de la nada el rubio apuntando a Itachi, quien este abrió sus ojos y miro de forma fastidiada al ex-Iwa.

\- ¡¿Mía?! – pregunto molesto mientras observaba al rubio cómicamente con enojo y rayos desprendían de sus ojos.

\- Obviamente no lo olvidaron – hablo de forma despreocupada el castaño.

En la fotografía se veía como Itachi, Naruto, Deidara y Kakuzu se encontraban en posición de loto alrededor de una mesa.

.

{Flash back.}

En los pasillos de la torre vemos como Itachi en compañía de Naruto y Deidara caminaban con rumbo a la habitación de Konan. En ello, Naruto suelta un bostezo.

\- ¿Era tan necesario hacer esto tan temprano? – dijo el rubio con desgano a la vez que caminaba.

\- Oigan yo no les pedí que me acompañaran, ustedes se ofrecieron acompañarme – dijo Itachi estoicamente – lo esperaba de ti Naruto pero no de ti, Deidara – dijo seriamente viendo de reojo al rubio quien este simplemente bufo y desvió de forma brusca su mirada del Uchiha.

\- Solamente le hago compañía a Naruto para que no se muera del aburrimiento con tu actitud, hm - dijo sin miramientos y con un toque de burla en sus palabras, esto izo que Naruto suspirara ya que con el paso del tiempo Deidara y Itachi habían desarrollado una relación "rivalidad amistosa".

\- Tsk, como sea ya llegamos - dijo el Uchiha mientras introducía la llave en la puerta e ingresaban posteriormente a la habitación de la experta en origami.

El trío queda algo asombrado al ver la impecable habitación de Konan, que dicha habitación se encuentra iluminada completamente por luz natural. Una cama simple, un estante lleno de libros, un sofá para 3 personas, una guitarra, algunos origamis de diversas formas creativas e inclusive tiene un balcón salida al mar que se ingresaba haciendo a un lado dos puertas corredizas de vidrio.

\- Wow, la habitación de Konan es de lo mejor - hablo el Uzumaki observando cada rincón del cuarto de la peliazul ya que usualmente solo deja entrar a las chicas. El Uchiha abre una de las puertas de salida al balcón para que entre algo de aire fresco, en ello divisa una pecera arriba de una mesa de madera larga y se acerca a esta.

\- Vaya, no sabia que tenia peces cirujanos azules - dijo estoicamente Itachi observando a los peces que nadaban tranquilamente.

\- Lo que digas, ¿podrías terminar e irnos?. Tengo cosas que hacer - dijo con aburrimiento Deidara mientras se apoyaba levemente en la pared. Algo que Itachi aprovecha para fastidiar al rubio.

\- ¿A si, y esas cosas implican pensar en Kurama? - pregunto deforma burlesca haciendo poner rojo a Deidara, algo que el portador del Sharingan ignora y se acerca a tomar una fotografía en donde salía Konan en compañía de Kurama y Haku ambas sonriendo - es increíble el echo de que nos pidiera ayuda mientras esta fuera de la aldea, creo que eso demuestra el buen nivel de confianza que nos tiene - el Uchiha deja la foto en su lugar correspondiente.

\- Oye Itachi, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco? solamente te pidió que alimentaras a sus pececitos - hablo Naruto tranquilamente metiéndose en la conversación y sentándose en el sofá, mientras Itachi los ignoraba profesionalmente y buscaba por doquier el alimento de los peces.

\- Si que tiene varios peces - dijo algo sorprendido de ver a mas de 35 peces nadando en la pecera.

\- Si, ¿por que aceptaste? - pregunto el rubio en brazos cruzados aunque ya se hacia la idea de el porque.

\- Solamente lo hago por que es mi amiga - dijo convencido así mismo Itachi mientras aun continuaba buscando el alimento de los mamíferos acuáticos.

\- Si claro, tu amiga sin beneficios - dijo burlonamente en venganza de hace unos momentos, pero tras la repuesta del artista explosivo el Uchiha se molesta.

\- ¿Me van ayudar o se quedaran aquí solamente para fastidiarme? - pregunto con desgano el Uchiha observando y esperando la respuesta de ambos rubios, quienes estos últimos se miraron de reojo para luego bufaran en respuesta afirmativa.

El trío de criminales inspeccionan la habitación en busca del recipiente de comida para peces, los minutos pasaban sin progreso alguno.

\- Ay que perdida de tiempo – exclamo aburridamente el rubio mientras tenia puesto un sombrero de playa para mujeres para matar el tiempo.

\- Oye, ¿Qué haces con eso? Quítatelo – dijo Itachi en su habitual seriedad.

\- Lo usare hasta que salgamos de aquí – hablo de forma calmada Deidara molestando mas a Itachi.

\- ¡Que te lo quites! – exclamo algo enojado el Uchiha.

\- Pues oblígame – desafió Deidara y como en respuesta, Itachi lo toma del cuello y Deidara de la pierna a lo que ambos cómicamente saltan por toda la habitación a la vez que se insultaban levemente ante la mirada de aburrimiento de Naruto.

En eso, Itachi suelta a Deidara quien este tropieza hacia el estante lleno de libros y haciendo que un pequeño libro rojo cayera al suelo rompiendo su soporte.

\- Ay no, mira lo que hiciste – dijo preocupado mientras levantaba el libro.

\- ¿Que?, tú fuiste el que me empujo – se quejo molestamente el rubio en defensa.

\- Y tu lo rompiste – respondió mientras intentaba reponer el candado en su lugar.

\- Pfff, si como no.

\- Mira, tiene un candado – dijo mientras señalaba el roto candado. A lo que Naruto se hacia una idea del contenido de ese libro a la vez que sudaba cómicamente.

\- Hm, ¿Qué clase de libro tiene candado? – pregunto confuso Deidara.

Itachi abre para ver el índice del "libro" y al hacerlo simplemente queda de piedra con una mirada estoica.

Haciendo que Deidara arqueara una ceja por el comportamiento del Uchiha.

\- Hola-a-a, ¿Itachi? – preguntaba Deidara mientras chasqueaba los dedos al frente del Uchiha quien este ni se inmuto. Naruto algo asustado toma el libro en manos y se acomoda la garganta para leer lo siguiente.

\- Diario privado de: _Konan_ – silencio, solamente había eso hasta que en un micro segundo…

\- ¡HHHAA! – al mismo tiempo gritaron los desafortunados criminales.

\- ¡¿De veras que es el diario de Konan?! – pregunto un muy nervioso Itachi mientras sujetaba de la camisa a Naruto quien este asintió a su vez.

\- Ho no, va a pensar que leímos su diario, ya valió – dijo frustrado el Uchiha mientras se recostaba en la pared.

\- Ho vamos, ¿cual es el problema? Es solamente un aburrido diario – dijo despreocupadamente Deidara aun que en el fondo se imaginaba su nombre en una lapida.

\- Y eso que, si vuelve de su misión creerá que lo leí… - Itachi se puso a reflexionar en lo ultimo – mejor dicho, QUE lo leímos – aclaro en énfasis, haciendo que Naruto y Deidara lo miraran con cara de "HE".

\- Oigan ustedes decidieron acompañarme en esto y por ende los involucra también a ustedes – tras lo dicho, Naruto y Deidara se miraron para bufar en derrota en lo cierto de lo dicho del Uchiha – tenemos que arreglarlo antes de que regrese.

.

Vemos como el trío de renegados se encontraban sentados en el sofá mientras intentaban poner el candado en la tapa del libro.

\- Quédate ahí por favor, quédate ahí – pedía el pelinegro mientras presionaba el pequeño candado sin resultado.

\- Ay, pero que lastima me das "amigo", ella nunca se dará cuenta si lo pegamos – tras lo dicho el artista se levanta y se aproxima a uno de los cajones sacando un pegamento amarillo, con el curioso dibujo de un hada sonriendo de forma Troll y sosteniendo un martillo.

\- si que si, nada mejor que el "pega canosos 3000". (;D). Deidara aproxima la punta del pegamento en la zona rota.

\- Solo un poco Deidara – advirtió el portador del Sharingan algo inseguro.

\- Ya lo se – respondió concentrado en pegar la parte dañada del libro, pero el ojiazul presiona mas de la cuenta el plástico saliendo una gran cantidad de pegamento.

\- ¡Oye, dije solo un poco! – dijo mientas tomaba el libro en manos y lo apartaba de Deidara.

\- Me ponen nervioso – se excuso en brazos cruzados. Naruto toma una servilleta he intenta retirar el pegamento quedando pegado la mitad del papel empeorando mas el estado del libro.

\- Eres un inútil – el Uchiha le arrebata el pegamento de las manos para leer las instrucciones – aquí dice que podemos removerlo con calor.

\- Pues hagámoslo – dijo determinado el rubio.

Ahora vemos como en el balcón, Naruto lanzaba cuidadosamente una pequeña flama de fuego para retirar el duro pegamento, mientras Itachi y Deidara sostenían el libro. La razón simple de que estuvieran en el balcón es que querían evitar algún incidente.

\- Miren funciona – dijo aliviado el rubio al ver como goteaba el liquido pegajoso. Pero en ello, Itachi y Deidara se percatan de que Naruto mueve su nariz en señal de querer estornudar mientras aun seguía ejecutando el jutsu estilo Katon a lo que ambos se ponen nerviosos y antes de que hicieran algo.

\- ¡ACHU! – estornudo fuertemente el rubio provocando que el libro pequeño se incendiara, y que los tres pusieran caras de pánico de forma cómica.

\- No hay problema, lo apagare – dijo mientras sostenía en manos una botella de "agua", aunque si el terrorista de Iwa se hubiera tomado un segundo para leer la inscripción en el plástico se hubiera dado cuenta de que en realidad era una botella de alcohol, algo que Naruto e Itachi se percataron.

\- ¡Espera! – gritaron al unísono, pero Deidara tira el liquido provocando una mini explosión en el balcón y que el trío salieran levemente disparados por la habitación. El Uchiha rápidamente se reincorpora y tomando unas tenazas toma el libro y corre hacia el baño tirando el libro en el inodoro, extinguiendo el fuego.

\- ¿Creen que se de cuenta? – pregunto inocentemente el ojiazul, a lo que Itachi y Naruto lo miraron de forma obvia.

.

{Habitación de Kakuzu.}

En una habitación un tanto oscura, fría y perversa en donde algunas paredes se encontraban algunas repisas de madera vieja y arriba de estas frascos con corazones adentro.

\- ¿Puedes arreglarlo? – pregunto el portador del Rinnegan.

-Kakuzu: He… ¿Qué es esa cosa? – pregunto el castaño sentado arriba de una maquina de pesas, ya que el libro mas bien paresia un pedazo de carbón recién salido de la parrilla. Tras la pregunta del inmortal, Itachi suspira.

\- Es el diario de Konan – respondió con su habitual estoica des Itachi.

\- ¿Y por que se ve así? – pregunto curioso mientras levantaba una ceja al ver el pobre estado del libro.

\- Créenos, es una larga historia – dijo con sencillez.

\- Hm, ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? – pregunto para si mismo ya que estaba acostumbrado ayudar a sus amigos en momentos como estos.

El castaño toma el librito en manos y comienza examinarlo.

\- Como lo siento pero no se puede arreglar con ningún método tradicional – dijo con aburrimiento y sin importancia de la situación del trío de criminales.

\- Ay, bueno ¿y no conoces alguna técnica ninja que nos pueda ayudar? – pregunto molesto Itachi, ya que siendo Kakuzu el miembro con mas años de vida es el que mas conoce de técnicas.

\- Haaa, por supuesto que si, puedo transcribirlo en un nuevo diario con un antiguo jutsu que usaban las chicas de mi época – explico con gran sabiduría sobre el tema.

\- Vaya, no sabia que existían técnicas ninjas en la época de los dinosaurios – se burlo el rubio recibiendo en respuesta dos golpes en ambos hombros de parte de Naruto e Itachi - ¡AUCH!

\- Parece que Obito te pego sus idioteces, hermano – dijo de forma enojada Naruto mientras Deidara se sobaba ambos hombros y reía nerviosamente.

\- Como iba diciendo, para que funcione tenemos que estar en el mismo lugar en el que el diario se rompió.

\- Habitación de Konan – hablo automáticamente el ex-Iwa.

\- De acuerdo, pero antes que nada quiero que los tres sepan que los diarios son de gran importancia ya que contienen secretos y esos secretos se respetan a toda costa – explico con gran saber del tema.

\- Lo sabemos Kakuzu – hablo sin mas el Uzumaki, después de todo ya había leído el diario intimo de su ex-hermana.

\- ¿Seguros? – Pregunto en precaución el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento afirmativo – esta bien, con el profundo respeto que le tengo a Konan y por que son mis amigos, voy ayudarlos pero deben tomarlo muy enserio y hacer lo que les diga al pie de la letra – dijo seriamente señalando al trío.

\- Esta bien Kakuzu, lo prometemos ¿no es así? – hablo de forma inquisitiva el pelinegro hacia ambos ojiazules.

\- Bueno, hagámoslo – dijo dispuesto ayudar con la "seria situación" de las posibles victimas de la ira femenina.

.

Nuevamente en la habitación de la peliazul, ya de noche, ahora el cuarteto de ninjas renegados se encuentran sentados en posición de loto rodeando una mesita y arriba de esta estaba el libro quemado, un pergamino cerrado y una simple libreta.

\- ¿Qué?, eso no se parece en nada el diario de Konan – hablo con molestia el rubio.

\- Una vez que ejecute la técnica, tanto como el contenido y su forma física la libreta será idéntico al diario de Konan antes de que lo quemaran – respondió sencillamente el ojiverde – de acuerdo amigos, tómense de las manos – pidió mientras extendía sus manos para tomar las de Naruto e Itachi respectivamente.

\- No los tomare de la mano – dijo el rubio negándose a tomar de la mano a su eterno rival: Itachi quien este también dudaba.

\- Por favor hermano, danos la mano solo será por un momento – intento razonar Naruto con uno de sus mas cercanos amigos mientras esperaba a que el experto en bombas tomara su mano que a regañeras acepto al igual que Itachi.

\- Bueno, vamos a empezar pero pase lo que pase, no deben ver los pensamientos de Konan mientras se transfieren los secretos al libro – tras lo dicho, Kakuzu abre el pergamino y pone arriba de este los dos libros – ahora, cierren los ojos – ordeno mientras procedía a cumplir con lo dicho.

Naruto e Itachi cierran sus ojos mientras que Deidara miraban la escena con curiosidad.

\- Deidara, cierra los ojos – ordeno nuevamente Kakuzu.

\- Esta bien lo haré, Hm. – el ojiazul cierra sus ojos.

\- Comiencen – tras lo dicho, voces y el sonido de lápices escribiendo se oía en la sala.

\- ¿Que es lo que están diciendo? – pregunto cómicamente asustado el Uzumaki.

\- Solo ignóralos y ni se te ocurra abrir los ojos – aconsejo tranquilamente Kakuzu.

\- ¿Cuánto más demorara esto? – pregunto estoicamente Itachi.

\- solo unos pocos minutos más, solamente no abran los ojos – pero tras lo aconsejado del inmortal, Deidara abre los ojos viendo como el cuarteto flotaban tomados de la mano mientras muchas hojas flotaban por toda la sala.

Pero de repente, las hojas se transforman en la cara de una Konan enfurecida y gritando hacia Deidara, quien este ultimo cómicamente grita y todo vuelve rápidamente a la normalidad.

El resto abren sus ojos y Kakuzu dirige la vista hacia ambos libros que seguían tal para cual.

\- Hm… ¿mantuvieron los ojos cerrados? – pregunto dudoso el castaño viendo a los presentes.

\- Yo si lo hice.

\- Y yo también.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Deidara esperando la respuesta de este.

\- Bueno jeje – las miradas del trío de ninjas renegados se afilaron un poco mas por la actitud del rubio, quien este resopla – esta bien lo admito, los abrí pero solo fue por unos segundos – dijo desviando con pena la mirada.

\- Ay mama, Didara ¿tienes la menor idea de lo que has echo? – pregunto algo nervioso el castaño pero a la vez avergonzado de lo que tendría que decir para remediar la situación.

Pero en ello, oían como el agua de salida al mar se movían con gran fuerza acompañado de algunos temblores leves.

\- He… ¿Qué he echo? – pregunto con cara de pez el rubio.

\- Parece que viene de fuera – dijo mientras todos se ponían de pie y salían para el balcón, solo para ver a la distancia una figura enorme muy luminosa cubierta de un fuego azul de aspecto femenino y vestido con un traje de guerra, pero su apariencia era igual a la de Konan.

\- Ho, no es cierto – se quejo el rubio.

\- ¿Konan? – pregunto curioso el Uchiha, a lo que rápidamente le responde Kakuzu.

\- No, no es Konan, cuando nuestro buen Deidara miro…

\- ¡solo fue por unos segundos!.

\- Libero un jutsu protector del diario, es el guardián de los secretos de Konan – dijo mientras que la enrome figura avanzaba con una cara de pocos amigos – nos matara por a ver visto sus secretos.

Rápidamente, Naruto crea un total de 15 clones de sombras y los envía a luchar pero estos rápidamente desaparecen al entrar en contacto físico con el guardián.

Itachi lanza varias bolas de fuego que se extinguían antes de hacer contacto.

\- Ay genial, ¿y ahora que? – pregunto el rubio en pose de batalla.

\- Solamente ahí una forma de detenerlo, cada uno de nosotros tiene que revelar un secreto de suma importancia – dijo, haciendo que por unos momentos Deidara e Itachi se miraran al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno, creo que voy primero – dijo Kakuzu tomando aire dispuesto a revelar uno de los secretos mas grandes de su vida.

– La razón por la que soy inmortal y robo corazones es que durante la guerra de los clanes… – en un mini flash back vemos a un muy joven Kakuzu luchaba contra diversos Ninjas de diferentes aldeas, hasta quedar con un kunai cuello a cuello contra una hermosa Uzumaki joven mirándose cara a cara.

– Solía estar enamorado de una hermosa mujer que le jure mi corazón, su nombre era _Mito Uzumaki_ – vemos como Kakuzu y Mito tomados de la mano caminaban entre risas por Konoha.

\- Casi siempre estábamos juntos y nos la pasábamos haciendo misiones juntos – mientras narraba el castaño, diversos recuerdos juntos se veían como ambos se encuentran arriba de una rama, comían juntos y entrenaban.

\- Y el día que la perdí – vemos como Kakuzu salía saltando a gran velocidad por la ventana de la torre Hokage en persecución de 5 Ambus y entre ellos estaba Mito viendo a Kakuzu con lagrimas y una mirada de odio - le jure que jamás la olvidaría y los mejores momentos que pasamos juntos – termino de narrar al recordar aquel día que se le ordeno hacer aquella misión.

Tanto como Naruto, Deidara e Itachi miraban a su amigo con un toque de sorpresa por haber estado con la futura esposa del _Sandaime Hokage_ pero a la vez con respeto por tal confesión.

Tras lo dicho por Kakuzu, la enorme figura se apaga y se detiene momentáneamente para luego reincorporarse y mirar ahora a los tres restantes.

\- Funciona, rápido digan sus secretos – hablo con calma el castaño al estar fuera de peligro.

\- He… bueno, a veces cuando nos mandan a mi y a Deidara hacer una misión nos vamos a unos baños termales antes de hacerlas.

\- Aja, es mas ni a veces hacemos las misiones.

Tras lo dicho, el cuarteto dirige sus miradas hacia el guardián que aun seguía con su marcha hacia ellos y se encontraba a pocos metros.

\- Así no funciona, tiene que ser algo de mucho valor – regaño Kakuzu algo molesto. Pero el guardián se posicionada frente del balcón y acto seguido levanta su pie para bajarlo y destruir el balcón. A lo que rápidamente los criminales se introducen dentro de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué tan significativo tiene que ser? – pregunto algo apenado el Uchiha dudando si decir uno de sus secretos que había desarrollado durante algunos años.

El guardián traspasa la mitad de la habitación introduciendo su brazo provocando un gran hoyo.

\- ¡Esta bien, soy fan de **Alexa Valentaí**!- grito, haciendo que el guardián se le quedara viendo – me encanta.

\- ¡Me gusta hacer castillos de arcilla! – el guardián desvaina una espada azul y rápidamente arremeta contra el Uzumaki, quien este salta a un lado.

\- ¡Deidara, ¿recuerdas cuando la mitad de tu arcilla desapareció hace tiempo?! – Pregunto Naruto hacia su amigo quien este asintió arqueando una ceja - ¡pues mentí, Kurama le había arrancado la cabeza a mi figura a escala de Alastor y la utilice para arreglarlo, lo siento pero era lo mejor que se me ocurrio.

\- ¡¿Ha que, es enserio?! – pregunto molesto el rubio viendo a su amigo, pero tras la confesión de Naruto, el guardián nuevamente se detiene momentáneamente, volviendo a reincorporarse e ir ahora por Itachi y Deidara.

El guardián gigante nuevamente toma su espada que obtiene una tonalidad azul mas fuerte dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia.

\- ¡Deidara, Itachi hablen ya! – grito Kakuzu. Haciendo que tanto como Itachi y Deidara se vieran sudando.

El gigante se perfila.

\- ¡ Itachi!.

\- ¡Deidara!.

\- ¡ESTA BIEN!, ME AGRADA ITACHI/ DEIDARA – confesaron al mismo tiempo ambos Ninjas apretando sus ojos.

A lo que la gigantesca figura desaparece tras la confesión de ambos criminales y todo se restaura.

\- Rápido acabemos con esto de una buena vez – dijo mientras todos volvían a la pose de antes tomándose de las manos y terminando finalmente de hacer el jutsu. A lo que la libreta se trasforma al diario de Konan.

\- Wow, es igual al de Konan – dijo Naruto mientras sostenía el libro y lo apreciaba.

\- Gracias Kakuzu, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirnos – dijo de forma agradecida Itachi a lo que Kakuzu aprovecha el momento.

\- ¿Recuerdan cuando les confesé sobre lo de Mito y yo? – Pregunto Kakuzu a lo que el resto asiente – pues olvídenlo y no le digan a nadie o les arrancare los corazones mientras duermen – amenazo el castaño con una mirada homicida para luego retirarse de la habitación de unos asustados Naruto y Deidara, en cambio Itachi se levanta y deja el diario en su correspondiente lugar.

\- Sabía que tenías mi arcilla – dijo de forma burlesca el rubio hacia el Uzumaki.

\- ¿Así que… - rápidamente Naruto aparece en medio de Deidara e Itachi y los abrasa cómicamente – son amigos? – termino de preguntar de forma divertida causando que ambos se ruborizaran por la vergüenza.

\- ¡CALLATE! – gritaron al unísono. Haciendo que Naruto se agachara levemente mientras reía nervioso, luego los tres se retiran de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, vemos como Itachi en compañía de Naruto y Deidara tomaban un café en la mesa de mármol.

\- No se ustedes pero no quiero volver entrar a la habitación de Konan – dijo de mala gana el rubio para luego darle un sorbo a su taza.

\- Tú lo dijiste, no quiero volver alimentar a sus estupidos peces – respondió de igual forma Naruto.

\- Oigan, pero nunca alimentamos los peces – dijo al pensar mejor, haciendo que Deidara y Naruto se ahogaran cómicamente con sus correspondientes cafés, ya que konan había partido hace 5 semanas y hoy volvía de su misión. Antes de que algunos de los presentes digieran algo, la puerta de la sala sale volando de su lugar.

\- Muy bien, ¿a quien mato primero? por haber matado a mis pececitos – dijo de forma atemorizante la peliazul vestida con su capa de la organización y apretaba sus nudillos mientras se oía una música clásica de asesinato .

Naruto, Itachi y Deidara se miraron por unos segundos antes de apuntarse al que tenían al lado.

.

{Fin de Flash back}

La sala se lleno de risas al recordar aquellos tiempos y eso que aun faltaba ver la mitad del libro, el resto de la noche el grupo se la pasaron charlando o viendo una película navideña.

Hasta que Haku saca una fotografía del álbum en donde salía una niñita de cabello rulado color castaño.

.

{Flash back.}

Vemos como Naruto salía de la torre Akatsuki y se aproximaba al buzón de correo en donde se podía leer el número de casa 1327.

El ojiauzl curioso divisa una caja de envíos algo grande al lado del buzón por lo que la toma en manos y la lleva adentro sin ningún problema gracias a su entrenamiento.

\- ¡Oigan correspondencia! – grito mientras dejaba la caja en el sofá, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo todos los miembros de la temible organización llegaron a la sala.

\- Oye Naruto, no tiene la dirección correcta – dijo el Uchiha al ver el numero de calle y de casa, a lo que los criminales se asoman un poco mas, pero en ello una niña de cabello rulado castaño sale de la caja felizmente. Y haciendo que los Akatsukis se llevaran una sorpresa y cayeran al piso/ alfombra de espaldas.

Oye Kisame, ¿acaso ordenaste una niña para tu cena de esta noche? – pregunto mientras se reincorporaba el rubio.

\- ¡Claro que no!... creo – hablo algo dudoso el peliazul no recordando haber pedido una niña.

\- Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto de forma cariñosa la pelinegra mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¡Me llamo RuliMoon! – Grito al aire feliz la niña - ¿y ustedes quienes son? – pregunto de la nada a lo que Kakuzu responde.

\- Nosotros somos una extraña familia – dijo de forma divertida haciendo que mas de una sonriera por lo dicho del castaño.

\- ¿Y mi Kaa-san? – pregunto al borde de las lagrimas.

\- Tu mama… ahora mismo viene en camino – dijo rápidamente calmando a la pequeña a lo que el pelinaranja atrae a Obito cerca de el – Obito ve a buscar a su madre, según la dirección de la caja no vive tan lejos – ordeno a lo que el Uchiha asiente con una gran sonrisa.

\- Así que RuliMoon, ¿quieres jugar a algo? – pregunto la peliazul hasta que Obito llegara.

.

{Con Obito.}

Vemos como Obito caminaba feliz de la vida mientras silbaba para matar el tiempo, pero de repente el Uchiha se detiene al ver a una anciana querer cruzar la calle con unas bolsas.

\- Déjeme ayudarle con esto madame – hablo cortésmente el pelinegro mientras agarraba las bolsas.

.

{Torre Akatsuki.}

\- ¡Esto es delicioso! – exclamo alegre la niñita mientras devoraba un plato de ramen e iba por la siguiente ronda.

\- Vaya, si continua asi va a romper tu record Naruto – dijo de forma divertida el pelirrojo a su amigo.

\- Jajaja, no digas tonterías Sasori (Obito, ¿Dónde estas?) – pensó nervioso el rubio mientras miraba a la niña seguir por la siguiente ronda.

.

{Con Obito.}

Nuevamente con Obito que se encuentra degustando de un chupetín, caminaba por la aldea yendo a la dirección.

.

{Torre Akatsuki.}

\- (¡Se supone que somos una organización criminal no una guardería… y ya paso una hora!) – pensó el líder mientras se podía apreciar estar cargando a la pequeña en su espalda, que dicha pequeña se encontraba sentada y usaba un manto de Akatsuki como si fuera una capa de princesa.

\- ¡Continúa caminando mi buen lacayo! – decía la castaña mientras seguía sentada en la espalda del pelinaranja.

.

{Con Obito.}

\- Oye guapo, ¿quieres divertirte un buen rato? – pregunto sensualmente una hermosa mujer a Obito que justo pasaba por ahí.

\- Hm… bueno – respondió inocentemente sonriendo.

Cambio de escena, Obito estaba literalmente divirtiéndose al estar jugando a ponerle la cola al burro mientras la mujer y algunos niños lo vitoreaban, tal parece dicha mujer le había invitado a un rato al cumpleaños de su hijo.

.

{Torre Akatsuki.}

Las horas pasaban y se podía apreciar como el sol se escondía.

\- Awww, tengo mucho sueño – exclamo la niña mientras bostezaba y se podía ver como la sala parecía una zona de guerra, había mucha suciedad en todos lados y como el sofá era usado por los criminales como un escudo. Naruto se le podía ver sosteniendo un palo de escoba.

\- ¿Oyeron eso?, dice que esta cansada – hablo un despeinado Hidan.

\- Ay miren, se quedo dormida parada – decía la pelinegra mientras salía del escondite y tomaba en brazos a la pequeña.

\- Creo que no fue tan malo mientras duro – decía el rubio mientras sonreía amistosamente y salía del escondite al igual que el resto, pero en ello…

\- ¡Ya volví! – dijo un alegre Obito mientras pasaba acompañado de una joven mujer – y he traído a la madre de Ruli-chan – ni bien termino de decir eso la niña nuevamente había recuperado sus energías.

\- ¡Ha, se despertó sálvese quien pueda! – grito de la nada a lo que el resto volvió a esconderse detrás del sofá.

\- ¡Kaa-san! – dijo feliz la castaña mientras abrazaba a su madre.

\- Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de Ruli-chan y disculpen las molestias, se que ella puede ser muy hiperactiva y nunca se cansa – dijo la joven madre – Ruli por que mejor no te despides de tus amigos, y hazlo rápido tenemos que irnos.

Poco a poco, la pequeña iba abrazando a los criminales a la vez que les agradecía por haberle cuidado como forma de decir adiós hasta que finalmente abrazo a Kakuzu y se fue.

\- Ha, tengo que admitirlo voy a extrañara a esa pequeña – dijo el rubio con la mirada perdida.

\- Yo también – apoyo la pelirroja.

\- Ho vamos, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a comer pizza?, yo pago… por esta vez – propuso el castaño a lo que el resto asiente. Por lo que el castaño busca su billetera sin éxito alguno – oigan amigos, ¿no han visto mi billetera últimamente? – pregunto algo preocupado mientras revisaba sus bolsillos.

A lo que el resto también comienzan a buscar sus respectivas billetera sin éxito a lo que todos se miran con el mismo pensamiento.

\- ¡RULIMOON!.

.

{Fin de Flash back.}

Finalmente, todos se reúnen para cenar pollo al horno y papas fritas entre risas. Antes de irse a dormir cada miembro se entrega un regalo al próximo por la santa noche aun que poco les importaba el asunto de los regalos mas bien les importaba pasarle bien entre todos y que mejor manera que recordar aquellos tiempos de risas.

Vemos como Naruto se encuentra en su habitación y sin camiseta dejando ver su bien trabajado cuerpo, el Uzumaki se encuentra de pie observando por la ventana de su habitación como la nieve caía.

Pese haber pasado buenos momentos con aquellos a quienes consideraba como a su verdadera familia, no negaba haber olvidado su objetivo: la venganza en contra de su ex-familia y también de algunos hechos que cometió a lo largo de estos 8 años.

\- (Minato, Harui, Menma, Kushina, disfruten de lo que puedan por que dentro de un mes iré a por ustedes) – pensó con gran malicia cerrando uno de sus ojos momentáneamente, para luego abrirlo con el Rinnegan activado.

.

.

**Continuara… **

**.**

**.**

**_Siguiente Capitulo: Natsuki_******

.

DIOSSSS, pensé que nunca as terminaría de escribir este capitulo.

Como ya dije antes el motivo de mi gran tardanza fue por que mi CPU se rompió y perdí todos los progresos de mis dos fics y me dejo en un estado estresado y a la vez deprimido.

A futuro are una segunda y tercera parte de este capitulo al igual que **2 especiales** diferentes que narra la vida de dos miembros de la organización antes de que se uniesen a Akatsuki.

En verdad como lamento haberlos echo esperar esta vez y en verdad que lo odio así que por favor si me dejaran algunos review se e iría algo el estrés.

Sin más que decir me despido **Itachi-ZX** (PD: Dentro de algunas horas actualizare Naruto The Killer.)


	10. Natsuki

Hola chicos y chicas, espero que estén muy bien. Lamento mucho mi demora pero he estado muy ocupado rindiendo exámenes y me han quitado mucho tiempo mas de lo que pensé. pero ahora viene lo bueno algo que muchos han anciado.

.

**-Reload32:** Gracias por comprenderme amigo. Y sobre Natsuki, descuida que en este capitulo finalmente reaparecerá.

.

**-Chivotenkai:** Jaja, como siempre tus review me hacen reír. Y sin duda a partir de ahora seguiré tu consejo. Cuídate.

.

**-SrChangeling1:** Que observador eres, aunque aun falta un montón para que este fic termine, las risas aun no cesaran.

.

**-Guest:** Subiré las temporadas aquí.

.

** :** Todo a su tiempo mi lectora, todo a su tiempo.

.

**-edu el carnicero:** Lo siento amigo, pero no pienso entregarle mi historia a nadie. Se que me tardo pero no lo hago a propósito es que solamente no tengo tiempo.

.

Ok, creo que he contestado a todos, gracias aquellas personas que fueron muy pacientes por mi larga espera.

He aquí una nueva temporada o saga (es casi lo mismo), en donde empezara lo bueno. También quería decirles que he recibido algunas quejas de mi forma de escritura por lo que he decidido adoptar a la forma original como lo dice la pagina FanFic. espero que eso no los moleste sin mas que decir disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

.

.

**Saga III: Comienza la acción.**

.

.

**Capitulo 10: Natsuki.**

**.**

Uchiha Natsuki, una de los últimos supervivientes del clan Uchiha caminaba con rumbo al complejo Uchiha con la mirada perdida. No hace mucho que acababa de romper con su novio, Naruto

Si bien era fuerte y no lo negaba, Menma y Harui le superaban por poco de fuerza.

La ojiazul llega desanimada a su hogar y cierra la puerta, Mikoto no se encontraba debido a que estaba de misión.

Natsuki entra a su habitación poca iluminada, se echa en su cama y abraza con fuerza el muñeco chibi de zorro que Naruto le había obsequiado meses atrás. Ella se queda observando el techo pensativamente, lentamente cierra sus ojos y queda profundamente dormida.

.

En los sueños de la Uchiha, ella veía en primera persona los mejores momentos que paso con Naruto, cuando entrenaban o salían juntos algun lado.

\- Siempre recuerda Natsuki, si tienes un sueño hazlo realidad y no dejes que nadie te lo quite, ni siquiera yo – hablo Naruto sonriendo de forma angelical mientras miraba a Natsuki en un espacio subconsciente totalmente blando y luminoso.

.

Natsuki abre de golpe sus ojos cristalizados, para luego poner una mirada de gran determinación y compromiso.

La ojiazul se pone en pie y mira al frente, después de todo aun le quedaba 2 años para graduarse, humillar a los Namikaze y a su hermano, y arreglar las cosas con Naruto.

.

Había transcurrido algunos meses desde la ruptura de Natsuki y Naruto, y en todo ese tiempo la Uchiha se preguntaba ¿en donde estaba Naruto?. Ya no lo veía en la academia o en alguna parte de la aldea.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Natsuki se encontraba entrenando en su taijutsu en el patio de su casa golpeando un maltratado tronco, tenia vendado ambas piernas y brazos vestida con un short púrpura de entrenamiento y una musculosa del mismo color.

Natsuki conecta una fuerte patada al tronco provocándole más daño y quedándose quieta pensando en lo último, la ojiazul se reincorpora decidida aclarar su duda sobre Naruto. Ella camina hacia la entrada de su casa, Sasuke se aproximaba al patio y ve a su hermana quien esta con una seria expresión, camina derecho ignorando su presencia y pechándolo con el hombro a lo que Sasuke se queda viendo con cara de pocos amigos a la vez que se sobaba.

Luego de unas horas, Natsuki ahora vestida con un Kimono morado fuerte, un pantalón negro cortó Ambu y unas sandalias Ninjas, caminaba por la aldea con la esperanza de encontrarse a Naruto por casualidad, en ello divisa el humilde restaurante Ichiraku's Ramen.

\- Hola Teuchi-san - saludo respetuosamente Natsuki ingresando al restaurante.

\- Hola Natsuki-chan, ¿vienes a comer Ramen? - pregunto sonriendo Teuchi sosteniendo un cucharón.

\- Bueno... creo que un plato no me caria nada mal - comento Natsuki con un toque de bondad mientras tomaba asiento, luego de unos pocos minutos la Uchiha disgustaba felizmente de su tazón humeante de Ramen - y por cierto, ¿como se encuentra Ayame? - pregunto en susurro Natsuki, haciendo que el castaño bajara levemente la mirada.

\- Ha estado mejorando, aunque ya no es la misma de antes desde la muerte de Shisui - dijo decaído el hombre al recordar aquel Uchiha de buen corazón y no pudiendo creerse hasta la fecha que Shisui haya cometido suicido, la razón por el cual sabia de lo ocurrido fue debido a que tuvo que acompañar a su hija a la morgue para identificar el cuerpo sin vida del pelinegro, ya que Ayame y Shisui tenían una relación en progreso siendo prácticamente novios.

\- Ya veo, en verdad lo siento - dijo igual de entristecida Natsuki pero sintiendo poca tristeza por la muerte de su buen amigo, después de todo había perdido a su clan en manos de su hermano mayor - por cierto... ¿has visto a Naruto? Hace semanas que no se de el - comento Natsuki.

\- De echo, yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo Natsuki - respondió confuso Teuchi ya que pensaba que el Uzumaki no iba a comer como de costumbre por la Uchiha, quien esta ultima se alarmo un poco por lo dicho.

\- Gracias por la comida Teuchi, hasta luego - se despidió Natsuki pagando la cuenta y retirándose del humilde restaurante a paso apresurado - (Hm... Si Naruto no ha ido a Ichiraku's y no ha estado conmigo, ¿en donde esta?) - fue la interrogante de la Uchiha mientras caminaba.

En los campos de entrenamiento, vemos como Natsuki investigaba el área en busca de indicios de que Naruto halla estado en la zona entrenando como menudamente hacia pero no hallo nada pistas de que el Uzumaki haya estado en el lugar.

Antes de que la Uchiha se retirara del campo dirige su mirada y ve con ojos penetrantes entre las ramas de un árbol, o mejor dicho a quien veía arriba de estas.

\- ¿Seguirá observándome... Kakashi-san? - pregunto estoicamente la ojiazul y tras la pregunta, el afamado Shinobi baja de un salto leyendo su típico libro.

\- Vaya, pero que inteligente eres Natsuki - elogio Kakashi, después de todo Natsuki era afamada por su apellido y por haber sido una de los sobrevivientes de la masacre de su clan.

\- Si, tanto, que puedo distinguir que eres un Kage Bunshin - dijo seriamente sorprendiendo levemente al clon - el original se encuentra detrás del árbol - termino de hablar Natsuki viendo a sus espaldas al mencionado árbol.

\- (Bien, eso si que no me lo espere) – pensó el peliplateado, había usado el chakra suficiente para confundir a un gennin pero esta niña de 10 años lo había descubierto sin vacilar. Sin duda la chica seria un prodigio a futuro.

Kakashi cierra su libro y se aproxima a la Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Natsuki? Es mas que obvio que entrenando no estabas – hablo Kakashi observando a Natsuki.

\- Busco a un amigo – respondió con simpleza.

\- ¿Y puedo saber quien es? – pregunto nuevamente Kakashi, eso ciertamente molesto un poco a la pelinegra después de todo era conciente de la ignorancia de la mayoría del pueblo hacia Naruto.

\- Tal vez tú sepas quien es – dijo Natsuki caminando lejos del lugar – se nombre es Naruto – menciono Natsuki mientras continuaba su marcha.

Kakashi quedo algo pensativo por el nombrado y raramente le sonaba familiar dicho nombre.

En el parque de la aldea, Natsuki investigaba el área con la esperanza de encontrarse con el Uzumaki pero al igual que antes no tuvo suerte.

{Academia Ninja.}

.

En los pasillos de la academia, Natsuki se escabullía en los pasillos de la academia evitando a cualquier profesor que se encontrase en el lugar, después de todo era sábado.

La ojiazul entra a la sala de junta de profesores y procede a buscar en los cajones los registros de presencia escolar.

Encuentra la libreta de Iruka y Mizuki, al examinarla verifica que Naruto lleva varias semanas ausentes. Mizuki era el que mas lo controlaba por lo que dedujo que este no se había molestado en informarles a sus padres de su ausencia, aunque estos últimos no les importaría.

.

Natsuki se encuentra ahora en el monumento de los Hokage observando a la aldea mientras el sol se escondía en el horizonte, en ello, ve la torre Hokage y decide ir a ver a Hiruzen.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, Natsuki camina hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina lo curioso es que no se hallaba la secretaria en su lugar de trabajo, tal vez halla tomado un descanso. La ojiauzl se dispone a golpear la puerta pero se detiene al oír una voz familiar, abre levemente la puerta y ve atreves de su abertura a su madre frente de Hiruzen hablando de ciertos asuntos.

\- ¿Hay noticias? Mikoto - pregunto esperanzado el viejo Kage, a lo que Mikoto respondió moviendo su cabeza en negación.

\- Creo... creo que nuestras suposiciones fueron correctas - hablo una entristecida Mikoto. Hiruzen se pone en pie y se aproxima a la ventana con vista a su preciada aldea mientras fumaba su característica pipa.

Esto ciertamente molesto a la mujer Uchiha por el comportamiento tranquilo del viejo Kage ante una situación delicada.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que hará? – Pregunto Mikoto muy molesta y con una expresión de enfado - ¡Naruto ha desaparecido, y ¿usted solamente fumara como si nada?! – pregunto algo histérica la matriarca Uchiha.

\- Mikoto – hablo espaciosamente Hiruzen – no quería decírtelo, pero lo único que se de Naruto fue que hace pocas semanas, envié a un grupo AMBU en su búsqueda y encontraron sangre seca en uno de los campos de entrenamiento – comenzó hablar el ex-Kage haciendo temer a la mujer lo peor – mande a verificarla y me comunicaron que pertenecía de el, de Naruto – termino de decir dejando una impactada Mikoto.

Natsuki quien había escuchado todo, había quedado paralizada por tal noticia. Tanto, que sin que se diese cuenta había perdido el equilibrio en si y cae dentro de la sala a lo que ambos ninjas voltean a verla con sorpresa.

\- ¿N…Natsuki? – pregunto sorprendida Mikoto temiendo que la ojiazul haya escuchado su conversación con el anciano Kage, quien este ve con lastima a Natsuki.

Por su parte, Natsuki rápidamente se levanta y corre hacia la salida de la torre.

\- ¡Natsuki espera! – llamo Mikoto a su hija mientras iba a por ella para poder hablar. Hiruzen suspira en derrota y voltea a ver a su aldea.

Mientras tanto, Natsuki corría por la aldea a la vez que lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Luego de algunas horas y que la noche se hubiera puesto, Natsuki lloraba a orillas del campo de entrenamiento, pensando en aquel rubio Uzumaki y preguntándose de su paradero.

\- Naruto – dijo entre lágrimas y con una voz rota. La pantalla se oscurece por completo.

.

**{2 años después.}**

**{Academia de Konohagakure, aulas}**

El tiempo paso en la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas, la paz reinaba y todos coexistían.

Hoy era un día muy especial, ¿el motivo? La graduación de los futuros Gennin, las futuras promesas de la aldea.

Entre ellas se encuentran:

Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, uno de los más prodigiosos de la Villa. Muy bueno en Taijutsu y en Ninjutsu. Junto a su hermana, era uno de los mas arrogantes y fastidiosos de la academia, aunque muy aclamado por las chicas.

Harui Namikaze Uzumaki, al igual que su hermano era muy engreída y arrogante, su belleza en particular destacaba de algunas chicas del colegio.

Sasuke Uchiha, muy elogiado por ser uno de los más habilidosos de su generación siendo comparado por su mejor amigo Menma, y muy perseguido por las chicas de su edad.

Natsuki Uchiha de ahora 12 años tenia el cabello muy largo con un flequillo tapándose el ojo izquierdo, destacándose por su inteligencia, habilidades, tranquilidad y una madurez impropia para alguien de su edad siendo señalada como la sucesora de Uchiha Itachi.

Cabe destacar que gracias a ello, fue adelantada de año cursándolo junto a su hermano Sasuke.

Entre otros del clan Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara y Yamanaka.

\- Es un gran orgullo tenerlos aquí el día de hoy – hablo Iruka con orgullo en su voz, luego de un discurso motivaciónal, procede a dar los pasos de las pruebas – las pruebas se dividirán en 4 fases.

\- Fase uno, será una prueba escrita para ver lo mucho que aprendieron en estos años – dijo Iruka, aunque se le quedo viendo a Menma quien este sonrió nerviosamente.

\- La fase dos, pondremos a prueba su sistema de chakra. Tendrán que realizar con éxito tres Jutsus esenciales, primero _Henge no Jutsu_, luego _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ y por ultimo _Bunshin no Jutsu_.

\- La fase tres, consistirá en una prueba de puntaría, a cada estudiante se le dará un tiempo establecido en donde tendrán que acertar a la mayoría de blancos que puedan con armas Ninjas ya elegidas.

\- La fase cuatro y última, será una prueba de Taijutsu en donde se dividirán entre chicos contra chicos y chicas contra chicas, los dos finalistas de ambos géneros se enfrentaran para determinar el novato del año – termino de informar Iruka.

\- Ahora Mizuki les repartirá las pruebas así que saquen sus bolígrafos. Luego de 45 minutos, la menoría de estudiantes había terminado sin mayores problemas sus exámenes

\- Esto es estupido – fue la queja de un pelirrojo mientras se desordenaba el pelo – somos los hijos del Hokage, se supone que no tendríamos que estar haciendo esto – la razón de su malhumor fue por que arriba de su mesa se hallaba una prueba escrita ha hacer.

Traía un Jean negro flexible azul y una camiseta roja de mangas cortas con una capucha integral, en sus espaldas traía el símbolo de Konoha.

\- No estudiaste, ¿cierto? – pregunto una hermosa rubia atada a dos coletas de ojos azules mientras hacia su examen con sencillez. Vestía un chándal naranja oscuro con azul en la zona de los hombros y alrededor de su cintura y traía un pantalón naranja junto a unas sandalias Kunoichi.

\- Aun no puedo creer que a esa perdedora la hayan adelantado de año con nosotros – Menma miraba con enojo a tres mesas de la suya a Natsuki, a lo que Harui la mira de la misma forma que su hermano recordando el primer día que llego la Uchiha.

**{Flash back.}**

.

En el salón de curso, se hallaban la mayoría de los alumnos sentados en sus asientos y hablando con sus compañeros de al lado.

Mientras la multitud hablaba provocando mas ruido, un hombre joven de cabello largo castaño atado con una cola de caballo en punta, posee una cicatriz en su nariz, tiene ojos negros y piel clara, lleva el taje típico de la aldea que consiste en el chaleco táctico, la banda ninja de Konoha y sandalias ninjas.

\- Niños – intento llamar el castaño pero los infantes seguían tal para cual no prestándole atención y tras varios fallidos intentos, el maestro estaba a punto de ejecutar su mas temida técnica de la cabeza gigante.

Pero la puerta del salón se abre dejando pasar a Natsuki, Iruka y el resto del salón observan con curiosidad, especialmente a Sasuke, Menma y Harui. La Uchiha se aproxima al castaño entregándole un papel.

Iruka lo toma en manos y luego de leerlo asiente positivamente.

\- De acuerdo, niños les presento a su nueva compañera Uchiha Natsuki – presento cordialmente Iruka. Natsuki por su parte se mostraba callada y estoica llamando la atención de más de un chico.

\- ¿Pero como es eso posible eso? Iruka-sensei – pregunto entre dientes Menma no creyéndose que la ojiazul la hayan adelantado a un año.

\- Según los registros, Natsuki ha demostrado grandes habilidades para alguien de su edad por lo que se ha decidido adelantarla de año, así que no seas irrespetuoso Menma – hablo Iruka en defensa de la ojiazul a lo que el Namikaze se queda callado en su asiento.

\- Bien, ahora haremos una prueba de Taijutsu.

.

Los alumnos se hallaban ahora en el campo de entrenamiento ubicado detrás de la academia en donde se practicaba también lanzamiento de armas blancas Ninjas.

\- Los encuentros serán mixtos o entre mismos géneros, esto será una prueba para probar sus habilidades en combate – informa Iruka con la hoja en mano de los presentes.

Los encuentros resultaron simples, llamando la atención el enfrentamiento entre Menma Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha terminado en empate. Claramente las fangirls no se quedaron calladas aumentando más el ego de ambos amigos.

\- Los siguientes serán, Harui Namikaze y… Natsuki Uchiha – hablo Iruka, viendo a la Uchiha dentro del redondel pues era su primer día y quería evitarle problemas.

\- Es una lastima que te enfrentes a mi, acabare contigo en un segundo – presumió la rubia sonriendo arrogantemente, Natsuki por su parte permanecía callada y calmada ante la agresión verbal de la Namikaze.

\- Recuerden, el primero que someta a su rival, se rinda o salga de los límites. Pierde – dice Iruka. Harui se prepara para atacar pero se detiene al ver confundida como Natsuki hacia una señal con su dedo índice y medio.

\- ¿Hm, qué estas haciendo? – Pregunto arqueando una ceja Harui - ¡¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi, Baka?! – nuevamente pregunto molesta la ojiazul, tras eso Iruka suelta un suspiro de derrota.

\- Lo que Natsuki esta haciendo se llama el "sello del combate", y es esencial en una batalla ya que significa el inicio de una pelea entre Ninjas afiliados a nuestra aldea – dijo Iruka a su inexperta estudiante – tu también tienes que hacerlo Harui, como forma de respeto a tu contrincante – exclamo el castaño.

Harui de mala gana acata a lo dicho de su maestro, luego de hacerlo ambas femeninas posan listas para pelear esperando la orden de empezar de parte de Iruka.

El castaño mira a las chicas, extiende su brazo en medio y lo baja rápidamente gritando.

\- ¡Ahora! – Ni bien Iruka termino de decir, ambas Kunoichis se atacan frontalmente.

.

En menos de un segundo, Harui se encontraba en el piso con los ojos abiertos viendo el puño cerrado de la ojiazul frente suyo. Natsuki arriba de la Namikaze la observaba fijamente con mucha frialdad, algo que Harui se había percatado al ver esos azulados ojos pero no presentaban una pizca de maldad o de rencor.

Natsuki se levanta y ofrece a ayudar a la rubia Uzumaki a levantarse, algo que ella molesta niega poniéndose en pie por su propia cuenta.

\- (¿Cómo es posible que me haya vencido?) – se preguntaba mentalmente Harui viendo con enojo a la Uchiha.

.

{Fin de flash back.}

\- Ahora entramos a la fase dos del examen, iré llamando uno por uno y será evaluado dependiendo de su rendimiento al ejecutar los Jutsus que anteriormente mencione – dijo Iruka con la lista de los alumnos en manos.

La mayoría de los estudiantes, o mejor dicho quienes pertenecían a los clanes Ninjas, lograron sin problema alguno transformándose en el Yoindame Hokage o en Iruka.

Los gemelos Namikaze se transformaron en Minato y Kushina, respectivamente.

Sasuke se transformo en su difunto padre, Fugaku Uchiha, líder del casi extinto clan Uchiha y capitán de la policía militar de Konoha.

Natsuki decidió transformarse en Hiruzen Sarutobi, director de la academia y para ella, su Oji-san.

\- Muy bien, ahora pasamos a la técnica del Kawamiri – obviamente Iruka y Mizuki realizaron la prueba con Kunais y Shurikens falsos, para evitar accidentes.

Tanto como los futuros equipos 7, 8 y 10, lograron sin mayores sorpresas ser remplazados.

\- Por último deberán realizar como mínimo dos clones de sombra.

Nuevamente, cada alumno iba pasando, siendo Menma el que mas le costo realizar el Jutsu y siendo Natsuki la que menos le costo ya que había creado 5 Bunshin.

En cambio, la parte civil apenas si pudieron alguno realizar las pruebas siendo Sakura Haruno la más destacada.

\- De acuerdo, ahora todos diríjanse al patio de la academia, ahí se realizara el examen de la fase tres – dijo Iruka,

.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento de la academia, todos los alumnos miraban con atención a Iruka.

\- Bien, ahora les explicare la prueba de puntería, como verán habrá dianas en constante movimiento en total 15 de cada una.

\- Las dianas negras y rojas representan a su enemigo, son las que tienen que acertar – dijo Iruka mientras se veía en pantalla dianas especiales divididas por medio de circunferencias concéntricas en coronas circulares, alrededor de estas enumeradas de mayor a menor, todas puestas en lugares estratégicos.

– Las dianas blancas representan civiles o a sus compañeros, son la que no tienen que acertar, y hablando de eso, cada blanco sea central o no que dé en las dianas rojas y negras se les sumara 10 puntos, y acertar a todos sin fallar 150 puntos.

Pero si aciertan en alguna diana blanca se les restara 10 puntos, aclaro que el puntaje necesario aquí es de 100 para arriba así que tendrán que usar la vista para anticipar las dianas que aparezcan.

Termino de informar Iruka, luego vino Mizuki con una mesa portátil donde se podía apreciar dos tipos de varias armas, Kunai y Shuriken.

Los estudiantes procedentes de clanes poseían una clara ventaja en precisión de modo tal que casi todos acertaban a las dianas enemigas y muy pocas en las blancas, no peligrando sus puntuaciones.

Entre ellos, Menma y Sasuke los más destacados de la prueba casi empatándose con un puntaje de 135.

Harui y Hinata fueron otras de las promesas con puntuaciones de 110 y 130, respectivamente.

Shikamaru obtuvo una puntuación de 100, aunque si no fuera flojo hubiera obtenido una mayor puntuación. Chouji con algo de esfuerzo logro una puntuación de 105. Kiba logro 115 puntos. Ino y Sakura lograron 105 puntos cada una. Shino logro 120 puntos.

Natsuki por su parte consiguió una puntuación de 145 al acertar en la mayoría de los centros, llamando más la atención de los sensei y haciendo que los gemelos Namikaze tirasen humo por sus orejas.

Una enorme diferencia en quienes procedían de familias civiles, la mitad como mínimo acertaban al centro en una sola ocasión, y más de uno acertó a las dianas blancas peligrando sus puntajes.

\- Muy bien, ahora pasaremos a la prueba final – dijo Iruka. Todos se hallaban en el campo de entrenamiento de la academia en donde se practicaba la actividad física.

\- Como dije antes, estos combates estarán divididos entre hombres y mujeres, está prohibido usar Jutsus o armas, solamente serán enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo ¿quedo claro? – Dijo Iruka recibiendo respuestas afirmativa de la mayoría – en ese caso, primero serán las mujeres en realizar la prueba, iremos en orden de lista.

Harui fue la primera en pasar enfrentándose sin mayores problemas a una chica de su edad.

Ino quedo eliminada por Hinata. Sakura fácilmente por Natsuki, así continuaron la fase de grupos hasta llegar a las eliminatorias en donde quedaron Natsuki vs Hinata y Harui vs Inaho, hija de un reconocido capitán AMBU. Las dos últimas pasan primero.

\- (No perderé tiempo con Namikaze Harui, terminare esto rápidamente) – pensó la castaña en pose de pelea viendo fijamente a la rubia Uzumaki.

\- ¿Preparadas? – pregunto Iruka en medio del campo recibiendo un "hai sensei" de ambas. El castaño da la orden de iniciar.

Rápidamente, Inaho ataca frontalmente pero Harui desvía su puño con su brazo a lo que conecta una patada en su estomago haciéndola retroceder. Inaho se reincorpora y ve como la rubia se encuentra suspendida en el aire lista para sacar del circulo a la castaña pero esta ultima esquiva el ataque de Harui y rápidamente barre el suelo tirando a la ojiazul.

Harui ve con fastidio a Inaho a punto de noquearla, pero sorpresivamente la Uzumaki haciendo gala de lo enseñado por sus padres, posa sus manos en la tierra y comienza a girar en su eje transformándola en un mini torbellino, Inaho impresionada recibe una patada sacándola del circulo dejando como ganadora a Harui, quien está a su vez sonreía por la victoria lograda.

\- Finalista, Harui Namikaze Uzumaki – Dijo Mizuki levantando el brazo de la feliz Harui.

\- Ahora, Natsuki Uciha vs Hinata Hyuga – tras lo dicho por Iruka, las nombradas entran al círculo de enfrentamientos, Hinata tímidamente no se atrevía a mirar a la Uchiha, después de todo eran amigas.

\- Hinata – llamo Natsuki, a lo que la Hyuga levanta su vista – no te contengas – dijo Natsuki sonriendo transmitiéndole buena confianza a la Hyuga, que está a su vez sonríe posando el estilo de pelea de su clan.

\- ¿preparadas? – pregunto Iruka. Ambas Kunoichis asienten mirándose fijamente - ¡ahora! – Natsuki y Hinata se atacan al mismo tiempo, mientras la Uchiha recordaba aquel día en que la conoció.

.

{Flash back.}

{Templo Nakano.}

Natsuki se hallaba frente a la entrada del santuario nakano viendo el lugar con estoicismo, dicho lugar se encontraba desolado y en mal estado, se notaba algunas raíces en su edificación y tierra por doquier.

La ojiazul entra al lugar en busca de algo que su padre le había dejado según lo leído en el testamento. Ella va a una habitación de reuniones y se encuentra con un cofre, lo abre y ve con asombro.

Una espada de filo negro pintado de blanco en medio del metal con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en medio rodeado de fuego negro, su empuñadura estaba constituida en redondeles negros con dos líneas horizontales en cada circulo y el pomo era el símbolo de su clan.

Ella con orgullo toma la espada y la guarda en su vaina. Luego, ve dos llamativos abanicos de pelea oscuros con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en medio, los bordes son muy afilados y su contextura era metálica, con algunos toques de tela para dar impulso al arrojarlos al aire. Natsuki los toma con cuidado y los cierra para luego guardarlos en su cintura.

\- Gracias papa – agradece Natsuki hacia su difunto padre, pese haber sido un estricto líder ella sabia como era en realidad.

.

En aquel campo de entrenamiento que Itachi usaba para practicar su puntería, Natsuki se hallaba preparada para practicar pero en vez de kunáis era con los abanicos de pelea que había encontrado el día da hoy.

La Uchiha se posiciona como Itachi solía hacerlo, después de todo recordaba cuando solía espiarlo junto a Sasuke, siempre le fascino ver a su hermano entrenar.

Ella toma los dos abanicos en ambas manos y se perfila para lanzarlos contra varias dianas puestas en lugares estratégicos del lugar, Natsuki salta y lanza los abanicos que estas a su vez parte a la mitad la mayoría de los blancos hasta provocaba cortes profundos en los arboles.

Pero la falta de experiencia izo que volviera a saltar ya que uno de los abanicos paso volando justo detrás de ella, de no haber sido por su Sharingan activado las cosas hubieran terminado mal para la ojiazul.

La Uchiha aterriza en tierra y ve que el abanico que casi la mata se encontraba clavado en un árbol, ella con algo de esfuerzo logra sacarlo de allí y busca el otro. Luego de un rato buscando por el lugar, Natsuki escucha unos quejidos proveniente detrás de unos arbustos y al revisar ve a una chica de su edad tendida levemente en el suelo sosteniendo su pierna izquierda donde se podía notar una cortada que desprendía algo de sangre.

Natsuki se acerca a ella a lo cual la peliazul voltea a verla, revelando ser una Hyuga.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Natsuki poniéndose a la altura de la chica - ¿Qué te sucedió? – nuevamente pregunto la Uchiha viendo la herida.

\- Bu… bueno es que estaba recolectando flores medicinales hasta que ese abanico paso al lado mío y me hiciera una cortadura en la pierna – dijo mientras señalaba el arma clavada en la tierra. Natsuki se le quedo viendo por unos segundos.

\- Vaya lo siento jeje – hablo Natsuki adoptando la misma personalidad que usaba Naruto para disculparse – es la primera vez que uso estas cosas, te curare – luego de un rato, Natsuki había vendado la herida – por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto ayudando a levantar a la ojiperla.

\- Hyuga Hi… Hinata, voy contigo a la academia – tras lo dicho, Natsuki se rasca la nuca con una mirada de intentando recordar.

\- Ha claro, Hyuga Hinata – dijo Natsuki pese apenas recordarla solo para evitar que la peliazul se deprimiera - ¿Cómo te sientes?.

\- Me… mejor, gracias Natsuki-san – dijo Hinata, desde aquel día ambas de vez en cuando pasaban el tiempo juntas, entrenando, etc.

.

{Fin de flash back.}

\- Finalista, Natsuki Uchiha – dijo Mizuki levantando el brazo de la Uchiha, quien mantenía una actitud tranquila y estoica. Luego de 15 minutos de descanso, ambas finalistas estaban listas para disputar el 3er puesto.

\- ¿Preparadas? – pregunta Iruka en medio del campo, ambas asienten - ¡ahora!.

Ambas se atacan frontalmente, Harui muy confiada de que esta vez ganaría ataca rápidamente y de manera reiterada lanzando patadas y puños, Natsuki se había percatado que la Namikaze dejaba varias aberturas que podrían ser fatales en una misión.

Pero al igual que la última vez, Natsuki al ver una abertura la aprovecha tomando con fuerza la muñeca de Harui estampándola en la tierra, esta vez golpea una de las costillas de la rubia dejándola levemente adolorida y poniendo su puño al frente de ella, Iruka cuenta hasta 5 quedando como finalista la Uchiha.

Harui se pone de pie y ve con cierto odio a Natsuki quien esta la miraba con estoicismo.

\- ¡Maldita! – exclamo furiosa Harui, a lo que simplemente Natsuki se retira para esperar al finalista varón.

\- Ahora pasaremos a la categoría de hombres, al igual que las mujeres, el ganador del encuentro se enfrentara con Natsuki y se definirá el novato o novata del año dependiendo del resultado.

Tras lo dicho por el castaño, comenzaron los encuentros entre hombres.

Shikamaru se enfrento a su buen amigo Chouji, a lo que el Nara perezosamente se retiro de la contienda. Por ende, el feliz Akimichi paso a la siguiente ronda, aunque su felicidad duro poca al enfrentarse a Sasuke.

Luego de otros encuentros entre Shinobis, Menma se enfrento a Kiba quien venía de derrotar a Shino y luego de algunos minutos el pelirrojo consigue la victoria ante los gritos de admiración de las fangirls.

\- Finalistas, Menma Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha entren al círculo para definir al ganador – tras lo dicho por Mizuki, ambos se presentan mirándose con sonrisas arrogantes pero a la vez desafiantes.

El dúo adoptan posiciones de batalla, pero antes de que Iruka iniciara la pelea, Sasuke ve detrás de Menma a su hermana menor, Natsuki quien veía todo con frialdad.

Sasuke no pudo vitar sentir algo de tristeza de que su propia hermana lo estuviera mirando de esa forma, recordando algunos momentos divertidos que pasaron juntos y las veces que él la cuidaba, después de todo es su hermano mayor y su deber es protegerla al igual que Itachi solía hacerlo.

Pero luego recordó aquel día que obligo a la Uchiha a dejar al Uzumaki, luego de eso no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que le dirigió la palabra y ciertamente sentía algo de remordimiento. Sasuke estaba tan sumergido en sus recuerdos que no había prestado atención a su entrono ni cuando Iruka dio la orden de inicio, su acción fue tardía ya que Menma rápidamente conecta un puño en su cara tirándolo del circulo de la confrontación.

Menma se le queda viendo parpadeando con curiosidad mientras aun tenía el brazo extendido con la mano cerrada.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Baka – pregunto Menma molesto, mientras Sasuke se levantaba con la vista perdida. Luego de unos minutos de descanso, Menma y Natsuki se miraban respectivamente listos para definir el mejor del año.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no te rindes y te ahorras la vergüenza? – pregunto Menma arrogantemente, Natsuki mantenía la calma con los brazos cruzados y con sus ojos cerrados, molestando a Menma por el echo de que la Uchiha lo estuviese ignorando.

\- ¡Ya! – da la orden Iruka bajando su brazo, el Namikaze al ver a la pelinegra en la misma pose, se molesta mucho mas a lo que opta por dar el primer golpe. Menma con un grito de guerra corre hacia ella con un puño listo, y cuando esta a pocos metros de la ojiazul.

Natsuki abre sus ojos teniendo el Sharingan activado y sumando su mirada fría, izo que el pelirrojo se detuviera en el acto mirando a la usuaria del Dojutsu con cierto miedo, Menma cae de rodillas ante ella viendo sus fríos ojos.

Natsuki cierra sus ojos y ante la atenta mirada de los Chunin-sensei, ven como la Uchiha salía del círculo, dando por ganador a Menma.

\- ¡¿Por qué saliste del circulo?! – pregunto Menma irritado por lo ocurrido.

\- No tiene caso derrotarte, si tienes miedo – dijo la ojiazul viéndolo seriamente – no necesito ser el novato del año para saber… que soy mejor que tu – se burlo esta vez la Uchiha sonriendo, esto provoco que Menma se les rasgara las pupilas y sus dientes se afilaran.

Claramente a Menma le quedaba mucho que aprender aun, pese tener talento, su arrogancia lo conduciría a la derrota. Luego de que su mejor amigo lo calmara, se puso en marcha la entrega de bandas a los nuevos Ninjas de la aldea. A la vez que se notaba la presencia de los padres en el lugar.

\- ¡Ow, no puedo creer que mis dos pequeños ya sean Ninjas, snif! – hablo una emocionada Kushina al borde de las lagrimas, haciendo que el resto lo miraran con una gota de sudor.

\- Ay oka-san, tampoco es para tanto – dijo un sonrojado Menma por la actitud de su madre.

\- Tengo algunas horas libres, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a Ichirakus a cenar esta noche? – propuso Minato sonriendo. Haciendo que Harui, Menma y Kushina sonrieran con estrellas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Natsuki estaba por irse con su banda Ninja en manos. Pero se detiene al ver a Mizuki hablando con una deprimida Inaho, la castaña no había logrado los puntajes suficientes para aprobar, o eso le había informado Iruka.

La Uchiha se escabulle en un árbol y escucha todo con mucha atención.

.

{Altas horas de la noche}

Vemos como Iruka se encontraba acostado en su cama mientras pensaba en los aprobados y reprobados pero sus pensamientos son irrumpidos por alguien que tocaba su puerta.

\- ¿Hm, Mizuki, que sucede? – pregunto Iruka.

\- Necesitas ir con Hokage-sama de inmediato, es por Inaho, se robo el pergamino sagrado – dijo Mizuki seriamente, alarmando a Iruka.

Luego de algunas horas y de que Minato mandara a la mayoría de Chunin a por la búsqueda de la muchacha, Mizuki corría hacia una dirección en específico y a sus espaldas se notaba una enorme Shuriken.

\- (Jajaja, son todos unos idiotas una vez que Inaho este en el escondite ya no me será útil) – pensó maliciosamente el peligris. Luego de unos pocos minutos, Mizuki arriba de una rama de un árbol miraba a la castaña sentada dándole la espalda.

\- Vaya lo conseguiste, muy bien Inaho – dijo Mizuki fingiendo amabilidad y a medida que se acercaba iba sacando un Kunai – ahora solamente entrégame el pergamino y serás una Ninja de Konoha – mintió el peligris, tras lo dicho "Inaho" se pone de pie aun dándole la espalda con el pergamino a su lado.

Mizuki sonríe malévolamente, pero para su sorpresa. La castaña le cubre una nube de humo y al dispersarse, revela ser Natsuki, ahora de frente viendo a Mizuki con frialdad y estoicismo.

\- Para ser un Chunin-sensei eres muy fácil de engañar con un simple Henge – dijo Natsuki sosteniendo con una mano el pergamino gigante.

Mizuki se sorprende por la aparición de la Uchiha, quien traía consigo sus abanicos de batalla y su espada Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Natsuki – pregunto Mizuki fingiendo ser amable - ¿Dónde esta Inaho?

\- Digamos que esta en un dulce sueño – dijo Natsuki, refiriéndose a que uso su Sharingan para sumergirla en un Genjutsu.

\- Vaya, así que la detuviste. Si que eres muy buena, dame el pergamino para entregárselo al Hokage – sin duda una de los mejores talentos de Mizuki era aparentar ser una buena persona para luego apuñalar a cualquiera por la espalda.

\- Hm, se quien eres y ni de loca te entregare el pergamino – dijo Natsuki, rápidamente saca una pistola de bengalas y dispara una al cielo iluminándolo de un color rojo. Iruka quien se hallaba más cerca que otro Ninja se percata de ello y corre hacia esa dirección.

\- ¡Eres una insolente, ¿Cómo supiste lo que tenia planeado?! – pregunta un histérico Iruka, la pelinegra cierra sus ojos.

\- Bueno… tengo buen oído – bromeo aun manteniendo su seriedad, esto izo enfurecer aun mas a Mizuki - sea como sea, tenemos 10 minutos antes de que lleguen los demás, ¿empecemos? – pregunto desafiante la Uchiha desvainando su espada.

Mizuki sin responder, lanza múltiples Kunais hacia ella a lo cual la Uchiha gira su espada al frente suyo desviando los proyectiles.

Mizuki desaparece y reaparece frente de la ojiazul, Natsuki guarda su espada y ambos pelean usando sus taijutsu. Luego de unos segundos, ambos toman distancia a la vez que respiraban a cuestas por el cansancio.

\- (Maldita mocosa) – maldijo el peligris, no imagino que una recién graduada le causara tantos problemas, es mas a este tiempo tendría que estar fuera de la aldea con el pergamino.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene, "sensei"? – pregunto Natsuki con una son sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

\- ¡Ahora veras! – dijo Mizuki, sacando su shuriken gigante y lanzándolo hacia la Uchiha quien esta reacciono sacando sus abanicos de pelea y abriéndolos, formando un pequeño pero eficaz escudo logrando así desviar la Shuriken.

\- Creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto – dijo la Uchiha guardando sus armas.

\- ¿Así y como lo harás? – pregunto Mizuki confiado ante su rival, olvidando que su rival era perteneciente del clan Uchiha.

\- No perdí mi tiempo con este pergamino, solamente me diste tiempo de aprender una técnica – dijo para sorpresa de Mizuki, aunque lo disimulase.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa "gran técnica"? – pregunto bromeando Mizuki sonriendo a su vez.

\- Esta…_ ¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra!_ – grito la Uchiha, y en un segundo había en la zona casi 100 copias perfectas de Natsuki cada una con su Sharingan activado dando más miedo a la situación que se encontraba Mizuki, quien este sumamente aterrado retrocedía.

\- ¿Co… como pu… pudiste…? ¡es imposible! – intentaba hablar Mizuki.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo "sensei"? – preguntaron los clones a la vez que se iban acercando trotando sus nudillos - ¡A él! – grito la Natsuki original, a lo que todos los clones se le abalanzan cada uno con un buen puño preparado.

Luego de algunos minutos, Iruka llega al lugar viendo a su amigo decepcionado.

\- Oiga Iruka-sensei, ¿buscaba esto? – pregunto Natsuki apareciendo y entregándole el pergamino a su ex-maestro, quien este lo toma y ve con sorpresa a la pelinegra.

\- ¿Natsuki, acaso tu…? – la Uchiha asiente a sabiendas de la pregunta de Iruka – siempre supe que tenias talento – elogio Iruka.

Tras lo dicho, Natsuki saca un papel de clasificaciones de la academia.

\- Mizuki había modificado las notas de Inaho, ella esta graduada – dijo Natsuki, ya que la Kunoichi se había tomado el tiempo de examinar las notas de los demás y le pareció injusto el caso de Inaho.

\- Gracias Natsuki, me asegurare de comunicárselo mañana – dijo Iruka con el papel en la mano, la ojiazul asiente y salta a gran altura con dirección hacia el complejo Uchiha.

.

{Una semana después.}

{Academia Shinobi, aulas.}

Había transcurrido el tiempo reglamentario para que los nuevo Gennin se presentasen una vez más a la academia para definir los equipos.

Pero para uno de nuestros protagonistas, Natsuki si bien era conocida su popularidad por ser una de las mas prodigiosas junto a su hermano y a los hijos de Hokage, la noticia de que la Uchiha, una recién graduada de la academia de rango Gennin había derrotado a un Chinin que intento desertar de la aldea con el pergamino del primer Hokage. Ya muchos la apuntaban como una digna sucesora del puesto de Minato.

Esto ciertamente molestó a los gemelos, Menma tras haber perdido con la Uchiha y de saber que había luchado con un Chunin, le había exigido a sus padres que le aumentaran el entrenamiento. Harui al igual que su hermano, entrenaba a mares pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la rubia reflexionaba sobre su personalidad y creía que ya era hora de cambiar después de todo su mayor sueño es convertirse en la primera mujer Hokage de la aldea.

Sasuke por su parte se había sorprendido de que su hermana había logrado vencer a un Chunin-sensei pese a que la ojiazul era un año menor que el, sentía algo de envidia hacia ella y aun mas que la compararan con su odiado hermano, Itachi.

En la sala, veíamos como los graduados esperaban a Iruka para que dictara los equipos y sus correspondientes Jounins.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – pregunto Natsuki recostada en la mesa mirando al frente suyo.

\- Algo – respondió Hinata, deseando estar en el equipo de cierto pelirrojo.

\- Oye Sasuke, descuida ya hable con mi padre y estaremos en el mismo equipo – hablo en susurro Menma, a lo que el Uchiha asiente. En ello ven llegar a Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo y luego de terminar de discutir, la pelirrosa ve en la dirección del Namikaze.

\- (Esta sonriéndome, creo que le gusto con la banda Ninja puesta) – pensó Menma sonriendo perdidamente, en ello la pelirrosa se acerca al dúo de Shinobi - ¡Hola Sakura, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?! – saluda el pelirrojo animadamente. Para solo ser tirado por Sakura cómicamente.

\- ¡Quítate! – Dijo mientras arrojaba a Menma al suelo – Ha… hola Sasuke-kun, ¿te molesta si me siento junto a ti? – pregunto que más bien sonaba a una súplica, luego apareció Ino quejándose de ello y unos segundos después el resto de las fangirls se unieron al debate.

\- Tsk, te envidio amigo – dijo Menma a su mejor amigo, quien este desvió la mirada por el griterío que yacía en el salón.

\- Patéticas – dijeron al mismo tiempo Natsuki y Harui, tal vez una de las pocas cosas que estaban de acuerdo. Luego de ello, todo el mundo guarda silencio al ver entrar a Iruka.

\- A partir de hoy todos son Ninjas, para llegar a estas alturas pasaron por muchas pruebas y retos difíciles. Pero eso no será nada con lo que tendrán que enfrentarse a partir de aquí, ahora son solamente Gennins el primer nivel Ninja. Todos los gennins serán agrupados en equipos de tres integrantes y cada equipo será liderado por un Jounin, ósea un Ninja de elite – informo Iruka, a lo que todos abren los ojos, Natsuki era un caso aislado ya que permanecía callada y con los ojos cerrados escuchando todo con atención.

\- Ahora anunciare los equipos dependiendo de su fuerza y habilidades, en eso nos basamos para seleccionaros ahora anunciare a los equipos – el castaño ve la lista que tanto como el actual Hokage y el antiguo Hokage se encargaron de armar. Después de algunos minutos de que Iruka dictara a los equipos de los personajes de relleno, pasamos a los mas destacados.

\- Equipo 7: Menma Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno – el castaño se ve forzado a detenerse momentáneamente luego del chillido de victoria de la pelirrosa – su Jounin-sensei será Kakashi Hatake.

\- Equipo 8: Hyuga Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, su Jounin-sensei será Kurenai Yhui – tras lo dicho por Iruka, la Hyuga no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

\- Vamos, de seguro nos dejaran hacer algunas misiones jutas de vez en cuando – dijo Natsuki para alegrar a su amiga.

\- Equipo 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi – nuevamente Iruka se detiene debido a las quejas de la fangirl.

\- Y por último el equipo 13: Harui Uzumaki Namikaze, Natsuki Uchiha y… Hm., que raro. Según esto, el tercer miembro de su equipo será presentado mas tarde – termino de informar Iruka, Harui por su parte, se sentía extraña al compartir equipo con la Uchiha.

\- Después del almuerzo conocerán a sus maestros Jounin, hasta entonces descansen.

Pasado algunos minutos, Harui se hallaba buscando a Natsuki y a Sai para poder hablar, no negaba que quería hacer las pases con la Uchiha si eso la llevaba a convertirse en Hokage.

La rubia toma asiento en el banco de la entrada de la academia mientras pensaba en todo de su infancia, en su hermano y en su nuevo entorno.

.

{Academia Ninja.}

Nuevamente en el aula casi desabitada, vemos como el equipo 7 y 13 aguardaban a que sus maestros Jounin llegaran. La puerta corrediza se hace a un lado, dando paso a la hermosa esposa del Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki, experta en Kenjutsu portando una replica de la espada de su difunto maestro Hattori Hanzo.

La pelirroja estando en servicio, usa el uniforme estándar de la aldea que consiste en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro y el chaleco táctico de Konoha. Además de portar el protector frontal de la aldea atando su pelo en una larga coleta y dos flequillos largos a los lados.

\- Equipo 13, los veo en el campo de entrenamiento numero tres en diez minutos – dijo Kushina sonriendo en señal de confianza. La Uzumaki desaparece en una nube de humo.

.

{Campo de entrenamiento N 3.}

El dúo de Gennins había llegado al campo de entrenamiento, y al llegar pudieron ver a Kushina disgustando de un plato de ramen instantáneo. Provocando una gota de sudor de los nuevos Ninjas.

\- Err, Oka-san – llama Harui a su madre, quien esta al ver al grupo de Gennin rápidamente toma el tazón y con una gran fuerza arroja el plato al aire. Quien sabe donde termine.

.

{Tejado de la academia.}

Vemos como el equipo 7 se encontraba viendo a su sensei con cierto enojo cómico, ya que estuvieron esperando más de una hora a que apareciera su Jounin-sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Menma ya lo conocía pero esperaba que el peliplateado fuera más responsable.

\- Bien, empezaremos con una pequeña presentación… - no termino de hablar el Hatake al oír el ruido de algo acercándose por arriba y antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada, un plato de ramen cae boca abajo del Jounin llenándolo de fideos, salsa y carne.

El trío se le queda viendo por unos segundos, para luego estallar de la risa.

\- (Kachin, te lo mereces) – pensó la Sakura interna moviendo sus puños.

.

{Campo de entrenamiento N3}

\- Jeje, de acuerdo – hablo la pelirroja para pasar el momento – ya que seremos miembros del mismo equipo, empezaremos con una presentación. Empezare yo.

\- Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, esposa del Yoindame Hokage, Minato Namikaze y seré su sensei durante un largo tiempo. Me gusta el ramen, mi familia y pasar tiempo con mi esposo y mis dos únicos hijos, Menma y Harui sobre todo entrenarlos. Odio a los pervertidos y criminales de todo tipo. Mi sueño para el futuro es ser, después de Minato obviamente, el quinto Hokage de la aldea.

\- Soy Harui Uzumaki Namikaze, hija del actual Hokage. Me gusta el ramen y pasar tiempo con mi hermano Menma, también me gusta entrenar con mi espada. Detesto los tres minutos que hay que esperar para que salga un humeante plato de Ramen. Mi mayor sueño es ser la Hokage de Konoha.

\- Soy Natsuki Uchiha, uno de los últimos sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha. Me gusta entrenar en mi Kenjutsu y perfeccionarme con mis abanicos de batalla. Odio a las personas que dejan de lado a sus familias o compañeros y mi sueño… es encontrar a cierta persona – dijo lo ultima esperanzada mirando al cielo, a lo que Kushina supuso de inmediato que la ojiazul hablaba de su desertado hermano.

\- (Hm, interesante. Natsuki Uchiha, la niña que derroto sin activar su Sharingan a un Chunnin de la mitad de su edad) – pensó Kushina viendo a la ojiazul con interés, recordando a cierto Uchiha molesto que alguna vez quiso como a un hijo.

\- Como sabrán, la normativa exige que los equipos estén conformados por tres Ninjas y de seguro se estarán preguntando por el tercer miembro – comenzó explicar Kushina con cierta alegría en su voz, pese haber querido formar equipo con sus hijos se aliviaba de que uno de los discípulos de su esposo estuviera con uno de ellos.

\- Les presento a Sai – Dijo la Uzumaki al mismo tiempo que un muchacho de la misma edad que la Uzumaki y la Uchiha aparecía en el campo. De pelo corto negro y ojos del mismo color, de piel sumamente pálida. Vestía una chaqueta corta negra con correas de color rojo, pantalones negros ANBU y sandalias shinobi. Llevaba una pequeña mochila a sus espaldas.

\- Hola soy Sai, me gusta muchas cosas como pintar y me desagradan muchas cosas. No tengo un sueño en mente – hablo el pelinegro a la vez que sonreía falsamente algo que las presentes se habían percatado.

\- ¿Hm, hola? Supongo – dijo extrañada Harui por la actitud de Sai.

\- Ahora que nos hemos presentado, es momento de decirles por que están aquí – dijo Kushina adoptando una actitud seria y sonriendo desafiantemente – Usualmente se hace una prueba para ver el rendimiento de trabajo en equipo para ver de lo que son capaces. Su objetivo será causarme por lo menos un rasguño que sea visible en la siguiente hora, si fallan los enviare de regreso a la academia – dijo la pelirroja con seriedad en sus palabras, haciendo temer a ambas Kunoichis.

\- Pero ya nos han hecho la prueba Kaa-san – dijo Harui.

\- Eso no importa, pase lo que pase ahora yo tendré la última palabra de lo que pase aquí – respondió Kushina sin dejar de lado su sonrisa lista para defenderse, después de todo se estaba enfrentando a una Uzumaki, una Uchiha y un miembro ANBU – recuerden, ataquen a matar o de lo contrario no aprobaran – tras lo dicho de Kushina, el trió desaparece para tener una mejor visión de ataque dispersos por diversos lugares que el ambiente les proporcionaba.

\- (Nada mal, ya vi donde se encuentra Harui y creo que se donde esta Sai. Pero no sé dónde está Natsuki) – pensó Kushina viendo a sus alrededores en busca de la Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, Sai se hallaba en silencio escondido arriba de un árbol planeando su movimiento, pero antes de que diese el primer movimiento es detenido por la hoja filosa de la espada de Natsuki rosándole el cuello. La Uchiha miraba al pelinegro con su Sharinan activado.

\- Danzo-jiji te envió, ¿verdad? – pregunto Natsuki sin apartar su vista del Shinobi.

\- Estas en lo correcto, desde que desintegro la Raíz ha estado muy al pendiente de ti Natsuki – dijo con simpleza Sai.

\- No necesito a un perro faldero detrás de mí, ¿oíste? – dijo la Uchiha apretando mas el mango de su arma – ahora sígueme, buscaremos a Harui e idearemos un plan – exclamo la Uchiha guardando su espada.

Mientras tanto, la rubia Uzumaki se hallaba detrás de unos arbustos viendo a su madre.

\- Harui – llamo Natsuki a espaldas de la ojiazul quien esta ultima casi pega un salto del susto.

\- Oye ¿acaso quieres matarme? Baka – hablo susurrando Harui de malas - ¿Qué quieres?.

\- Escucha, tú y yo tal vez jamás seamos amigas pero tendremos que dejar de lado nuestras diferencias en los siguientes 45 minutos si es que queremos ser Ninjas – hablo Natsuki, pese a sentir rencor hacia la Namikaze desde aquel día que la obligo a dejar a cierta persona. La pelinegra estaba dispuesta hacer equipo con la Namikaze ha quien consideraba más razonable que su hermano, Menma.

Harui por su parte, su orgullo le decía que no tendría que hacer equipo con una perdedora y que ella sola podría serle frente a su madre. Pero su razonamiento le decía que hiciera equipo con el dúo frente suyo si es que deseaba alcanzar su mayor sueño.

\- Tsk, está bien ¿tienes algún plan? – pregunto Harui.

\- Creí que a ti se te hubiese ocurrido algo, después de todo es tu madre a quien tenemos como Jounin-sensei – dijo Natsuki estoicamente. Harui permanece callada hasta sonreír determinadamente.

Kushina yacía en medio del campo pensando en los últimos acontecimientos de la vida de sus dos amados hijos, de cómo avanzaban en su camino Ninja. Pese a que Menma poseía una actitud arrogante ella sabía que el tenia un buen corazón, algo que seguramente Kakashi se encargaría de sacar a flote. Pese a toda la felicidad vivida en los últimos años, raramente sentía un vació en la familia como si algo hiciera falta.

Sus pensamientos son irrumpidos al sentir peligro a lo que por instinto la Uzumaki se agacha, justo a tiempo para ver volar los afilados abanicos de batalla Uchiha. La ojivioleta rápidamente se da la vuelta desenfundando su espada para chocar con la espada de Natsuki.

\- ¡Harui ahora! – grito la ojiazul y de los arbustos salta la rubia cargando un puño al estilo Tsunade. La Uzumaki conecta una patada en el estomago de la Uchiha librándose de ella momentáneamente y saltando hacia atrás para evitar el ataque de su hija. Quien esta ultima crea un enorme cráter el tamaño de una casa.

Kushina sonríe por el buen trabajo que estaban haciendo, pero su expresión cambia al ver salir sorpresivamente monstruos de tinta que rápidamente se abalanza hacia ella, la Uzumaki sostiene con fuerza su espada y elimina con efectividad, la Uzumaki contraataca obligando salir a Sai de su escondite.

\- Vaya, sí que son buenos – tras lo dicho, Kushina se desvanece en una nube de humo dando a saber que el trió estuvo luchando con un simple Bunshin.

\- ¡No es cierto, ahora sabe nuestra táctica. Tenemos que reagruparnos y pensar en otro plan! – exclamo Natsuki molesta por haber caído en algo tan simple.

\- ¡Y mejor que sea rápido, solo les queda treinta minutos! – dijo Kushina reapareciendo en la rama de un árbol.

Nuevamente el trió se esconden velozmente a lo que Kushina luego de unos segundos suelta un suspiro.

Mientras tanto, el grupo se hallaba escondido detrás de unos enormes arboles recuperando el aliento.

\- ¿Alguien tiene un plan B? – pregunto Harui a cuestas. Natsuki mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

\- Podríamos cansarla y luego atacarla – propuso Sai.

\- No funcionara, sus reservas de Chakra son muy extensas. Nos cansaremos antes de que eso funcione – contesto Harui.

\- Tengo una idea, pero los necesitare a los dos en esto – dijo Natsuki con gran seriedad al mismo tiempo que activaba su Sharingan.

Mientras tanto, Kushina caminaba por el área para pasar el aburrimiento. La Uzumaki se detiene al oír a alguien llorar, curiosa y a la vez confusa se aproxima a unos arbustos y ve a un niño rubio de aproximadamente 7 años, vestía una camiseta blanca y un short naranja.

Kushina preocupada se acerca al infante.

\- Oye niño, ¿estás bien? – pregunto suavemente Kushina poniéndose a la altura el niño. Quien este levanta su mirada a lo que Kushina se le queda viendo por su gran parecido con Minato. Kushina lo observa callada ya que podría jurar haber visto aquel niño frente suyo hasta tenia los mismos ojos que su esposo, pero no recordaba quien era.

En ello, la ojivioleta se preguntaba el porqué de la presencia de un niño en un campo de entrenamiento. Rápidamente Kushina aumenta su chakra a tal punto que por algunos segundos se pudo notar un aura rojo púrpura.

La ojivioleta abre los ojos justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque del trío de Ninjas quienes se aproximaban lista para atacarla. Kushina toma la muñeca de Sai y lo estampa contra Harui para luego hacerse un costado evitando que la Uchiha le cortase.

Kushina rápidamente responde conectándole una patada a la ojiazul mandándola con sus compañeros, que al mínimo de hacer contacto el grupo desaparecen en una nube de humo. Kushina al darse cuenta de los Bunshin, de la nube de humo salen volando nuevamente los abanicos de Natsuki hacia ella.

Kushina ágilmente consigue evadir las armas, pasando estas de largo. Bombas de humo repentinamente aparecen nublando la visión de la Uzumaki, y una vez dispersado ve como era rodeada por clones de Harui todas portando la espada que Kushina le había obsequiado, "La Danza Sangrienta".

Las Harui gritando corren hacia la matriarca Uzumaki, Kushina haciendo gala de sus conocimientos en Taijutsu. Pelea con los clones y vence a cada uno percatándose de que su hija no se encontraba con ninguno de ellos.

Kushina voltea a sus espaldas para ver a varios monstruos de tinta acercándose a ella, pero se extraña al ver a distancia a Natsuki terminando de hacer unos sellos y a sus costados se encontraban Harui y Sai.

\- _¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego!_ – Natsuki grito mientras ejecutaba su técnica a la vez que Harui soplaba fuertemente para aumentar el tamaño de las flamas, a medida que la bola de fuego se aproximaba a la Uzumaki, la técnica destruía las criaturas de tinta creadas por Sai haciendo el ataque mas inflamable y aumentando mas el ataque.

Kushina quien se había preparado físicamente para enfrentarse a las criaturas de tinta, y al no esperarse tremenda técnica recibe el ataque de lleno.

Natsuki, Harui y Sai no aguantando más, caen de rodillas por el cansancio. Los tres miraban a la espera de que su plan haya funcionado, después de todo eran concientes de que dicho ataque no fue suficientemente destructivo para matar a la Kunoichi Uzumaki. Pero para sorpresas de los tres ven como una cúpula echa de cadenas yacía en el lugar que se suponía que se encontraba Kushina.

Las cadenas se desvanecen, ingresando al cuerpo de Kushina sonriendo de orgullo por tal ataque. La pelirroja se aproxima al cansado grupo.

\- Les queda un minuto, ¿unas últimas palabras antes de que los repruebe? – pregunto Kushina viendo el reloj de su muñeca. Harui pensaba lo patético que seria volver a la academia a la vez que sudaba, mientras que Sai se mantenía estoico pero a la vez cansado. Natsuki por su parte se encontraba frustrada e intentando a que se le ocurriese algo en los siguientes 60 segundos.

\- Recuerde Kushina-san, todo lo que va. Vuelve – dijo Natsuki sonriendo confianzudamente. Confundiendo a la Uzumaki de lo dicho por la Uchiha, pero tarde fue al recordar los abanicos de batalla de la Uchiha que habían dado vuelta a manos de su propietaria y provocando una leve cortadura en una mejilla, que al poco seguro sanaría.

\- Tsk, creo que los subestime – dijo de malas Kushina aunque muy por dentro orgullosa – felicitaciones, están aprobados. A partir de mañana el equipo 13 esta en funcionamiento – Kushina dijo sonriendo orgullosamente - ¿Qué tal si almorzamos aquí? De seguro tienen que estar hambrientos – exclamo la Uzumaki sacando de un árbol hueco una canasta de picnic.

Pasada la tarde, madre e hija caminaban por la aldea rumbo a su hogar.

\- Harui – llamo Kushina a su hija, quien curiosa ve a su madre – a partir de aquí las cosas se harán mas difíciles tanto para ti como para Menma. Se enfrentaran a enemigos talvez mas fuerte que yo o tu padre y tienes que estar preparada para eso. Recuerda, para cualquier Ninja es fundamental un equipo… sin embargo también las amistades – Kushina hablo con total sabiduría viendo a Harui seriamente a la vez que sonreía para motivarla a hacerse mucho mas fuerte. Harui asiente a las palabras de su Jounin-sensei para luego ver como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

.

{2 años después.}

Uchiha Natsuki de ahora 14 años, corría a toda velocidad por los tejados de las casas de Konoha, hace algunas horas atrás había ayudado a Menma a combatir a Gaara pero por ciertas circunstancias no pudo quedarse más tiempo.

Dicha aldea se encontraba bajo ataque, invadida por ninjas de Sunagakure y de Oto. Todos comandados por el vil de Orochimaru quien se había hecho pasar por el Cuarto Kazekage durante los exámenes Chunnin.

La aldea era un campo de guerra, humo de casas quemándose por doquier era visible a gran distancia de la entrada y gente muy asustada corriendo hacia los refugios mientras ninjas e incluyendo a los padres de varios genin luchaba contra los enemigos invasores.

Kakashi y Gai junto a Kurenai combatían en el estadio en done la mayoría de la población de la Villa incluyendo equipos de la nueva generación yacían dormidos por una técnica ilusoria de parte de Kabuto y sus compinches.

Algunos Jounin protegían el hospital en donde también se encontraba un gran número de personas heridas siendo atenidos por la famosa Tsunade y sus discípulas Shizune y Harui. Entre los ninjas presentes se podía notar la presencia de Kushina y Mikoto combatiendo contra los ninjas invasores que atentaban en las cercanías del edificio.

Una serpiente gigante de tres cabezas, que ahora eran dos, luchaba a muerte con un sapo guerrero y arriba de este se podía ver a Jiraiya el Sannin.

En el palco Hokage, se podía ver una gran barrera en el tejado y en su interior, Minato e Hiruzen combatían a Orochimaru y sus Edo Tensei, Hashirama y Tobirama Senju.

La Uchiha traía un pantalón anbu negro, sandalias ninjas y una pollera debajo de una simple camiseta púrpura, resaltando un poco su figura. Natsuki al mismo tiempo que luchaba, ayudaba a evacuar a las personas que veía a su paso hacia el estadio en busca de su hermano Sasuke.

Natsuki se detiene al oír gritos de suplica cerca del centro de Konoha a por lo que emprende la carrera hacia haya. Mientras tanto, dos Shinobis de Suna se hallaban afuera de un local en llamas a la espera de sus amigos.

Y en ello, dos ninjas más salen del local con una mujer y dos niños.

-Señor, encontramos a esta familia escondida en una habitación – dijo un joven ninja de la alea de la arena, tirando a la mujer su compañero arrojando a los dos infantes al centro de ellos.

\- No ha nadie más señor, el lugar esta desolado – informo el otro a su superior.

\- Ya comenzaba a sospechar del porque de tan poca resistencia aquí y porque no aparecían mujeres y niños – hablo el superior – bueno, a lo que vinimos – exclamo el hombre sacando un kunai. La mujer suplica a gritos la vida de ella y de sus hijos, pero antes de que el ninja superior levantase el arma un grito lo detiene.

\- ¡OYE! – grito Natsuki corriendo velozmente hacia ellos con su espada en manos. La Uchiha ágilmente gira en su entorno, hiriendo al cuarteto de ninjas hostiles produciéndoles cortes en zonas muy vitales del cuerpo que hasta tal vez tendrían que dejar sus carreras ninjas. Luego de eso Anko Mitarashi aparece en el lugar.

\- Descuiden, ya están a salvo – Natsuki consigue calmar los nervios de la mujer – Anko-san los llevara al refugio – dijo la ojiazul poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la pelivioleta – Anko-sensei ¿ha visto a Sasuke? – pregunto la Uchiha.

\- No, he estado en la parte Sur y Este de la aldea evacuando a las personas y deshaciéndome de la basura – respondió Anko con cierto fastidio hacia los ninjas de Oto y Suna.

\- De acuerdo, iré al estadio. Talvez Kakashi sepa algo – hablo con tranquilidad Natsuki pese a encontrarse en una situación critica.

\- Recuerda, no te esfuerces mucho. Tú y Sasuke están limitados desde lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte – Anko dijo autoritariamente.

\- Si, lo se – Natsuki se dirige al estadio nuevamente. Anko con lastima ve en el cuello de la Uchiha un sello negro muy parecido al Sharingan.

.

En el estadio, Kakashi, Gai y Genma se encontraba en el campo frente a Baki y un anbu miserioso.

\- ¡Kakashi! – llamo Natsuki apareciendo en el campo de batalla.

\- ¿Natsuki, que haces aquí? – pregunto Kakashi, ya que el peliplateado pensaba que la Uchiha se encontraba en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas luego de haber combatido contra Temari en los octavos de final de la competencia.

\- Vine a ayudar, pero ¿sabes donde esta Sasuke? – pregunto Natsuki.

\- La ultima vez que lo vi estaba con Menma y Sakura – Kakashi dijo seriamente y noto la preocupación de la ojiazul – descuida, talvez sea impulsivo y algo arrogante pero ha mejorado mucho. Créeme estará bien – exclamo Kakashi sonriendo bajo de su mascara aliviando a Natsuki.

Pero antes de que algunos de los presentes dijese algo, todos ven como la gran barrera arriba del tejado del palco Kage desaparecía.

\- Miren la barrera – dijo Gai.

\- Desapareció – dijo Kakashi.

\- ¿Dónde están los Hokages? – pregunto Genma. Para luego ver como cuatro ninjas del sonido ayudaban a Orochimaru a escapar, Natsuki miraba a Orochimaru con odio a la vez que apretaba sus dientes.

\- Se están escapando, hay que seguirlos Kakashi – propuso de inmediato el peinado de tazón de ramen.

\- Espera Gai, no estoy seguro de ello – dijo Kakashi para calmar a su mejor amigo.

\- Pero…- iba a objetar Gai pero Natsuki toma la palabra.

\- Kakashi tiene razón Gai, solo mira a tu alrededor y a nosotros mismos. No podemos permitir mas bajas por hoy y el echo de que estemos cansados solo haríamos que nos mataren fácilmente – hablo Natsuki consiguiendo calmar a Gai.

\- Natsuki tiene razón – hablo el misterios anbu y tanto Kakashi como Natsuki lo miran filosamente al reconocer su voz – no hay que precipitarnos, si lo hacen podrían caer en alguna trampa.

\- ¿Y que sugieren, que nos quedemos aquí y dejar escapar al mal nacido que le hizo esto a nuestra aldea? Así no actúa un ninja de la hoja – dijo determinado Gai de sus palabras.

\- Entonces proponen que no hagamos nada, he Kabuto – tras lo dicho de un cansado y sucio Kakashi, el anbu se retira la mascara dejando ver a la mano derecha de Orochimaru.

\- Bueno bueno ustedes los ninjas de Konoha si que son muy brillantes elogio Kabuto sonriendo a sus contrincantes.

\- ¿Y ahora que? – pregunto Baki al lado de este.

\- Se termino, nos vamos – dijo el peliblanco preparándose para desaparecer a la vez que Natsuki preparaba uno de sus abanicos de guerra.

\- ¿Volverás a escapar de mi? – pregunto Kakashi poniéndose al frente de los demás ninjas presentes en el campo.

\- Eso es muy obvio, ¿no crees? Después de todo para que mostrar mis mejores cartas en el estado en el que se encuentran, eso no seria divertido – exclamo Kabuto en total arrogancia por su ventaja de huida – en fin – pero antes de que Kabuto desapareciera, en su mejilla un corte se produce de parte de Natsuki para evitar que escapara.

\- Si crees que huirás después de lo que tu amo me izo a mí y a mí hermano, estas muy equivocado – dijo Natsuki preparada para la lucha mirando al de gafas con cierto rencor.

\- Por favor tu no estas en optimas condiciones para enfrentarme, me sorprende que aun sigas de pie luego de que Lord Orochimaru te pusiera el sello maldito del cielo. Pero no te preocupes, nos veremos mas pronto de lo que imaginas – dijo sombriamente Kabuto para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando con las ganas a la Uchiha que veía al frente con odio y frustración.

Pero Natsuki se tambalea y cae de rodillas al suelo negándose a quedar inconciente.

\- Natsuki, tiene que verte un medico urgente – dijo Kakashi poniendo su mano en el hombro de la Uchiha, pero la ojiazul se levanta abruptamente.

\- Estoy bien – dijo de malas Natsuki, pero su condición decía lo contrario ya que se le veía sudando y respirando pesadamente – hay que ver como esta el Hokage – Natsuki se puso en marcha al igual que algunos Jounin iban al lugar.

Luego de algunos minutos, el lugar estaba rodeado de ninjas incluyendo a Minato en muy mal estado viendo como Tsunade de urgencia le daba primero auxilios a Hiruzen, que anteriormente había recibido una apuñalada de parte de Orochimaru.

\- Vamos sensei no se vaya – decía mientras que un chakra verdoso cerraba lentamente la herida. Al terminar Tsunade verifica su respiración y su pulso logrando sentir algunos leves latidos - ¡rápido hay que llevarlo al hospital!.

\- Yo lo haré – dijo Minato a medias.

\- ¿Estas loco Minato? Apenas si puedes estar parado – dijo Jiraiya sosteniendo a su alumno.

\- Tengo escondido un kunai de Hirashin en la sala de urgencias por si algo así llegase a suceder, una vez que llegue allí podré estamparme tranquilamente en el suelo jeje… auch – Minato toma a Hiruzen y desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pasada la mañana, se pudo confirmar que Hiruzen sobrevivió al ataque de Orochimaru pero que estaría inconciente por un corto tiempo, Minato tendría que estar en reposo al igual que la mayoría de los ninjas por lo que dejaría a la aldea algo vulnerable a cualquier otro ataque sorpresa.

.

{un día después, murallas de Konoha.}

En los límites de la aldea, arriba de uno de sus bastos muros se podía ver la presencia de tres personas vestidas con capas negras de cuello largo decoradas de nubes rojas, sus rostros eran tapados por sombreros de pajas cónicos con tiras de tela. El trio observaba a la destruida aldea.

\- Vaya, sobrevivieron – dijo uno portando una espada gigante vendada, quien no era ni mas ni menos que Kisame.

\- Si, apenas, el daño es muy extenso – dijo el otro, que era el que mas tapado tenia el rostro y lo único que se veía eran sus ojos azules, fríos a lo que veía.

\- No hace mucho fue la época de gloria de Konoha. Miren ahora – dijo un pelinegro notándose ser un Uchiha por su Sharingan notoriamente visto bajo de su sombrero.

-Hm, suenas algo triste Itachi. No me digas que extrañas a tu aldea – dijo el ojiazul fríamente.

\- No… para nada – dijo el Uchiha viendo al frente.

.

{Konoha}

Natsuki un poco mas recuperada entrenaba en los campos de entrenamiento mientras que Sasuke se hallaba en el tejado de la academia pensando en lo vivido el día de ayer. Pese a que lo negaba, admitía que su hermana era muy habilidosa por lo que vio durante la invasión y antes de que esta ocurriese y no negaba que sentía algo de celos por ello.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada sur donde dicha zona no fue tan afectada. Tres siluetas se acercaban a la entrada custodiada por un Shinobi.

\- Ho disculpen – llamo el hombre cortésmente y al ver a uno de los presentes, este queda dormido por Itachi debido a su Sharingan. El trío se adentra a la aldea entonces.

Natsuki caminaba por la aldea rumbo a cualquier local que le ofreciese un buen desayuno para empezar el día, pero la ojiazul se detiene al ver a un pájaro mensajero de Kakashi.

\- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentran? – pregunto Kisame al ojiazul.

\- Por supuesto – respondo tranquilamente.

\- Entonces será sencillo – dijo Kisame.

\- Andando – dijo el ojiazul.

.

{Mansión Namikaze.}

Mientras Menma y Harui almorzaban en el Ichirakus. Kushina y Minato, quien se encontraba vendado en algunas partes de su cuerpo, hablaban con Jiraiya sobre el entrenamiento de los gemelos.

\- ¿Así que quiere llevártelos a un viaje de un mes fuera de la aldea? – pregunto Kushina en un tono negativo.

\- Y de paso entrenarlos y enseñarles el mundo, creo que ya están listos para viajar más lejos que la última misión que tuvieron en Yuki no Kuni (país de la nieve) – respondió el peligris sonriendo nerviosamente. Minato parecía pensarlo mientras que Kushina no quería que sus bebes se fueran tan lejos de la aldea.

\- Bueno, ya son casi chunin. No me parece mala idea a que conozcan mas lugares y además estarán bajo tu supervisión – apoyo Minato a su maestro.

\- Esta bien… pero si conviertes a Menma-kun en un pervertido como tú, tendrás problemas mas grande como mi puño en tu cabeza – amenazo Kushina mientras su cabello se dividía en nueve partes.

Cabe decir que Jiraiya estaba temblando de la pelirroja.

.

{Tienda de té.}

Kakashi se hallaba apoyado en la entrada de un local leyendo su libro favorito a la espera de unos amigos que no tardaron en aparecer.

\- Hola amigos, ustedes dos sí que se llevan mejor cada día ¿he? – bromeo Kakashi cerrando su único ojo visible en forma de U.

\- Tsk idiota, Anko nos pidió que fuéramos por un poco de arroz para ella – dijo Kurenai levemente sonrojada por lo dicho del Hatake.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces además de estar en tu profunda lectura? – pregunto tranquilamente Asuma fumando un cigarrillo.

\- Ha, quiero comprarme algo para ponerme en una tumba. Además acabo de encontrarme con "alguien" – hablo Kakashi llamativamente viendo dentro del local al trió de extraños que acababan de ingresar a la aldea – Natsuki no tardara en llegar – dijo en voz alta Kakashi, aunque cuando nombro a la Uchiha, el ojiazul movió su dedo en donde tenía puesto el anillo de la organización.

\- Ja tú no eres de lo que se encuentran a "alguien" – dijo Asuma pensando que el peliplateado bromeaba. Mientras el trió de ninjas e Konoha hablaban, eran perfectamente oídos por los criminales que tomaban un té - ¿es por Obito?

\- ¿Obito? – pregunta Kurenai al recordar aquel Uchiha imperactivo.

\- Hm, algo por el estilo – contesto simplemente Kakashi manteniéndose alerta de los presentes, quienes estos últimos bajan sus tazas de té en la mesa. Al mismo tiempo que Natsuki hacia acto de aparición.

\- Kakashi, es raro que usted aparezca antes ¿a qué se debe? – pregunta la ojiazul tranquilamente, la razón por la que decidió llamarla fue porque consideraba a la Uchiha más razonable y madura que Sasuke. Y contaba con ella en detener a su hermano si se enteraba de que Itachi había vuelto a la aldea.

\- Bueno, necesitare tu ayuda en algo Natsuki – dijo el peligris viendo a la Uchiha, quien esta puso una expresión de extrañeza ya que juraría haber visto a tres personas detrás del Hatake.

Kakashi ve al dúo de jounins quienes asienten a saber lo que se refería Kakashi.

.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, el trió caminaba a orillas de un rio. Pero su marcha es interrumpida por la aparición de Kurenai y Asuma.

\- Ustedes no son de por aquí – Asuma dijo viendo fijamente a los individuos, poco a poco el ambiente se tensaba - ¿Qué están haciendo en nuestra aldea?

\- Teimpo de no verlos Asuma, Kurenai – hablo el Uchiha.

\- El hecho de que tu sepas nuestro nombres es porque en ese caso, fuiste un ex-shinobi de nuestra aldea – dijo Asuma seriamente. El misterioso hombre levanta levemente su sombrero dejando ver sus ojos con el Sharingan, esto puso más nervioso al dúo de ninjas ya que eso significaba una sola cosa.

\- ¿Tu… eres? – pregunta Kurenai pero no termina e hablar al ver como la persona frente suyo se sacaba el sombrero y desabrochaba a medias su capa.

\- Vaya que sorpresa… Itachi Uchiha – dijo Asuma sonriendo a su vez para no aparentar estar nervioso.

\- ¿Son amigos tuyos? Itachi – pregunta el pelizul – entonces creo que debo presentarme – al igual ue su amigo, dirige su mano al los bordes de su sombrero para acto seguido retirárselo dejando ver perfectamente a Kisame.

\- Espero que llegamos a intimar, mi nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki – se presento el hombre tiburón dejando ver su banda rasgada de la aldea de la niebla. El dúo aguardo un rato a estar callados para dejar que el tercer individuo se presentase, pero tal parece que este no tenía intenciones de hacer eso… no por ahora.

\- ¿Y tú que no piensas presentarte? – pregunto la ojirroja, solamente podía ver sus ojos azules y algunos mechones rubios saliendo del sombrero de paja.

\- No me lo malinterpreten pero por ahora me gustaría quedar en el anonimato. Pero al igual que mi buen amigo Itachi, yo también provengo de aquí… desgraciadamente – hablo el rubio, dando a entender que era un adolescente que se encontraba con el grupo indeseado de la aldea.

\- No importa, mejor hoy que después. Ahora tendré que barrer el suelo con ustedes tres – dijo arrogantemente Asuma creyendo tener la ventaja debido a que estos tres ninjas se encontraban en su aldea. Olvidando el hecho de que la mayoría de los ninjas están en recuperación.

\- Itachi, debo reconocer que vengas a esta aldea y te muestres después de lo que hiciste demuestra que tienes agallas – elogio Asuma aunque más bien pareció una burla.

\- Se los advierto, no interfieran con nosotros… no deseamos matarlos – advirtió Itachi estoicamente.

\- Eso sí que suena muy gracioso viniendo de alguien que mato a todo su clan. Ahora díganme la verdad, sé que no vinieron ocultos hasta aquí vestidos de ese modo para tomarse unas vacaciones. ¿Qué es lo que pretenden? – pregunto Asuma seriamente alerta a cualquier tipo de reacción, que no se hicieron esperar al ver como Kisame tomaba su espada y el otro sujeto hacia aparecer de un haz de luz blanca una espada metálica igual o más grande que la que tenía el peliazul.

\- comienza alterarme los nervios, ¿puedo matarlo? – pidió Kisame a Itachi mientras estampaba su espada en el suelo.

\- A mi también, es una lástima que el tercer Hokage tenga que sepultar a su hijo – bromeo fríamente el ojiazul.

\- Tal parece que no llegaremos a ningún lado sin pelear, solo traten de no exagerar tienden a ser muy destructivos – hablo Itachi.

\- Están más que muertos – dijo Kisame mientras que sus pupilas se achicaban peligrosamente.

Todos se miraban fijamente a la espera de que alguno hiciese el primer movimiento, Itachi deja caer su sombrero y apenas este hace contacto con el suelo Kisame ataca con Shameada a Asuma quien este se hace un lado evitando el ataque del espadachín.

Rápidamente el ojiazul ataca con su espada a lo que Asuma saca sus cuchillas de chakra y bloque con estas la espada del desconocido rubio. Kurenai sin decir nada hace los sellos adecuados e mano para sumergir a sus oponentes en un genjtsu.

\- (Ya veo, Genjutsu) – piensa Itachi para sí mismo a lo que con su Sharingan lo usa para responder.

Asuma continuaba aguantando la pesadez del arma mientras su portador hacia fuerza para cortarle el brazo.

\- Oye Kisame, ¿se te antoja Shusi humano? – pregunta divertidamente el ojiazul. A lo que Kisame responde tratando de cortar a la mitad al Sarutobi, que evita el ataque al caer al suelo. Ambos espadachines se disponen acabar con Asuma levantando sus espadas.

\- ¡Ya es hora Kurenai! – grita Asuma a lo que de repente, ambos espadachines ven como el piso de concreto se convertía en tierra movediza deteniendo sus ataques, mientras que un árbol a espaldas de Itachi lo aprisionaba.

Sorpresivamente Kurenai emerge arriba de Itachi con un kunai en manos.

\- Muy bien acabemos con esto – dijo aproximando velozmente el metal cerca del cuello de Itachi, quien este ultimo permanecía tranquilo y sonriendo ante el ataque de la ninja de Konoha. Pero antes de que hiciera contacto con la piel del Uchiha, Kurenai aparecía en el lugar que se supone que estaba aprisionado.

\- Un genjutsu de ese nivel no funciona en mí – aclaro el Uchiha.

\- (Uso un genjutsu de reflejo) – pensó la ojirroja sorprendida. Itachi de su manga saca un kunai lista para matarla a lo que Kurenai muerde fuertemente su labio inferior logando salirse de la ilusión el Uchiha y esquiva rápidamente el ataque de Itachi agachándose.

Itachi responde con una patada pero Kurenai logra bloquear la patada pero fue tan fuerte el golpe que la manda al agua. Kurenai sin pensarlo traslada chakra a su cuerpo para mantenerse arriba del agua.

\- ¡Kurenai! – grita Asuma preocupada por la mujer.

\- Yo que tu no me distraería teniendo en cuenta que te estás enfrentando a dos espadachines expertos – dijo el ojiazul llamando la atención de su rival.

\- Estas a la altura de tu reputación Kurenai – elogio Itachi apareciendo de pie a espaldas de la ojirroja.

\- Sea como sea, esas fueron tus últimas palabras – hablo Kakashi a espaldas del poseedor del Sharingan.

Mientras tanto, Asuma esquivaba los zarpazos de ambos espadachines y al ver una abertura en medio de los dos, extiende sus cuchillas cerca de la cara de los dos. Kisame consigue tener una cortada en su mejilla, en cambio el rubio estando protegido por el sombrero y el cuello largo solo consigue que una pequeña parte de la capa se cortara al igual que algunos mechones rubio.

Kisame molesto, deja su espada clavada en el suelo y se prepara para ejecutar uno de sus jutsus favoritos. El ojiazul salta lejos del lugar para no estorbar.

\- _Estilo de agua: jutsu misil de tiburón_ – dijo Kisame al mismo tiempo que lo hacía un clon de Kakashi para defender a Asuma del devastador ataque – ¡ese maldito izo el mismo jutsu que yo hice! – dijo de malas Kisame.

\- No me molesta verte todo lo contrario pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto curioso Asuma de la respuesta del Hatake.

\- Bueno, les había pedio que se encargaran de estos tres pero digamos que tenía un mal presentimiento – respondió con sencillez dejando ver su Sharingan.

.

Mientras en el Ichirakus, los gemelos felices de la vida degustaban de un platillo de Ramen cada uno.

\- Ja, porque no me sorprende encontrarlos aquí – dice Jiraiya apareciendo en el humilde local - ¿acaso no comen otra cosa que no sea ramen, he chaparros? – pregunta ivertidamente Jiraiya a sus ahijados.

\- ¡Hola sabio pervertido! – saludan al mismo tiempo los hermanos Namikaze recibiendo a cambio un coscorroneo de parte del sannin.

\- ¡Les he dicho que no me llamen así! – grito cómicamente Jiraiya.

.

Nuevamente en el rio, un clon de sombra amenazaba de espaldas a Kakashi.

\- Bueno hablen, ¿Qué desean un trió de ninjas perversos de esta aldea? – pregunta seriamente Kakashi. A lo que Itachi voltea a verlo.

\- Nuestros asuntos aquí no son de tu incumbencia, Kakashi Hatake el ninja que copia – hablo el ojiazul poniéndose al lado de Kisame.

\- ¿Y tú eres? – pregunta Kakashi.

\- Solamente un ex-habitante de esta aldea – respondió estoicamente.

\- Vaya sorpresa, con que así copiaste mi técnica. Eres la tercera persona que veo en mi vida con ese dojutsu – hablo Kisame.

\- Imaginaras mi sorpresa, voy a investigar a tres vagabundos en la casa de té y descubro que es nada menos que Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki. Aunque me sigo preguntando quien es su amigo el mudo – dijo el peligris viendo de reojo al individuo que se negaba a dar su identidad.

\- Que tal sabes mi nombre, vaya honor – se burla Kisame no tomándose la situación en serio.

\- Es lógico, siendo uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla ¿esa es la famosa espada piel de tiburón? – pregunta curioso Kakashi.

\- Se ve que estudias con mucha cautela a tus oponentes antes de enfrentarte a ellos – elogia Kisame.

\- Si, me tomo mi tiempo – contesta Kakashi con simpleza en su voz.

\- Su actitud me está comenzando a impacientar – responde el ojiazul tomando nuevamente el mango de su súper espada.

\- Adelante, me encantara hacerte jirones – Kisame empuña su espada al frente del clon de Kakashi quien preparaba un kunai a espaldas.

\- Yo me encargo del Hiruzen – dice el rubio.

\- Inténtalo – incite Kakashi protegiendo a su compañero.

\- Tu lo pediste – ambos Shinobis se preparan para atacar pero son detenidos por Itachi.

\- Kisame y Uzumaki, ya basta – ordena Itachi. Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai veían al extraño con gran sorpresa al enterarse de la existencia de un Uzumaki mas en el mundo ninja, seguramente si salían vivos de esta Kushina se pondría muy feliz al saber que no es la una Uzumaki de la aldea.

\- Si ustedes dos atacan a ese hombre, ninguno de los dos saldrá ileso. Además tomara tiempo y la conmoción atraerá mas ninjas, hacer eso sería un progreso ineficiente e innecesario, no olviden nuestro objetivo – hablo Itachi autoritariamente a sus camaradas.

\- Y dime, ¿Cuál es su objetivo? – pregunto Kakashi interesadamente. Itachi se demora unos segundos a lo que el ninja desconocido toma la palabra.

\- Estamos buscando algo y sabemos perfectamente que está aquí – dijo fríamente el ojiazul.

\- ¿Exactamente? – vuelve a pregunta por la pobre respuesta que le acababan de decir.

.

Natsuki corría por la aldea en busca de Sasuke, Kakashi le había informado a la ojiazul sobre la presencia de Itachi en la aldea y pese a querer hablar con él. Kakashi le había encomendado encontrar a su hermano para distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que Sasuke no hiciera una estupidez por el odio que sentía hacia este.

.

\- ¿Qué es eso que están buscando? – pregunta nuevamente Kakashi levantando el kunai a la altura del cuello de Itachi. El Uchiha responde con un ataque y ambos shinobis se enfrascan en una batalla de Sharingan vs Sharingan y luego de que Itachi decidiera usar el Mangekyo Sharinag en Kakashi, este fatalmente agotado y herido psicológicamente se arrodilla en el agua.

\- Kakashi ¿Qué ocurre, ya podemos abrir los ojos? – pregunto Kurenai.

\- N… no, aun… no – exclamo con mucho esfuerzo Kakashi.

\- Vaya sigue con vida ¿Por qué será? – habla el ojiazul viendo a Itachi y bajo su capa se podía ver una sonrisa burlesca. Itachi lo ve al rubio de reojo con una mirada fría.

\- ¿Qué es lo que paso? Primero oímos hablar al niño y ahora te caes sobre el agua – dijo Asuma con los ojos cerrados.

\- (tres días en ese mundo en menos de un segundo en este. ¿Por qué no solo me mata?) – se preguntaba Kakashi mirando al Uchiha con cansancio.

\- La voluntad de ese tonto sigue casi intacta y mientras tú te cansas usando esos ojos. Sabes que eso es mortal para ti teniendo en cuenta tu enfermedad – advirtió Kisame a su mejor amigo, quien este se mantenía estoico pero a la vez que temblaba sus ojos.

\- El… objetivo que… buscan… ¿acaso es Sasuke y Natsuki? – pregunto cansadamente Kakashi. A lo que Itachi cierra sus ojos dejándole la palabra al ojiazul.

\- No, nuestro objetivo son los hijos del Yoindame Hokage – dijo fríamente. A lo que Asuma y Kurenai rápidamente analizan que vinieron a secuestrarlos por el poder del Kyubi.

\- (Menma, Harui) – pensó con preocupación el peliplateado. Mientras recordaba cierta charla con el sannin de los sapos.

.

{Flash back.}

Jiraiya y Kakashi se encontraban en un tejado vista a la torre Hokage. Ambos ninjas hablaban a lo que Jiraiya le comunica que entrenara a Menma y Harui, y luego de eso le comunica sobre información de Orochimaru y de una organización.

\- Lo que te diré ahora también lo saben los del consejo y el Hokage – aclara Jiraiya – por años observe los movimientos de Orochimaru, pero luego…

\- ¿Que? – pregunta Kakashi al ver pensante al Sannin.

\- Se izo parte de una organización.

\- ¿Una organización, cual organización y cuales propósitos? – pregunta curioso Kakashi al ver que era un tema muy serio.

\- Nadie lo sabe bien, pero era una banda de shinobis que pensaban igual llamada "Akatsuki". Y no son cualquier cosa, casi todos los miembros de esa organización están en el libro bingo como potenciales criminales rango S, por ejemplo Itachi Uchiha es uno de ellos.

\- ¿Saben algo mas de esta organización? – pregunto Kakashi.

\- Hasta donde sabemos, eran nueve miembros pero desde que Orochimaru deserto de la organización cinco personas más se han unido, y la mayoria de todos ellos son desconocidos… por ahora.

\- Eso hace un total de 14 criminales rango S – Kakashi exclamo automáticamente pensando en esos peligrosos rivales – y déjame adivinar, están detrás de los poderes de Menma y Harui – dijo viendo al peligris.

\- Es una posibilidad, pero tendría sentido después de todo el chakra del zorro de nueve colas es muy poderoso. Kakashi, tarde o temprano Menma y Harui tendrán que vivir con ello por lo que tendrán que vivir cuidándose – finalizo Jiraiya viendo a Kakashi quien este también lo veía.

.

{Fin de flash back.}

Nuevamente en el rió, Kakashi veía a sus adversarios con agitación.

\- Es el poder del zorro de las nueve colas lo que buscan y no solo son ustedes tres, también hay otros once por ahí… buscando… cazando. Se todo sobre ustedes – dijo Kakashi seriamente – se hacen llamar los Akatsuki, ¿verdad? – Kakashi exclamo con poco aire.

\- ¿Akatsuki? – pregunta Asuma y Kurenai ya que sabían muy poco sobre ellos.

El trío se alarmo tras esta revelación dicha por el Hatake, no esperaban que los ninjas de Konoha se enterasen tan rápido de ellos.

\- Kisame, Uzumaki llevemos a Kakakshi con nosotros pero a los otros dos no los necesitaremos. Encárguense – ordeno Itachi a lo que ambos espadachines cargan directamente sus espadas hacia los Konoha-nin.

Pero cierto loco de las llamas de la juventud aparece conectándole una poderosa patada al dúo mandándolos de vuelta con Itachi.

\- Vaya ¿a quien tenemos aquí? – dijo interesadamente Kisame a quien lo golpeo.

\- A la mas feroz bestia de batalla de Konoha. Gai el poderoso – sonrie Gai dejándose ver un brillo en sus dientes y manteniendo pose de batalla.

\- ¿Gai el poderoso? Poderosamente estupido.

\- Alto Kisame – hablo el ojiazul – un Kage Bunshin me acaba de informar que Menma y Harui están saliendo de la aldea, lo mejor será retirarnos antes de que provoquemos una guerra campal – propuso el Uzumaki.

\- De acuerdo, andando – ordeno Itachi.

\- Maldición y justo ahora que empezaba a divertirme. No sabes cuanta suerte tienen – dijo apretando los dientes Kisame para luego desaparecer junto a los demás.

.

Mientras Menma y Harui se dirigían a la otra ciudad. Sasuke practicaba con su chidori en el bosque a la vez que pensaba lo mucho que Menma y Natsuki se hacían cada vez mas fuerte

.

Afueras de Konoha, los criminales se encontraban arriba de una montaña analizando la situación de cómo enfrentar a Jiraiya.

\- Estoy seguro de que tu puedes estar a su nivel, pero yo y el no creo que podamos. El es mas fuerte que nosotros dos – dijo Kisame teniendo en cuenta las grandes habilidades del Sannin.

\- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – propuso el ojiazul negándose a dejarle toda la diversión al Uchiha.

\- No, aunque los tres lo enfrentemos nos mataría, un resultado inconveniente. Además tu apenas si puedes manejar el Rinnegan, Nagato aun no te ha enseñado mucho – dijo Itachi sin apartar su vista del trío de ninjas de Konoha.

\- Talvez si hubiera más de nosotros las cosas serian muy diferentes – dijo el ojiazul viendo a los genios y al sannin con cierta frialdad en sus ojos.

\- Cierto pero aun así, hasta los oponentes mas fuertes tienen una debilidad – dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie.

.

{Casa de Kakashi.}

Kakashi permanecía inconciente en su cama, mientras Gai, Kurenai, Asuma y Natsuki se encontraban cuidándolo hasta que llegara Tsunade a curarlo. Minato ya enterado de la noticia mando a los Jounin y Chunin disponibles a buscar a sus hijos por toda la aldea en construcción.

\- Esto es una locura – dijo Natsuki aproximándose a la salida. Pero es detenida por Kurenai.

\- ¿Adonde crees que vas, Natsuki? – pregunto la ojirroja.

\- Iré a por Itachi, talvez si hablo con el… - es interrumpida por Gai con tal de razonar con la Uchiha.

\- A no, no lo harás jovencita – reprendió Gai – tu te quedaras aquí en caso de que venga Sasuke.

\- Pero… - iba a protestar la ojiazul.

\- Si Kakashi no pudo contra ellos, mucho menos tu podrás Natsuki – hablo loa Kunoichi. A lo que Natsuki suspira en derrota y se sienta arriba de un estante donde se encontraban algunas fotografías del equipo 7.

\- Son un problema pero como veo las cosas no creo que hayan encontrado a Menma y Harui aun – dijo Gai para aliviar el ambiente.

\- Es una locura no tiene lógica, me refiero a que ya se habían infiltrado antes en la aldea, Seria fácil para ellos encontrar a Menma y Harui, además ya sabemos la identidad de dos miembros de esa organización pero me sigo preguntando quien rayos era ese tercer sujeto que estaba con ellos – dijo mientras recordaba por unos segundos aquel espadachín.

Gai oye a alguien acercándose por lo que calla a su amigo.

\- Kakashi-sensei – Sasuke entra a la casa y lo primero que ve es a su maestro dormido - ¿Por qué esta dormido Kakashi, y porque hay tantos jounin aquí? – pregunta Sasuke viendo a su alrededor y se sorprende al ver a Natsuki en la habitación creyendo que la habían ascendido u algo por el estilo pregunta celosamente - ¿Qué están haciendo que demonios está pasando aquí?

\- No, mucho. En realidad – decía Gai para desviar el tema pero otro Jounin se cuela en la casa del Hatake.

\- Oigan, ¿es cierto que Itachi ha vuelto? – Pregunto el jounin - ¿y que además está buscando a Menma y Harui? – tras la pregunta, muchos de los presentes negaban y cerraban los ojos. Natsuki miraba fijamente a Sasuke a la espera de su reacción.

\- Tsk, idiota – dijo Kurenai. Sasuke al oír que su hermano había vuelto su rostro se oscurece y sale de la habitación corriendo.

\- ¡Ay!, ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto? Natsuki… - pero antes de que Gai le hablase a la Uchiha esta había desaparecido por la ventana.

.

Sasuke corría por la aldea, primero fue a la mansión pero al ver la residencia fuertemente protegida desistió de preguntar al no creer que los gemelos estuvieran allí, luego se dirigió a Ichirakus en donde siempre suele estar el pelirrojo y la rubia.

\- Señor, ¿sabe si Menma y Harui vinieron a comer hoy, hacia donde se fue cuando salió? – pregunto el Uchiha ciertamente preocupado por sus amigos. Luego de que Teuchi le dijera que los gemelos se fueron con Jiraiya al pueblo fronterizo afueras de la aldea, Sasuke sin decir una sola palabra rápidamente emprende la marcha hacia allá.

\- (Si atrapa a Menma o a Harui, están muertos. ¡no dejare que eso pase!) – pensaba Sasuke dirigiéndose a la aldea. Pero es detenido cuando alguien entre las sombras lanza Kunais en su camino - ¡¿Quién esta ahí?! – pregunta Sasuke sacando un kunai y una shuriken, a lo que Natsuki sale de su escondite poniéndose en medio del camino del Uchiha vengativo.

\- Detente Sasuke – hablo Natsuki seriamente.

\- Quite Natsuki. No puedes detenerme – respondió Sasuke.

\- Tienes razón no puedo detenerte ni a tus deseos. Pero no dejare que tus estúpidos deseo de vengarte te termine matando – dijo Natsuki haciéndose a un lado para que el Uchiha continuase pero aclarándole que lo acompañaría.

\- Acabare con ese maldito asesino – le dijo Sasuke a Natsuki.

\- Hace dos años que no nos hablamos, ¿cierto? – pregunto Natsuki curiosamente.

\- Cierto – responde confuso Sasuke.

\- Pues te pediré un favor, no juzgues a Itachi por lo que izo si no sabes la razón por lo que izo – defendió Natsuki ha su hermano mayor. Sasuke no importándole corre nuevamente hacia el pueblo al igual que Natsuki iba a asegurarse de su hermano.

.

Mientras en el pueblo, Jiraiya junto a sus ahijados llegaban a un hotel para registrarse.

\- Menma, Harui pasaremos aquí la noche – dijo Jiraiya viendo a los gemelos.

\- ¿Qué, pero porque? Aun no nos cansamos – fue la queja de Menma.

\- Es cierto, creí que nos enseñaría nuevos jutsus – apoyo Harui.

\- Un discípulo siempre obedece a su maestro, creí que Minato y Kushina les habían enseñado eso – exclamo Jiraiya.

Mientras los ninjas de Konoha discutían, una hermosa mujer joven se hacía presente en la entrada del hotel presumiendo ante la vista de Menma Jiraiya a la vez que reían, y Harui se le formaba una vena mientras levantaba su puño.

.

\- Ese pueblo no esta tan lejos – dijo Sasuke viendo a la distancia aquel poblado.

\- Ya casi llegamos – dijo Natsuki, viendo de reojo a Sasuke temiendo que el Uchiha se le fuera de las manos recordando lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte, en fin de cuentas hera su hermano y era normal preocuparse por él, pese hacer la menor.

.

En la habitación del hotel, Menma se encontraba canalizando chakra con un chichón en la cabeza cortesía de Harui, mientras Jiraiya había invitado aquella hermosa mujer.

Sasuke y Natsuki llegan al poblado y corren por sus caminos. Natsuki lo hacía con el Sharingan activado en caso de emergencia ya que según lo dicho, Itachi no venia solo.

Luego de algunos minutos estando preguntando en los hobby de diferentes hoteles. Ambos hermanos Uchiha llegan al hotel en donde realmente estaban hospedados los hermanos Namikaze.

\- ¿Hay un chico pelirrojo y una chica rubia quedándose aquí? Son como de nuestra edad y vinieron aquí con un hombre de cabello largo blanco – pregunto Sasuke visiblemente nervioso por el bienestar de su compañero, lo mismo se podía decir de Natsuki pese tener una actitud tranquila.

Luego de que la recepcionista le dijese al Uchiha en donde se encontraban los gemelos hospedados, Sasuke sube rápidamente por las escaleras.

Nuevamente en la habitación de los gemelos, alguien toca la puerta a lo que Harui se aproxima para saber quién es y al abrir la puerta. Los gemelos ven a Itachi viéndolos que gran frialdad y estos se asustan levemente

\- (¿Sasuke?) – Preguntaron entre sí mismos los gemelos viendo fijamente el rostro del Uchiha – (no, no es el, ¿pero porque tiene el mismo Sharingan que Sasuke?) – pensó Menma.

\- Es difícil de creer que estos niños posean el poder de "Kyubi" – dijo despreocupadamente Kisame apareciendo en medio de la puerta. Esto izo asustar más a ambos hermanos.

\- Pues créelo Kisame, estos mocosos lo poseen – dijo el ojiazul apareciendo al lado de Kisame y viendo con mas frialdad a los gemelos poniéndolos más nerviosos al ver sus ojos.

\- Menma, Harui. Vendrán con nosotros – menciono Itachi.

\- Vamos será divertido, jaja – hablo el misterioso rubio.

\- (Estos tres sujetos se ven muy peligrosos.) – pensaba Menma por temor a que Harui saliese herida. Los gemelos no quedándoles de otra salen de la habitación.

\- Oye Itachi, me dará una enorme jaqueca si estos niños nos hacen salir corriendo. Tal vez sería buena idea arrancarle una pierna a cada uno por si acaso – propuso Kisame.

\- Me parece una muy buena idea, ¿tú qué dices Itachi? – Pregunto despreocupadamente el ojiazul detrás de los gemelos pero Itachi se mantiene callado – tomare eso como un sí – nuevamente el ojiazul hace aparecer su gigantesca espada. Los gemelos sumamente nerviosos juntan sus espaldas viendo con temor como los os espadachines se les acercaban.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Sasuke, Natsuki – tras lo dicho por Itachi los espadachines se detienen. Sasuke se encontraba detrás de Itachi y Natsuki detrás del misterioso ojiazul.

\- Aniki – dice en susurro Natsuki con una expresión de tristeza y algo de felicidad al volver a ver a su hermano mayor.

\- Itachi Uchiha – nombra Sasuke con veneno hacia dicha persona.

\- Vaya, el sharingan en cada uno y cada uno se ve patéticamente como tu – bromea Kisame – Itachi, ¿Quiénes son estos dos niños? – pregunto curioso Kisame viendo a ambos hermanos.

\- Son mis hermanos – responde estoicamente.

\- Es tal como lo dijiste hermano – dijo Sasuke preparando un Chidori – he fomentado mi odio hacía ti, este tiempo he entrenado arduamente por un simple propósito – Itachi los demás criminales se mantenían calmados ante las palabras de Sasuke - ¡Verte morir, esto acaba aquí! – rito Sasuke listo para aventarse hacia Itachi.

\- ¡Sasuke no lo hagas! – grito Natsuki preocupada por su hermano.

\- ¡Se acabo estas muerto! – grito Sasuke para luego correr hacia el Uchiha para matarlo y justo cuando estaba por atravesarlo Itachi toma la mano se Sasuke haciendo desaparecer el jutsu y provocando una explosión.

\- (No puedo creerlo paró en seco el ataque de Sasuke como si no fuera nada) – pensó Natsuki, mismo pensamiento compartido por los gemelos. Itachi de apoco aprieta la muñeca de Sasuke haciendo que este se quejara de dolor - ¡Sasuke resiste! – grito Natsuki corriendo hacia el trío de shinobis.

Pero se ve forzada a retroceder cuando el misterioso ninja la ataca con su espada estampándola en la pared provocando grietas en esta. Sasuke pone resistencia ante Itachi quien este responde rompiéndole la muñeca, Sasuke suelta un grito de dolor a la vez que caía al suelo.

\- ¡Menma, Harui ayúdenlo por favor! – suplico Natsuki en desesperación. Ambos gemelos se ven y asienten a lo que usan el chakra de Kurama a la vez que se preparaban para invocar a Gamabunta.

\- ¡Muy lentos! – exclamo Kisame deslizando su espada cerca de los gemelos quitándoles momentáneamente sus chakras.

\- Mi chakra – dijo Harui.

\- No siento el mío – dijo Menma luego.

\- Como lo siento niños, mi espada piel de tiburón corta y devora chakra, y le encanta – exclamo Kisame sonriendo - ya no hay que preocuparnos que estos niños nos salga con algún jutsu. Mejor olvidemos esas piernas deberíamos empezar con cortarles esos brazos – Kisame se dispone a cumplir con lo dicho.

Natsuki se desfunda su espada lista para ayudar a los gemelos. Pero antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, una nube de humo aparece en medio de los ninjas siendo nada más ni menos que Jiraiya y un sapo guardián.

Luego de intercambiarse algunas palabras.

\- Se que son ellos a quienes están buscando – dijo seriamente Jiraiya.

\- Eso explicaría el porqué de Kakashi nos conocía tan bien – dijo el ojiazul para luego convertirse en un humo negro y desplazarse hacia sus camaradas.

\- Tienes razón, ellos son los premios que buscan los Akatsuki… y serán nuestros – dijo Itachi.

\- Menma y Harui jamás serán suyos – dijo con gran determinación en sus palabras – pero que conveniente, puedo eliminarlos a los tres al mismo tiempo – dijo muy confiado Jiraiya.

\- ¡No se metan en esto! – grito Sasuke. Natsuki fue testigo de cómo Itachi atacaba a Sasuke sin ningún cuidado, golpeándolo o pateándolo. Jiraiya y Natsuki intenta intervenir pero Kisame y el Uzumaki interfieren en medio del camino.

\- Ya lo escuchaste viejo, esta pelea no es asunto nuestro. Dejemos que ellos lo resuelvan – dijo sonriendo Kisame.

\- Retrocedan – advirtió el ojiazul. Natsuki miraba al dúo con gran enojo y odio, los gemelos notaban que en su cuello el extraño sello de la Uchiha comenzaba a brillar.

\- Ja no le tendrá clemencia – dijo Kisame burlescamente viendo de reojo como Itachi machacaba a Sasuke.

\- Sin duda lo esta disfrutando – apoyo el ojiazul viendo fijamente a Natsuk que al igual que Menma miraban a Itachi con enojo. Luego Itachi toma de la camisa a Sasuke estampándolo con la pared.

\- Ya basta – dijo levemente Natsuki.

Sasuke suelta un grito.

\- ¡Ya basta! – volvió a susurrar pero esta vez mas audible, haciendo que el ojiazul la viese.

Nuevamente Sasuke grita much mas uerte que la vez anterior.

\- Ay pero que enternecedor, usa el Tsukuyomi en su propio hermano – volvió hablar Kisame, rebalsando la paciencia de Natsuki.

\- ¡YA BASTAAAAAA! – grito la Uchiha mientras que unas extrañas marcas en forma de fuego se extendía a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y un chakra putrefacto color morado la cubría.

\- ¿Sello maldito del cielo? Tal parece que Orochimaru no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo – hablo tranquilamente el ojiazul con odio hacia la persona nombrada.

Natsuki a una gran velocidad se dirige hacia Itachi, el dúo de criminales está a punto de alcanzarla con sus espadas pero Itachi se hace a un lado soltando a Sasuke y Natsuki pasando de largo.

\- _Invocación: Unión con la boca de sapos_ – el peligirs estampa sus manos en el piso de concreto en segundos todo el entorno se notaba húmedo y viscoso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – El ojiazul miraba al sannin.

\- Kisame, Uzumaki hora de irnos – ordeno Itachi.

\- Si claro para ti es fácil decirlo – dijo Kisame mientras intentaba llegar hacia el Uchiha. El trío corre hacia el siguiente pasillo perseguidos por o que parecían tentáculos de carne, Kisame y el rubio los corta en varias mitades para luego seguir huyendo.

\- Hay viene – dijo el ojiazul.

\- Es demasiado rápido no lo lograremos – hablo Kisame. Itachi activa el Mangekyo Sharingan y todo el edificio se sacude en una explosión. Jiraiya junto a Menma se dirigen hacia el lugar de los hechos y al llegar ven un agujero gigante rodeado de llamas negras.

.

\- Otra vez escapamos, ya es costumbre – dijo Kisame molesto.

\- Ni que lo digas, creo que tendremos que hacerle unas modificaciones al cuarto de entrenamiento cuando lleguemos – hablo el Uzumaki.

\- Tendremos a los gemelos a su debido tiempo, además creo que debemos encontrar un lugar para descansar y recargar energía… no crees, Naruto – dijo Itachi a lo que el nombrado se retira el sombrero a la vez que sonreía.

\- Si tienes razón – respondió Naruto.

.

El dúo de ninjas vuelve al pasillo y ven a Sasuke en el suelo y a Harui saliendo del hueco que anteriormente Natsuki había atravesado.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran? – pregunto Menma preocupado por su mejor amigo.

\- Sasuke no esta tan grave pero Natsuki está muy mal. En muy poco tiempo se le ha agotado el chakra y por lo que veo aun no se ha recuperado de sus heridas anteriores – hablo la rubia preocupada por su compañera.

\- No hay de otra habrá que llevarlos de regreso a la aldea – dijo el Sannin cargando a los hermanos Uchiha e invocando un sapo. Natsuki cargada de espaldas por Jiraiya abre un ojo y ve inconsciente a Sasuke pero a salvo. La Uchiha sonríe a medias cae desmayada nuevamente.

.

{Tres semanas después.}

Natsuki con la viste distorsionada veía a una pelinegra frente suyo llamándola por su nombre quien no era más ni menos que Mikoto.

\- ¿Ka… kaa-san? – pregunto la ojiazul enfocando mejor su vista.

\- ¡Ho Natsuki que bueno que despertaste! – hablo con alegría en su voz mientras abrazaba a su hija.

\- ¿Y… Sasuke? – pregunto Natsuki viendo a su alrededor. Mikoto baja la mirada tras la pregunta de Natsuki.

\- Veras el... deserto – dijo Mikoto algo dolida por la decisión de su hijo.

\- ¡¿Qué, haa?! – intento pararse Natsuki pero su debilitado estado no se lo permitía.

Mikoto procede a contarle todo a su hija, de cómo Sasuke había huido con los Cuatro del Sonido y de cómo un equipo conformado por Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba y Menma intentaron rescatarlo, pero que habían fallado. Natsuki por algunos segundos permaneció en silencio mientras la habitación era iluminada por la luz del atardecer.

\- Me hare mas fuerte – hablo en un susurro Natsuki mientras sujetaba las sabanas con fuerza – me hare más fuerte y cuando lo haga protegeré a mis seres queridos, lo prometo – exclamo Natsuki con determinación viendo al frente de la pantalla con el Sharingan activado.

.

.

**Continuara…**

.

.

**Siguiente Capitulo: _¡Akatsuki VS Jiraiya!_**

Okay, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. He aquí como fue la vida de Natsuki tras la huida de Naruto y de cómo se fue desarrollando.

Y como habrán leído el titulo del siguiente capítulo creo que se harán una idea de lo que sigue. Si bien Jiraiya la tuvo difícil contra Pain y sus caminos del dolor, ¿Cómo le irá al enfrentarse a todos los criminales de la organización?.

Con respecto a **Naruto The Killer** actualizare a principios de 2016, hasta ahora tengo dos capítulos y un tercer en progreso.

Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardía pero como dije antes me encontraba rindiendo exámenes y era muy importante para aprobarlas. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ;D, hasta luego y cuiden sen .


	11. Akatsuki VS Jiraiya!

Hola amigos, como lamento la tardanza pero solo diré que empece con el pie izquierdo el año.

En verdad agradezco que aun sigan leyendo el fic pese a la tardanza.

Solo espero que disfruten el capitulo y cualquier cosa que no les haya gustado, me lo hacen saber con tal de mejorar el fic.

.

**-Homicidal Liu: **Gracias amigo y muchas gracias por comprender la tardía. Eso seguro, Jiraiya no la va a pasar nada bien en este capitulo. Y espero que tú también hayas pasado un buen año nuevo.

Gracias por la recomendación de la música.

**.**

**-Razen567:** Bueno, Naruto en cierta medida es malvado. Y sobre lo de Danzo en este capitulo te sacaras la duda.

**.**

**-Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul: **Que bueno que has vuelto, tus review siempre me causan risa… aunque apenas los entiendo jeje.

**.**

**-Alley Michaelis:** Gracias por el review. Pese a que Naruto no haya sido el que le dio el "jutsu terapéutico" a Gaara, no quiere decir que seguirá igual de loco como en el anime XD.

**.**

**-Kirin kirito:** Al principio tendrá las habilidades básicas del Rinnegan pero más adelante tendrá más experiencia. Y gracias por la mención del Dai raseringu y de las 9 bestias con cola, me has dado una gran idea a futuro.

**.**

**-Jessica:** Gracias por la recomendación de la página Wattpad, talvez a futuro lo haga pero por ahora me enfocare en fanfic.

**.**

**-Coatl9:** Todo va a variar en esta historia, después de todo es un universo alternativo donde todo puede variar je.

**.**

**-Chivotenkai: **Bueno, ciertamente los Namikaze no la pasaran bien, sobre todo Jiraiya en este capitulo. y gracias por lo de los gemelos, tal vez lo haga a futuro.

Y muchas gracias por ayudarme con la batalla entre Jiraiya y Akatsuki. me has dado algunas ideas.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: ¡Akatsuki VS Jiraiya!**

**.**

El día brillaba al máximo en Konoha mientras los pájaros cantaban y las personas alegremente caminaban por la aldea.

Una hermosa chica de cabello largo y negro como la noche, de ojos azules y de piel bronceada. Vestida con pantalones AMBU, botas de batalla con protectores metálicos incrustado a lo largo, una camiseta de red y arriba de esta un vestido largo oscuro acompañada de una chaqueta azul oscuro con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda y en los hombros. Natsuki Uchiha de ahora 17 años caminaba por la aldea.

La Uchiha a lo largo de estos cuatro años se había fortalecido tanto físicamente como mentalmente, de vez en cuando tenía algunas misiones con otros equipos por pedido de los jounin y del mismo Hokage. Además se había hecho amigos de varios de los integrantes del los equipos 7, 8 y 10. Más de uno la veía como una líder a seguir.

Suele entrenar o pasar tiempo junto a Harui, con quien había mejorado mucho su actitud de ser una arrogante y confiada a una kunoichi fuerte y solidaria con sus compañeros. Menma pese seguir siendo un tonto había mejorado mucho al igual que su hermana.

En más de una ocasión quiso hablar con ellos sobre Naruto pero Hiruzen se lo negaba diciéndole que no tendrían por qué saberlo, no después del trato que recibió de ellos y de que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de sus acciones y que tenían que responsabilizarse de ello. Mikoto respaldaba las palabras del antiguo Kage.

Con el pasar del tiempo había aprendido a controlar el sello maldito de Orochimaru que le había impuesto durante los exámenes Chunin, los cuales se reanudaron y la Uchiha logro ascender de rango. Desde la huida de Sasuke se había empeñado en buscarlo en algunas ocasiones por el simple hecho de que era de su familia, Itachi seguramente la respaldaría pese lo demostrado aquel día que le dio una paliza.

A la vez que pensaba, la ojiazul se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento 7 donde se encontraban Kakashi y Kushina que seguían tal para cual. Menma había crecido bastante, era un calco perfecto de su padre pese tener el cabello rojo y ojos morados como su madre. Iba vestido de un jean negro flexible, botas oscuras de combate con cadenas al igual que unos guantes que le cubrían la mitad de los brazos, y un abrigo de color oscuro debajo de este era visible una camiseta térmica roja.

Harui se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, tanto que Minato recibía constantemente ofertas matrimoniales de millonarios para comprometer a la ojiazul con sus hijos. Su largo cabello rubio se hallaba dividido en dos coletas muy largas y salvajes que le llegaban hasta la espalda.

Su personalidad era muy alegre e imperativa al igual que su padre pero también solía ser impulsiva y de gran carácter como su madre. Su vestimenta consiste en un vestido negro corto estilo japonés, lleva un suéter negro y naranja, encima traía una chaqueta parecida a la del cuarto hokage solo que esta es rojo con flamas negras, lleva calzado oscuro estándar deportivo hasta las rodillas y un porta kunai en su pierna izquierda. Usa su banda ninja en el cuello.

Tras la huida de Sasuke de la aldea se había decidido que el equipo 7 y 13 conformarían un solo equipo especializado en asalto y apoyo en combates teniendo en cuenta a los hermanos Jinchurinkis, una Uchiha especializada en combates con diversas armas y con el sharingan, un miembro AMBU, y una pelirrosa entrenada por la mejor ninja medico del mundo: Tsunade Senju.

Sumándose al grupo dos Jounin de gran historial en el mundo ninja, Kushina Uzumaki y Kakashi Hatake.

Los gemelos hace poco habían regresado a la aldea luego de viajar con Jiraiya. Quien este último se dirigía hacia la torre Hokage para hablar con Minato de ciertos asuntos.

\- Kushina-san, ya que estamos todos juntos nuevamente ¿nos darán una misión? – pregunto curiosa Natsuki.

\- Hablare con Minato a ver que nos tiene – respondió Kushina sonriendo – por ahora, entrenaremos – dijo la Uzumaki.

.

{Torre Hokage.}

Minato se hallaba en su oficina firmando el tedioso papeleo. Al igual que su maestro y Kakashi, se había puesto al tanto de esta maléfica organización Akatsuki que iba detrás de los Jinchuriki. Por precaución había alertado a las demás aldeas de lo ocurrido hace ya cuatro años y que tendrían que tomar represalias ante cualquier situación inusual.

En los últimos años se había hecho más fuerte por el gran deseo de proteger a su amada familia. El vio entonces una fotografía en donde salía el con Kushina y los gemelos todos sonriendo. En ello alguien toca la puerta.

\- Si pase – dijo Minato recuperando la compostura.

\- Hola Minato – saludo felizmente Jiraiya pasando a la oficina de su antiguo estudiante.

\- ¡Sensei! – dice emocionado Minato.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, sigues recibiendo peticiones para comprometer a Harui y Menma? – pregunto divertidamente Jiraiya sonriéndole al rubio.

\- Tsk, y lo malo de todo es que no paran – dijo Minato despeinándose - ¿a que lo trae aquí Jiraiya-sensei? – pregunto Minato viendo a Jiraiya quien este torno su actitud seriamente.

\- Encontré el paradero del líder de Akatsuki – Minato seriamente mira a Jiraiya tras esta revelación.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! Cuénteme más Sensei – pidió Minato impacientemente - ¡deberíamos usar esa información para planear un ataque sorpresa y…! – el ojiazul es interrumpido por el Sannin.

\- ¡Ya cálmate Minato nada bueno sale de ser impaciente e imprudente. Eso tendrías que saberlo mejor que nadie! – Jiraiya reprocha de malas por la actitud del rubio, era entendible que la vida de sus hijos era lo que estaba en juego.

\- Lo-lo ciento sensei, es que… - Minato toma asiento tratando de calmar sus nervios observando la fotografía familiar.

\- ¿Qué tal si tu y yo vamos a pasar tiempo de maestro/ alumno, hm? – propuso Jiraiya para recordar viejos tiempos con el Namikaze, quien este se retira con el sanin mientras se veía la fotografía familiar en donde si Minato se hubiese fijado mejor se hubiera percatado de que al fondo de donde salía la familia se podía ver a un niño rubio asomándose con una expresión triste.

.

Mientras tanto, el equipo 7 y 13 entrenaban entre ellos. Natsuki y Harui chocaban espadas viéndose al mismo tiempo que lo hacían.

\- Quien iba a decir que mejorarían tanto – dijo Kakashi viendo al grupo entrenando.

\- Hm, suenas sorprendido – exclamo Kushina divertidamente – me pregunto si Minato nos tendrá alguna misión fuera de la aldea – Kushina dijo un tanto preocupada – ya han pasado cuatro años y no sabemos casi nada de esta organización "Akatsuki" solo que buscan a los Jinchuriki y el hecho de que esos criminales estén buscando a mis hijos… - dijo Kushina imaginándose a los miembros como figuras oscuras brillándoles en rojo sangre sus ojos. Pero antes de que continuase hablando es interrumpida por Kakashi.

\- Esta exagerando Kushina-sama, solo mire a Menma y Harui – el dúo de jounis dirigen su mirada hacia el grupo viendo como los gemelos entrenaban con gran agilidad – son más fuerte de lo que imagina, todos ellos llevan la voluntad de fuego en su interior – dijo Kakashi consiguiendo relajar a la Uzumaki.

\- Siempre sabes que decir Kakashi – dijo Kushina sonriendo animadamente.

.

En una taberna muy transitada, Jiraiya y Minato almorzaban dangos acompañado de Sake.

\- Entonces, todos los miembros de Akatsuki incluyendo el líder se encuentran en alguna parte de la Aldea de la Lluvia, ¿no? – Minato hablo seriamente.

\- Así es.

\- Pero ese país tiene un control fronterizo extremadamente estricto. Revisan el propósito de la visita y cuanto tiempo se queda la gente que va. No lo sé sensei, no parece ser la clase de aldea en la que un numeroso grupo de criminales pudiera moverse con libertad – exclamo Minato dudando de la información conseguida de su mentor.

\- Aun así, dado que es un sitio tan estricto y restringido que no comparte información de sus asuntos internos, es el lugar perfecto para que catorce criminales rango S que se encuentran en el libro bingo se escondan allí – Jiraiya explico dándole algunos puntos.

\- Según los rumores, la aldea se halla dividido en dos producto de una guerra civil y de que el líder de Akatsuki está al mando de uno de estos lados.

\- Ese País está rodeado de los Países de la Tierra, Viento y Fuego. Además, siempre ha sido el campo de batalla de estos dos últimos – hablo Minato creyendo que aquel lugar aún seguía siendo el mismo campo de guerra, muerto y sin vida.

\- Y es por eso que voy a infiltrarme en el país para verificar esta información. Idearemos un plan después de eso – Jiraiya dijo serenamente como si del clima hablase pero esto solo causo la molestia del líder de Konoha.

\- ¡Es un peligro que vaya solo Sensei! – dijo Minato negándose dejar ir solo a su maestro y padrino de sus hijos.

\- Ja, soy uno de los tres legendarios Sannin de Konoha. De todas las personas, exceptuando a Tsunade, tú deberías saber lo que significa eso.

\- Se lo que significa, pero estamos hablando de "catorce criminales rango S" – hablo Minato haciendo énfasis en la mención de los ninjas renegados pero el peligris ni se inmuto – podría mandar a Tsunade y a Kakashi con usted – propuso Minato preocupado por el bienestar de Jiraiya.

\- Nada de eso, si la aldea corre peligro necesitaras a Tsunade y también a Kakashi aquí contigo junto a los demás – dijo Jiraiya, el Namikaze baja la mirada.

\- Lo siento, siempre lo pongo en situaciones tan arriesgadas – hablo Minato apretando los puños – Hiruzen siempre quiso que usted lo sucediera.

\- Sabes que no soy el tipo indicado para eso, tu si lo eres. Siempre al pendiente de ti, tu familia y la aldea.

.

Luego ambos ninjas caminaban por la aldea a la vez que eran saludados cortésmente por aldeanos que los veía pasar.

\- ¿Hiruzen y Tsunade saben que partirá, sensei? – pregunto Minato curioso.

\- No, y no quiero que lo sepan hasta mi partida. Hiruzen y Tsunade seguramente me detendrían. Y no deseo que Tsunade me rompa los huesos... otra vez.

.

En los rostros Hokages, Natsuki se hallaba sentada cerca de la orilla viendo la aldea. Pensaba en lo mucho que había mejorado y en los desafíos que se venían en el horizonte, esperanzada de algún día dar con Sasuke y si era posible con Itachi para volver a ser una familia.

Pero también, dar con el paradero de Naruto. En algunas ocasiones pedía hacer misiones en solitario con la excusa de buscar a Sasuke o para memorizarse el territorio, cuando en realidad buscaba a Naruto pero nunca tenía éxito.

Al ver acercarse al atardecer, la ojiazul se pone de pie yéndose del lugar.

Natsuki caminaba por las calles de la aldea iluminadas por la luz del atardecer, y en su camino se encuentra con Hiruzen vestido con el traje del Sandaime Hokage pero sin portar el sombrero Kage.

\- Hola Jiji ¿sigues fumando como chimenea? – dijo animadamente Natsuki con una sonrisa.

\- Tsk, ya no y tampoco fumaba tanto – se excuso Hiruzen - ¿Cómo has estado Natsuki?.

\- Bien, no me quejo. Mama está preparando la cena ¿no deseas venir? – pregunto Natsuki.

\- No, lo siento pero tengo que ir a ver a un amigo. Tal vez para la próxima – Natsuki asiente a lo dicho del ex-Kage y corre en dirección hacia el complejo Uchiha a la vez que hacia un adaman de despedida con su mano al aire.

Hiruzen veía como la Uchiha se alejaba a la vez que sonreía por la actitud que demostraba en vez de cuando. Pero su expresión cambio a una pensativa para ponerse en marcha a donde se dirigía.

.

{Instalaciones de Raíz.}

Hiruzen caminaba por un pasillo blanco y algo oscuro, el lugar se encontraba aparentemente desolado y muy descuidado. Hiruzen camina hasta llegar a una sala no tan grande sin puerta y en el escritorio se hallaba un hombre de avanzada edad y vendado echado en la silla.

Hiruzen se acerca y toma en mano una botella de Sake casi vacía.

\- ¿Danzo? – llamo Hiruzen al vendado hombre. Su aspecto era lamentable y muy descuidado, la barba la crecía a medias y su vestimenta se hallaba algo manchada, sin duda la desaparición de Naruto le había afectado bastante.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Hiruzen viendo a su antiguo compañero de equipo con lastima, pese haber tenido una relación rocosa con el, después de todo era su antiguo compañero de equipo.

El ex-Kage sabia de la relación que Naruto había forjado con el águila de guerra, al principio le pareció algo extraño y vio con malos ojos a Danzo pero con el paso del tiempo y al ver que verdaderamente Danzo había cambiado decidió no interferir.

\- Hm ¿Cuánto bebiste? – pregunto Hiruzen dejando la botella en el escritorio lleno de hojas sin firmar.

\- Poco – dijo Danzo sin mirar al ex-Kage.

\- Oye ¿Por qué mejor no salimos a respirar aire fresco, he? – pregunto Hiruzen tratando de convencer a su "amigo" de salir de aquel lugar en penumbra. Danzo simplemente lo ignora – estando aquí no harás que Naruto vuelva – hablo Hiruzen recibiendo una mirada de gran molestia de Danzo.

\- Lárgate – exclamo Danzo con enojo en su voz, Hiruzen cierra sus ojos dejando escapar un suspiro de derrota y se retira del la oficina. Danzo agarra la botella, pero antes de que bebiese lo poco que quedaba de alcohol, se detiene y bruscamente arroja la botella hacia una pared rompiendo la botella. Danzo permanece callado en la silla, sumergido profundamente en sus pensamientos.

.

{Entrada de Konoha.}

Mientras el sol se escondía, Minato y Jiraiya caminaban hacia la entrada principal.

\- Akatsuki… - Minato dijo mientras caminaba con la mirada perdida – si este sujeto es capaz de controlar a un vasto grupo de personas tan poderosas. ¿Quién sabe qué tan fuerte sea? Y usted quiere meterse allí directamente como si de una fiesta se tratara.

\- Bueno… supongo que no será fácil, pero con tal que mate a uno de ellos nos será una carga menos y no solo para nosotros si no para el resto de las aldeas – Jiraiya exclamo para calmar los nervios del quien una vez fue su estudiante.

\- Por favor, regrese con vida – pidió Minato aunque más bien parecía una súplica. Llamando la atención del Sannin - Ya perdí a dos de mis estudiantes y por poco a Hiruzen, si llegara a perderlo, yo…

\- ¿Lloraras por mi? ¡Qué honor!. Pero no tanto cuando Obito o Rin murieron, ¿verdad? – dijo divertidamente el peligris, recordando lo deprimido que se había puesto Minato en aquel entonces.

\- ¿Sabe? Hay veces que se comporta como un Baka – dijo de malas Minato al hacer que el peligris le recordara a sus dos fallecidos aprendices.

El dúo llega a la entrada deteniéndose momentáneamente.

\- ¡Si ocurre cualquier cosa, usa tus sapos y házmelo saber! – Minato dijo con total seriedad - ¡Estaré allí en un santiamén! - Minato levanta su mano ofreciéndole a Jiraiya un Kunai espacio-tiempo para invocarlo.

\- No habrá necesidad de ello. Necesitas quedarte en la aldea, todos aquí te necesitan – contradijo Jiraiya viéndolo fijamente a la vez que bajaba la mano de su aprendiz.

\- Hay muchos otros candidatos para ser Hokage, apuesto a que Kushina se pondría muy feliz si yo muriese jeje – bromeo Minato.

\- Pero tú has estado mucho tiempo en el cargo y le has dado más estabilidad a la aldea que los anteriores Kage. Eso te hace el más apropiado.

\- También esta Hiruzen o Tsunade. Y muy pronto Menma o Harui – hablo Minato con orgullo hacia sus dos hijos.

\- Estas muy convencido cuando se trata de ellos, ¿he? – Jiraiya no pudo evitar pensar en ellos desde que eran pequeños hasta el día de hoy – Aunque es comprensible. Tu estudiante, Obito y tu esposa Kushina – a medida que el peligris hablaba, ambos recordaban a los gemelos cuando solían entrenarlos de pequeños hasta hoy - y hasta Menma y Harui. Todos ellos persiguieron el mismo sueño y solamente tú te hiciste con él. Los dos son fuertes pero aun les falta un largo camino por recorrer.

\- Usted mismo tiene grandes esperanzas en ellos dos – Minato sonríe viendo el cielo – hasta usted me ayudo a enseñarles el Rasengan, me recuerda cuando solía entrenarme a mi – Minato miraba a Jiraiya con la misma admiración y respeto que sentía hacia él, lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre.

\- Me sentí muy nostálgico. Me recuerdan mucho a ti, nunca he tenido hijos pero tú ha sido lo más cercano a eso ¡Kami-sama! Hasta he alardeado más de la cuenta sobre ti.

\- Gracias, pero al decir verdad ellos dos se parecen mucho a su madre que a mí. Tienen su carácter y su personalidad al igual que su ninjutsu.

\- Al decir verdad, comencé a verlos como si fueran mis propios nietos y de seguro Tsunade piensa lo mismo. – Jiraiya se mantenía bondadoso sobre la charla.

\- Se ha transmitido. Del pasado al futuro, la Voluntad de Konoha – exclamo Minato mientras las luces de los faroles se prendían. Jiraiya acomoda el pergamino a su espalda.

\- Bien, partiré ya – Jiraiya camina fuera de la aldea pero se detiene – Oh, es cierto – dijo Jiraiya con semblante seriedad – tengo una última advertencia para ti. Cuídate del enmascarado – advirtió Jiraiya volteando levemente a ver al Namikaze.

\- Si, lo sé Sensei – afirmo Minato seriamente.

\- Que bien – Jiraiya emprende el viaje hacia Amegakure ante la mirada de preocupación de Minato – Hasta luego – Jiraiya extiende su brazo para arriba mostrando el pulgar en señal de que todo iría bien.

El viento soplaba ligeramente moviendo el cabello del Cuarto Hokage mientras observaba como a distancia su preciado sensei se iba yendo. Minato cierra los ojos y se adentra a la aldea.

.

{Amegakure no Sato.}

En la aldea habitada por los criminales más poderosos del mundo ninja, la lluvia caía sin parar y pese a ello sus habitantes caminaban o trabajaban sin complicaciones. La aldea era prospera desde la llegada de Naruto y el gran cambio que había hecho en la aldea como la construcción de casas, una playa, campos de entrenamiento y plazas de diversión, etc…

[**Code Lyoko - OST #17 – Racing **Música en esta escena]

\- ¿Preparados? – pregunto divertidamente un rubio ojiazul que sonreía desafiante. Muy joven de aproximadamente 18 años.

\- ¡En sus marcas! – cada integrante con vista al frente se posicionaba listos para correr - ¡YA! – ni bien dijo Naruto todos comenzaron a correr ágilmente y con gran atención de las trampas puestas en el lugar.

Naruto llevaba la delantera y detrás del Uzumaki iban Itachi y Deidara. Casi al último iba Haku.

\- ¿ya estas cansada? – pregunto Hidan divertidamente pero a la vez fastidioso. Esto izo que la pelinegra sintiera desconforme y comenzara a correr más rápido alcanzando a Konan – ¡como me alegra ayudar! – Exclamo Hidan sonriendo con los ojos cerrados pero al abrirlos se topa con una pared emergente del suelo, quedando hecho pedazos - ¡me lleva!

\- Oye Hidan ¿necesitas una mano? – se burlo Kakuzu volteando levemente a su compañero de equipo.

\- ¡Púdrete!

Mientras tanto, Deidara iba a la par con Kurama quien esta última se las estaba ingeniando para deshacerse del rubio.

\- (Si que es rápido… hm) – pensaba Kurama viéndolo de reojo al ex-Iwa. Hasta que una idea picara paso por su cabeza – Oye Deidara – Deidara curioso voltea a verla sin dejar de correr - ¿me das un beso? – pregunto sensualmente Kurama acercándose al ojiazul.

Quien este ultimo desvía momentáneamente la mirada de la hermosa pelirroja al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas estaban rojas como una manzana por el comentario.

\- Bueno… ¡esta bien! – hablo animadamente Deidara pero al voltear a ver a Kurama, ve que ella le hacia un ademán de despedida con la mano mientras sonreía - ¿pero porque…? – no termina de preguntar el ojiazul al notar una ligera brisa debajo de sus pies y al bajar su mirada ve un agujero en forma de cuadrado que se había abierto en modo trampa

– ¡Te odiooooooooo! – dijo Deidara mirando fijamente a Kurama con odio cómico antes de caer al pozo lleno de agua.

\- ¡Yo también te quiero! – bromeo la pelirroja sonriendo divertidamente para luego seguir corriendo.

Zabuza y Kisame corrían a la vez que destruían o esquivaban cualquier trampa que se les imponía con sus correspondientes espadas.

\- ¡Hazte a un lado, Shusi viviente! – Zabuza exclamo poniéndose a su lado pechándolo prácticamente.

\- ¡Oblígame, momia senil! – respondió Kisame, pechando de igual manera al castaño. Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas, hasta que Kisame dirigió su espada hacia Zabuza quien este la bloque y en vez de seguir avanzando iban retrocediendo comenzando así una vez más sus clásicas peleas

Obito estaba por alcanzar a Sasori y Zetsu.

\- Ho vamos, no hagan esto tan fácil – exclamo Naruto sonriendo volteando levemente a ver a Itachi y Pain, quienes estos sonrieron ante su estoicismo.

Una compuerta se abre dejando salir un total de seis marionetas dirigiéndose al trío de Ninjas renegados. Naruto sin detenerse, hace aparecer su gigantesca espada y de un movimiento circular sale del afilado metal una onda de luz hacia una de las marionetas partiéndola a la mitad.

Itachi simplemente le corta los brazos, salta arriba de este conectándole una patada y continuar con la carrera. Pero el Uchiha no se había percatado de la presencia de Konan a unos pocos metros de distancia, la peliazul se detiene y crea pájaros de origami mandándolos a volar hacia la marioneta quedando totalmente envuelta, Konan sonriendo hace explotar la marioneta.

Pain por su parte con el Shinra Tensei manda a volar la marioneta hacia una pared haciéndola trizas.

Naruto e Itachi estaban mas cerca de llegar, ambos saltan al mismo tiempo cruzando la línea de llegada y oprimiendo un botón que detenía todas las trampas.

[Fin de música.]

\- Eso si… que fue divertido – dijo Naruto recuperando el aire.

\- Has mejorado, mas de lo que imagine – Itachi dijo.

.

{Afueras de Amegakure.}

Un sapo nada hasta detenerse, abre su boca y de el sale Jiraiya. Observando con atención la lluviosa aldea a distancia.

\- La infiltración fue un éxito. Eso fue bastante sencillo – Jiraiya se pone de pie en el agua observando la aldea – Entonces ahora…

.

{Torre Akatsuki.}

Luego de algunos cuantos minutos, la mayoría de los miembros a excepción de Pain se hallaban en la sala principal, todos vestidos con las capas de la organización.

Deidara se encontraba sentado en el sillón en forma de C sacándose el agua de los oídos.

\- ¿Sigues molesto conmigo? – pregunto sonriendo Kurama al lado del ojiazul.

\- Tsk, te hubiera ganado si no hubieras echo trampa – refunfuño Deidara apartando la vista.

\- Oww… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que ya no estés enojado? – pregunto Kurama en un tono sensual. Haciendo que nuevamente Deidara se pusiera rojo, lo cierto es que la pelirroja siempre le encantaba verlo así.

\- Bueno, tal vez si – esta vez dijo Deidara acercándose a la cara de la ojirroja, quien se notaba sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por lo dicho del rubio, consiguiendo su "venganza".

\- Oigan ustedes dos, consíganse un cuarto – exclamo Hidan, haciendo que el dúo de renegados reaccionasen arrojándole lo primero que encontraron, a lo que el pelimorado esquiva fácilmente.

\- ¡CALLATE! – gritaron Deidara y Kurama con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el comentario de su amigo.

.

{Con Pain.}

El poseedor del Rinnegan se hallaba en lo más alto de la torre observando atentamente como la lluvia caía. Pendiente de cualquier intruso que osase entrar a su aldea.

\- Y pensar que este lugar fue un campo de batalla ¿recuerdas? – Konan apareció haciéndole compañía a su líder pero mas que eso un gran amigo, observando la aldea mientras llovía.

\- Si, cuesta creer que este lugar fue hace mucho un pedazo de tierra sin vida – dijo Pain, pero antes de que dijese algo mas. Abre en grande sus ojos para luego voltear a ver a Konan con gran seriedad.

\- ¿Hm?, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la peliazul seriamente y a la vez confusa.

\- Alguien esta perturbando mi lluvia – informo Pain con gran seriedad en sus palabras – Este chakra… es alguien muy fuerte.

\- ¿Crees que sea…? – Konan no termino de preguntar a sabiendas de que Pain sabia de lo que hablaba.

\- Tal vez, advierte a los demás. Diles que se preparen para cualquier eventualidad – ordeno Pain a lo que Konan asiente afirmativamente.

.

Jiraiya encapuchado caminaba por la aldea observándola con atención, especialmente las nuevas infraestructuras.

\- Bien, ¿Dónde buco primero? – se pregunto Jiraiya, viendo en su caminata un puesto de comida de una humilde y anciana mujer. El sannin se acerca y toma un bollo de pan relleno humeante - ¡caliente, caliente! – Se quejaba Jiraiya – comeré uno de estos, abuela.

La mujer de avanzada edad observaba al misterioso hombre con mirada curiosa pero a la vez desconfiada.

\- Gracias – dijo la mujer tomando en mano el pago del Sannin – nunca lo había visto antes ¿No eres de por aquí? – pregunto la anciana. Haciendo que Jiraiya se sacara la capucha.

\- Bueno… soy un escritor – Luego de que el Sannin chantajeara con la inocente mujer sobre escribir de su comida. Saco en tema a lo que había venido hacer – si que es muy pacifico por aquí.

\- Si. Esta aldea ya no esta en guerra gracias a Pain-sama y con las nuevas innovaciones en la aldea gracias a Naruto-san y los demás. Estamos muy agradecidos con ellos – a la vez que decía hacia una reverencia a los nombrados.

Aunque cuando la mujer exclamo el nombre "Naruto". Jiraiya no pudo evitar sentir la extraña sensación de haber oído ese nombre en algún lado, a excepción de su libro.

\- ¿Pain? ¿Naruto? – pregunto confuso Jiraiya, si bien ya tenia algo de información del líder no conocía absolutamente nada del segundo sujeto nombrado.

\- Si, Pain-sama nuestro líder. Naruto es su mano derecha, por así decirlo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Hanzo de la salamandra?.

\- ¿He?.

\- Hanzo de… - Jiraiya no termina de hablar al sentir la sensación de estar siendo observado y al voltear a su espalda, ve como pocos civiles lo miraban respectivamente – Gracias por tu tiempo, abuela – sin mas, Jiraiya a paso rápido se iba de aquel lugar.

.

Mientras en la sala de reuniones, cada integrante vestidos con sus capas observaban detalladamente los movimientos del Sannin de los sapos.

Naruto con sus ojos oscurecidos pero brillando, observaba a Jiraiya fríamente.

.

\- Gracias por esperar. – hablo una hermosa mujer joven entregándole al peliblanco un plato de dangos.

\- Oye ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Jiraiya apuntando a un origami de papel en forma de un ángel.

\- Ho, es Tenshi-sama. ¿No lo conoces? Dice que da buena suerte poner origami con la forma de Tenshi-sama en la entrada de los negocios.

\- Un ángel… (¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Este país no esta dividido en dos, en vez de eso esta bastante unido) – pensaba analíticamente Jiraiya – (Además, La aldea oculta entre la lluvia solía tener un líder llamado Hanzo de la salamandra. Y estas edificaciones son bastantes nuevas, hasta hay una playa y campos de entrenamiento. Parece que tendré que investigar este lugar con mucho cuidado.)

Jiraiya bebe un poco de agua de su vaso y al bajarlo, ve un bar de nombre: Hacer La Guerra.

\- ¡Parece que voy a tener una buena batalla! – se decía para si mismo el Sannin pervertidamente a la vez que movía sus manos como si estuviera apretando algo en ellas.

.

Mas de uno de los hombres se alejaba del trío de femeninas que veían con desagrado la bola de cristal en medio de la sala.

\- Pervertido.

\- Lo castrare.

\- Morirá.

Eran las diferentes opiniones de cada hermosa chica del lugar, Naruto permanecía atento y en brazos cruzados.

\- (No te preocupes Jiraiya, te daré una buena batalla) – sonrió Naruto ante sus pensamientos.

\- Andando Konan – Pain dijo dirigiéndose fuera de la torre a trabes de la estatua.

Konan lo sigue pero es detenida al ser sujetada por Itachi del brazo.

\- Ten mucho cuidado – exclamo Itachi viendo fijamente a la peliazul, quien esta ultima sonreía.

\- Estaré bien, no te preocupes – Konan nuevamente se dirige hacia Pain quien ya se hallaba preparado para detener la lluvia.

\- Hazlo Konan.

\- De acuerdo… - ni bien dijo Konan, se desvaneció de la torre en cientos de papeles en forma de mariposas.

.

Luego de algunos minutos, Jiraiya se encontraba en el interior de un sapo en compañía de dos gennin de nombres Ryusui y Yudachi cada uno atrapados de pies y manos en una pared de carne del interior del estomago de Mise Gama.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! – reía a lo loco Yudachi mientras Jiraiya lo "torturaba" haciéndole cosquillas con una pluma.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?! – pregunto Ryusui.

\- ¡Habla ahora! – ordeno el Sannin.

\- ¡Podremos ser gennin, pero nunca traicionaremos a nuestro camaradas! ¡Sin importar lo que nos haga, así que no nos tomes a la ligera! – con gran determinación dijo Ryusui viendo fijamente a Jiraiya.

.

Pain observaba todo con una sonrisa de orgullo y ojos cerrados por uno de sus más leales ninjas.

.

\- Hm… entonces no me dejan opción. _¡Arte ninja: Transformación de sapo!._

\- ¡Detente! – Jiraiya fácilmente había transformado a Yudachi en un sapo ante la incrédula mirada del otro gennin aprisionado.

\- ¡Bastardo, eso no es justo!

\- Ahora, tu eres el siguiente – hablo Jiraiya con una mirada fingida de locura - ¿estas listo?

\- En la torre mas alta del oeste… Pain-sama y los Akatsuki-san se encuentran allí. Eso es lo que dicen…

.

Todos, o casi todo se habían echo un clásico Facepalm. Todos menos Pain, quien a la vez que sonreía le daba un tic en el ojo segundos antes de bajar su mirada en decepción.

\- Sin duda te hacen falta mejores ninjas ¿no crees Pain? – dijo sarcásticamente Deidara al pelinaranjado.

\- Cállate Deidara.

.

-¿Qué? Seguramente tu puedes llevarme hasta ha ellos con facilidad… ¿no es así?. Bien, no importa ¿Qué quieres decir que con "eso es lo que dice la gente"?

\- Realmente nadie sabe mucho sobre Pain-sama, pero conocemos a sus más fuertes subordinados. Después de todo, ellos ayudaron a mejorar la aldea sobre todo Naruto-san.

\- ¡No mientas! – grito molesto Jiraiya creyendo que el gennin le ocultaba información valiosa sobre el integrante mas fuerte de la maléfica organización.

\- Es la verdad, tiene a dos representantes para hacer los ritos ceremoniales, para dar las órdenes y los discursos ¡a través de Lady Ángel o Naruto-san!

Luego de que Jiraiya estuviera por algunos minutos preguntando todo sobre Pain y sobre la aldea y de que supiera que la guerra civil que azotaba la aldea había acabado hacia tiempo. El sannin de los sapos procede hacer una de las preguntas más importantes.

\- De seguro tú debes saber algo de Akatsuki.

\- Nunca había oído ese nombre antes – respondió el castaño sudando levemente y desviando la mirada del sannin, sin percatarse que hace minutos atrás había mencionado el nombre de la temible organización.

\- Hace un momento los nombraste con el sufijo san, se que estas mintiendo. Estas paredes miden tu pulso ¡Dime todo lo que sepas o vivirás el resto de tu vida comiendo moscas! – amenazaba Jiraiya con la palma de su mano abierta hacia su prisionero.

.

\- Bien – exclamo Pain a través del Camino Animal. Sus ojos brillando a trabes de las sombras – es hora de cazar el intruso – cada integrante tenia puesto su sombrero y se tapaban la mitad de la cara, el ambiente era muy serio y pesado, segundos después desaparecen de la sala.

.

\- No sabemos mucho sobre ellos, pero sabemos que son muy fuertes y dispuestos a todo. Para ser ninjas de otras aldeas saben como trabajar juntos – contesto Ryusui con la mirada perdida – no siempre fue así, esta aldea era mas fría y llovía casi a diario. Pero el día que Naruto-san llego todo había cambiado.

\- ¿Cómo que? – pegunto curioso Jiraiya, aun sintiendo esa fuerte sensación de Deja vu al oír aquel nombre, al mismo tiempo que presentía un mal presentimiento.

\- No diré nada mas, solo se… - Jiraiya observaba fijamente como Ryusui levantaba la vista hacia el – es que usted… morirá – los ojos del gennin demostraban cierta frialdad y un poco de lastima hacia el ninja infiltrado.

\- La discusión ha terminado. Sin embargo no te iras de aquí – decía Jiraiya retirándose con la forma de Ryusui.

Mise Gamma sube a la superficie cuidadosamente y al verificar que no había nadie, abre su boca dejando salir al invocador de sapos con el "henge" activado con la forma de Ryusui.

\- Al volver a la Aldea de la Hoja tienes que ir con Minato, el ya sebe que vas en camino – el sapo coreé afirmativamente a lo dicho de su invocador – cuento con tigo - Mise Gamma se sumerge al agua yéndose de la zona.

\- Espero que esto funcione – se dijo así mismo el peliblanco ante la atenta mirada de Konan. Naruto se hallaba bien oculto a la distancia con el Rinnegan activado viendo como el Sannin partía de un salto, luego, el Uzumaki dirige la vista hacia la sombra de Mise Gamma bajo agua.

.

Mise Gamma extrañado por una molestia en su interior, sube a la superficie para tomar aire creyendo ser su apetito. Pero al dirigir sus ojos para arriba ve como Naruto sosteniendo su gigantesca espada caía arriba del anfibio, que nada pudo hacer para escapar.

\- ¿Los tienes? – pregunto fríamente Naruto empapado de agua y sosteniendo el mango de la espada en dirección del impacto.

\- Solo a uno – respondió Kisame detrás de el, sosteniendo a Yudachi inconciente.

El portador del Rinnegan baja a ver como yacía el sapo del Sannin atravesado por su arma.

\- Déjalo en el hospital, te veré con los demás – sin esperar respuesta, el Uzumaki desaparece en una nube de humo en persecución de su "padrino".

.

Nuevamente en la torre, Konan hacia acto de aparición detrás de Pain.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Es Jiraiya, ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto seriamente Konan aunque ya se hacia a la idea de la respuesta del pelinaranja.

\- El nos ha estado cazando desde hace un tiempo, hasta casi mata a Itachi, Kisame y a Naruto – Konan baja la mirada con enojo hacia el Sannin al recordar lo sucedido – entonces lo mataremos antes de que el lo haga con alguno de nosotros. Ya estoy en este cuerpo para matarlo, llévame a el mientras los demás lo siguen buscando aprovechare para deshacerme de el.

\- Bien – la mujer de papel hace aparecer un avioncito de papel enviándolo ha volar hacia Pain.

.

Jiraiya manipulando a Ryusui caminaba por la aldea, observando más minuciosamente la aldea en cuestión. Pero a medida que avanzaba, el ninja de Konoha se había percatado que no había absolutamente nadie en las calles. Los bares, restaurantes, plazas… no había nadie en los alrededores.

Aumento su caminata a la vez que volteaba a ver a todas las direcciones en busca de personas.

\- (Esto es extraño, ¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?) – se preguntaba Jiraiya avanzando hacia la torre, llegando a una zona cerrada. Pero repentinamente una lluvia de papel cubre por completo a Ryusui apareciendo Konan frente de el listo para atravesarlo con una lanza, pero Jiraiya la detiene emergiendo del suelo.

\- _Estilo de fuego: Bombas llamas_ – una llamarada de menor medida se lanza hacia la peliazul quien retrocede al ataque del invocador de sapos y una columna de humo se hacia presente momentáneamente.

\- Sapo sometimiento… Arte de la sombra manipuladora, ¿he? – hablo Konan con su típica seriedad.

\- Yo tenia la esperanza de atraer al llamado Pain. Pero no esperaba que cayeses en la trampa – Jiraiya observaba a la peliazul con una sonrisa triste – te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, Konan – elogio el Sannin.

Luego de algunos pocos minutos en que Konan atacase a Jiraiya y que este último la apresara con su largo cabello, el Sannin procede a preguntarle todo sobre Pain y de los miembros de Akatsuki al igual del paradero de Yaihko y Nagato.

\- ¿Por qué, porque Akatsuki? ¡Lo que Akatsuki hace es un gran error!.

\- Esta es la decisión… Jiraiya-sensei – hablo Nagato a través del camino animal arriba de una pared.

\- Te ves muy diferente. Pero esos ojos… - el gama sannin recuerda la primera vez que vio a su aprendiz con ese doujutsu - ¿Así que Pain… eres tu Nagato? Tal parece que te has desviado del camino del bien ¿Qué paso?

\- No necesitas saberlo. Después de todo, eres un intruso – respondió con gran seriedad en sus palabras el pelinaranja.

\- ¡Has cambiado Nagato! – exclamo Jiraiya decepcionado observando como repentinamente como en mini nubes de humo aparecían los restantes miembros de la organización, cada uno de pie firmemente y observando fijamente a Jiraiya.

\- Parece que el viejo se puso sentimental – dijo Hidan burlonamente sonriendo en locura portando su guadaña en su espalda. Pain choca las palmas de su mano haciendo aparecer un cangrejo gigante lanzando espuma hacia el suelo.

Jiraiya se ve forzado a soltar a Konan y este trepa arriba de una pared quedando al mismo nivel de suelo que los criminales más buscados del mundo Ninja.

.

**[Hidan theme]**

\- Conozco a la mayoría de todos ustedes, los he estudiado con más cuidado que cualquier otra aldea – Jiraiya se pone en total alerta ante cualquier movimiento.

\- Uchiha Itachi – aparece el pelinegro con el Sharingan activado.

\- Deidara de Iwa – aparece el ojiazul sonriendo arrogantemente.

\- Kisame Hoshigaki – aparece el ex-ninja de Kirigakure mostrando sus afilados dientes.

\- Sasori de Suna – el pelirrojo se mostraba inexpresivo por la mención del Sannin.

\- Hidan de Yugakure – el pelimorado se mostraba sonriente vilmente.

\- Kakuzu de Takigakure – se veía al ninja observando a Jiraiya.

\- Zetsu – la planta sonríe a su vez.

\- Zabuza Momochi – el castaño se mostraba con la mitad de la cara tapada por su capa.

\- Haku del País del agua – la experta en hielo enfría un poco el ambiente.

\- Nagato y Konan – ambos miran sin sentimientos al Sannin.

\- Tobi ¿cierto? – el enmascarado no responde pero hace brillar su Sharingan.

\- La pelirroja, no se casi nada de ti pero me atrevo a decir que talvez fuiste una Kunoichi de nuestra aldea por tu estilo de pelea muy similar a la de nuestros ninjas – hablo Jiraiya convencido de la información que sabia de la ojirroja. Aunque le resultaba muy familiar esos ojos.

\- Hm… te podrías sorprender, soy Kurama – contesto fríamente Kurama sonriendo en burla.

\- Pero tu… - señala al ojiazul – durante estos ocho años he intentado saber quien demonios eres, pero cada vez que estaba cerca, siempre me alejaba ¿Quién eres en realidad? – pregunto demandante Jiraiya.

[Fin de música.]

.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? De todos los presentes aquí, tu deberías saber quien soy – hablo Naruto con frialdad e ironía – después de todo, fuiste mi padrino – sentencio Naruto a la vez que sonreía burlonamente.

Jiraiya quedo muy confundido por lo dicho del ojiazul.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto confundido Jiraiya sin apartar su vista de los criminales.

\- Hace dieciocho años les recomendaste a tu aprendiz, Minato Namikaze y a su esposa Kushina Uzumaki un nombre en especial, dime ¿te es familiar el nombre de "Naruto"? – Naruto lentamente retira el sombrero, Jiraiya queda pensando en lo dicho del ojiazul y al levantar la vista abre en grande los ojos al ver finalmente la identidad del ninja renegado – hola "padrino"

Jiraiya observaba a Naruto con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, un montón de preguntas azotaban su mente mientras lo miraba fijamente.

¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Minato? ¿Por qué lo llamo padrino? ¿Quién era esa persona?.

\- (Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… Naruto) – era el nombre que azotaba la mente de Sannin mientras trataba de recordar.

Hasta que ligeros recuerdos de el en la mansión Namikaze cuidando de un pequeño bebe rubio a la vez que reía, o enseñándole caminar por la sala mientras lo alentaba a continuar.

En un recuerdo se veía al Sannin sosteniendo a Naruto en compañía de sus padres enseñándoles a sus hermanos dormidos en una cuna. Recordaba algunos cumpleaños y de cómo con el paso del tiempo comenzaba a darle mas atención a los gemelos hasta que ya no tenia un recuerdo fijo de su ahijado primogénito,

Ahora recordaba a su ahijado ignorado y descuidado, aquel a que una vez prometió cuidar como a su hijo, aquel que olvido por completo por arriba de Menma y Harui.

\- ¿Na… Na… Naruto? – Jiraiya pregunto no creyéndose lo que pasaba. De todas las cosas que esperaba descubrir al llegar hacia Akatsuki jamás se imagino esto. No lograba procesar lo que ocurría pese ver lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Así es, soy aquel niño que alguna vez ignoraste, aquel que en mas de una ocasión pedía tu atención, aquel ahijado que dejaste a un lado! – Gritaba Naruto con gran seriedad observando con gran enojo al peliblanco - ¡Y ahora… morirás!

Itachi abre su capa y de ella una multitud de cuervos vuela hacia Jiraiya rodeándolo, todo el ambiente a su alrededor se deformaba desapareciendo el piso y paredes.

\- (¡Genjutsu!) – Jiraiya rápidamente disipa la ilusión para acto seguido esquivar la espada de Naruto en manos de este quien observa al Sannin con mirada fría e indiferente, sin perder tiempo Jiraiya salta lejos de Naruto.

\- ¡Te tengo! – Suspendidos en el aire, Hidan aparece a espaldas del sannin y arremete con su guadaña pero al hacer contacto con el ninja de Konoha este desaparece y en su lugar aparece un tronco partido en dos - ¡¿Adonde fue?! – el peliplateado aterriza al suelo volteando a ver sus costados.

\- ¡Hidan cuidado¡ - grito Kurama al inmortal, Hidan sube su mirada y ve como el Sannin preparaba una técnica estilo Katon.

\- _Estilo de fuego: Bala de fuego_ – una enorme llamarada se aproxima hacia Hidan, que aun sabiendo de su condición de inmortal no estaba seguro volver si era reducido a cenizas. Naruto velozmente llega hacia su amigo y lo empuja lejos del ataque, Jiraiya al ver a Naruto intenta detener el ataque pero para su sorpresa ve como su técnica se desvanecía.

\- ¿Que? – Jiraiya confuso de lo ocurrido observaba a distancia el humo pero sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver a Naruto con el rinnegan activado protegiendo a Hidan – (Es… es imposible ¿Cómo…?) – El Sannin poco a poco iba saliendo de su incredulidad – (Necesito retirarme por ahora, debo planear una estrategia) – Jiraiya se desvanece en una nube de humo.

\- Hm, recién estamos empezando – se dijo Naruto sonriendo a su vez.

.

Jiraiya corre por las calles deshabitadas de Amegakure mientras pensaba que podía hacer contra los criminales pero sobre todo con Naruto, aun le costaba procesar lo ocurrido hace minutos.

\- (Maldición, ¿Cómo sucedió esto?) – pensó el peligris con enojo creyendo que Nagato tenia algo que ver en esto. A la vez que trataba recordar algo sobre Naruto pero nada se le venia a la cabeza.

.

* * *

**[Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Crimson Flames.]**

Jiraiya dobla en una esquina y bruscamente se detiene al ver a Deidara y Kurama en medio del camino, ambos observándolo fijamente con rostros ensombrecidos mientras brillaban sus ojos.

Jiraiya retrocede y corre por otro camino, después de correr por algunos segundos se detiene al ver a Itachi y Kisame en medio del camino. Jiraiya toma otra ruta y se topa con Zabuza y Haku, corre nuevamente y se encuentra con Nagato y Konan, corriendo en otra dirección se detiene al ver a Kakuzu y Hidan, otra vez corriendo en otra calle se encuentra con Tobi, Zetsu y Sasori.

Partiendo por otra dirección, Jiraiya se detiene y de la oscuridad sale Naruto con el Rinnegan en sus ojos, Jiraiya permanece callado hasta que…

\- Na-Naruto, yo… - Naruto sin esperar, levanta la palma de su mano expulsando una honda de choque y Jiraiya sale disparado hacia un edificio atravesándolo y con esfuerzo logra frenar.

Abre sus ojos y ve como Hidan, Zabuza y Kisame rápidamente lo rodean y aproximan sus armas hacia el Sannin pero al hacer contacto con el, Jiraiya desparece en una nube de humo y el verdadero salta muy alto del trío de renegados.

El peligris suspendido en el aire nota cerca suyo que era rodeado por arañas de arcilla y al levantar su mirada ve como Deidara surcando los cielos en su ave de arcilla se prepara para hacerlos explotar.

\- ¡Katsu! – los explosivos brillan y explotan, Jiraiya sale cubriendo su cara con ambos brazos de la cortina de humo con algunas quemaduras en sus prendas, sus piernas son tomadas por raíces que lo mandan directo al suelo provocando un cráter en el lugar.

\- ¡Mierda! – Jiraiya con un kunai corta las raíces justo a tiempo para esquivar los senbons de Haku pero uno se le incrusta en su pierna izquierda. Jiraiya rapidamente salta en zic zac en dos edificios y salta por los tejados de algunas casas.

Corriendo, observa a la distancia a Itachi levantando su brazo y de su manga sale volando cuervos furiosos hacia el, Jiraiya huyendo de la horda de cuervos por algunos minutos, baja hasta un callejón se da la vuelta inflando su pecho.

\- _¡Estilo de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego!_ – los pajarracos son reducidos a cenizas ante la sonrisa del peligris.

Pero abre sus ojos y su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa al ver en ambos lados a Obito y Kurama preparando Jutsus Katon.

\- _¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu dragón de fuego!_ – gritaron al unísono, Jiraiya sin perder tiempo…

\- _Estilo de tierra: jutsu pared de tierra_ – dos paredes con caras de sapo en medio y en ambos lados emergen rápidamente, resistiendo ambos ataques Jiraiya aprovecha para escapar saltando lejos.

Kakuzu arriba de un tejado intercepta al invocador de sapos y lanza su puño hacia el, Jiraiya al ver de cerca el ataque del inmortal cruza sus brazos bloqueando el golpe pero quedando dolido. Jiraiya aun en guardia y aterrizando en tierra, sube su mirada para ver nuevamente a Konan volando con sus alas de ángel de papel.

\- _¡Chakram de papel!_ – la peliazul lanza el objeto de papel al igual que muchos shurikens de papel hacia su antiguo maestro.

\- _Estilo de viento: violenta palma de viento_ – Pain aparece aterrizando en el lugar y choca las palmas de sus manos comprimiendo el viento y formando una ráfaga hacia la dirección de Jiraiya, aumentando la velocidad de los proyectiles de papel volviéndolos mas letales

Dichos proyectiles impactan en la zona en donde se encuentra Jiraiya, pero en el ultimo segundo el había echo crecer su cabello desmesuradamente volviéndolo un efectivo escudo. Sin decir nada, Jiraiya regresa el ataque a sus ex-aprendices a lo que Pain y Konan esquivan los proyectiles.

Jiraiya hace que su cabello vuelve a la normalidad y al hacerlo ve un ejército de marionetas acercándose hacia el.

\- _Estilo de fuego: cortina del campo de extinción_ – Jiraiya golpea con su pie el suelo provocando una fisura y lanza una llamarada por la brecha, el piso donde las marionetas sobrevuelan hierve y ocurre una gran explosión.

Rápidamente, Jiraiya ve como miembro por miembro iba llegando hacia el y antes de que alguno hiciera algo. Jiraiya activa varios sellos explosivos que había escondido anteriormente, provocando explosiones simultáneas y mucho polvo en la zona, provocando que los criminales se dispersaran.

Al dispersarse la tierra, Naruto con una expresión nula ve que Jiraiya había desaparecido.

[Fin de música.]

.

\- ¡Maldita sea ¿adonde fue?! – Hidan grito volteando a ver todos sus costados.

\- Escapo, aprovecho las explosiones en su momento – comento Itachi.

\- No podemos dejarlo libre por la aldea, nos separaremos y si alguno da con el – Pain seriamente observa a todos los presentes - …lo matan – tras lo dicho, el poseedor del Rinnegan desaparece de la escena.

\- Y de eso me encargare personalmente – se dijo Naruto antes de desvanecerse como el pelinaranjado.

.

Mientras tanto, Jiraiya se hallaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en una pared delgada de concreto pensando en la situación con la mirada perdida. A través de un tubo había escuchado lo dicho del quien alguna vez fue su ahijado.

\- Piensa, piensa – Jiraiya no se encontraba en su mejor momento y el hecho de ver a Naruto y recordarlo después de mucho tiempo de olvido, no lo dejaba pensar adecuadamente negándose a atacarlo – piensa… - Jiraiya cierra sus ojos – me estoy enfrentando a dos usuarios del Rinnegan – Naruto y Camino Animal aparecen en un espacio en negro – y a dos usuarios del Sharingan – recordando a Itachi y Tobi – a dos de los siete espadachines de la niebla – aparece Kisame y Zabuza – a dos supuestos inmortales – aparece Hidan y Kakuzu – a una planta que camina – aparece Zetsu – uno de mis estudiantes – aparecer Konan – una experta en jutsus Katon y una Kunoichi con elemento Hyoton – aparece Kurama y Haku – a un maestro titiritero – aparece Sasori – y el nieto del Tercer Tsuchikage – aparece Deidara.

\- (Si vuelvo a enfrentarme a todos nuevamente… seguro me mataran) – recordando los ataques simultáneos de cada miembro - (Tal vez si invoco a los dos grandes ermitaños, ¡tendré una oportunidad!) – Jiraiya se saca el senbon incrustado en su pierna pero antes de levantarse piensa en Naruto, aun negándose dañar al rubio.

\- Sabes, me parece muy gracioso el echo de que tu "ahijado" te matara – Jiraiya se levanta velozmente aun apoyándose en la pared – aunque después de todo te lo mereces ¿no crees Jiraiya? – Kurama apoyada del otro lado dijo sosteniendo una flama en su mano con mucha facilidad – desde que el maldito Minato me sello en su interior he visto como era ignorado por su familia y despreciado por casi todo el pueblo.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Jiraiya confundido ante las palabras de la pelirroja, quien sencillamente responde…

\- Soy yo, Kyubi – Jiraiya queda atónito a la vez que se le corta por algunos segundos la respiración y sus ojos se ensancharon como platos tras tal revelación. Y antes de que dijese algo, Kurama hace estallar el escondite del Sannin forzándolo a saltar lejos de ella.

Jiraiya de apoco frena y observa como nuevamente estaba a merced de los criminales mas buscados del mundo Ninja.

\- Por aquí, Sensei – el peligris con una expresión de enfado pero a la vez de cansancio dirige su vista hacia Pain – te has hecho muy lento y viejo ¿no cree?

El invocador de sapos mira detenidamente a cada integrante de Akatsuki, relaja su respiración y recuerda todas sus aventuras con Minato y Kushina, Menma y Harui, y de cada enfrentamiento que tuvo a lo largo de su vida y su entrenamiento con Hiruzen o el enfrentamiento contra Orochimaru. Una sonrisa determínate adorna su rostro.

\- ¡Ja! Te has vuelto muy bueno para decir bromas, Nagato…

\- Desde mi punto de vista y de seguro Naruto también, eres una existencia insignificante e inmadura.

\- Jajaja _¡Jutsu de invocación!_ – una gigantesca cortina de humo se hace presente, poniendo a los criminales en guardia - ¡Ser tratado como un niño, por unos niños cuando me he hecho mas hombre en primer lugar! – poco a poco el humo se disipa y se ve a Jiraiya arriba de un sapo de gran tamaño de color rojo con un escudo en un brazo y en su otra mano traía una enorme arma en forma de Y.

\- ¡Yo, El Sapo Youkai del Monte Myouboku, Jiraiya-sama los… haha! – Jiraiya torpemente cae de cara en la cabeza del sapo al hacer un movimiento, más de uno lo veía con una gota estilo anime.

\- Nunca creciste, ¿verdad? Sigues siendo tan torpe como siempre – comento Nagato a trabes de camino animal.

\- ¿Este es el tipo que casi nos mata? – se pregunto Naruto recordando la vez que fue a por Menma y Harui.

\- ¡Oye, Gamaken-san! ¡No te muevas cuando estoy haciendo mi pose! – grito cómicamente Jiraiya.

\- Lo siento, pero soy torpe – hablo el sapo rojo. Jiraiya esta vez con postura más firme y decidida se pone de pie observando a sus adversarios listos para atacar.

\- No podemos estar evadiendo mientras peleamos contra estos sujetos, tendremos que ir con todo desde el comienzo.

Los rostros fríos y serios de los miembros se ven en catorce barreras. Jiraiya entonces se muerde su pulgar y golpea ambas palmas para luego unirlas - ¡Usare el modo ermitaño!

\- ¿Vas a…?

\- Eso es exactamente lo que haré, invocare a los dos grandes sabios ermitaños del monte. Me llevara algo de tiempo hasta poder lograrlo, durante ese tiempo mis manos no deben separarse ¿puedes por favor ganarme algo de tiempo hasta ese momento?

\- ¿Yo solo… contra…? - Gamaken no se hallaba seguro de darle el tiempo necesario a su invocador ante tal cantidad de enemigos.

\- Oye oye descuida, llame a un amigo – tras lo dicho, del cielo cae un sapo igual de grande que Gamaken, con dos katanas guardadas en su espalda y de un color verdoso claro en su cuerpo en el lomo era de color verdoso oscuro – ¡hola Gamahiro! – Jiraiya no recibe respuesta alguna del gigantesco animal – tan callado como siempre.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan, Jiraiya? – pregunto Gamaken viendo a si invocador.

\- El plan es no separarnos, nos protegeremos las espaldas y nos ayudaremos mutuamente. Si peleamos juntos tendremos más probabilidades de vencerlos – respondió Jiraiya convencido de su plan. Algo que Nagato escucho.

\- Hidan, Zabuza, Haku, Deidara, Kakuzu, Obito y Sasori. Encargecen del sapo con katanas – ordeno Nagato – Yo, Naruto, Itachi, Konan, Kurama, Kisame y Zetsu nos encargaremos de Jiraiya.

\- Tsk, ¿Por qué ustedes se quedan con la mejor parte? – pregunto de malas Deidara preparándose para la batalla con una sonrisa arrogante.

Un silencio reino en medio de ambos bandos, mientras la aldea yacía desolada de sus habitantes seguramente refugiados en alguna parte.

\- Así que… ¿primero tendremos que separarlos? – pregunto cínicamente Naruto.

\- Así es – respondió Kurama, ambos se miran sonriendo.

Naruto activa el Rinnegan, levanta su brazo con la palma de su mano abierta hacia la pelirroja haciéndola flotar en el aire ante la mirada seria de Jiraiya. La pelirroja flota a gran altura mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

\- (¿Qué hacen?) – pensó Jiraiya manteniéndose al margen de la situación, observando como Kurama seguía subiendo hasta finalmente detenerse.

Luego, Kurama suspendida en el aire extiende ambos brazos y comienza a girar en su eje, Jiraiya ve sorprendido como el cuerpo de la chica comienza a brillar de un color rojo fuego.

\- _¡Estilo de fuego: Lluvia de cometas!_ – Kurama girando a gran velocidad disparando velozmente y de forma reiterada bolas de fuego de considerable tamaño. Provocando una lluvia de fuego.

Gamaken y Gamahiro se ven forzados a separarse uno del otro por la holeada destructiva de las bolas de fuego, provocando gran destrucción en la zona.

Gamaken se cubría con su escudo protegiéndose a si mismo y a Jiraiya, que observaba como Gamahiro era golpeado por algunas pocas bolas de fuego, que luego de un rato se detuvieron a lo que el grupo encargado del sapo con katanas iban a por el.

\- ¡Gamahiro! – grito Jiraiya, Gamaken salta hacia el pero antes de que llegara, dos raíces de gran tamaño tomas sus patas enviándolo a caer en el mismo lugar donde se había encontrado con los miembros de Akatsuki.

\- Será difícil atacarlo mientras ese sapo gigante lo proteja – Zetsu blanco dijo apareciendo junto a los demás – cierto, habrá que deshacerse de el – apoyo Zetsu negro.

Dicha cinta se hallaba manchada con algo de sangre.

Jiraiya aprieta sus dientes temiendo lo peor, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la aparición de Konan y Kurama.

La peliazul crea nuevamente un chakram más grande esta vez y al lanzarlo hacia su ex-maestro, Kurama prende fuego el chakram de papel.

\- ¡Cuidado Gamaken-san! – advierte Jiraiya al desprevenido sapo que rápidamente salta para esquivar la técnica, pero siendo fácilmente controlado por Konan va a por el dúo.

Gamaken corre por la aldea mientras Konan los perseguía con el chakram de fuego. Un cancerbero individual aparece en medio del camino lanzándose al ataque, pero Gamaken lo atrapa del cuello con Sasumata y lo lanza hacia el chakram, causando una ligera explosión.

\- Bien echo Gamak… ¡Cuidado! – Gamaken levanta su escudo para protegerse de una panda de cuervos prendidos en un fuego negro – (Amaterasu) – pensó Jiraiya viendo a Itachi arriba de una casa con el Mangekyo Sharingan activado.

Gamaken rápidamente salta evadiendo los cuervos del Uchiha y aterrizando en otro lado, Naruto aparece de sorpresa blandiendo su espada arremetiendo contra Jiraiya pero el Sannin bloquea el ataque del Uzumaki poniendo en frente su protector.

\- Vas a morir, Jiraiya – exclamo Naruto observando fijamente al peligris.

\- Na-Naruto, no-no hagas… esto – hablo Jiraiya resistiendo el ataque de la espada – ¿Por qué, porque haces esto? – pregunto Jiraiya viendo con esfuerzo al Uzumaki.

\- ¿Por qué? Porque eres un intruso en fin de cuentas, y cuando acabe contigo me asegurare de destruir Konoha – las palabras de Naruto sonaban frías y con un gran deseo de cumplir lo dicho.

\- ¡No, no te lo permitiré!

\- Entonces tendrás que matarme – Naruto retira su espada de la frente de Jiraiya, que se queda mirando pasmado a Naruto - ¿Qué esperas? Esta es tu mejor oportunidad Jiraiya – Naruto dijo levantando sencillamente sus brazos mientras sonreía burlescamente.

Jiraiya mirándolo detenidamente no podía evitar sentir un dolor en su corazón al ver a Naruto tan idéntico a Minato, pero le causaba mas dolor luchar contra el. Preguntándose que podría hacer para remediar a Naruto de sus acciones.

\- No-no lo haré… Naruto – Jiraiya sudando levemente dijo – no será necesario, porque te llevare ha Konoha con tu familia – determinadamente exclamo Jiraiya jurándose a si mismo cumplir con lo dicho.

\- Hm… entonces muere – "Naruto" comienza a brillar intensamente.

\- (Clon de sombra explosivo) – Jiraiya conecta una potente patada al clon mandándolo a volar y explotando, creyendo tener un breve momento de relajación. El cancerbero aparece nuevamente.

\- Tsk, parece que estamos atrapados.

.

Luego de una extensa batalla contra las invocaciones de Camino Animal y de estar evadiendo a cada miembro liderado por el pelinaranja. Gamaken consigue derrotar a un rinoceronte gigante.

\- Uff, bien echo – Gamaken estando cansado se deja caen en el suelo recuperando el aliento – la hemos tenido difícil, espero que Gamahiro se encuentre bi… - Gamaken salta de donde estaba debido al estrepitosa caída de algo.

Retrocediendo y frenando, tanto como invocador e invocación ven con horror como Gamahiro yacía mortalmente herido en el suelo e inconciente por diversas heridas y atravesado por sus propias espadas en el estomago.

\- ¡GAMAHIRO! – grito Jiraiya bajando de la cabeza de Gamaken y corriendo a ver a su invocación pero se detiene al ver a todos sus oponentes juntos otra vez.

\- Vaya, parece que no la tuvieron fácil – hablo Kisame burlonamente viendo algunos de los integrantes en mal estado.

\- ¡Cállate! Ese madito renacuajo causo mas problemas del que pensábamos – dijo fastidiado Zabuza, que se veía con algunos leves raspones y con su capa muy dañada - ¿y que hay de ustedes? Creímos que acabarían con esto antes que nosotros.

\- Surgieron algunos imprevistos – respondió Itachi.

\- Tsk, esa rana súper desarrollada destruyo mi mascara favorita – hablo Obito de malas ganas, atrayendo la atención de Jiraiya que al ver de quien se trataba no podía creer quien era dicha persona.

\- ¿Uch-Uchiha Obito? – Pregunto a si mismo Jiraiya viendo sorprendido al pelinegro – (¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?) – Jiraiya cada vez mas le costaba entender lo que ocurría.

Primero se encuentra con dos de sus antiguos estudiantes, luego a uno de sus ahijados que intentaba matarlo, al Biju que diecisiete años atrás su pupilo había derrotado y ahora aparecía en forma humana y ahora a uno de los aprendices supuestamente muerto de Minato.

\- ¿Sorprendido? – pregunto burlescamente Obito activando momentáneamente su Mangekyo Sharingan. Jiraiya se limita a responder tratando de procesar todo lo que hasta ahora había descubierto, aunque internamente impactado.

Las cosas se esclarecían cada vez más. Jiraiya camina hasta el casi muerto Gamahiro y aun con ambas manos juntas verifica que el sapo sigue vivo, oyendo latidos muy débiles. No queriendo arriesgar mas a ambos sapos decide regresarlos a cada uno.

\- Gamaken-san, es suficiente. Me haré cargo del resto a partir de aquí, por favor retorna con Gamahiro-san.

\- De acuerdo. Lo siento – Gamaken y Gamahiro desaparecen en una nube de humo. Camino animal choca ambas palmas nuevamente haciendo aparecer esta vez un buey gigante que rápidamente se lanza contra Jiraiya. Impactando en una pared.

Todos los criminales saltan hacia el suelo guardando distancia y en silencio, atentos ante cualquier cosa que ocurriese. Observando el gigantesco agujero por el cual Jiraiya había atravesado.

\- ¿Ya se murió? – pregunto Sasori estoicamente, y ante la pregunta del pelirrojo una explosión se genero en el agujero saliendo volando el buey gigante desapareciendo a su vez.

Quienes portaban armas, instintivamente las desenfundaban y se preparaban para atacar. Una gota de sudor caía de la frente de Kurama al sentir un incremento exponencial de chakra en donde se hallaba Jiraiya.

\- Tsk, ese maldito – exclamo Kurama entre dientes. Atrayendo la atención de los criminales.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kurama? – pregunto el pelinaranjado.

\- Siento un gran chakra proveniente de allí – Kurama observaba fijamente el agujero, después de todo al ser una ex-biju poseía la habilidad de sentir chakras, convirtiéndola a la vez en una eficaz ninja sensor.

La voz de una mujer resonó en el gigantesco hueco y pasos se oían a distancia, cada Akatsuki se preparaba a su modo listos para luchar.

\- Pero chico… ¿no te andabas quejando de que la manera en que esta forma afecta tu cara ahuyentaría a las damas?

\- Me guste o no, es algo que tengo que aceptar. Además, mis oponentes son muy fuertes y dos de ellos utiliza el Rinnegan

\- ¡¿Los ojos de Rikudou?!

\- ¡Y pensar que realmente existían!

\- Y eso no es todo, también me estoy enfrentado a dos usuarios del Mangekyo Sharingan.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡¿En que lío te has metido esta vez, chico?!

\- *Suspiro* bueno, en ese caso, no queda opción – Jiraiya sale en compañía de dos pequeños sapos reposando en ambos codos, sorprendido a todos sus oponentes al ver los cambios que había sufrido el Sannin.

\- Su aspecto… - hablo Kakuzu.

\- Ha cambiado – término la frase Deidara.

\- No se confíen, el mas mínimo error y estarán muertos – advirtió Itachi para todos, activando su dojutsu.

\- Deberías aprender a usar el modo ermitaño por ti mismo Jiraiya-chan – exclamo el sapo de nombre Fukasaku.

\- Comparado a ustedes dos, todavía me falta mucho por recorrer. De todos modos ayúdenme solo por un rato. Aquí vamos – Jiraiya aterriza en el suelo provocando un ligero temblor en el lugar y grietas en donde había caído.

\- ¿Paso por todos esos problemas solo para sacar a esos dos sapos? – pregunto confusa Konan.

\- No, el propio Sensei esta sufriendo un cambio – respondió Nagato a través de camino animal.

\- Hm. Ya sea Orochimaru o Jiraiya, parece que cada uno de los Sannin tiene habilidades únicas – exclamo Sasori.

\- ¿Y, donde están esos sujetos con los ojos del Rikudou? – pregunto Shima observando cuidadosamente a cada integrante de la organización.

\- Pero de todas formas ¿Por qué necesitabas invocarnos para luchar contra estos sujetos, Jiraiya-chan? – pregunto curioso Pa. Creyendo que el peligirs podría vencer a sus adversarios sin mayores problemas.

\- Mis rivales son muy fuertes a comparación de otros que he enfrentado. Cada uno posee cualidades diferentes – Jiraiya seriamente observa a cada uno de los Akatsuki.

El Sannin informa a ambos sapos las habilidades y cualidades de cada integrante. Y el motivo del por que estaba peleando contra ellos.

Jiraiya baja la mirada ante lo último que pensaba decir, soltando un suspiro de derrota pero a la vez de tristeza.

\- Una vez fue mi aprendiz y el otro… mi ahijado – Pa y Ma tras oír lo dicho de su invocador quedaron atónitos por tal noticia, especialmente lo ultimo.

\- ¡Nunca he oído de nadie así ¿Por qué Menma y Harui…?! – Fukasaku totalmente molesto por lo dicho de su estudiante, no termina de preguntar al ser interrumpido por este mismo.

\- No se trata de Menma y Harui – exclamo Jiraiya, dejando a ambos sapos confundidos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces de quien se trata, muchacho? – pregunto Shima no entendiendo a lo que se refería el Sannin.

\- Se trata de… Naruto – Jiraiya le costaba mencionar su nombre sintiendo la culpa de todos los años que lo ignoro – el primogénito de Minato y Kushina.

Ambos sapos voltearon a ver al Uzumaki, quien los observaba con frialdad y sin sentimientos. Muy sorprendidos por el gran parecido de Naruto con Minato, hasta por unos segundos creyeron que era el.

\- ¿Naruto…? – Shima se pregunto a si misma tratando de recordar al muchacho pero nada lograba recordar de el.

\- Naruto… - Fukasaku miraba fijamente a Naruto – espera… ahora recuerdo. Minato y Kushina habían tenido un varón, un año antes de que Menma y Harui nacieran en el mismo día que Kyubi ataco la aldea.

\- Correcto, es el. Parece ser que no creció de la forma correcta, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade y yo estábamos tan concentrados en los gemelos que… literalmente nos olvidamos de el, y de que es el contenedor del alma del Kyubi, que por cierto esta allí en forma humana – el dúo de sapos impresionados por lo dicho observan a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Pe-pero como? – Shima pregunta impresionada por la revelación – el Kyubi ¿es una mujer?

\- Tal parece, pero no hay tiempo para teorizar. Pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que Naruto es de quien hablaba la profecía – Jiraiya temía a las palabras del sabio ermitaño.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que el es…

\- Si.

.

{Flash back.}

Jiraiya yacía frente a Gamamaru el sapo más antiguo de todo el monte Myoboku.

\- ¿Me ha llamado? – pregunto Jiraiya animadamente.

\- Ah, aquí estas.

\- Jiraiya-chan. El gran anciano ha tenido un nuevo sueño sobre ti, eso quiere decir que la profecía ha cambiado – exclamo Fukasaku.

\- ¡¿Que?! – Jiraiya pregunto ante su incredulidad y sorpresa.

\- Te lo diré ahora.

**_"El quien fue ignorado y despreciado por su sangre, al quien le fue arrebatado lo que era suyo por derecho. Se unirá a la organización de aquellos que portan las capas negras decoradas con nubes rojas, a quienes considerara como a su familia que siempre deseo tener, pero… numerosos retos y desafíos tendrá que afrontar, sus intentos de asesinatos en contra aquellos que lo ignoraron, la guerra y batalla contra el ejercito de demonios y su rey luchara, su lado oscuro saldrá a flote, mareas peligrosas surcara, su maldad y oscuridad volverá, perseguido por todos junto a quienes mas conoce y la gran guerra volverá. No todos de su familia seguirán en este mundo, por sus decisiones algunos de ellos partirán, ese ojiazul se convertirá en un shinobi que traerá un gran cambio al mundo ninja. Será o de gran estabilidad o de gran destrucción, pero…"_**

**_"Su gran, épica y ultima batalla será después de su muerte, cuando vaya al mundo de su versión maligna. Aquel de piel blanca y el portador de una escalofriante sonrisa tallada a mano, aquel que su cordura se rompió irreparablemente. Una batalla sin cuartel entre estos dos ninjas se volverá una de las mas legendarias y míticas luchas del multiverso, pero solo uno quedara en pie."_**

Jiraiya se mantenía expectante ante lo dicho del ermitaño.

.

{Fin de flash back.}

\- ¿El niño destinado? – pregunto Shima un tanto incrédula.

\- Así parece – exclamo Jiraiya plantándose que hacer con Naruto, no deseaba pelear contra el.

\- De cualquier forma tengo que preguntar ¿necesitamos matarlo? – tras la pregunta de Fukasaku, Jiraiya aprieta sus dientes en negación.

\- No, no lo haré… no puedo. Debe de haber otra forma, algo se me ocurrirá pero hasta entonces no ataquen a Naruto solo a los otros – ordeno Jiraiya seriamente.

\- Sabes, esa profecía no fue nada más que el cotorreo de ese gran viejo senil idiota – Shima dijo de malas ganas pero oyendo al pedido del peligris se dispone a dar el primer golpe - ¡no te preocupes, hagámoslo!

Shima velozmente lanza su larga lengua hacia los criminales.

\- (¡Es veloz!) – fue el pensamiento de cada Akatsuki mientras esquivaban el ataque de Shima. Saltando o apartándose, pero algunos de ellos quedaron atrapados en el caso de Camino Animal, Deidara, Haku, Zetsu y Obito.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – maldijo Deidara al ser enredado por la lengua de Shima

\- ¡Los tengo. Pa! – Shima ordena a su esposo.

\- ¡Si! – Fukasaku infla ambos cachetes disparando luego una corriente de agua de alta presión, la corriente se aproxima hacia los atrapados.

Camino animal abre en grande sus ojos al recibir de lleno el ataque, los criminales vieron con impresión como la cabeza del pelianaranjado caía de su cuerpo.

Deidara asustado cierra sus ojos al ver el chorro de agua aproximándose hacia el, repentinamente una persona aparece frente a la técnica de Fukusaku. Dicha persona extiende su mano a lo que Shima se ve forzada a soltar a los criminales, la corriente de agua choca con una pared invisible provocando vapor en la zona.

\- ¿Pero que…? – Jiraiya observa la sombra de la persona y una vez disipado el vapor, el peligris abre en grande sus ojos - ¿Ya-Yahiko, eres tu?

Delante de el yacía su otro estudiante, confundido e impresionado traga saliva.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Pain pregunto mientras el grupo se acercaba y asentían. Los criminales se miran entre si en fila militar para luego dirigir sus miradas al Sannin.

Jiraiya seriamente los observaba a distancia.

.

**[Linkin Park-No More Sorrow]**

La brisa del viento mueve cada mechón de pelo de los presentes. Observándose con miradas respectivas.

Los ninjas renegados caminan lentamente hacia Jiraiya. Observándolo fijamente.

\- Quiero que me hagan un favor – Jiraiya habla a ambos sapos que lo miran extrañado – si las cosas se ponen muy peligrosas, quiero que se bajen de mis hombros lo mas rápido posible.

\- ¡Olvídalo!

\- Estamos juntos en esto.

Jiraiya lentamente camina hacia los criminales, sin apartar la mirada de las suyas.

Obito activa el sharingan.

Naruto activa el rinnegan.

Itachi activa el sharingan.

La caminata pasa a ser un trote ligero de ambos bandos, el trote se intensifica más.

Los ojos de todos se ven en pantalla simultáneamente, los Akatsuki ahora corren hacia Jiraiya que también hace lo mismo, y…

Jiraiya esquiva la guadaña de Hidan saltando arriba del inmortal y alejándolo de el con una patada en la nuca. El sannin bloquea el puño de Kakuzu y lo patea en el estomago enviándolo hacia alguno de sus compañeros.

Una niebla espesa cubre a Jiraiya, pero el rápidamente levanta ambos brazos en ambos lados bloqueando con sus protectores las espadas de Zabuza y Kisame.

\- ¡Será divertido devorar el chakra de uno de los tres legendarios sannin! – Jiraiya no responde a lo dicho por Kisame. Jiraiya sencillamente salta para atrás haciendo que los espadachines chocaran sus correspondientes espadas.

Fuera de la nube de niela, Jiraiya es atrapado por las raíces de Zetsu.

\- Te tenemos – hablaron ambos Zetsus.

\- ¡Sostenlo Zetsu, lo voy a volar en pedazos! – Deidara extiende sus brazos y de sus manos sale volando seis pájaros de arcilla, tres de cada lado.

El sannin forcejea por salir del agarre sin resultado, de repente, Jiraiya hace que su cabello se erice y destroce las raíces aprovechando la oportunidad de alejarse.

Zetsu se oculta bajo piso antes de que los proyectiles de Deidara llegaran e hicieran explosión.

Suspendido en el aire, Jiraiya se percata de la presencia de Sasori a su espalda. El pelirrojo de su mano lanza un kunai que Jiraiya sin dificultad lo esquiva, pero Sasori mueve el kunai con un hilo de chakra haciendo que el kunai volviera y esta vez diera en el blanco a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya aterriza en una pared, se saca el kunai incrustado en el hombro y lo lanza hacia Obito que simplemente lo deja traspasar su cuerpo.

\- ¡_Arte sabio: baño de aceite hirviendo_! – Jiraiya lanza aceite, Shima y Fukasaku lanzan fuego y viento respectivamente. Creando un mar de aceite hirviendo que se dirige directamente hacia los Akatsukis.

Kisame se pone en medio y clava a samehada en el suelo, provocando algunas grietas notablemente profundas.

\- ¡_Elemento agua: explosión de agua, colisión de olas_! – de las grietas, una gran cantidad de agua sale formando en muy poco tiempo una ola que choca con el mar de aceite hirviendo.

La ola consigue apagar el aceite, pero dejando arrodillado del cansancio al espadachín.

Jiraiya aterriza en el piso pero antes de que avanzara ve que sus pies quedaron pegados en un ave de arcilla que anteriormente se había camuflado con el suelo.

\- ¡Ja, Caíste! – Deidara manda al ave a volar por los cielos.

\- ¡Mierda!

El ave a gran altura explota, pero Jiraiya entre quemaduras y su ropa echa jirones sale de la cortina de humo. El sannin aterriza torpemente en otra parte de la aldea, en ello, posa su vista en frente y ve a Konan a distancia.

La peliazul lanza múltiples avioncitos de papel hacia el sannin que corre para evitarlas, pero ve a Pain en medio del camino lanzándole una barra oscura de metal que consigue darle en la pierna.

\- ¡¿Estas bien, chico?! – pregunto Shima.

\- ¡Hug! ¡Mi cuerpo… mi chakra se esta volviendo loco!

\- ¿Será esta cosa? – Fukasaku baja de un salto y retira el metal, para luego volver de un salto.

Jiraiya se para y ve a Itachi, Kurama y a Obito preparando algún jutsu Katon en conjunto.

\- ¡_Estilo de fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego demoníaca_! – al mismo tiempo, el trío lanzan una bola de fuego sumamente gigantesca, en medio se veía la cara de un zorro furioso con el sharingan en sus ojos.

¡Tsk!... – Jiraiya levanta su brazo al aire y con la mano extendida corre hacia la gigantesca bola - ¡Arte sabio: Gran bola rasengan! – el sannin crea un descomunal rasengan y choca con la bola de fuego.

Una explosión se produce, el humo de apoco se disipa y se ve a un muy cansado Jiraiya resistiéndose a caer por el desgaste.

Entre la tierra levantada Jiraiya ve la figura de alguien acercándosele con lo que parecía una técnica en su mano, sin arriesgarse, Jiraiya crea un rasengan pero mas pequeño.

Jiraiya corre hacia la persona a escasos metros, la tierra se dispersa repentinamente y ve que se trataba de Naruto.

\- ¡Dai rasenringu! – Naruto grita aproximando el ataque hacia el peligris.

\- ¡Rasengan! – Jiraiya no se detiene pese a intentarlo y amabas técnicas impactan.

Naruto y Jiraiyan se miran a escasos metros. Una mirada llena de rencor, odio, frialdad y determinación. La otra, llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Los rasengan de repente se contraen entre si, causando una explosión de aire y que Naruto y Jiraiya salieran disparados a distintas direcciones.

El Uzumaki rápidamente se pone en pie y se dirige hacia donde fue caer Jiraiya, pero ve que ya no estaba.

**[Fin de música.]**

**.**

\- Hm. Escapando por las tuberías, ¿he? – Naruto dijo mientras los restantes criminales aparecían.

.

{Con Jiraiya.}

Jiraiya corre por las tuberías, se detiene y choca su espalda con la pared desplomándose en el suelo sentado y respirando a cuestas.

\- ¡Jiraiya-chan! – Shima dijo preocupada por el estado del peligris.

\- Nunca… nunca imagine que serian así de fuertes… - Jiraiya recuperando el aliento exclamo.

\- Estos sujetos no son humanos – Shima volvió hablar – esto es un verdadero problema, deberíamos irnos ahora que podemos.

\- El problema real es que estamos enfrentándonos a catorce sujetos con poderes anormales – exclamo Fukasaku.

\- Cada vez que intento atacarlos de algún modo u otro se defienden, están bien sincronizados… *cof* *cof* - Jiraiya dijo escupiendo algo de sangre – Akatsuki… ¿Qué demonio son exactamente?

\- Aun no lo sabemos, pero sabemos algo sobre ellos. No se separan y sus ataques suelen estar acompañados.

.

_No sabemos mucho sobre ellos, pero sabemos que son muy fuertes y dispuestos a todo. Para ser ninjas de otras aldeas saben como trabajar juntos _– Jiraiya recuerda aquello dicho por el Shinobi que capturo – _solo se que usted… morirá_.

.

\- No puedo usar taijutsu, no mientras estén tan juntos – Jiraiya recuerda cuando bloqueo a Kisame y Zabuza, cuando Zetsu lo agarro de sorpresa y Deidara ataco - Si utilizo ninjutsu es probable que vuelvan a efectuar algún jutsu mas letal – dijo Jiraiya recordando la bola de fuego de Kurama, Itachi y Obito – lo único que me queda es ninjutsu pero soy inútil en genjutsu.

\- Pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros – hablo Fukasaku.

\- Es… es cierto. Nagato y los demás no saben eso.

\- Nuestro más fuerte genjutsu es una técnica que ataca al cerebro de la victima a través del oído – Fukasaku informa a Jiraiya de la tecina y este queda callado por algunos segundos.

\- Tengo un plan.

.

{Mientras tanto, con Akatsuki.}

Un grupo de tres integrantes corrían por distintos sectores de tuberías.

\- Tsk, ha estas alturas el ya tendría que estar muerto – dijo Naruto de malas mientras corría en compañía de Itachi y Pain.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Nos estamos enfrentado a uno de los tres legendarios sannin, y el más poderoso de ellos – dijo Itachi sin mirar al ojiazul.

\- ¿Por qué no lo sumerges en un genjustu, Itachi? Nos seria más fácil acabarlo de una sola vez – pregunto curioso Pain.

\- Lo he intentado, pero por alguna razón no logro sumergirlo. Tal vez se deba en el estado en el que se encuentra – explico Itachi.

Pain se detiene de golpe y se acerca a una tubería de gran tamaño. Itachi y Naruto hacen lo mismo pero con distintas tuberías,

\- Esto es… ¿el sonido de ranas? – pregunto confuso Naruto. De repente, el trío sienten un estremecimiento y dirigen su vista a una entrada en específico.

\- ¿Esta ahí dentro? – el grupo corren en esa dirección. En una triple intersección se topan con el grupo conformado por Kisame, Zabuza y Konan.

El otro grupo conformado por Sasori, Kurama y Deidara. El siguiente grupo esta conformado Zetsu, Obito y Haku.

Mientras que Hidan y Kakuzu llegaban por detrás del grupo de Naruto.

\- Es por ahí, andando – ordeno Pain a todo el grupo que se pone en marcha.

.

Jiraiya a distancia podía oír y ver como todos los criminales corrían hacia el, con claras intenciones de terminar lo que empezó.

\- (¡Ya casi!)

\- Jaja, ¡prepárate para sentir dolor. Lo compartiremos! – grito Hidan preparando su guadaña.

Kisame, Zabuza y Naruto preparan sus espadas.

\- (¡Ya casi!)

El cántaro de los sapos se hace mas fuerte.

\- (Funciona, funciona) – Jiraiya pensaba observando a los criminales preparados para atacarlo.

Los Akatsuki se lanzan al ataque, pero sus ojos de repente se mueven de manera alocada y los cierran. Al despertar, cada integrante ven sorprendidos que se hallaban atrapados en una barrera en forma cúbica llena de agua.

\- Nos atrapo… ¿en donde estamos? – pregunto Haku.

\- Este es un genjutsu que paraliza la mente y los nervios. – Informo Jiraiya en frente de Naruto – sus cuerpos reales ya no pueden moverse.

\- Jiraiya-sensei… nunca anticipe que usarías un genjutsu – exclamo Pain.

Jiraiya ignoraba a su ex-estudiante, observando fijamente y mas detenidamente a Naruto. El sentimiento de la culpabilidad lo inundaba al ver el gran parecido que tenia con Minato y Kushina.

\- Naruto… - el mencionado estoicamente miraba a su ex-padrino - ¿Por qué… porque? – Jiraiya aprieta sus dientes.

\- ¿Porque? – Naruto repite la pregunta para el sannin – tu no eres nada para mi, al igual que yo lo fui para ti, dime ¿Dónde te encontrabas cuando solía ser mi cumpleaños, donde estabas cuando te necesite que me entrenaras?

Jiraiya cada vez se sentía peor consigo mismo.

\- Me ignoraste durante toda mi infancia al igual que Minato y Kushina. Yo en verdad te apreciaba, pero ahora no eres más que un intruso que morirás – Naruto término de hablar.

Jiraiya con la vista temblorosa observaba a Naruto. Recordando algunos momentos que paso con el cuando era bebe y recordando nuevamente las palabras del sabio sapo.

Era obvio el poder que tenía su ahijado, temiendo a la vez que hacer con el.

Jiraiya permanecía callado ante la atenta mirada de los criminales.

\- Entonces… - Jiraiya no se atrevía a mirar a Naruto por lo que estaba por hacer – adiós.

Los catorce ninjas renegados abren en grande sus ojos tras lo dicho del sannin.

.

Los catorce criminales yacían sin vida, cada uno con una espada de piedra atravesada cerca de su torso.

Jiraiya con gran tristeza y pesar observaba el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto.

\- Lo siento… Naruto – Jiraiya suelta el mango dejado la espada clavada en el rubio y camina hacia la salida – ¿se encuentran bien los dos? – pregunto viendo a los dos sapos tosiendo.

\- Si *cof*¿y tu? – pregunto Fukasaku.

\- Lo estaré… pero no se como explicarles esto a Minato y Kushina – Jiraiya caminaba con la mirada perdida – finalmente he tomado mi deci…

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Naruto aparece detrás de Jiraiya con el rinnegan activado. El sannin voltea y en ese momento Naruto arremete con su espada.

Una explosión se origina de una pared y de ella sale disparado Jiraiya hacia el agua, que surfea hasta detenerse.

\- ¡Chico, tu brazo izquierdo! – dijo Shima viendo que el brazo del sannin había sido limpiamente amputado por el Uzumaki.

\- ¡Lo se!

Los Akatsuki saltan fuera del agujero y caen de pie arriba de un edificio.

\- ¡Contemplen, esto es Akatsuki! – dijo Pain mientras el viento sacudía la capas de todos los integrantes.

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Fukasaku observaba a los criminales con incredulidad.

\- No existe ninguna técnica que pueda regresar a la vida a catorce personas ¿son siquiera humanos?

\- Akatsuki… ¿Qué demonios son? – Jiraiya observaba a Naruto que sonreía ante la confusión del sannin.

\- Fue buena idea sustituirnos, Zetsu – dijo Obito sonriendo a su vez.

Se ve los cuerpos de trece Zetsus blancos con las espadas de piedras clavadas.

\- Jutsu: Sustitución – menciona Zetsu blanco – muy conveniente, ja.

\- Debió de haber ejecutado esa técnica mucho antes.

\- Ya se. Fue antes de que fueran capturados por nuestro genjutsu.

Jiraiya observaba a cada miembro con impotencia y frustración. Recordando cada ataque de los integrantes y su devastadora fuerza destructiva.

¡¿Qué demonio son, ya?! – grito Jiraiya.

\- Somos… - Pain se detiene mirando al sannin.

\- Akatsuki – termino Naruto reactivando su rinegan. Los criminales se lanzan hacia Jiraiya con intenciones homicidas.

\- ¡Jiraiya-chan, retírate! – exclamo Fukasaku a su pupilo.

Jiraiya nuevamente esquiva a Hidan y con su único brazo bloque la patada de Itachi.

Repele a Konan y retrocede a los ataques de Zabuza con su espada. Luego avanza y esquiva las raíces de Zetsu pero Haku lanza senbons de hielo que Jiraiya bloquea nuevamente con su brazo, quedando con su brazo atravesado de senbons.

\- ¡NARUTO! – Jiraiya de un golpe de velocidad, pasando de largo a Pain, llega al ojiazul que con su mano bloquea el puño del sannin.

\- Si tan solo me hubieras tomado en cuenta en vez de a esos dos mocosos engreídos, no estarías en esta situación y mucho menos en ese penoso estado – Naruto sostiene el antebrazo de Jiraiya y lo lanza hacia una pared.

Sasori baja su mano y de el lanza misiles hacia Jiraiya, que rápidamente se repone y huye de los impactos del titiritero.

Deidara y Konan acompañan los ataques de Sasori, aumentando mas las explosiones.

\- ¡Chico, ríndete ya! – suplico Shima.

\- ¡Aunque signifique la muerte, necesito encontrar una abertura para ganarles! – objeto Jiraiya.

Pain levanta su brazo, abriendo su mano y provocando que el edifico cállese sobre Jiraiya. Pero el peligris rápidamente sale del agua, por Kisame.

Pero Jiraiya ya no tiene a Shima en su hombro izquierdo.

Jiraiya a distancia ve a los catorce con Naruto en medio, y al pestañar el rubio no se hallaba.

\- ¿Dónde…? – Pero antes de que Jiraiya se preguntara, Naruto sale velozmente del agua y con gran fuerza toma a Jiraiya del cuello haciendo que este escupiera sangre – (¡Mi garganta!)

\- ¡Jiraiya-chan!

Naruto lo lanza hacia una piedra y rápidamente los criminales se le lanzan encima.

\- ¡MUERE! – grito Naruto haciendo aparecer su espada.

Los Akatsuki impactan todos en Jiraiya cual otra arma tenían en el momento.

Las dos piernas, seguramente quebradas, yacían perforadas por senbons de hielo, agujas seguramente envenenadas de parte de Sasori, shurikens de papel por parte de Konan.

Toda la espalda de Jiraiya, se encontraba atravesada por la guadaña de Hidan, la Shameada de Kisame, la Kubikiribocho de Zabuza, la katana de Itachi y la espada de Naruto.

Mientras que su brazo se encontraba algo quemado.

\- ¡Jiraiya-chan, resiste! – grito Fukasaku, Kurama dirige su mirada hacia el y lo patea hacia el agua.

\- Ya cállate – exclamo la pelirroja.

Los expertos en kenjutsu sacan sus armas del cuerpo de Jiraiya, totalmente ensangrentado.

\- (Necesito decirle a Minato… antes que sea muy tarde)

Fukasaku asoma para ver como los criminales saltaban dejos del cuerpo del sannin.

\- (¿Estoy… muriendo?) – se pregunto Jiraiya. Cerrando sus ojos. Recordando a Minato y a Kushina, al igual que Menma y Harui – (Decidí derrotar a Pain, detener Akatsuki, y salvar al mundo de la ruina)

El sannin recuerda aquella conversación que tuvo con Minato en la cocina de la mansión Namikaze, de nombrar a su hijo como al protagonista como en su libro. Y no solo eso, en caso de tener mas hijos nombrar a los integrantes del equipo del protagonista.

\- (Es verdad… yo les puso sus nombres) – en pantalla se ve a Menma y Harui sonriendo, y en medio a Naruto con mirada fría.

Recordando algunos momentos divertidos que paso con los gemelos, y recordando la pelea y encuentros cercano que tuvo con Naruto.

\- (Si este es el camino del ninja que elegiste, Naruto… entonces, como tu padrino, no tengo nada que quejarme. Solo de mi mismo) – Jiraiya con su único brazo trata de pararse.

\- ¡Jiraiya-chan! – Fukasaku de un salto a tierra, vuelve a su invocador.

Los criminales al oír al sapo hablar, voltean y ven como Jiraiya intentaba pararse.

\- Estaba seguro de que su corazón se había detenido.

Naruto voltea con sus pupilas achicadas peligrosamente.

\- Es bastante persistente – dijo Sasori.

\- Acabemos con esto – secamente dijo Naruto.

Jiraiya prepara elemento Fuuton, a lo que Fukasaku se saca la túnica y se pone de espaldas pero al ver por el reflejo del agua, ve como los criminales se encontraban peligrosamente cerca y el sannin ni siquiera había escrito.

\- ¡Kakuzu! – grita Pain.

\- ¡Lo se! – el inmortal lanza su puño. Acompañado de raíces, misiles, aves de arcilla y de un extraño rayo negro lanzado por Naruto de sus dedos.

Fukasaku ve las técnicas pero los ataques impactan en la roca, diezmándola a nada.

.

{En Konoha}

En la torre Hokage, Minato veía algunas opciones de misiones para algunos equipos. El Namikaze aproxima su mano a una taza de te y oye el sonido de un vidrio roto.

Minato ve entonces una fotografía en donde salía Jiraiya en compañía de Menma y Harui, en donde la cara de Jiraiya se encontraba partida por la mitad.

\- (Sensei) – pensó preocupado Minato, tomando en manos el marco de la foto.

.

{Amegakure.}

Pain arriba de una roca, posa su mano en el agua verificando sus sospechas.

\- El sapo… escapo. – informo el pelinaranja.

\- Ya no ciento el chakra de Jiraiya – Kurama dijo – debe de estar en el fondo del mar, ja.

\- Ya no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, todos descansen porque mañana… - todos observaban a Pain con seriedad – inicia la casería.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**

.

.

**Siguiente capitulo_: ¡Inicia la casería!_**

Como siempre pido disculpas por demorarme, pero quería armar bien las escenas de pelea. Gracias por su apoyo y por favor dejen review.

Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de comentarios, sean positivos o negativos aunque por favor díganme para mejorar los capítulos a futuro.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
